


[青黄][火黑]Nameless Youth·未可命名的青春

by sakuraasuka



Series: Nameless Youth·未可命名的青春 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 144,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraasuka/pseuds/sakuraasuka
Summary: 人说生命很长，青春很短，但他却觉得等到已经可以回顾一生的时候，也许会觉得自己的青春无比长久，仿佛绵延不断的海潮，直至世界尽头也未曾停止。那么，如果想给自己的青春做一个总结的话，该怎么说呢？
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Nameless Youth·未可命名的青春 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573111
Kudos: 28





	1. Not Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 贴吧、晋江等地被删被屏到妈不认。网络最全版本，独此一家。

那个人，是别人的恋人。

黄濑凉太喜欢把头直接伸到水龙头下面，闭起眼睛，汹涌而下的凉水就能一口气覆盖头发和面颊，带走炎热和汗水，甚至是有时会出现的眼泪。至于把头发弄干的办法，对男孩子来说最简单的无非是随便抹一把然后甩一甩了事，夏日的阳光会让头上和甩出来的水珠晶晶亮亮，仿佛整个人都在发光，而这个动作也往往最能令女生们激动。  
黄濑在学校里无疑是个名人，所以当他在部室后面的水龙头前洗头的时候，方圆数个教学楼的女生往往都会光明正大或者偷偷摸摸地注意他，然后在他甩水珠的时候暗暗心跳加速或者抽一口冷气再或者干脆直接尖叫出声。  
而对于这种情况，帝光中学篮球部的部员们早就习惯了。并不是没有人因为黄濑夺走了大部分女生的眼球而暗暗吐槽，但这个少年所拥有的美貌是任谁都无法否认的，何况大家都喜欢在部活当中以及结束后为了消暑而跑去冲水，黄濑的这个动作自然无比，单单禁止他一人当众洗头也太过矫情了一点。

只是，现在部活已经结束一段时间了，而夕阳的余晖也早就斜斜地照了过来，黄濑却依然在水龙头下冲着水。  
“喂！”身后传来了一声低低的呼唤。  
黄濑关上水龙头，把略长的头发往后抹了一把，站起身，一条干毛巾就被迎面扔上来。  
将毛巾在脸上按了一会，他终于甩甩脑袋，擦着头发，用有些沙哑的声音问抱着手臂站在自己面前的队友。  
“小绿间，你还不回去吗？”  
“你不也没回去。”绿间真太郎冷笑一声，立在那里没有动。  
黄濑没说话，继续默默地用毛巾擦着脑袋，过了好一会才又苦笑着开口：“我说，我们也别站在这里吧？”他见绿间已经换好了制服，加上一句：“反正你也换好衣服了，不如你先走吧？”  
“……算了。”绿间看了已经当了一年多队友的黄濑一眼，却忽然出声：“今天看到的事情，我是不会说出去的。”  
“……我也肯定不会啊。”苦笑更深了些，他用又轻又低的声音重复了一遍：“这种事情肯定要当作没发生过才好嘛。”  
绿间嗯了一声，不动声色地朝更衣室看了一眼，转身离开。

黄濑站在更衣室前深吸一口气，终于还是推开了门，而里面已经一个人都没有了。  
原来自己在外面磨蹭了那么长时间啊……他一边换衣服一边想。忽然，身后的门又被推开了，他下意识地转头，见那个刚才还在这个房间里的深色皮肤的高个少年走了进来。  
他迅速地回过头去，不敢再看对方的脸。  
“呦，你还没走啊。”少年一脸什么都没有发生似的同他打招呼，“今天不留下来One on One了吗？”  
“今天……算啦。”黄濑加快了穿衣的动作，却依然没有转头对他回一个微笑之类的招呼用表情，“那我就先走了，小青峰拜拜！”  
几乎是逃走的，真逊。回家的路上，黄濑这么想着。  
明明应该会感到尴尬的人又不是自己……不过那个人也许连尴尬这个词都不知道怎么写吧？事实上，那个满脑子篮球的AHO居然会有恋人，还和对方在更衣室里接吻这种事已经太超过自己以往的认知了。  
是的，自己和小绿间在之前不小心看见的，就是那样的场景。

有的时候，黄濑会埋怨自己为什么要有那么好的瞬间记忆力，比如他现在就算闭起眼睛，脑海中都能浮现出浅蓝头发的队友微微泛红的脸颊和翕动的睫毛，以及某个曾经也正在被自己憧憬着的对象明显是异常投入的神情。  
话说回来，这种事其实也不奇怪，在自己加入篮球部之前，青峰就已经同黑子走得相当之近。相比之下，自己因为被他的球打中脑袋，之后又为对方打球时的英姿折服才加入篮球队这种事怎么看都只是自己一厢情愿的抱负罢了。这些和那两人之间的羁绊几乎是无法比拟的吧，黄濑自嘲地想。  
不过，就算之前就有所察觉，自己也有自信不会因为这种事情而对伙伴另眼相看——虽然直接目击现场带来的冲击还是比自己想象中的要大得多。从心口到胃部仿佛被什么东西拧住一样……黄濑捏紧了书包的带子，为忽然间汹涌而至的胸口灼烧感皱起了眉头。

第二天的练习，和自己同样目击了现场的绿间似乎毫无影响，自己却因为对那两个人无法正视而显得心不在焉频频失误，被赤司一阵猛抽。  
“不想好好练就滚出去！”伴随着队长一声冷冰冰的威胁，黄濑点头哈腰地主动离开了场地，在一边坐了下来。桃井过来问是不是身体不舒服，他也三言两语地打发了，只是对女孩离去的背影心中默默念道：“你的青梅竹马和你最喜欢的小黑子在交往哦，如果你知道了真相会作何感想呢？”

时间已经是他们中三那年的后半，距离“奇迹的世代”分道扬镳还剩下不到五个月的时间。

※※※

黑子哲也退出篮球部的原因很多人都无法理解，事实上，这个男孩本身也带有太多的不确定性和神秘感，同他在球场上变幻莫测的出现和消失乃至传球的路数一样。  
事实上，在旁人眼中黑子、黄濑和绿间三人间的关系是相当好的，平日也时常一同行动。他们之间没有做过任何约定，而是不知不觉间就形成了这种状况，不能不说是作为伙伴和兄弟的缘分吧。  
因为大家都认为黄绿黑三个人的关系很好，所以在黑子交出退部申请后不久，青峰就找到了黄濑，想问他知不知道什么可能的原因。这让在心底吐槽“明明应该是作为恋人的你知道的更清楚吧”，却不得不努力控制不能露出异样神情的黄濑感到异常憋屈和痛苦。  
事实上，黄濑的确能够明白一些黑子想要退出篮球部的原因，只是这种事对着“罪魁祸首”本人的面无法说出来罢了。  
斟酌了言辞之后，黄濑只能小心翼翼地说：“实际原因我也不知道啦……不过我自己可能也是原因之一……吧？”  
“哈？！”青峰的表情有些凶神恶煞了。  
感觉到青峰瞬间变得很有压迫感的凶狠气势，黄濑连忙双手乱摆：“不不不，我只是猜测啦！难道不是因为大家在打篮球的时候太过自我、太过于追逐胜利了吗？我也是……只是随着性子打球没怎么考虑到队友之间的配合，所以才这么说……”  
“就因为这个？”青峰皱起了眉头，“真搞不懂他，问了也不说。”  
果然还是不理解吧……黄濑注视着抓着脑袋越走越远的青峰的背影，默默地想，我们的行为对真心喜欢篮球的小黑子来说其实是很重要的影响吧？不过居然如此无法探明对方的真意，作为恋人的你是不是……  
算了，这些其实跟我也没关系，黄濑对自己说。  
他是别人的恋人。

事实上，黄濑对这整件事的了解并不像他自己说出来的那么少，不管是自己独断的猜测还是之后不久发生的那件事，都让他觉得自己是不是已经在毫无意识的情况下明白得很透彻了，即使这一点都不是出于自己的意愿。

他走进距离学校足有六站电车远的一间家庭餐厅时看到黑子哲也正衔着纸杯的吸管发呆。少年清秀的面部线条在夕阳照射下显出柔滑的阴影，清澈的眼神却不知道投向了落地玻璃墙外的哪个方向。  
“真少见啊……”黄濑在关系要好（或许是自以为也说不定？）的同伴面前坐下来，笑着说：“你居然在发呆。”  
“我为什么不能发呆？”水蓝色眼睛的少年吸了一口杯中的香草奶昔，淡淡地说。  
“因为往常都是我这种人发呆然后被突然出现在面前的你吓一跳嘛。”金黄色头发的少年耸耸肩，把书包随便扔在脚边的地板上，双手支着脑袋趴坐下来，“说来，为什么要让我来离学校这么远的地方见面啊。”  
“因为我喜欢这家的奶昔啊。”少年似乎答非所问。  
“……咳，我说……”黄濑有些无奈，刚想要说什么，却被对面人的话语突然打断：“黄濑君你其实知道的吧？我和青峰君的事情。”  
被突然提起的话题噎住，黄濑瞠目结舌了好一阵子才抓了抓脑袋，苦笑着说：“小黑子，我是该说你敏锐呢还是勇气可嘉呢……”  
“我觉得这没什么。”用类似说“我午饭吃了炒面面包”一样平常地说出让别人大吃一惊的话的黑子语气中依然没什么波澜。  
“啊~啊~啊~”变换了几声不同音调的叹息之后，黄濑仿佛认输一般地把话题延续了下去，虽然事实上他并不想这么做：“那么，今天叫我来就是想说这个事的？话说为什么要找我啊……”  
“我找不到别人说了。”黑子仿佛一点都没意识到自己其实是在向队友“出柜”，“因为很难找到一个值得信任的人。”  
“……那我该感谢你的信任吗？”苦笑的程度不由得加深了。  
“桃井同学也喜欢青峰君的。”  
“诶？哦……如果真是这样的话也没什么奇怪的……不过她不是总大声宣称喜欢你的吗？”话说为什么话题又转到这上面去了啊！  
“但她还是要去和青峰君念一个学校。”  
“咦？”  
“而我已经打算报诚凛了。”  
“咦咦咦咦？”等等，这个意思难道是说……  
没等黄濑把疑惑说出口，黑子已经淡然而直接地说了出来，“我已经和青峰君说，想分开一段时间。”  
“……是吗。”还是很郁闷啊，为什么这种事情……要特地告诉我呢？

其实，不需要黑子解释地更加明白，黄濑也能够理解一些对方做出这个决定的原因，不管是退出篮球部，还是和青峰分开。  
因为他好歹也和青峰朝夕相处乃至单独一对一了那么长时间，对对方的性格和作风有着相当的了解。况且，那个人也一直是自己努力追赶和“憧憬成为”的对象。

“黄濑君已经决定去什么学校了么？”  
“我嘛……还没决定啊，因为有不少不错的学校来邀请。”他心里差不多已经决定要去同意他兼顾篮球和模特工作的海常，只是还不想这么早对外说出来罢了。  
“嗯。”  
“什么？”听到黑子仿佛做出决定一样的应声，黄濑忍不住问。  
“不管去哪里，都要找一个能够让自己实现梦想的地方。我是这么认为的。”黑子说话的习惯语气并不强烈，也不常说出什么有个性的话，但往往只要是他说出来的话，却都带着某种注定的意味一般，掷地有声。  
虽然为眼前同伴的跳跃性思维和不可琢磨的语意感到有些无奈，但黄濑却模模糊糊捕捉到了黑子想要对自己表达的真正意思。  
但等到他能够百分之百地理解那种意思，已经是很久很久之后了。


	2. Like a Date

火神大我最近经常觉得心跳过快，猛然坐下或站起的时候还会感到心悸。  
这些症状从高一冬天WINTER CUP结束后不久开始产生，当时他并没有怎么太注意，而等到新学年的开学典礼之后没几周，偶发性的心悸已经转变为了隐隐或者突如其来的抽痛。某次校内对抗赛时，当他高高跳起，从日向头顶完成一个漂亮的灌篮后，在落地的那一刻，瞬间由心脏部位带来的抽动令他忍不住皱了皱眉。  
相田丽子敏锐地发现了这一状况。在“纸扇攻击”和“监督爱心烹制”的咖喱的双重威胁下，他才吞吞吐吐地说出情况。  
对运动伤害很有心得却缺乏对实际医学理论的细致了解的相田当机立断，命令他立刻停止练习，让降旗陪着一起去医院接受检查。

“不是什么大毛病，心脏有点早搏，看情况是由于运动和锻炼过度引起的。年轻时候要爱惜自己的身体啊，不然到老了可是会一身伤病的。”地中海严重却带着令人信服的和蔼笑容的中年医生将检查结果递给火神说。  
“那么，需要什么特别的治疗吗？”虽然为病情松了口气，但深爱运动的篮球少年听到诊断时却不免口中发苦。  
“我给你开点药，不过接下来两周你要好好休息，减少运动量，最好不要再做激烈运动。总之，需要避免加重心脏负担的一切行为，也要控制情绪，最好不要太激动。放松心情去和朋友看看电影逛逛街什么的吧。”  
回到学校，相田直接把火神拍到一边，命令降旗将医生的话原原本本地复述了一遍。听完医嘱，她和日向对视一眼，将手中的纸扇笔直指向火神：“你，从今天开始，两周之内不许上体育课，也不许参加社团活动。两周后才可以回来做简单热身和基础锻炼，总之要严格控制运动量，明白了吗！”  
拥有篮球部事实上No.1权力的少女教练的话是全队上下都不敢违抗的，火神张了张嘴还想说什么，相田的纸扇就已经直接往他的脑门上拍了下去：“反抗禁止！另外，私下的自主加餐也绝对不行，胆敢违抗，你就给我在当众全裸向喜欢的人告白和住到我家健身房由我负责你的饮食起居中二选一吧！”  
火神绝对不想天天吃相田亲手炮制的黑暗料理，也死都不能当众全裸向喜欢的人告白。于是，除了乖乖停止运动休养身体之外，他别无选择。

被迫暂时加入回家社后，每天除了上课就是在家当沙发土豆的日子才过了三天，火神就已经觉得浑身不对劲了，仿佛连骨头缝里都在发出“我要打篮球”的呐喊。周末的上午，他起床后在独居的公寓里做完一切可以找到的家事之后，就像被困在笼子里的熊一样在客厅里踱着步，最终实在忍不住走到房间角落，拿起篮球，仔细抚摸着球面上胶皮的质感，心情又是激动又是沮丧。  
就在他简直就像痴汉一样快要冲着篮球舔上去的时候，门铃响了。  
开门的瞬间，当那个有着淡蓝色头发的少年清俊的面容进入视线的时候，他忽然有一种“果然如此”一般的，意料之中的感觉。

事实上，黑子哲也并不是自己要过来探望队友的，而是一群人到学校周末加餐，结束了半天的练习之后坐在一起边休息边开小会研究出来的结果。  
“火神这两天应该很难熬吧。”好前辈木吉一边喝水一边感叹。从经历上来看，他应该算是最理解火神此刻心情的人了。  
日向看了眼相田，摇了摇头说：“虽然知道，但也不能让他为了暂时的痛快而加重病情，最后落到参加不了INTER HIGH的地步吧！”  
是的，这群少年们的梦想一直是征战全国，或者说，称霸全国。而火神则是实现这个梦想不可或缺的人物之一，他的重要性对全队来说不可言喻。  
相田明白火神郁闷的心情，但更加理解大家的梦想。她没有多说什么，而是让目光从木吉、日向、伊月、水户部、小金井、土田乃至新生（已经是二年级老生了）三人组的脸上扫过去，最后停在了黑子哲也的脸上。  
“黑子，你一会有空的话能不能去看看火神？”  
“督促他好好休息是吗？恩，好，我明白了。”黑子听到过火神从医院回来后降旗复述的医嘱，很爽快地就答应了作为代表前去探望的任务。  
“恩……主要是去安慰他一下。同届里应该是你和他关系最好吧，又是同班同学，如果可以的话也最好陪他一起出门逛逛，散散心，就像医生建议的那样。”不只是相田，大家都知道火神和黑子之间的默契和信任度应该是全队最高的，而且对身为归国子女，不是很适应同学之间交往方式因此也没什么死党的火神来说，不仅同社团而且一直是同班乃至前后座的黑子就是和他走得最近的，可以被称为“好朋友”的存在了吧。于是，对于相田的要求，不仅全社没有人提出异议，还都七嘴八舌开始就散心的地点出起主意来。

从黑子那里得知来意之后，火神抓了抓脑袋说：“出门逛啊……可以倒也是可以，不过我平常出门不是去超市买东西就是去街头篮球场打球，实在也……”  
“没关系。”黑子冷静地说，随后从口袋里掏出几张像是Memo的纸片，“大家都告诉我了，可以去哪里。火神君你是想去喝茶，看电影，逛街，还是买衣服？”  
听到这样诡异的说法，就算火神再怎么迟钝也觉察出了一丝异样的感觉。  
等等，这些选择……难道不是跟（经过官方批准督促的）约会一样吗？！ 

站在熙来攘往的街头，一身美式休闲风格的高个帅气男生引来了很多不动声色的欣赏目光。相比之下，有着一张出奇清秀的脸，规规矩矩地穿着衬衫休闲裤的个头小小的同伴却很容易地被人忽略了。黑子似乎对这种情况习以为常，但火神平常不怎么来这种闹市区，又在习惯于充斥着大块头的美国，自然不会意识到自己的身高在日本大街上有多引人瞩目。他感到稍稍有点不自在，于是在随便逛了几家店之后就一头扎进了游戏室。  
“禁运动令”在上，需要激烈运动的跳舞机、投篮机和能令人肾上腺素迅速分泌的对战街机等等一堆游戏自然是不能玩的，于是可选择项就只剩下赛车和抓娃娃机而已。火神买了一堆游戏币，分出来一半交给黑子，随即坐进了赛车里。  
火神从美国回来的时候还没有达到获得驾照的法定年龄，但自家的旧车却是早就偷偷开过很多回了。于是他从公路、赛道玩到山路，各种模式轮一遍下来基本上已经可以确定会在游戏记录上取得金光闪闪的第一位，就连边上因为看他开得痛快而忍不住联机过来的玩家也被一一打败。酣畅淋漓地消耗完手中的游戏币之后，他转头一看，黑子却依然立在他进机器时的位置，毫不引人注目地默默在一边看着他玩。  
“啊，对不起，我玩得太入神了……”他为连自己都遗忘了黑子的存在这件事感到抱歉，谁知那个有着水蓝色眼睛的少年却摇了摇头说：“没关系啊，我不太擅长游戏机，但是看着火神君你玩，我也觉得挺有意思的。”  
他把目光投向火神面前的游戏屏幕，眼神专注。游戏厅里昏暗的灯光同各种游戏机发出的五光十色的光线混杂在一起，带来一种光怪陆离的颓废感，但黑子那平淡的似乎和周遭环境格格不入的面容在这种光线的映衬下却显得更加澄明。火神看着那张脸，很没来由地想到，虽然存在感很弱，但自己从今往后不管是在球场上还是其他什么别的地方，估计都不会再把他忽略了。

“啊，你手里的游戏币还没用吧，这是为了谢谢你陪我出来请你玩的，为什么没有玩掉呢？”恍然间，火神似乎终于从由黑子的面容带来的另一个世界里回过神来，为了掩饰不自然的表情轻咳了一声。  
“我不是很擅长游戏机，也不知道玩什么好……”黑子四处张望了一下，把目光停留在墙边放了一溜排的各色抓娃娃机上。  
“那个的话，好像比较容易的样子？也不是什么激烈运动，火神你应该也能玩。”  
“好！那就去试试，要是抓到什么就送给你。”听黑子如此说道，火神自然摩拳擦掌起来。

两人在抓娃娃机前走了几个来回，从哆啦A梦、奥特曼到乔巴，各种不同的机器抓了个遍，却居然一个都没抓到。火神不免十分沮丧，而黑子却云淡风轻地说：“没关系，反正我也没有特别想要的……”  
“不行，说好了一定要抓一个什么给你的。”球场上争强好胜横冲直撞的倔脾气上来了，火神站在最后一个满是各种不同颜色的愤怒的小鸟的机器前，咬牙切齿地发誓说这次无论如何也要抓到。  
黑子站在边上，眼前的身影和不知道什么时候留下的某个回忆中的影像重叠了。他为自己的联想微微愣神，随后摇了摇头，似乎想把那突如其来的记忆赶出脑海。

“怎么了？头晕吗？”火神咧着一口白牙冲黑子露出一个阳光灿烂的笑容，把一只大大的红色愤怒小鸟放在了他的怀里：“来，送你的。最后一次机会，总算抓到啦！就用这个当作谢谢你陪我出来的谢礼吧！”  
黑子盯着怀里那只正对着自己怒目而视的红色小鸟，忽然笑了出来。  
“怎，怎么了？”不常见到黑子这样笑容的火神心里却是一惊。  
那个笑容太干净了，一点杂质都没有，纯粹得就像他曾对火神解释过的自己一样——明亮的光线下，那片简简单单的影子。  
“没什么，就是觉得这个小鸟长得似乎和火神君你挺像的……”黑子的笑容扩大了。  
“什……什么！”火神不服气地抢过来一看，顿时泄了气，“好像，还真……我刚才抓的时候就怎么没发现呢！”  
黑子还在边上笑得很开心，令火神恍然觉得今天这趟出来，被治愈的并不是自己，而是黑子。  
当然，等火神知道黑子其实相当擅长玩抓娃娃机的时候，已经是很久以后的事了。

“这里空气不好，要不要先出去？”  
“恩。我想火神君你也该饿了，我这有前辈们给的附近好吃又便宜的餐馆的列表，找家近一点的吧。”一句话就可以听出，黑子对火神旺盛的食欲了如指掌。  
时间是下午三点半，正是个不尴不尬的时间。两人中午随便吃的汉堡差不多已经消化掉了，虽然还不到晚饭时间，但对火神的食欲而言，此刻却正是不得不补充点什么的“点心时间”。  
“……恩，那就去吃东西吧！”对于黑子对自己的了解程度，火神忽然感到一阵高兴。


	3. That Scenes

黄濑中一那年身高就已经达到了一米七以上，在原宿街头被面向少女的时尚杂志发现，拍了一组“介绍身边的美少年”的照片。谁知在那本杂志发售之后，他的照片大受好评，已经受欢迎到会有女生特地从很远的地方跑到学校门口来见他一面的事情，而且同样的事情几乎每天都会发生数起。与此同时，来自模特经纪公司的招揽也随之而来。出于好奇和尝新的念头，黄濑同他们签订了一年的兼职模特合约。由于身为模特的资质被迅速发掘出来，黄濑在很短的时间内人气飙升，以至于还没有等合约彻底到期双方便决定续签，而这次的合同时间已经直接确定下来，为期五年。  
黄濑头脑聪明，不需要在学业上花什么太多的时间就可以拿到不会惹来师长念叨的成绩，于是多出来的大把时光他便可以用来做自己喜欢的、感兴趣的事。由于天生优异的资质，几年来即使只维持着适量的工作和不会过于影响自己日常学习生活的曝光率，黄濑还是拥有了稳定的人气，甚至在他开始为了专注于社团活动而稍微减少了模特的工作量之后，人气也只增不减。  
学习、篮球、模特工作都掌握得很好，生活忙碌而充实，黄濑凉太这个多方面的天才几乎可以说是一个被神明眷顾着的少年。

晚樱还没有彻底凋落，被不停清扫的街道上依然飘有纷纷扬扬的樱花雪。黄濑舒展姿势，在樱花树下露出属于自己年龄的开朗笑容，任凭摄影师从各个角度抓拍着他的表情。当模特和打篮球很不一样，但也相当有意思。何况这份工作并不是每个人都能做的。上天给了自己这份资质，为什么要去浪费呢？因此即使已经在篮球的练习上投入了很多精力，黄濑也没打算放弃模特的工作。  
黄濑按照摄影师的要求变换着视线的角度和方向，于是便忽然看见了对面街角的家庭餐厅里，玻璃窗后坐着的少年们熟悉的面容。  
火神大我和黑子哲也面对面坐在店内，前者面前摞了一堆意大利面、烤香肠、披萨等各种食物，而后者面前只简单地放了一杯饮料和一块慕斯蛋糕。两人正在气氛良好地交谈——说是气氛良好，更多时候是火神在那里说得眉飞色舞，黑子则用平静温和的目光注视着他，时不时地说几句话。  
黄濑有些看得入神，却听到耳边工作人员的指示：“黄濑君，这套拍完了哦！接下来请你去换下一套衣服然后休息十分钟。”  
答应了一声，黄濑向一边的保姆车走去，目光却依旧时不时地投向那边。  
小黑子脸上那种松弛平静的表情，似乎很久都没有见到了呢……回想从中学的最后几个月直到最近这一年多的时间里，每次见到小黑子的时候总感觉他并不如同龄人一样过得很肆意，而是在不多的表情下隐藏着难以被人知晓深浅的思绪。  
小黑子到底都在想些什么，估计的确很难有人真正理解，不仅我不能，恐怕连当年的小青峰也……黄濑想到这里，仿佛心底被埋藏着的一根倒刺被抽动了。  
最近越来越不能想到小青峰的事了……同篮球上的执意追逐不同，更多时候，黄濑一想到青峰就会觉得胸口抽痛，然后整个人都变得难过起来。  
这是为什么？  
某种连自己也弄不明白的心情令他忍不住轻轻“啧”了一声。  
说起来，WINTER CUP之后就再也没见过他。听说桐皇是住校的，也不知道他平常过得怎么样。思维跳跃的双子座男生丝毫没有意识到自己的思考回路已经从眼前的两人延伸到了很远的地方，而等到他确实回过神来的时候，已经换好了衣服，跟经纪人说了一声，趁着休息的时间向马路对面的家庭餐馆走过去了。  
黄濑并没打算走进餐馆去和他们说话，只是想隔着玻璃窗冲他们打个招呼而已。但就在过马路的时候，他忽然看到黑子放下了蛋糕上的小叉子，做出吃不下了的表情，而下一秒钟，眼前那个已经被吃了一半的慕斯蛋糕就被火神很自然地接了过来，三下五除二地吃完了——其中的默契和毫不掩饰的亲密用时下流行的话来说，就是“闪瞎人眼”。  
看到那一幕的时候，黄濑几乎瞬间僵在马路中央。

那是在他们都正处于比现在还要年少轻狂的中学时代的某一天，帝光篮球队的主力队员们在结束训练后一起吃点心时发生的事。  
桃井因为有事没有能来，却交给他们一张限时畅吃蛋糕店的优惠券。  
这家店真的很不错，她说，这张优惠券如果再不用掉就会过期，可我因为跟朋友早就有别的安排实在没空，于是就让你们去好好补充一下能量吧，尤其是需要增加体重的哲君。  
事实上她也在下一秒钟悄悄地看了眼赤司，却毕竟没敢真的把话说出来。  
不过赤司却在桃井的解释和莫名的“一眼”之后理解了其中的意思。他很难得的没发火，而是使用自己一言堂的权力命令一军全体在“加餐”十倍和加餐甜点中做出了选择。  
于是，一群身高长相都很抢眼的男孩子就这样极其突兀地出现在了挤满莺莺燕燕的甜品店里。  
除了站在自助台前明显满脸喜色的紫原，其他人多少有些尴尬。黄濑刚想对赤司说自己由于模特的工作被要求不能吃太多甜品，话到嘴边却被对方面如寒霜的表情堵了回去，手一抖甚至多拿了一块。回到座位，他就看见绿间面对眼前的一堆蛋糕额头的青筋爆了几下，和坐在对面不爱吃甜食的青峰阴暗的表情交相辉映。黑子坐在青峰身边，面前放了几块颜色很好看的慕斯蛋糕和冰淇淋圣代，头也没抬默默地吃着。  
一个小时的限时即将结束，紫原一脸满足地结束战斗，坐在周围的几个人则都是满脸被强迫吃到骺住的表情。黑子手里还剩下刚挖了两口的最后一杯圣代，在众人的注视下缓缓放下了勺子——看样子，他实在是，不行了。  
时限结束的时候如果吃不掉就要被罚款，而又有谁愿意吃别人吃剩下的冰淇淋呢？  
这时，黄濑就看见青峰很自然地从黑子手中拿过了杯子，眉头也不皱地，三口两口吃了个干净。  
青峰的动作太流畅了，以至于其他人甚至都没来得及发觉这种事到底有什么问题。  
但这一幕在黄濑看来却有说不出的别扭，以至于他过了好几年还是很轻易地就能回忆起当时的画面和青峰那一脸坦然的表情。

就在绿灯快要变回红灯的时候，已经走到马路当中的黄濑忽然转身，往回走去。

“所以说，我觉得科比……喂黑子你在听吗？”火神注意到黑子忽然把目光投向了玻璃墙的外面。  
“我好像看见黄濑君了。”黑子说。  
“诶？啊……是不是那边？好像有很多人围在那里，是在拍电视剧什么的吗？”火神又抄起一块比萨一边嚼着一边说，“你说黄濑，难道是因为模特的工作在这里拍外景？”  
“……嗯，也许吧。”

黑子并没有对火神说自己已经在无意中看到了黄濑在马路正中央转身离去的身影。  
他为什么要走？难道是因为看到自己和火神坐在一起吗？但是以他的个性，如果看到了自己应该会至少过来打个招呼才对。或者说，他其实是因为看到了什么其他的场景？  
“啊……”脑中有什么画面突然闪过，黑子微微张嘴，发出了一声短促而微弱的叹息。  
难道是因为刚才那个……  
明白过来之后，有那么一瞬间，黑子忽然从记忆的池塘中捞起了一段曾经被自己沉入水底的画面。  
他将那段记忆捡起来，重新播放了几秒钟，却只是深深地看了一眼，又轻轻放了回去。  
都是过去的事了。  
那么，请允许我说一声，再见。

“怎么了？你想到什么了？”察觉黑子的表情有些异样，火神问道。  
“不，没什么……”他收回目光和思绪，将注意力重新放在了眼前大男生的脸上。  
虽然猛一见似乎给人感觉凶神恶煞，但只要稍微接触一段时间就会知道火神其实是一个很善良的大男孩。不管内外都很热血，行事却出人意料的细致，个性独立坚韧且常常自省，对学习很苦手却又擅长家事……眼前这个叫做火神大我的男生无疑活得相当认真努力，也如此真实。  
更重要的是，他拥有极其罕见的天赋和才能却从不因此而自傲——这点跟某些人截然不同——对习惯于做别人影子的自己来说，他就仿佛是真正闪耀和散发热度的强光源，比如太阳。  
黑子微微地笑了起来。

火神也许比常人有更多机会看到黑子的笑容，但他却从没意识到这点。  
现在的他，脑中下意识转过的却是不可为外人道也的另一个念头。  
想看到眼前的男孩被欲望的高潮笼罩的表情是什么样子……  
等等！我为什么会那么想！  
但是，有着似乎怎么也晒不黑的白皙皮肤，水蓝色的眼睛头发和清爽气质的男生除了在篮球赛场上，平日里很少做出什么比较夸张的表情，没有人说得出他到底在想什么，却也没有人认为他虚伪。  
他应该只是不擅表达而已？火神在心里这么分析道。  
可是，他还是没有弄明白自己为什么看着眼前的这张脸，就会忽然想到那个方面去——不管对谁来说，这都是很失礼的事情啊！  
虽然这么觉得，但还是……喉咙里咕咚一声，他咽了一口口水。

突然，火神伸出手“啪”地往自己的面颊上重重一拍，声音之响几乎惊动了半个餐厅的顾客。  
“怎么了火神君？”黑子明显被吓了一跳。  
“啊，我没事，可能吃多了，脑子有点犯昏。”火神看了一眼自己面前风卷残云后的残渣，认真地说。  
“真不像是火神君呢，居然会说自己吃多了。”  
“……偶尔也是会有的吧。好了，吃饱了，你要是还有空的话接下来要不要一起去看看球鞋？”  
“好啊。”

还有很多时间和机会，未来正在他们的面前次第展开。


	4. Finally Understand

“黄濑君，你对所有向你告白的女生都是这么说的吗？”  
“是啊，对不起，因为我社团活动和别的工作实在太忙了，所以……”  
“这么说，你从来没有喜欢过人咯？”  
“我……也不知道。我不太懂真正的喜欢是什么感觉。”  
“……”  
“爱川学姐，实在对不起，但是请你不要再哭了好吗……？”  
“……只要一次，你只要真的喜欢上什么人就能明白了，为什么我会哭得停不下来。”

※※※

海常的女生们对于黄濑凉太的就读可以说是既兴奋又悲伤。  
她们的兴奋在于身为人气模特长相如此俊美还很没天理的是篮球队王牌的黄濑会在校园里穿梭——这本身就已经是很令人雀跃的事情，而暗恋着他的女孩子们更是多到几乎每天都有至少一个人来告白的程度；至于悲伤，那当然就是因为一年下来，向黄濑告白的女生一个都没有成功。  
被黄濑用温柔客气的语言拒绝的女孩子们虽然沮丧，却居然没有一个因此而感到愤怒，不仅如此，她们还自发地组成了一个“黄濑凉太守护会”，如影随形地做起了在暗处美其名曰“守护”实为“跟踪”的“地下组织”。不过好在由于这个非正式组织的存在，黄濑高一的下半学年几乎没有再受到太多的骚扰。  
但当黄濑升入二年级后，源源不断的“女生告白事件”随着低年级新生的入学又开始连续上演。黄濑身边的朋友，比如篮球队内关系相当不错的前辈森山，对这种情况已经从羡慕嫉妒恨转变成了深深的同情。  
已经成为三年级大前辈的森山由孝对女生的热爱算得上相当热烈，但问题在于黄濑却并不是这样。谁都架不住天天被女生找出去告白，没心思交往却要为了不过于伤害她们敏感脆弱的感情和心灵而想尽办法用柔软的言辞拒绝，同时还不得不找出种种好言好语反过来对她们进行安慰，直到把她们都一个个顺利送走。期间有可能碰上的各种匪夷所思的事情层出不穷，每拒绝一个女孩子都像是一场消耗大量精力脑力体力的战争，还必须兵不血刃地都赢下来。

“看你拒绝女孩子很熟练嘛。我说，你到底甩过多少个女生啊？”见某天社团活动当中休息的时候黄濑又被一个女生叫出去，过了将近二十分钟后才满脸疲惫地回来，森山忍不住问道。  
“从中学一年级开始……我实在记不清到底有多少个了。”黄濑苦笑道。  
森山从来没有想过被女孩子告白也会成为那么辛苦的一件事，不由对这个女难连连的学弟竟然生出了些许敬佩：“……既然这种事那么频繁，你又并不觉得开心，为什么还要多费那么些口舌？说得干脆一点不行吗？”  
“不行啊……”黄濑笑笑，“在我看来可能是经常发生的，但在女孩子那边却是会考虑再三，下定决心，需要鼓起很大的勇气才能下定决心的事情。她们每个人都是真心实意，如果被一句话就轻描淡写地打发了，那也太受伤害了。”  
“……这话听起来倒是颇有我的风范。”森山没想到黄濑已经从“拒绝女生告白”当中悟出了道理来，也不由得跟着苦笑了，“不过这样的确是太累了。”  
“可能是因为和做模特工作有关吧……模特也是艺人的一种，而身为艺人，就要有把‘被人喜欢’当做工作来做的觉悟。这样看来，不伤害到对方地拒绝别人这种事只要拿出对待工作的态度来完成就可以了。”黄濑语气平淡，但说出来的话在旁人听起来却简直算得上冰冷了。  
“原来是这样……”森山承认自己估计终其一生也达不到黄濑的高度，便只得怏怏地顺着他的话接下去。  
“所以，习惯就好。”黄濑喝了口水。

最近越来越频繁地，黄濑感觉到自己会在不经意的时候听见某个人的声音，但下意识地四处张望时却找不到那个人的身影，然后声音也会随之消失，直到下一个突然出现的瞬间。  
所以，当他在自家校园里真的听见那个人的说话声的时候，一时间居然没反应过来。  
“喂，黄濑，我说你也不用这样吧。”青峰大辉有些不满地说，“虽然打败过你们但那也是差不多一年前的事了，难道你还记仇？还是说，你在这一年里一点进步也没有？”  
“小……青峰？！”  
真的不是幻听，那个低沉磁性，无时不刻都在心里来回荡漾的声音的主人，真的带着一脸无奈的表情站在自己面前。

这一年里黄濑和青峰见面的次数并不频繁，大都是在赛场上不经意间的相遇，身边簇拥着彼此的队友，互相打个招呼那样的惊鸿一瞥，剩下的就是节日里不咸不淡的几封往来邮件的问候，好歹还维持着“中学校友”之间正常的交际关系。  
是因为自己想拼着一口气加紧练习提升自己，然后在赛场上堂堂正正地赢过他的原因吧……？黄濑是这么给自己下定义的。  
但是，当真见了面之后，好像又不是那么一回事。那种激动的，酸涩的，忍不住令人想回头抹一把眼睛的感觉……

“我才没那么小心眼！话说你怎么会出现在我们学校？”黄濑用力眨了眨眼睛问。  
“喂喂，我都在这了你居然不知道？是桐皇被你们教练请来打练习比赛啊！”  
“对哦……”貌似是有这么回事，因为今年的INTER HIGH即将开打的关系。最近头脑总是乱乱的，居然连这都忘记了……

“原来你在这里啊阿大！”女生的嗓音脆生生的，从青峰的身后忽然扑过来，很自然地抱住了他的手臂。转头一看，她又惊喜地叫了出来：“是黄濑啊，好久不见啦！原来你也在这里？你们教练已经让队员去热身啦！”  
“啊，是小桃啊。真是好久不见了，你最近好吗？”黄濑将视线在眼前的男女身上来回转了一圈，发觉自己必须要动用模特工作时锻炼出来的营业用笑容才能面对眼前这个似乎在中学时司空见惯，现下却在哪里又有点不同的场景。  
“我们知道了，五月，你先过去体育馆吧，我会跟着黄濑一起过去的。”青峰觉出了气氛的异样，抓了抓脑袋，对桃井说。  
对青梅竹马支开自己的表达方法早已习惯的聪明女生脸上忽然露出了一点淡淡的红晕，招呼了一声就先离开了。

“……终于和小桃开始交往了吗？”黄濑笑着问道。  
“啊……怎么说呢，算是吧。”身材高大的黑皮肤男生露出一个稍稍有些尴尬的笑容。  
“我早就知道啦，小桃虽然一直说自己喜欢小黑子，但其实真正和她有缘分的人是你。”  
“早就知道……？什么意思？”  
“还记得那次帝光祭吗？”  
“……我俩参加猜谜竞走那次？”  
“嗯，在鬼屋迷宫的时候……我就有感觉了。”虽然那时知道青峰其实是在和小黑子交往，所以没太在意小桃的事，但看到对方温柔地安慰被“青蛙”吓得跳进怀里的青梅竹马时的动作，就应该能看到如今的未来——孽缘什么的果然还是躲不过的样子啊。  
“是吗……”  
黄濑忽然伸手在青峰的肩膀上狠狠一拍，说：“小桃可是个好女孩啊！要好好对她知不知道！”  
和小黑子不一样，因为她是你能名正言顺带出去说是恋人的对象。如果真的喜欢的话，你们，只有你们，可以毫无阻碍地一路走下去。  
“好痛！干嘛那么用力！”青峰龇牙咧嘴地说，“再说了，这种事情用不着你废话啦！”  
两个男生嘻嘻哈哈打打闹闹地向体育馆走去，一路都是黄濑夸张的笑声。

练习比赛不出所料打得很激烈，同将近一年前的INTER HIGH赛场一样，黄濑和青峰一上来就展开了激烈的对抗，令人觉得还没到进入状态的时间就已经直接白热化了。黄濑在一年的时间里自然不可能毫无进步，事实上他进步的速度迅猛到再次令青峰惊讶的程度。不过即使如此，青峰在场上展现出来的气势和爆发力也依然隐隐地压制着黄濑，甚至令人觉得他还游刃有余。  
“黄濑打得太急躁了，为什么？”难得作为OB回母校观赛的笠松是在场除了教练以外少有的能够保持冷静头脑的人，“或者应该说，他的集中力简直太好了，超出了平时的状态……果然因为对手是那个青峰吗？”  
“黄濑的状态……甚至无法预测……！”桃井手里握着计分表有些瞠目结舌，“他这是怎么了……如此咄咄逼人？这一点都不像他平时的篮球风格，虽然并不是说这种打球的状态不好，但是他浑身上下的那种紧绷感……”她一时几乎找不到合适的词语来形容。  
“就像一根被绷到极致的钢绳，只要再稍微加点力……”笠松并不知道他和同为这场对决旁观者的桃井得出了同样的结论，但由于不知道更加具体的原因，他连把黄濑从那种危险的状态中拉出来都无法做到。

“不过是一场练习赛，为什么那么拼？”中场休息，青峰在洗手间外拉住了黄濑。  
“只要是比赛，难道不都应该认真对待么？何况，你也已经知道作为篮球上的对手我是如何看你的。”黄濑的脸上没有笑意，而是浑身上下都带着刺。青峰从没见过这样的黄濑，即使是在之前那场比赛的赛场上也没有。  
他放开手，没再追问，而是说了句：“黄濑，如果现在让我和你一对一，不会再像中学时那么轻松了。”  
“诶……？”  
“你可以当作我是在夸你。”  
“……哦，那真是……太好了。虽然这并不是我想听到的那句。” 黄濑终于笑了，但眉心的结却没有舒展开来，“不过我真正想听的话你估计是绝对不会说的。”   
“哈，你想听什么？让我说你已经比我强了之类的话？抱歉，这个估计我一辈子也不会说。”青峰挑眉道。  
“……随你怎么想吧。”

这场比赛的结局并不尽如人意，不仅是从最后依然输给桐皇的海常的角度来说。  
青峰怒气冲冲地走到黄濑面前，把手中的外套狠狠摔在地上。  
“你疯了吗黄濑！有你这么挡人的吗！这次是扭到脚踝，以后是不是还想摔坏半月板啊！”  
黄濑从第三节带球过人时被青峰不小心绊倒之后就一直搭着毛巾坐在场边，直到比赛结束也没有抬起头来。这时，他面色灰暗，却硬是挤出一个笑容说：“放心吧小青峰，我就算摔坏了也不会找你负责的……”  
“开什么玩笑啊你！你是不是以后不想再打篮球了！练习比赛是拿来热身的，不是拼命，不需要也不能堵上自己的运动生涯啊！”青峰以明显超出自己以往状态的激动情绪对黄濑高声说道。  
“我真的没怪你……”  
“你明明知道我说的不是这个！你……”  
“小青峰。”黄濑用淡淡的话语打断了青峰愤怒的指责，“你要真这么生气，就去找什么人打一架，不要在这里冲我吼。我都说了没和你计较被绊到的事，你也不用这么因为自责而迁怒……”  
“黄濑凉太！你特么当我是为什么在生气？还是说其实是你想打架？！”青峰面对黄濑那不当一回事的表情几乎暴跳如雷。  
“阿大！”看到情况不对，桃井冲了过来拉住他：“黄濑君现在心里肯定也不好受，你别再激他！”  
“五月你到底有没有明白状况，是谁在激谁啊！”  
从中学开始就用与旁人不一样的心情期待着对方的成长，而面对这种成长复杂的心情甚至连他自己也难以理解。从某种角度来说，青峰绝对算得上最关心黄濑的人之一。因此，看到对方如此不拿自己的运动健康当一回事的举动和态度之后，青峰的激动和怒火绝非毫无来由。  
“我可不想再打架了哦，中学和你打的那场架已经足够了。”然而黄濑的语调还是很平静，甚至抬头冲青峰半开玩笑地笑了一下。  
“中学那场？”青峰愣住了。

※※※

那还是在帝光时代，黄濑经常缠着青峰One on One时的某天。  
结束对战，黄濑照例被青峰打败，躺在地上直喘气。  
青峰向他伸出手来，说：“好啦也差不多该回家了，起来吧……”  
而那只手却突然被出乎意料地打掉了。  
“不用你帮我！”黄濑恶狠狠地说。  
“喂，你没毛病吧！是我好心想拉你起来欸！”青峰对黄濑忽然剧烈起来的态度感到摸不着头脑。  
“不用你烂好心，我不需要。”他仰面朝天躺在那里，口气冷冷的。  
“黄濑凉太你搞搞清楚，可是你非要拉着我陪你一对一的！”青峰脸上的表情有些挂不住了。  
“……你不再想陪我了也可以。”  
“混蛋你什么意思！弄得我好像是在犯贱一样！？”陪他对练虽然也的确是出于自己的意愿，但以青峰的性格却绝不可能轻易地承认这点。  
“我可没有那么说！好吧是我自己犯贱行了吧！”黄濑突然坐起来，脸上的表情是孤傲的绝决，“你以后不用再和我One on One了，这样的话很好吧，可以不用再天天陪我这个菜鸟浪费时间你解脱了吧？”  
“你……你脑子有病吧混账……”  
于是，半大的少年精力过剩，怒火也来得很容易，继续莫名其妙往下吵的结果就是两人都动上了手。  
这场架打得不可谓不精彩，虽然因为时间已经很晚而没有被老师和管理员抓到现行，但两个人身上的伤口和乌青块还是令第二天一起晨练的其他同伴大跌眼镜。赤司黑着脸不仅没有体谅他们身上的伤，还命令这两人连续三天训练加倍，理由是很正常的“无视球队纪律违规打架，不可饶恕”。  
从那之后，青峰算是见识到了黄濑性子里的变化无常。他能够一会笑一会哭，上一秒还在和乐融融，下一秒就立刻同你翻脸。就像三天后，他的伤口还没好全，却又已经带着篮球对他有些嬉皮笑脸地说“小青峰，来One on One吧！”仿佛之前的事情全没发生过。  
但青峰因为黄濑的主动和好就顺水推舟原谅了对方这种事，却是在连他自己都没反应过来的时候就已经做了出来。  
他一开始以为是黄濑因为总是输给自己所以才想找个理由发泄一下恶气，但后来又觉得不是这样。总而言之，就算到了现在，他也没明白黄濑当时非要同自己打上一架的原因。

事实上，这个原因，连当年的黄濑自己也不明白。  
而直到今天，在看到青峰和桃井两个人光明正大站在自己面前的时候，他才终于体会到，现在自己这种无处发泄的苦涩心情同当年其实是一样的，只是那时候的自己还不懂这种感觉是什么——因为他也是刚刚回忆起来，中学时代同青峰打架的那天，正是不小心撞见对方和黑子亲吻的第二天。

※※※

桐皇的学生们走后，笠松从场外走到黄濑身边想搀他起来，却见他只是坐在那里一动不动。  
一滴，两滴。  
“黄濑你……”笠松睁大了眼睛。  
“抱歉了笠松前辈，你难得来一次我也没能好好打招呼。不过现在就让我这样呆一会儿行么……”  
“……不过是输了一场练习赛，坚强点啊。”笠松小声安慰着，虽然隐隐之中他也不认为令黄濑露出这幅模样的只是这个原因。  
“没什么，只不过就是……停不下来。”虽然没发出什么夸张的哭声，但黄濑说话的时候并不只有鼻音，而是带着哭到一定程度才会发出的，抽噎的声音。  
“停不下来是……什么意思？”  
“别问了前辈。求你……不要再问了。”

※※※

学生会的副会长爱川翔子就读于海常的三年级，长发飘飘，身材高挑，毫无疑问是个美人。也正是由于对自己美貌的自信，她才成为了当年全校第一个站出来向同时被很多女生暗恋的黄濑告白的人，虽然结果……大家都看到了，并且在后来前赴后继的女生身上不断发生。至于爱川本人，则当上了所谓的“黄濑凉太守护会”会长。  
也许是高一届和在学生会工作的原因，她看上去比其他女生都要成熟一些。虽然依旧喜欢着黄濑，但就算在走廊上碰到也能大大方方地同他打招呼。某一天，她在同迎面走过来的黄濑打了个照面后擦身而过，忽然就听到那个露出罕见的寂寞笑容的男孩轻声说了一句话。

“终于明白了，原来学姐当时就是这种感觉啊……”

爱川心里一惊，驻足转身，金发少年的身影却已经带着点微微的趔趄，毫不停步地远去了。


	5. Beside Headlands

诚凛在属于篮球的夏天正式开始之前又去了海边集训。  
对已经升上三年级的前辈们和相田丽子来说，这已经是他们的最后一个夏天了，因此在对自己发狠的程度上，所有人都拿出了不把自己虐待够本不罢休的程度，而他们的实力也在确实地飞速提升。  
集训快要结束的时候，大家来到了距离集训地点几公里外的本地某个著名的风景海岬。  
“大家，就在这里，把自己的气势喊出来！”相田大声说。  
“啊？”见队友们面面相觑的样子，已经因为伤势而不再进入正式比赛的阵容，却一直如同队内主心骨一般的木吉笑着说：“这是本地的一个传言，据说只要在这个海岬上把自己的愿望大声喊出来，神明就能听见，然后会根据你决心的程度帮助你实现愿望。于是大家不要客气，都把自己的愿望喊出来吧！”说完，他第一个走到海岬边的栅栏前，对着眼前广阔的大海深吸一口，大声喊道：“我们要称霸全国！获得两连冠！诚凛，必胜！！！”  
相田紧跟着在边上也把自己身体的重量向栅栏靠过去：“诚凛！要拿到INTER HIGH冠军！！！”  
于是，被感染到的队员们纷纷冲上前去，喊叫声此起彼伏：“诚凛加油！”“Fight诚凛！”“诚凛要赢！”  
大家不断地喊着，到最后几乎没词了，于是也不知是谁起了个头，大家喊出来的内容渐渐变成了：“我想要女朋友！”“英文绝对不能挂！”“我要再长高三十厘米！”“企子小姐我喜欢你！”……

火神站在黑子旁边，在自己从“诚凛加油”喊到“所有科目绝对要过”，直到再也喊不出什么之后，转头去看被海风包裹着露出舒适表情的队友。天上云层堆积，并不是百分之百的好天气，但带着咸味的海风吹过他的刘海，却令他露出来的光洁的额头显得更加白皙了。  
控制不住地经常对自己身边这个男孩怦然心跳已经很久。美国的同性婚姻已经合法化，因此在那里住了多年的火神虽然对这样的事情早已见怪不怪，但真要落到自己身上毕竟有些纠结。不过，能够及时发现自己真实的心情并正视他，这倒是已经比某些人好上不知道多少了。  
日本这个地方估计还是不太能够接受这样的事，即使自己已经如此喜欢身边的人，但也不想为他带来困扰。对待爱情勇往直前却是个为他人体谅的好孩子，于是火神还是决定再等一段时间。如果自己的感情继续发展到了不得不说的地步，那就……  
事实上，这种胸口隐隐的疼痛和脱口欲出的冲动却在明明白白地告诉他，这份从高一刚入学开始就已经落地生长的感情早就已经到了不得不说的地步，而之前的平静只不过是靠着顽强的毅力在默默忍耐罢了。  
强迫自己把难以挪开的视线最终用力转向大海的时候，突如其来的某种几乎要夺眶而出的感情被生生忍住，最终化成听起来豪情万状的言语，在海风中强烈地传播出去。  
“我……喜欢篮球！”少年火神大我把“喜欢”两个字用力再用力地喊了出来。  
“喜欢……和大家在一起打篮球！！！”  
“我最喜欢……了！”托日语里习惯性省略主语的福，在抒发了对于篮球的强烈感情之后再说出口的“喜欢”两个字就会被人很自然地认为对象是那个寄托了青春的运动。于是他就这样“喜欢”“好喜欢”地不断说着。

喜欢……  
喜欢…………  
我最喜欢篮球了。  
我也最喜欢你。

似乎被火神大声的告白感动到，同伴们也又开始把喊叫的重心转到了篮球上。  
火神由于用力过度，在终于停下来之后不仅感到心脏在强烈跳动，连头都有点晕乎，而身边的黑子正用清澈明亮的眼睛注视着自己。  
“哈哈，感觉都不像在大声许愿，而只是乱喊乱叫了吧。”火神被那双眼睛又看得心脏跳漏一拍，忙掩饰着表情将头转开。  
“没有，我觉得很好啊。”黑子平静地说，“我也最喜欢篮球和大家了。还有，我觉得能和火神君在一起打篮球，真的太好了。”

能和火神君一起打篮球真的太好了……吗？  
火神定定地看着着黑子，心中百味堆积。

云层忽然被风吹得露出一丝缝隙，半天不见的太阳露出了脸，于是一道乃至数道金色的午后阳光破云而出，然后在瞬间扩大，紧接着以磅礴的气势把半边天空都照成了金黄色。  
曾被遮蔽的阳光越过海面照在海岬和这群正在为青春大声呼喊着的少年脸上，也让他们都披上了一层金色的霞光。不管是想要成为光的，习惯成为光的，还是习惯成为影子的人，都一同沐浴在了那片耀眼的阳光里。  
大家都是一样的光。

“不愧是这附近的名景，果然漂亮啊。”日向感叹地说。  
“时间差不多了，那么大家就都再来一起喊一次吧！”木吉倡议道。  
于是，在相田“1、2”的起头声后，私立诚凛高校篮球部的所有成员一起在这个据说可以实现愿望的海岬边和金色的阳光里，大声地喊出了他们的青春。  
“诚凛要称霸全国！Fight！”

回合宿地点的几公里路程，在相田的执教方针下自然是要大家一起自己跑回去的。不过以目前诚凛众人的体力而言却也并不是什么困难的事，甚至在相田乘坐的小车开远之后，小金井还有余力对跑在身边的水户部咬耳朵：“你还记不记得刚才那个海岬上面有一个停车场？我听说，那里其实是这附近著名的……那什么的地方。”  
水户部没有说话，却把头一歪，露出“你说啥呢”的表情。  
“那个……就是那个啊！带着女朋友开着车到这种风景漂亮又有传说的地方车……那什么震……之类的。”  
“喂喂……”跑在他们身后的土田听到这话，想要苦笑着打断。  
这种话题一旦开了个头，在雄性荷尔蒙过剩的少年当中就会被很快讨论起来。日向跑在前面，听到后面的队友们一边跑步一边谈论着这种话题，忍不住开口：“你们说什么呢！我们正在跑步你们就不能留点体力，何况刚才还在那里大声许愿现在就来说这种话，也太不尊敬神明了吧！”  
说完，他冲身边的木吉努了努嘴，意思是让他这个受尊敬的篮球前辈也来说他们几句，却收到了对方一个难得不正经的玩笑：“诶？那里居然还有这种事？不过风景的确挺漂亮也很有情调，下次有机会也要带人过来震一下。”说完居然还冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
瞬间，日向的怒火连带羞耻感一同“噌”地冒了上来，回头大声说：“你们都给我闭嘴！有谁再说这个话题就回去再做300次俯卧撑！这是队长命令！”  
这下队员们都不敢再说，而是把话题转向了讨论猜测晚上吃什么。

火神开始跑在最前面，后来渐渐减速，到最后和黑子跑在一起，自然一路听到了这群队友的讨论。他偷偷地撇了一眼身边匀速跑动的黑子，有几缕发丝被薄汗黏在额角，颜色变得有些深，被傍晚的橙红色阳光染成橘色的双颊因为奔跑而泛起了红潮……  
上帝啊，这实在是……真的不能怪我……  
他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，呼吸也稍微粗重了起来。  
“火神君也在想开车带女朋友去刚才的那里车震吗？”忽然，身旁有淡淡的声音响了起来。  
等等……这个说话声是……  
火神一脸惊异地看着面不改色的用镇定语气爽快地说出那个词语的黑子哲也。  
原来黑子你居然是可以毫不动摇地说出这种爆言的设定吗？有什么地方不对吧！不仅火神，前面的降旗河原等人显然也听到了那句话。虽然没有回头，但火神明显看出他们的后背抖了三抖。  
“黑，黑子……你说什么呢……”火神红着脸，结结巴巴地说。  
“没什么，因为觉得你呼吸的频率变了而已。”除了因为奔跑带来的影响，黑子哲也说话的语气还是没有什么改变，一如往常的平静。  
“我……”火神不知道该如何解释，只能在心里流着泪大喊：“我真没打算带妹子过去车震何况我喜欢的人是你啊但我又不能告诉你还被你误会成这样我真是跳进濑户内海也洗不清了我还能怎么办啊卡密萨麻！”  
不过这种时候……也只能破罐子破摔了……吧？  
“是啊，不错的地方不是么……”  
哦卡密萨麻我居然这么说了我居然真的说出来了不过都是男生这样说也不会有什么问题的吧……  
“是这样啊。”黑子面色不动，却忽然加快了步伐，向前跑了几步。  
果然没什么反应么……火神心里已经泪流成海。  
但是，等等，这种微妙的语气和表情……  
“黑……子……？”火神也加快几步，跑到他身边。  
“没什么，我就在想，火神君毕竟也是个男孩子呢。”黑子带着奇异的表情微笑了一下，“虽然听你也这么说心里稍微有点不舒服罢了。”  
有点……不舒服？等等，这种话我到底该怎么理解啊！  
火神听到那话直接愣住了，直到被日向在回头的时候吼“火神你掉队了！快点跟上！”之后才重新加快了脚步。  
有着变幻莫测球路和从神出鬼没存在感的篮球少年黑子哲也，恭喜，因为你让篮球天才少年火神大我陡然间陷入了无法自拔的混乱情绪之中。

回到作为集训住宿地点的老旧民宿，天空已经彻底暗了下来。相田指挥着大家开始准备起第二天就要离开的行李。一片忙乱之中，火神发现自己又很难找到黑子的身影了。  
“前辈你看到黑子了吗？”火神抓住偶然路过的伊月问道。  
“没看到啊。不过以黑子的本事，想让别人不注意他实在是太简单的事情了。”伊月摊手，“你找他有事？”  
“其实也没什么事……”  
看到火神期期艾艾的神情，拥有鹰之眼而早就洞悉队内几个同伴间互相暗潮汹涌的伊月没有追问，而是仿佛忽然想起来似的说：“啊，不过我之前看到桐皇的人了。好像他们也选在这里合宿，刚刚才到的样子。”  
“……又和我们在一起？还是故意的？”撞了哪门子邪了这是……  
“谁知道呢。”


	6. Goodbye

这次的住宿地点没有像上次那样舒适的大浴场，应该不会再碰到黑子因为泡澡时间太长晕倒然后被青峰“找麻烦”这种事吧。虽然心里知道上次青峰并不是来“找麻烦”的，但因为黑子的事情而总对青峰有着各种不爽的火神还是觉得桐皇一来黑子就失踪这种事很蹊跷。  
这间老旧民宿靠山面海，虽然对于使用天然环境安排的训练来说可以很方便地上山下海，但当要寻找一个本就存在感稀薄的小个子男生的时候便显得很麻烦了。  
火神沿着山间被人踩出的小道借着清朗的月光向山上走去，没过多久就听见了隐隐约约传来的说话声。  
果然在这里，也果然是和青峰在一起……远远辨认出那两个身影之后，虽然知道自己没有任何理由不让这对先前的队友保持正常的交往，也没有资格对此说三道四，但自顾自的心里不爽还是可以的吧……火神忍不住皱了皱眉头，不动声色地放轻了呼吸和脚步，在附近藏了起来。

青峰在青梅竹马的女孩鼓足勇气向自己告白的时候不能不说是有些惊讶的，但在隐隐之中却又明白了些什么。在女孩对自己的态度上，如果之前只是有些感觉但无法确定（或者说其实并没有特别去在意），那么现在他确定了。  
就外在条件来看，桃井无疑是一个令旁人羡艳的女友人选，但最终让青峰答应了对方的却并不只是她的外表。  
收到告白后他的心中满是仿佛被治愈一般的感动，似乎同黑子分手留下的伤痕和输球的阴影在女孩温柔的抚慰之下都被化解开来了。  
一样是带着些许怜惜的温暖感情，一样是最了解和最值得信任的人……对十六七岁的少年来说，只要能让自己唤起这些情绪，足矣。  
啊，所以或许我也是喜欢她的吧，男孩这么想着，就如此轻易地答应了对方。  
只是他没有预料到，确定下来交往之后，两人之间的相处方式却和先前并没有太大的不同。  
他感到了某种异常，但就是没办法将自己混乱的感觉理顺。于是，在意外的情况下再次见到黑子的时候，他便冲动地叫住了对方。

“请替我转达祝福给桃井同学。”被青峰叫出来的黑子在见面之后这么说道。他的表情没有一丝动摇，甚至还带着一丝淡淡的微笑。  
“恩。”青峰注视着对方的面容答应了一声，却因为心中一团乱麻的思绪而踟蹰着不知如何继续表达。

于是，远远看着立在一起的两人的火神，看到的就是那个名为青峰大辉的男人期期艾艾欲言又止的模样。

“我觉得现在的青峰君，应该能比先前更能明白旁人的心思了才对。”黑子看了一眼青峰脸上无可言传的表情，淡淡的说。  
“阿哲你这说的是什么意思？”青峰皱眉。  
“……”黑子没有接话，却是微微地低下了头，“刚才见到你的时候，对你找我出来这件事我并不惊讶。因为青峰君的困扰，我也曾有过。”  
“困扰？什么困扰？”青峰不知道黑子是怎么在自己还没说什么的情况下就已经一脸了然的。  
“举例来说的话，就像那时候……”黑子停顿了一下，续道：“那时候我确实很喜欢你，直到现在也依旧感激你对我的关照，不管是那时候还是之后教我篮球上的很多事。”  
“哦。”青峰抓抓脑袋，还是没明白为何对方会突然开始这样的话题。  
“所以我也曾经困扰过，到底对你依然抱有的是什么样的态度。但是我后来才想明白，那时的青峰君是一个没心思体谅他人的人，不管是与人交往还是打篮球。你甚至连自己真正的心情都懒得考虑，所以当时才会‘以为’能够打败你的只有自己而已吧？”  
“喂喂，阿哲你……”青峰的语气有些微弱，却出人意料地没有反驳。  
“打篮球最快乐的部分其实是和别人分享，只要是喜欢篮球的人就都能明白。然而，青峰君却不明白，因为你根本没有考虑自己真正的感受和别人的想法，只是想到哪里就去做了而已。因为你还不懂，想做的事和自己真正的想法，还有应该做的事之间的区别和联系。”  
“被阿哲说教了呢。”青峰苦笑着说，“所以你的意思是说……”  
“不管是篮球还是交往，我和你存在着根本方向上的差别，所以我们才会分开。所以如果我没有猜错你想同我交谈的缘由的话，我可以说的就是，请好好确认自己的心意，认真对待篮球、桃井同学、还有……真正关心和喜欢你的人。”黑子语速很慢，说得很认真，只是青峰没有发现当中那刻意的短暂停顿。  
青峰许久没有接话，而是忽然最终伸手过去，将对方紧紧搂住了。  
这是一个给为自己一反常态说了很多话的黑子的，近乎兄弟一般的拥抱。

即使是向来自傲的青峰，在这时也不得不承认黑子说的其实都是对的。  
眼前的人已经甩开大步朝着理想的方向前进了，也找到了同他一起前进的伙伴，那么自己是不是也该好好将无端纷乱和苦恼的思绪调整回正常的情况，认认真真地生活和恋爱比较好呢？  
“虽然到现在已经太晚，但是我还是觉得应该对你说声对不起。”青峰伏在黑子的耳边低声说，“还有，对我说了这么多事情，谢谢。”  
在将近两年后的现在说这些话的确已经太晚，但青峰明白若是黑子在当时就说这些，自己是无论如何也听不进去的。

火神远远看着，听不到他们真正的说出来的话语，却在看到两人相拥的画面后感到身边的空气瞬间凝固，寒冷的气息直接冰冻了心底的火焰，随后沿着血管向四肢蔓延，直到连眼前的一切都失去色彩。  
居然……是这样？

黑子没有拒绝，任由青峰抱着，感到对方最后那紧了一紧的动作中有着微微的颤抖，但还是最终放开了自己。  
“再见，青峰君。”他低声地说。

火神悄悄回到宿舍，正要脱鞋进门的时候收到了黄濑发来的邮件。  
“INTER HIGH地区预选就要开打了，诚凛也要加油哦！  
To：小黑子&小火神”  
看样子是把同一封邮件发给了两个人的样子，为了方便还把两人的名字写在了一起，的确是性格开朗直爽的黄濑会做的事。  
火神盯着这封邮件最后两个并排在一起的名字好一会，忽然鬼使神差地对着发件人按下了拨号键。

“喂喂？小火神？看到我的邮件了？不过你居然直接打电话过来还真是稀奇呢！”  
“黄濑……你应该跟青峰关系也不错对不对？”因为是自己也没有准备好要说什么的电话，火神只能顺着思路想到哪里就说什么。  
“……还行吧，怎么了？出了什么事？”黄濑感到火神的声音里有些异样，下意识地问道。  
“不，没什么。只是想说……算了，你应该也不能体会的，因为你都算是半个艺人，怎么可能有这种事……”火神明显是语无伦次了，连自己都不知道自己说了些什么。  
“喂喂，你没事吧？你到底想说什么？说说吧，我会听的。”黄濑感到事态似乎有些严重，语气认真了起来。  
“……说起来有些丢脸呢，不过，刚才我好像是被甩了的样子……”  
“哈？！”黄濑发出了有些夸张的叫声。  
“所以才想问问你是不是……不过我也不觉得你有可能会被人甩，所以还是算了吧。”火神握着手机向宿舍和山林的反方向渐渐走出很远。

电话里的黄濑沉默了很长时间。  
“喂？黄濑你还在吗？”沉默的时间长到了连火神都觉得诧异的地步。  
“有哦。”黄濑忽然淡淡出声。  
“什么有啊……啊？！”  
“被人狠狠的甩掉这种事，我也有过哦。”黄濑低低地说，声音里带着点嘶哑的意味。  
“怎么可能……你可是……”  
“因为有些事情就是没办法的嘛。”他的声音又振作起来，却转了话头：“那么，你既然主动对我说了，我能问你一件事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你说的那个甩掉你的对象，是小黑子吗？”黄濑平静地问。  
“……！”火神的喉咙里突然发出了一声短促的急音。  
黄濑能听到话筒对面传过来的因为震惊而呼吸停顿的声音，轻轻地笑了：“如果是的话，那我可以告诉你，你肯定是在哪里误会了。”  
“……什么意思。”连“你怎么会知道”这种话都没问，因为火神已经发现黄濑似乎清楚比自己想象中多得多的事情。  
“小火神你很喜欢小黑子吧。小黑子那边是怎么想的我是不太清楚，你也知道他不是那种会被人很容易弄明白的人，不过我可以肯定的是，他绝对不讨厌你。”  
“我知道他不讨厌我，这点自信我还是有的。”火神苦笑道，“但是我的意思是……”  
黄濑没有将火神的解释听完就直接打断他说：“我也不知道你那边到底发生了什么，但是如果其实并没有收到明确回绝的话，我的建议是，不如直接去向他告白吧。”  
“什么！？”  
火神简直太惊讶了，难道对黄濑来说，自己对黑子的感情居然是可以被那么平静地接受的事吗？

黄濑并不想对火神多说他们中学时代的事，因为其间错综复杂的因由，青峰曾经和黑子的关系，黑子退出篮球部的原因，许许多多，都不是可以用短短几句话就能解释清楚的。他深吸一口气，说：“小黑子表面上总是那么一幅波澜不惊的样子，但很多事在大家都不知道的时候可能早就在他心里完成量变达到质变了。他并不擅长让旁人察觉自己的心思，但是只要能让自己的想法让他知道，他绝对会好好考虑，认真给出答复的。所以，不管是你的感情问题还是篮球上的事，都直接对他说出来的吧，我觉得他一定会……”  
“可是，你不觉得奇怪吗？是说我……对他……”以火神的个性，这种欲言又止的语气实在是太罕见了。  
“那我问你一句，小火神，你对小黑子是认真的吗？”黄濑的问句极有分量。  
“……在美国的时候，还有回国之后这几年，我觉得自己从来没有这么认真过。”对黑子的感情是建立在相互了解和无比信任的基础上的。这一年多来，他只要坐在场外看着黑子打篮球的身姿，就无法将目光从那纤细却饱含激情和爆发力的身影上挪开。  
“也许这是我长到这么大……唯一一次，不能再比这更加认真的感情了。”火神对自己居然如此轻易就说出原先绝对不会想到的感性话语苦笑不已。  
“既然如此，那你还有什么好怕的呢？”黄濑静静地说。  
小火神啊，你真是勇敢，能够如此爽快地确定，直面自己的内心。  
“既然是如此认真的感情，那么即使被拒绝，你也不会有多少改变不是吗？我不记得你是这么容易放弃的人哦！”  
“……”虽然觉得今天的黄濑有些啰嗦，但是他说的每一句话都是对的，火神想。  
“是啊，我也觉得无论是什么情况，都要和他本人确认清楚才行。”有着奇异的分岔眉毛，却反而令人感到坚定的大男生似乎在黄濑的话语下找回了信心。  
“谢谢你，黄濑！”

放下电话，黄濑长长舒出一口气，忽然觉得全身有那么一瞬间的脱力。  
“我真羡慕你，小火神。”他轻声说，随即把焦距涣散的视线落在了身边的CD架上。  
难得在放学和结束训练后到音像店里徜徉一番，黄濑放任自己的脚步在一排排的CD架之间走着，回过神来的时候，就听见店里正放着一首没有听过的法语歌。  
店内的CD机边展示着正在播放的CD封面，他走过去拿起来，翻开封面里面的歌词本。  
曾因为工作原因学过几句，接着又在学校里选修了法语的黄濑虽然水平不高，但凭借歌词本，他还是听懂了那个好听的童声和一个成熟男声随着悠扬婉转的旋律吟唱出来的歌词意思。  
“原来是《小王子》啊……Puisque c’est ma Rose，因为你是我的玫瑰。”

小王子遇见了一只狐狸，狐狸说，请你驯服我吧，和我成为朋友。如果你驯服了我，你就会是我世界上唯一……你有着金黃色的头发，一旦你驯服了我，金黃色的麦子和麦浪就会使我想起你。  
小王子依然想念着他的那朵带刺的玫瑰——即使如此，他还是驯服了狐狸。  
到了小王子离开的那天，狐狸几乎快要哭了。  
“我得到了麦子的颜色。”但他依然对小王子这么说道。

黄濑在小学时就看过这本童话，那时的他却并没有什么特别的感觉，只觉得这是一个很奇怪的故事。  
但现在他听到了这出著名法国音乐剧中的那首名曲。小王子在离开的时候对狐狸是这么唱的：

Vous ne ressemblez pas à ma rose 你并不像我的玫瑰  
Même si un passant ordinaire 也许一个普通的路人  
Pouvait prétendre le contraire 会认为你和他们没什么不同  
Vous n’êtes rien encore 但你现在仍旧什么都不是

面对小王子的话语，狐狸唱道：

Pour nous adieux, voici mon secret 我们就此永别了，这是我的秘密  
On ne voit bien qu’avec le coeur只要用心才能看得清  
Il faut comprendre, l’essentiel est 必须懂得那些实质性的东西  
Invisible pour les yeux… 用眼睛是看不见的…  
Si les hommes oublient cette vérité 如果人们遗忘那个事实  
Toi tu ne dois pas l’oublier 但是你千万不要忘记  
C’est le temps perdu pour ta rose 为了你的玫瑰花费了时间  
Qui fait ta rose si importante 这才使你的玫瑰变得如此重要

直到最后，小王子也没属于狐狸。小王子最喜欢的一直是他精心浇灌的那朵玫瑰。

他无论如何也都是别人的，不会是自己的。  
于是，已经连告白的勇气都没有了。  
我该说再见吗？小青峰？

音像店收银台打工的女孩在接过面前客人递过来的CD后熟练地结账，当她抬起头才发现眼前的人有些眼熟，而后就忽然想起来，这个人自己似乎在时装杂志上见过。  
事后，她在朋友惊呼“你居然遇到黄濑凉太了，为什么不赶紧留个签名”的时候是这么说的：  
“因为他脸上的表情给人感觉很痛苦……我不敢多说一句话，总觉得他下一秒就会在我面前哭出来。”


	7. Unclosed Summer

这年的INTER HIGH，诚凛在地区阶段打得顺风顺水，直到在最终决赛圈和桐皇碰头。  
诚凛进步的速度固然超出所有人的想象，但桐皇一年比一年更加具有压倒性的强大则更加令包括诚凛在内的所有对手胆战心惊，尤其是在青峰也终于学会如何同队友配合打阵型之后。最终的比赛结果是诚凛、桐皇晋级全国，绿间所在的秀德则拿到了首都作为决赛主办地的推荐名额。  
而到了全国阶段，所有比赛则成了“奇迹的世代”再度大显身手的舞台。与去年生涩的近乎于依旧是个人秀的表现不同，在经过一年和各自学校的磨合之后，当年那些固步自封心高气傲的少年们都学会了什么叫做团队，什么叫做配合。而有了他们的全心投入，各自学校展现出来的实力就是惊人的强大，每一所学校都作为种子队横扫所在的小组。  
虽然已经拿过一个全国冠军，但在木吉因为腿伤而无法上场比赛的情况下，诚凛在晋级今年的全国大赛之后依旧打得比较艰难，但毕竟还是一边进步一边磕磕绊绊地赢下来了——几乎每场比赛都是在最后一分钟如同加在对手身上的诅咒一般逆转险胜。  
但是，连日来高强度的比赛和训练最终令这些对战全国级强队的经验还不甚丰富的少年们吃了不少苦。进入八强赛的时候，几乎每个人都是掘尽了自己的精神力在勉强坚持，尤其是那些在最后的夏天里抱有全部希望的三年级们。于是，虽然他们在四分之一决赛里打败了来自九州的传统强队，但在半决赛对上洛山之后，战力缺失的他们奋力一搏，最终不敌一心雪耻的赤司征十郎和变得更加强大而成熟的三位“无冠的五将”。最终，曾经的WINTER CUP冠军以打进全国四强结束了这年的INTER HIGH征程。

那场比赛打得不可谓不激烈，而观战席上已经在先前淘汰了阳泉的桐皇和勉力将秀德斩于马下的海常一方面为诚凛整个团队展现出来的精神力所折服，也为洛山那令人恐怖的强大胆寒。  
黄濑偷偷看了一眼坐在离自己不远地方的青峰，只见他面色冷静，却将手搁在了下巴上，微微皱眉。  
“小青峰是在为什么皱眉呢？”虽然知道应该把注意力集中在眼前的比赛上，但黄濑还是无法不让自己的目光飘往那边。  
“你小子看什么呢！”坐在一边的森山推了一下看上去有点心不在焉的黄濑，“有漂亮的女孩子吗？”  
黄濑打了个哈哈，什么都没说。  
虽然有在赛场上不考虑私情的自信，但在场下，稍微多看那么一眼应该是……可以的吧？  
对三年级的前辈来说已经是最后的夏天了。为了他，我也必须打起精神来才行。对待篮球极其认真的少年在心里暗暗下了决心。  
但是，最终的结果还是以桐皇打败海常，又在决赛里被洛山扳倒而终结。

在今年的INTER HIGH里，海常再度进入全国四强，却最终依旧无缘决赛。比赛终结的时候，三年级队员从早川到森山都哭着对黄濑说，虽然对不起笠松前辈和小堀前辈等OB们的期待，但他们都已经尽力了，在三年的高中生涯里没有遗憾和后悔。  
黄濑远远看着青峰向自己走来，不甘心的眼泪也在眼眶里打转，但最终还是走上前去，对青峰伸出了手。  
“这次没在打完比赛之后被前辈架下场去？”青峰用半开玩笑的口气不知是挖苦还是称赞地说。  
“早就没那么弱了。”黄濑笑笑，掩饰住了腿部肌肉因为负担过大而产生的微颤。  
“上次你的脚踝，看上去没问题了？”  
“本来就不是什么大问题，劳您费心了。”这回轮到黄濑的语气中带上了些故作坚强的轻佻，“小青峰你居然还能记得我的脚踝，我好感动啊……”  
“你小子……”青峰嘿嘿笑了几声，却又忽然间没了言语。  
在刚刚结束的比赛里，自己第三节的时候曾被黄濑再次逼入绝境毕竟是大家都看到的事实。如果不是因为先一步进入ZONE而在第四节一开始就拿下了令海常无法超越的分数，这场比赛最终鹿死谁手真的很难预料。事实上，在比赛的最后几分钟里，只有他能看出，黄濑也进入了ZONE，只不过时间太短，已经来不及挽回先前丢失的分数罢了。但就冲着黄濑也能进入ZONE这点，青峰就很难再让自己不认同对方的实力。  
眼前这个有着俊美外貌的青年实际上同自己有着势均力敌的能力和潜力，而海常也的确是个好对手。对青峰而言，自高一那次被诚凛打败后，已经摇摇欲坠的“能打败我的只有我自己”宣言其实早已失去了存在的意义。而如今，虽然一直维持着胜利，但面对海常这样坚毅的对手，青峰还是觉得自己应该拿出足够的敬意。  
至于面前这个虽然被自己再一次打败，但依然带着一脸不被失败阴霾沾染的笑容向自己伸出手的少年，自己早该正视起来的——不，也许其实早已对他在意起来，只是自己也没有发觉罢了。  
青峰伸出手去，握住了那个因为先前流汗而冰凉湿润的手掌。  
“年底的WINTER CUP，明年的INTER HIGH，我们还有着充分交手的机会。”说出这样的话的青峰，已经明明白白地承认了海常和黄濑的实力，并将他们作为了正式的对手看待。  
“是啊，我们会加油的，你们也等着被我们打败吧！”黄濑在握住青峰的手的那一瞬有着微微的颤抖，但之后却马上恢复了不变的笑容。  
“说什么梦话呢。这种事绝对不会发生的。”青峰毫不留情地说。

两队离开体育馆的时候，桐皇和海常众人又打了个照面。  
“接下来的青少年集训营你会参加吧？黄濑？”桃井叫住了冲自己微笑着打了个招呼的少年。  
“我也不知道……”黄濑抓抓脑袋，“我们学校可能会报我，但对方也会再做选择吧。何况我也有工作，不知道能不能排得开时间……”  
桃井点了点头，后退几步跟青峰站在了一起：“阿大肯定会去，如果还能和你一起作为队友打篮球的话他会很开心的。”  
“喂喂，不要说多余的事啊五月！”青峰因为心底在想的事被桃井就这么大喇喇说出来而感到不爽，冷冷地打断她，却连看也没看正因为桃井的话而有一瞬间失神的黄濑。  
“真羡慕小青峰啊，居然能和小桃这么好的女孩子交往。”黄濑忽然出声。  
桃井脸色一红：“说什么呢黄濑！”边上的青峰却面无表情地“哦”了一声，顺手牵住了桃井，没有说话。  
黄濑看着面前一个一脸害羞另外一个一脸别扭却互相牵着手的小情侣，忽然弯下腰捂住了肚子，大声笑着说：“哎呀哎呀，真没见过这样子的小青峰呢！你那表情真有意思！”  
由于黄濑笑得过于夸张，森山觉出了某种异样的空气：“别笑了黄濑，赶快出去上车走了！”说着，便拉着他跑远了。

桃井看着黄濑依旧弯着腰的背影嘟起了嘴：“有那么好笑么！”  
青峰仍然没说话，冷冷地注视着那抹一跳一跳的金黄色，心底却腾起了一股不舒服的情绪，乃至连胃部都跟着隐隐绞痛起来。  
他放开方才还牵着的女友的手，转身跟着队友向自己学校的大巴走去。他的脚下越走越快，桃井在后面渐渐有些跟不上，忍不住说：“阿大你走慢一点啊！”  
于是他停下脚步，不动声色地用手肘抵住抽痛的胃部，回头看了一眼气喘吁吁跟上的女孩，用惯常的口气不耐烦地说：“是你太慢啦！”  
女生苦笑了一下，却也没说什么，于是两人便走在了一起。青峰刻意地放慢了步子，但心中所想却不知已经飞到哪里去了——也许已经跟着那个和自己刚刚分别的黄头发的家伙飞去了神奈川吧？

“不是一回事。”  
他转头看了一眼桃井，有一个声音在他的心底隐隐约约地说。  
“你想要的，并不是这样的关系。”

但自己想要的究竟是什么，他却依然无法弄明白。  
他只知道这样用这样的心态对待桃井是不对的，但以自己的理解能力，却不知道怎样才是更好的。  
最近越来越有这种感觉了，他用自己觉得应该是正确的方式对待青梅竹马的女友，但从对方的反应来看，却总是使错了力——事实上，从他们开始交往的这四个月来看，自己几乎就没做什么能令女孩完全满意的事。  
先前那段最终以失败告终的关系令他格外地想好好再谈一次恋爱。  
他明明是想在这次交往中多做一些正确的事的，但问题到底出在哪里？  
想到这，他不禁加重了偷偷按揉胃部的力道。

忽然就很想能回头再看一眼黄濑，看到张金光闪闪的面容上总是对自己露出的标志性笑容。  
而等到他坐上自己学校的大巴，向先前看到的海常校车停放的位置看去，就见那辆标有海常校徽的车子早已从自己的视野里消失了。

INTER HIGH结束了，但暑假却还没有结束。全国大赛一闭幕，日本国家青少年篮球集训营的选拔通知就在颁奖典礼之后被立即下发到了各个学校。  
日本篮球协会发起的青少年篮球集训营在每年的INTER HIGH之后都会从进入全国八强的学校里选出一批表现突出的选手在一起集训，旨在为国家培养下一代的体育人才。选拔的名额是决赛队伍每队选送四人，四强选三人，八强两人。各个学校拟好备选名单之后上报给协会，再由协会根据少年们的能力和潜力进一步选择，然后定下具体参加的人选。  
诚凛按照要求上报了火神、黑子、日向、木吉和伊月五人作为备选，但最后接到入选通知却只有火神、日向和伊月。  
“为什么没有黑子啊！”全队人对火神的入选都没有意外，但对于黑子的落选却纷纷感到不可思议。  
不过，黑子本人却没有因此感到不平。他拉住暴跳如雷的火神，平静地说：“协会肯定有协会的考虑，火神君你就别想那么多了。”  
因为伤病而本就没报太大希望的木吉也安慰道：“是啊，代表诚凛的颜面好好参训，你们才二年级，以后总还有机会的。”  
“但是……”火神知道自己和黑子作为诚凛的核心打出的配合才是队伍一路赢下来的重要原因。诚凛离不开黑子，而自己从各种方面来说，更加离不开黑子。  
“火神君。”黑子用洞悉一切的表情叫住火神：“你喜欢篮球吗？我是说，篮球这项运动本身。”  
“当然啊！”对于这一点，火神绝对不会有任何犹豫。  
“那么，不管人在哪里，和谁一起打球，就都不该对你产生影响。”黑子淡淡地说：“何况，训练营里的人都是很强的对手，和他们在一起只有变得更加强的机会。另外……”他招手让火神附耳下来：“不要再为我鸣不平了，好歹也考虑一下日向前辈和伊月前辈的立场吧。”  
火神转头看着正和木吉站在一起，带着一脸内疚看过来的日向的表情，冷静的理智最终压下了感情的波澜。虽然血气方刚，但在对待原则性问题的时候，火神是绝不会做出不识大体的事来的。  
他不再说话，却仍旧带着些欲言又止的表情看着黑子。  
不想和你分开太久……但这种话说出来实在有违自己的作风，何况他也没有理由开口让黑子时时刻刻的同自己在一起。除了队友……事实上他们不会再有别的交集。  
再次认识到这一点的火神忽然从心底涌上了一股深深的沮丧。

在一边看着这一切的相田丽子忽然拍了拍手。  
“夏天还没结束呢！大家都打起精神来！”虽然身为三年级的自己也和木吉等人同样怀有离愁别绪，但只要还担任篮球队的监督一天，她就要对这群少年负责任，不管是身体能力还是心理健康。  
“这周末学校附近的神社要办祭典，还有花火大会，大家一起去看吧！就当做INTER HIGH之后全队的放松聚会，也是给即将出发去集训营的火神、日向和伊月送行！”  
“好啊好啊！”三人组和小金井第一个响应，木吉伊月土田水户部等人也表示了积极的态度。日向在木吉将温暖的手掌放在自己后背之后慢慢从莫名的愧疚之中打起了精神，说：“队长命令，全体都要去！”  
“祭典？”火神闻言一愣。  
“火神君没参加过吗？”黑子问。  
“小时候倒是有过，但后来一直在美国，所以印象不是很深刻了……我就记得貌似大家会在一起玩什么射击、捞金鱼，还会吃炒面棉花糖章鱼烧之类的……”  
“吃的东西可多了，也足够你玩的！”木吉笑着在他肩膀上一拍：“大家一起玩！”  
火神将视线转向黑子，有着清爽发色和瞳色的男孩也微笑着点了点头：“一起去玩吧，火神君！”

心跳，再一次加快了，连带着仿佛五脏六腑都不再是自己的了。  
已经到了这种地步了吗？喜欢着某个人的心情。  
脑海中又浮现出初夏时看到的那个月下的场景，但黄濑的话却在同时回响起来。  
“……无论是什么情况，都要和他本人确认清楚才行。”


	8. HANABI

彩灯，浴衣，和太鼓，欢乐的人群。  
提前一点时间到达约定地点的火神一路走来，被这幅在外国绝对不会见到的充满民族特色的风景感染，心下不禁一阵舒畅。木吉、日向和相田已经到了，无一例外都穿着浴衣，相田还难得带了朵同身上堇色牵牛花图案浴衣搭配的头饰，显得分外明艳动人。  
这种时候称赞女孩子的衣服是常规礼节吧……火神这么想着，也的确把听起来恰到好处的赞美说了出来。不过话音刚落，他却一眼看到了同水户部和小金井一起走过来的黑子。  
神社红色的鸟居旁，彩灯的掩映下，黑子穿着绀青色的浴衣和蓝色横条纹的腰带，头发被凉爽的夜风微微吹动，整个人仿佛月色照耀下的海面和波浪。  
全身僵硬着，好不容易才找回说话的方式，火神只觉得浑身上下都是无可言传的冲动，乃至被宽松的沙滩裤遮盖着的大腿肌肉都在微微颤抖。  
这时候该说“很好看”吗？但对方又不是女孩子，实在想表达自己欣赏的意思却又不知道怎么说……火神心中的苦恼估计无人能解。不过好在他还没怎么开口，团队精神和时间观念都相当良好的诚凛篮球部就已经全都到齐了。

在唯一的红花相田丽子的指挥下，大部队开始穿过神社前接踵摩肩的人群，沿着步道向神社走去。人很多，大家都移动得十分缓慢，存在感稀薄的黑子被左挤右挤，渐渐落了后，但火神一直努力和他并肩走着。  
周围都是不认识的人，却让火神终于收拾好了情绪，下意识掩饰一般地伸手挠了挠脸颊，说：“你这身浴衣看起来不错……”以他的能力，只能说到这个程度了。  
“火神君没有浴衣吗？”黑子问。今天到场的人大都穿了浴衣，只不过火神的个头实在太高，宽松的T恤和卡其色沙滩裤配塑料人字拖的打扮虽然平常，但和一群和风打扮的同伴们走在一起就显得略有些格格不入了。  
“诶？我没有。”回国两年多但一直一个人住的火神自然不会去特地考虑买浴衣这种事情。  
“哦。”黑子回了简短的一个字，没有再说话。  
火神微微偷看了身边的少年一眼，只见宽松的领口下，那段白皙的脖子简直有些刺目了，除了让他呼吸和心跳都迅速加快之外再起不到别的作用。  
不行啊！少年火神大我！你要忍住！他是你的队友，是你最信任也最信任着你的伙伴啊！千万不能做出冷不丁低头把嘴唇印上去这种事情呀！  
从头到尾念了好几遍世界各大宗教的主神名字之后，少年火神大我终于好容易冷静下来。远处，篮球队的同伴们似乎终于排到了神社的前端，领队的木吉日向相田三人先后摇动绳铃，啪啪拍手，闭上眼睛诚心许愿。  
火神和黑子远远地看着前辈们对神明许愿时虔诚认真的表情，心中不由得都有些动容。火神尚未开口，却倒是黑子先出了声：“前辈们大概秋天的时候就会退社备考，WINTER CUP也很难参加了，至于我们自己大概也只剩下两次打全国大赛的机会……要加油了啊！”  
火神应了一声，将视线再度转到了黑子的身上。眼前的少年面容平静，却说出了如此激励自己和他人的言辞，整个人仿佛是一团隐藏在海面下的火焰，深深地，却安静而炽热地燃烧。

远处传来了悠扬的神乐，似乎是神社的神主正在做祭祀。火神个子高，伸长了脑袋就能看到身穿白色狩衣的年长神主跳起敬神舞的庄重身姿，刚才排在前方的前辈们的注意力似乎也被吸引了过去——火神甚至能看到个子较矮的日向带着一脸别扭被木吉一把抱起托住，嘴里恨恨地骂着什么，却红着脸没再挣扎，而是伸长了脖子望着神主祭祀的方向。  
“黑子我抱你起来看吧！”不知不觉地就说出来了。  
“嗯。”  
……咦？  
“不过我穿着浴衣不太方便呢，不如往外走一点，另找一个方便看到的地方好了。”  
“啊……哦，好。”  
火神有些发愣，回过神来刚一转头发现身边的黑子忽然消失在视线里了，心下一惊，却听到黑子用他那特有的音量不大却很坚定的语气呼唤着自己：“火神君！”

在远处神火的光线下，在熙熙攘攘的人群中，火神大我就看到黑子哲也穿着一身清爽干净的绀青色浴衣，端正的面容上映照着微红的光，水蓝色的眼睛里有跳动的火，却直直地向自己望过来，声音平静而坚定：“火神君，我在这里。”  
仿佛其他什么事情都与他和自己无关。

他大跨几步挤过去，突然就拉住了少年微凉的手。  
然后就没有放开。

他们没有再去看祭祀，却只是牵着手在参加祭典的人群中随意地逛着。  
微凉的夜风吹过，黑子浴衣的袖子微微晃动，不停轻触火神的手臂。  
火神忽然低头呐呐地说：“原来你的手也会发抖的啊……”  
“我没有哦，火神君。”黑子的声音还是带着一股淡然的意味，仿佛只是在陈述什么再平常不过的事实。  
原来，颤抖着手的人是自己吗？  
高个少年终于意识到了这点。  
但他还是没有把手放开，而那个被牵住的矮个男孩也没有挣脱。

于是，他们牵着手逛了夜市，喝着柠檬果汁吃了棉花糖、炒面和章鱼烧，还玩了捞金鱼。两个大男孩牵手那么长时间在旁人看起来并不寻常，但他们却仿佛不在意似的，即使因为掏钱或者吃东西而暂时分开，随后却自然而然地又牵在了一起。  
“你手上的汗真多呢，火神君。”黑子用难得的半开玩笑的口气说。  
“是吗……？”火神不知道如何回答，但长久以来的默契却让他明白，对方其实并不需要什么回答。他沉默了几秒，说：“时间快到了，我们去看烟花吧。”  
“嗯。”

五彩的闪光照亮了半个夜空。他们站在神社后山的半山腰，虽然并不是就视野和距离来说最适宜的观看地点，但好在远离人群。  
转瞬即逝的花火在最璀璨的时刻变换着各种颜色和花形，红的、紫的、绿的、蓝的、还有金黄和粉红。可以听到远处人群聚集观看的地方传来一阵一阵的惊呼，黑子却注视着烟火的颜色，沉默不语。  
火神忽然在自己脖子上啪地拍了一声，黑子转头问：“蚊子？”  
“是啊，似乎给咬得不轻。话说，为什么你一点都没有受到蚊子困扰的样子啊，蚊子都不叮你？”火神皱起眉头。  
“我的确不怎么招蚊子……”黑子微微点头说。他看见火神露出了郁闷的表情，不停抓着脖子，而那处皮肤已经明显红成一片了。  
“我没带药膏，不过一会可以去找监督问问。你先低头给我看看。”  
火神毫无防备地弯下腰，黑子伸手轻触被抓红的那处皮肤，感觉到连续被叮了好几口的一处皮肤上数个隆起的蚊子包已经变得很大，几乎快要连成一片。  
“还真是挺严重的。”他叹了口气。  
黑子对自己在火神脖子边叹的那口气造成了什么样的后果毫无所觉，但火神却是被抓得火烧火燎的皮肤上突然感到的那阵呼气惊得一震，恍然察觉自己和对方的距离究竟近到什么程度。  
又是一道白色的火焰砰地一声腾上天空，炸散开一朵明亮的火红色绒花。烟火在夜空中噼里啪啦地烧出星星一般的闪光，留下白色的轨迹，随即又被接下来一弹更大更亮的火花冲散。火神略略扭头，就感觉到面上细微的呼吸。忽明忽暗的光线令眼前男孩的脸庞若隐若现，就像他在篮球场上令人捉摸不定的身影。水色的眼瞳明灭闪耀，仿佛清澈的池塘里一汪浅浅的水反射着正午太阳的粼粼波光。  
忽然，他就明白了什么叫做光和影。  
你从哪里偷来了光影藏在你的眼睛里？

唇上有棉花糖的甜，炒面的咸和章鱼的鲜，再仔细一点还能尝到章鱼烧上美乃滋淡淡的奶香，和自己口中酸甜的柠檬汽水味混在一起。少年嘴唇上柔软湿润的触感混合了各种味道的心跳，冲动、惊惶、狂喜、还有点淡淡的酸涩和悲伤。  
停留了一会，火神满脸通红地抬起头。他不是没接过吻，但真心乃至小心翼翼到这种程度的吻还从未有过。他有些手足无措地扶住对方纤瘦的肩膀，张了张口，最终说出来的却是：“对不起……之类的话，我不想说。”  
黑子抬头看着他，声音里有着少见的迟疑：“你又没做错什么，为什么要说对不起？”  
听到这样的回答，火神陡然间张口结舌了：“你这话……什么意思？”  
黑子没有回答，而是轻轻挣脱火神放在自己肩膀上的双手，向后退开一步，转头望着天空交织着各色火焰的天空。

仿佛下定了决心一般，少年微微呼出一口气，沉声说：“我想火神君你可能知道，之前我和青峰君交往过。”  
“……你为什么觉得我会知道？”像被看穿心事般，火神有些不自在。  
“集训结束前一天的晚上，青峰君来找我，火神君你不是看到了吗？”黑子淡淡地说。  
不愧是奇迹的世代……敏锐的感觉和洞察力真不是盖的，火神苦笑着。  
“就算这样，我对自己刚才做的事也不会后悔的。”但他还是如此说道。  
早就有这种心理准备了。如果后悔的话，那之前那么长时间的纠结不就没意义了吗？  
黑子听到这句话，却是一脸毫不意外的表情。他沉默了几秒，伴随着又一枚烟火的腾空绽放，说：“我曾经真的很喜欢青峰君，就算是这样也没有关系吗？”  
就像黑子不需要理由就知道自己不会放弃一样，火神也不需要更多解释便明白对方想要表达的意思。作为男人，不介意恋人之前的对象是不可能的，但他知道黑子无法立刻答应的原因也是正出于男人最坚持和理智的责任心——在连自己也没有将心情弄得足够透彻之前，这是对自己和对方的负责。  
但同黑子抱持着男人的责任心一样，火神也对自己有着足够的自信。从之前的种种他能感觉到，自己的存在对黑子来说除了篮球之外也并非毫无意义。于是他虽然略显迟疑地抓了抓头，说出来的却是坚定的一句：“我等你。”  
“……诶？”  
“我等你考虑好。”  
“在那之前，我什么都不会做。”大男孩眼中一样有光，是火热而坚定的不变之光。

于是，自称光之影的少年走到他的光面前，忽然伸手捞住对方的头颈，踮起脚在他的嘴唇上印了一个令人猝不及防的浅吻。  
被吻的男孩瞬间呆住，有着水蓝色眼眸的少年却在下一秒钟后退了几步，观察着对方的表情，露出难得一见的有些顽皮的微笑。  
“谢谢。”他说。

最后一发烟火已经消失在夜空，四周重新回到了夏夜的平静。远处的人群却依然没有散去，仿佛还在回味着方才的片刻辉煌。火神找回了自己的意识，抬手看了看表，说：“时间不早了，我们去和大家会合吧？”  
黑子点了点头，很自然地握住了对方向自己伸出的手：“集训，加油啊。”  
“一定会的！不过……”向来爽快直接的大男孩忽然摸着脑袋，语气也期期艾艾起来。  
“我会去看你的。”早就洞悉了火神意思的好搭档微笑着说：“所以火神君更要加油才行，连同我的份一起。”  
“……嗯！”虽然为最佳拍档不能同自己一起参加青少年集训营而感到沮丧，但火神还是露出爽朗的笑容，和似乎在黑夜里都能看清的，他那自信的表情。

还好表达出来了，火神想。  
还好终于把自己的心情传达给对方知道了。不管结果如何，自己都不会后悔，何况能像这样牵住他的手，已经是之前被认为无法做到的事。  
真的要感谢黄濑……集训碰到他的时候，要好好对他说声谢谢。少年火神大我如此决定。


	9. Unexpected Meeting

集训基地位于古都镰仓，就在关东地区著名的夏日度假观光胜地湘南海岸附近，离东京不是很远，交通也十分便利。集训为期半个月，并不是很长的一段时间，本来这种带有奖励和鼓励性质的集训的意义就如同学校社团在夏天都会安排的合宿一样，更多的是创造让来自全国各地不同学校的少年们相互接触，建立友谊顺便一起提高实力的机会。

而火神要向黄濑道谢的想法并没能够实现，因为对方根本就没有参加集训。  
一方面是因为先前他为了准备比赛而推掉了很多模特的工作，难得的假期不能不好好回报一下一直容忍自己的事务所和经纪人；另一方面，事实上他的脚踝在之前的扭伤之后一直没有全好，加之运动过度，正在成长的身体已经发出了轻微的哀嚎——右边膝盖有时也会感到涩涩的疼痛。  
才能是才能，但身体素质却并非有和才能同样的潜力，何况又是在成长期，稍不注意就会落下终生的遗憾……黄濑以这样的理由婉拒了学校的推荐名额，但心底的某些原因却是并非可以被轻易说出来的，因为那甚至连他自己都不太愿意面对。  
但是，当他拿到这段时间的工作安排表时还是不由得苦笑出声。  
“湘南海岸公园和江之岛水族馆……夏天会选这样的外景地的确没有什么好惊诧的，但……”  
是神明开的玩笑吗？越是不想去的地方却越会将你拉扯过去，无法逃离。

黑子哲也背着简单的运动背包从江之电的镰仓高校前站下了车，面前便是一整片在阳光下闪耀着明亮色彩的湘南海岸。天气很晴朗，沿着海岸线能够很清楚地望见远处的江之岛。  
虽然小时候曾被父母带着来过湘南游玩，但那毕竟是很久之前的事了，神奈川的这片区域对他来说仍旧非常陌生。在车站研究了一阵地图依然不是很明白线路，而往常只要见到不清楚线路的游客就会立刻上前询问解答的车站工作人员也完全没有注意到他。不是很喜欢麻烦别人的黑子不动声色地叹了口气，刚出车站正在东张西望的时候，却出乎意料地碰见了熟人。  
桃井五月对于在湘南的电车站附近碰见黑子也有少许意外，不过却很快露出了然的表情：“哲君也是来看他们的吗？”  
“嗯。桃井同学是来看青峰君的？”  
“因为阿大他没带够换洗的衣服呀……”  
桐皇学园是住宿制，青峰在年轻男孩多少都有的丢三落四上不能免俗，很多时候都要靠桃井帮忙提醒才能勉强搞定。虽然这的确是一个去看青峰的理由，但桃井却也没有说谎。  
“那你知道从这边怎么过去吗？”先前就已经知道青峰和桃井开始交往的事，黑子对此的态度却相当淡然，倒是桃井在黑子向他们平静地道贺之后颇为伤春悲秋了一番。但黑子明白桃井对自己抱有的所谓“感情”不过是年少的误会，所以虽然对她保持了男生对女生应该做到的基本的温柔，却也没有将这件事真正摆在心上。  
“知道啊，当时是我和教练一起送他们过去的嘛。你也要去的话就跟我一起吧。”桃井爽快且高兴地说。

两人出了车站，沿着海边道路慢慢地走着，不久后就拐进一条同海滨垂直的大道。桃井一路对黑子说着青峰训练的情况和同自己在一起时的一些鸡毛蒜皮——大多是因为男孩如何任性以及不考虑女孩的心情所造成的误会和矛盾。黑子默默地听着，心情倒很平静，还在路边给女孩和自己一起买了冰淇淋。

不过两年多，听起来却已经像是很久之前的事了。自己曾经切身体会过的感受在心里留下的痕迹也不再明显，有的时候想起更多的是两人在球场上的密切合作，而真正交往时的情形却已经十分模糊。只还记得对方很多时候的确是过于心高气傲了，且常常伤害了别人而不自知。到了后来，连自己这样冷性子的人都觉得很累，加之在篮球上也出现了互相都不太能调和的分歧，于是渐渐地，虽然对曾经喜欢过的心情还保留着记忆，但名为喜欢的感情本身却发生了变化。  
女孩子的忍耐力和韧性真的是很强呢。听着桃井实在忍不住对自己一道而出的吐槽，黑子如此想着。青峰无疑有着温柔的一面，但身上的各种臭脾气却也不是一般人可以轻易接受的，但桃井却依然忍受着那个人的霸道和任性，为了从童真时代起就对这位青梅竹马抱有的信任和依赖，以及对方毕竟还是存有着的，难得一见的温柔。

于是就想到了火神。  
相处到现在，和他在一起的时候是最轻松的，不管是篮球还是日常生活。被自己利用的时候没有怨言，同自己真正地建立了信任之后则更加以诚相待，坚定而有担当。虽然不怎么擅长表达和说话，又有着火爆的脾气，但火神的确是一个很棒的男人，不管是作为队友、伙伴、朋友还是恋人。  
一路这么默默地想着，黑子不由得，连自己都没有注意到地，微笑了起来。

眼睛一亮，路边一个小型的街头篮球场忽然进入了视线。桃井发现黑子的目光已经被吸引了过去，笑着说：“那次过来的时候就发现这里啦！不过集训的地方篮球场随便用，所以也没必要到这里来打。现在时间还早，他们训练应该还没结束，黑子君你要不要先玩一玩再过去？”  
想想的确也没什么事，黑子点点头说：“那就先在这等一等吧，不过我没有带篮球过来……”

“……小黑子？！”  
听到耳熟的声音和称呼方式，黑子和桃井不约而同回过头，眼前站着的是另外一张熟悉的面容。  
“黄濑君？你怎么在这……难道也是来看他们的？”桃井忽然感觉到一种莫名的意料之外情理之中。  
“我上午在湘南海岸公园和水族馆那边拍外景，刚才已经拍完啦。想到学校的前辈们就在这附近集训于是就打算过来看看……”黄濑摸了摸低垂着的刘海，说出的话半真半假。  
“难怪看起来好像跟往常不太一样……原来是刚结束工作的关系？仔细一看的话，你好像还没卸妆吧。”桃井点头道，“发型也不太一样，是被定型过吗？”  
“……很奇怪？”黄濑自然不会说刚得到结束许可自己就马不停蹄地赶过来了，连卸妆和让头发恢复原状都没来得及做。  
“没有，很帅啊，黄濑君。”黑子微微笑道，“便服的感觉也和往常不同，同样是因为工作的关系吗？”  
“算是吧……”不想说，因为有可能在不穿制服的时候见到那个人，所以特地在衣服的搭配上花了一点心思。事实上现在的黄濑如果被粉丝们看见，一定早就尖叫着冲上来了吧。  
黄濑无意再同他们讨论工作以及和自己打扮相关的事，于是岔开话头说：“刚才貌似听到你们说想要在这里玩但没带球？我倒是记得边上的管理间应该有备用球的，虽然很旧就是了。”神奈川基本上算是海常的主场，县内大大小小的街头篮球场对这群疯狂于篮球的少年来说多少都有了解，尤其是这个位于县内篮球名校镰仓高中附近的街头球场。  
“没关系啊，玩玩就好……啊，你们先打吧，我去边上的自动贩售机买点喝的。”桃井知道男孩子们一但在篮球上专注起来就基本上没自己什么事了，尤其是在这种私下练习的时候。忽然想到去年冬天青峰甩下已经说好要陪他买球鞋的自己而去教黑子投篮的事，粉色头发的女孩心里一酸，却努力没有在另一个当事人的面前流露出一丝不快的表情。

望着桃井的背影在转角消失不见，黄濑忍不住叹了一声，半开玩笑地说：“真是个好女孩，配给小青峰似乎有点便宜他了？”  
“还好……不过说到底也是他们自己的选择。”黑子突然说出的冷静到近似冷酷的话，令黄濑几乎打了个寒颤。  
“小黑子你……”他想说什么，最终却摇了摇头，什么都没说。

因为经常会有学生前来打球，位于场地角落的管理用具间没有上锁。黄濑从里面掏出一个布满灰尘的球拍了拍，感觉气不太足，但好歹还能打。虽然穿着的休闲鞋并不太适合打篮球，但来了个基础的三步上篮感觉倒也不是太差。他持着球刚对黑子说出“来打吧”，就觉眼前一花，对方已经一边应着声一边要来抄自己手中的球了。  
“最近怎么样”“你们队训练得如何了”这种话一句都不需要，已经有段时间没有对阵过的黄濑和黑子如果想了解对方实力的深浅，直接从球场上就能知道。互相惊叹了对方进步的程度和速度，两人接着便很快沉浸在打球那纯粹的快乐之中。

打了差不多半场多一点，黑子忽然像是想起了什么，问：“桃井同学怎么那么长时间还没有回来？”  
黄濑也意识到说去买饮料的女孩已经离开将近半个小时了，于是他停下了手中拍球的动作，擦了擦汗，沉吟片刻说：“这一带她不熟，会不会是迷路了？”  
“还是去找找看吧，时间也不早了。”  
于是两个人还了球，结伴在附近找了起来，但一连走过几个自动贩卖机，都没有看到桃井的身影。  
正当他们想着“会不会出了什么事”的时候，就听见更远一点的小巷子里传来了争执的声音，伴随着女孩的惊呼和几声沉重的物体落地声，就见一个破了一半正汩汩流出液体的宝矿力瓶子从巷子里滚了出来。  
两人快步奔过去，忽然听见了一声“你这女人不要不识好歹”的怒吼。  
“喂喂……”黄濑苦笑几声，加快脚步仗着身高将黑子挡在后面，朝巷子里围着桃井的几个暴走族打扮的青年先开了口：“这么对女孩子可不好啊……快放开她！”  
几个不良少年转过头，就看见了身材高大一头金发的黄濑。虽然有点被对方的发色和超过日本人平均水准的身高震到，但仗着一股匪气和是在自己的地盘，领头的一个把头发染成棕红色戴着墨镜的男人恶声恶气地转头骂道：“这是你马子？我们没什么意思，就想请她喝杯茶然后陪我们唱个卡拉OK什么的，你别碍事！”  
“虽然她不是我女朋友，但好歹也是我的朋友。看面孔不熟的漂亮姑娘就想上去占便宜，你们坂东高中的人也实在太没品了。”黄濑冷冷地说。  
“你……你认识我！？”  
“是啊，就算你带着墨镜我也认得出来，在那么弱的篮球队还能坐了三年冷板凳，想忘也很难忘掉吧。”  
“你说什么？！你居然……”被过于精准刻薄的冷嘲热讽激起了怒气，墨镜男明显浑身都发抖了。  
“老大！他……他好像是海常的黄濑凉太啊……！”边上的小弟认出了黄濑，靠在老大耳边结结巴巴地说道。  
“黄濑……黄濑凉太？难道就是那个海常的……”墨镜男吃了一惊，嚣张的火焰灭了一些，却依旧强撑着脸面：“就算如此也不过是个打篮球的！有本事就……”  
对方话还没说完，黄濑脸上就露出了似笑非笑的表情，握起拳头揉了揉关节——光线昏暗的小巷子里，咯吱咯吱的声音无比清脆和响亮。  
“有本事就如何？打架吗？可以啊，反正我都不打篮球了啥都不怕，陪你们玩玩也可以，想试试看的可以过来。”声音连带表情都变得阴森恐怖，黄濑浑身陡然间散发出了无比的压迫力，还未出手，只是向前了一步，就让那几个小混混不约而同地向后一退。  
然而还未等黄濑出手，黑子却忽然从他身后露了出来，举着手机说：“虽然不好意思打扰了你们的对决，不过我刚才已经报警，现在应该很快就要到了，没关系吧？”话音刚落，一阵警车的鸣笛正好远远响起，几个混混腿脚一软，连滚带爬往后又退了几步，接着就飞快地逃走了，临了还不忘扔下一句这种时候的常规台词“给我记住！”

“好险好险。”见对方失去了踪影，黄濑忽然表情一垮，用手拍了拍胸口，似乎有点惊魂未定。他转头对黑子问道：“你真的叫了警察？”  
“没有，我就是吓唬一下他们，刚才那个声音应该是正好路过的救护车或者消防车，还真是巧呢。”黑子维持着淡定的表情，仿佛什么都没发生。  
“黄濑你……”桃井在一边目瞪口呆了：“你会打架？”  
“我哪会啊！就算会，球队教练和事务所的经纪人也不会原谅我的！刚才那都是演技，演技啦！我好歹也算是半只脚踏进艺能界的，没有点基本的演技怎么行你说是不……”黄濑抓抓头发，对桃井笑着挤了挤眼。  
“真厉害……看起来好像真的。”桃井咂舌。  
“谢谢称赞啦！”金发少年哈哈一笑。  
“这么说，黄濑君你刚才说什么不打篮球了也是假的咯？”黑子问。  
“……当然是假的啦！我还要在今年的WINTER CUP和明年INTER HIGH背负着前辈们的期望呢，怎么可能不打了呢。”黄濑摆了摆手。

“话说小桃，你为什么要到那么远的地方去买饮料啊？”时间已经不早，斜斜照射过来的阳光里开始出现了属于黄昏的颜色。男孩们也没心思继续打球，于是一左一右护送着女孩往之前的目的地走去。  
“因为……最近的自动贩售机里宝矿力卖完了嘛，我又跑了好几个机器都没有宝矿力，所以就跑远了一点……结果回来的时候就有点弄不清楚方向了。”  
黄濑叹了口气说：“为什么非要是宝矿力啊……”  
“因为阿大他……”少女忽然有点脸红，那点想在和男朋友见面时第一时间送上他爱的喝饮料的小小心思毕竟有些羞于出口。  
不用桃井把接下来的话说出口，知道青峰喜爱的饮料品牌的两人就都已经明白了。黑子只是点了点头表示理解，而黄濑却是像被什么东西哽住了喉咙一样，除了最终暧昧地笑了几声之外就再没出声。

到了集训地门口，已经正好是吃晚饭的时间。黑子给火神发了个邮件，没过多久就看见黑红头发的大个子男生气喘吁吁地跑了出来，一见到他就露出了高兴的笑容。  
“青峰君和海常的人呢？没跟你一起出来吗？”黑子问。他在邮件里说自己同桃井和黄濑在一起，让火神有空就去通知青峰和海常的人。  
“我跟海常的人说了，应该很快就过来了。至于青峰……”火神耸了耸肩，“我也没找到他。”  
“什么嘛！阿大这个笨蛋，我明明告诉过他今天要来的啊！”桃井气呼呼地说，掏出手机不管三七二十一就拨了过去。  
电话被接起来的时候，对面少年的口气里明显有着浓浓的睡意。然而就算是再好听的声音，在愤怒的女友面前也都不值得一提。桃井气势十足地向对方噼里啪啦地一通抱怨指责，于是没过几分钟，就看见手里还拿着手机的青峰面色黑沉地出现在了集训基地的门口。  
刚才还在电话里痛骂男友的女孩在见到本人之后却瞬间直扑过去，然后就抱住对方哇地一声哭出来了。青峰面对这种反应目瞪口呆，错愕和询问的眼光不由得看向了一同前来的黄濑和黑子。  
桃井明显是在之前的事件当中受到了惊吓，一路过来强忍压力和不安，直到见到了青峰的面才把恐惧和后怕一股脑儿发泄了出来。她一边嘴里骂着“笨蛋阿大”一边却哭得越来越凶，还把眼泪都擦在对方刚刚被汗水浸透又被体温烘干因此味道不怎么好闻的运动T恤上。  
黑子简单解释了事情原由，接着就大大方方地拉着火神走开了，末了还不忘对青峰点了点头表示额外的关切。  
黄濑在边上和青峰一样有些发傻，也不由得在心底对女孩子变脸的速度表示了各种敬佩和惊叹。不过回过神来，当他看见镇定下来的青峰稍稍收紧了臂膀，旁若无人地温柔轻拍女孩的后背时，一阵猛烈地绞痛还是从心脏部位蔓延开来。  
振作啊黄濑！他这么对自己努力说道，但对于停止内心不断涌上来的酸楚还是一点作用都没有。不过好在紧接着他就看见换了私服的早川、森山和其他人一起出现在了门口。  
黄濑拿出对前辈们常用的近似于撒娇的表情和语气表达了对他们的思念和热爱。森山等人被黄濑如此热情的对待有些惊诧，不过由于对方时不时的会犯二发疯所以也都见怪不怪。早川口齿不清地提议大家一起去海岸边的家庭餐厅吃晚饭，黄濑热烈响应，于是片刻之后集训基地门口就只剩下兀自哭着的桃井和看着黄濑仿若逃离一般远去的背影愣神的青峰大辉。

“那家伙，还完全没跟我打过招呼怎么就走了？不过……”青峰抓抓鼻子，低声咕哝了一句：“这小子今天的打扮还真好看。”


	10. Can't Let You Back

“一路过来还顺利吗？”在附近找了一家据说口碑很好的拉面店坐下来，火神问道。  
“不麻烦，午饭前出来的，搭小田急换江之电不到两个小时也就到了。”黑子盯着面前的菜单一边看一边说。  
“那你午饭呢？”  
“在新宿买了两个饭团吃了，不要紧的。”  
火神脸上明显露出了担心和歉意，却知道黑子并不需要太多如此的言语，因此没有多说什么，而是如同为了弥补对方的午饭一样敞开了点单，说：“午饭没怎么吃那晚上就多吃一点好了。”  
“嗯，不过也呆不了多久了，九点半之前必须走，不然到了东京没法赶上换乘回家的末班车。”  
“诶？那不是……”看了看边上的钟，此刻已经是接近六点半的时间，而他们俩才刚刚见上面。

“其实吧，你不用过来也可以，再过一周我也就回去了。”低头对着面前桌子上几乎快要堆不下的各种食物，火神呐呐地说。  
“没关系，看看你也好。”黑子一边吸溜着面条一边说：“原本就算你不说我自己可能也会想来看看的，”他放下面碗，圆溜溜的眼睛看着火神：“……不行吗？”  
“不不不！我是说，你看，你刚来就已经这个时间了，也还没跟日向和伊月前辈打上招呼。”火神其实是个很懂礼貌的男孩，虽然因为别样的理由让他有些慌乱，但说出的话倒也是百分之百的真心实意。只不过到了现在这种情况，却也的确没办法再去向前辈们打招呼罢了。  
“怎么办，居然这么高兴……”想到这里，心里不免有些惴惴不安，但因为黑子的到来而衷心喜悦的感觉也确实难以控制。

火神面上那种任谁都能看出来的灿烂到傻瓜一般的高兴神情如此真实坦率，黑子自然不会吐槽，只是维持着淡淡的微笑，一边吃一边听对方向自己诉说着集训的体会和营中发生的趣事。  
“……所以，后来辰也就对紫原一脸无奈地说：‘你是不是连脑子里都装满了零食啊！’我和高尾在边上都笑得快要不行了。后来估计是因为高尾在地上打滚的样子实在太丢人，绿间就黑着脸过来把他拖走了——真的是倒提着一只脚把人拖出去的啊！”  
“冰室前辈居然也会吐槽，感觉上还挺少见的样子。”  
“嗯，我是没怎么见过他脾气不好的时候，不过最近却见了不少，不过大都跟紫原有关就是了。他们俩关系到底是太好还是怎么的……”  
“我觉得应该是不错的。”黑子吸着冰茶，不动声色地说。  
“我说，”火神突然停下了正在讨论的话题，抓了抓脑袋，“吃饱了的话，要不要一起在附近走走？”  
“我吃饱了。”黑子合掌后放下筷子，说：“火神君要是也吃完了的话，就一起走吧。”

清朗的夏夜，海边空气很好。由于靠近宁静的居民区，夜空也因为没有受到太多的光污染而繁星闪耀。两人并肩走过万家灯火，慢慢地靠近了流光溢彩的商业中心。  
“对了，现在百货公司应该还没关门，要帮你一起去看看浴衣什么的吗？”黑子像是忽然想起来一般地说。  
“算了，反正买了也没机会穿。”火神将双手插进裤子口袋，苦笑一声说。  
“嗯，倒也是，连盂兰盆节都过了。”黑子点点头。  
“啊，镰仓这附近有好几个著名的景点你去了没有？鹤岗八幡宫啦镰仓大佛啦……江之岛也不远。”  
“没有，下了车就碰到了桃井同学，然后就到了附近，接着遇见黄濑君就一起打了会球。”  
“是吗。据说鹤岗八幡宫里的护身符还挺灵验的，等到临走的时候考虑去弄一个。”  
“嗯。”

两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着，从街的这头走到了那头。  
“火神君，你晚上就这么出来没关系吗？”  
“诶？”火神转头，露出有些惊讶的模样。  
“没有安排晚课或者集体练习之类的吗？”黑子以前听说过这种集训营的安排，似乎管理都很严格。  
“啊……没有晚课那种东西，我们晚上大都回合宿舍看书聊天什么的，也有不少人会跑去开到很晚的体育馆做自主练习，比如青峰那种的……”  
他说了谎。今晚集训营安排有外面请来的体育健康导师前来为大家做的相关讲座，只不过他因为黑子的到来二话没说就翘掉了罢了。事实上，就算在平时没有晚课的时候，火神也是最勤奋认真，会在体育馆呆到很晚的“自主练同好会”主力干将之一。  
但是，这种事并不需要说给坐了将近三个小时的电车，特地从东京赶过来就为了见自己一面的黑子听。

两人绕了一个很大的弯，在时间差不多的时候回到了黑子可以搭乘电车的车站。  
“抱歉啊，火神君，除了学习和篮球，我是一个很无趣的人。” 进站前，水蓝色头发的男孩忽然如此说道。  
“诶？为什么这么说？”火神露出了大为诧异的表情：“我觉得你是个很不错的家伙啊，不管是作为队友还是其他的……”  
“即使我曾经说过是利用你？”黑子注视着对方，静静地问。  
“我不介意。”黑红色头发的大男孩哈哈一笑，极具个性的眉毛微微朝上挑了起来：“如果真要这么说的话，我何尝又不是在利用你呢？何况，现在的你我，还会需要互相利用吗？”  
的确，就实力来看，现在的两人虽然打球的球路和风格依然不同，但都已是可以独当一面的球员。  
“你曾说过我是光，你是影子，但我有时候坐在场边看你打球的时候却觉得，你自己也已经成为光了。我说的意思，你明白吗？”  
“你很厉害，真的很厉害，所以别说会互相利用什么的了，我们是搭档啊！”

火神这么说着，黑子一字一句地听，心底渐渐腾起的是无法言说的满足和温暖。  
“如果当年……”虽然只是一点点，但黑子却也立马打消了刚才脑中出现的那丝假设。  
“火神君就是火神君，是独一无二的，也和当年帝光时代的队友无法相比。”随着年龄和阅历的成长，黑子渐渐明白了很多先前所不能了解的事，对待很多问题的思考方式也成熟了起来。  
“能认识火神君真的太好了。”黑子不由得弯起嘴角，将自己正在想着的事情直率地说了出来。  
“啊……？这……”虽然身材高大，但内里却还只是个十七岁的少年而已。听到对方如此说道，火神突然脸就红了。  
该说谢谢吗？感觉也太生疏了，但是到底该做出什么回应才比较好？少年火神大我再度陷入了瞬间的苦恼当中。  
已经是紧挨着黑子必须搭乘的电车发车的时间了。黑子在自动售票机买好车票，过了检票口，回头对火神挥了挥手，说：“晚安了，火神君。一周后学校见吧。”  
车站附近的灯光影影绰绰，商业店铺明亮却冷然的光线和住家窗口透出的温馨暖光交织在一起，显出一种宛如时空交错一般的迷离。少年站在离自己几步远的地方，白皙俊秀的面容在那种光线的掩映下显得即遥远又接近。

一周后……一周后才能再见到你吗？  
想天天都看见你，抱紧你，不让你离开。  
一直在一起打球，一直在一起……

高个男孩的心跳忽然加快了，张了张口，刚说出：“能不能别回去……”理智却又让他收了声，挽留的话语在嘴里打了个转，最终却咽了下去，换成一个依依不舍的分别：“算了，回去路上小心。再见……”

“可以哦。”

已经渐渐低下去的头忽然抬了起来。  
他听到了什么？

“你说……什么？”  
“不回去的话，也可以。”男孩依然站在检票口的那头，用清澈坚定的目光望着他。身后最后一班可以让他顺利回家的电车提醒关门的声音响了起来，但他依然没有动作。  
随着轻轻的咔嚓一声，车门关上了。  
“好像是回不去了的样子……”回头望了一眼已经渐渐开动的电车，黑子苦笑起来。  
“你……”火神瞪大了眼睛。  
“不会给你添麻烦吧？火神君。”黑子哲也的表情很镇定，没有因为晚上回不了家而露出丝毫慌乱。

两个男孩突然不约而同地拔腿就跑，几乎是同一时间转移到了出站口。黑子把手中丝毫没有使用过的车票塞进出站检票机，而他刚刚通过闸机，就被有着宽阔肩膀和胸膛的高个男孩一把拥住。  
人来人往的车站，两人拥抱了很久，并没有太在意别人的眼光。

“集训营的宿舍十点锁门，在此之前需要点名。你能等我吗？我会在锁门之后想办法出来找你。”火神低下头，在黑子耳边轻声说。  
听得见对方强烈的心跳，黑子眯起眼睛，轻笑着点了点头。

晚上十点零五分，青峰从大浴室出来，在走廊上正好撞见了穿戴整齐，行动和表情却都鬼鬼祟祟的火神。  
“你穿成这样，不睡觉干什么去？”青峰皱眉说。  
“不关你的事。”火神被人发现心情很糟，想到青峰和黑子之前的关系心里更是不爽，冷冷地说：“让开！”  
“你要外宿？和谁？”青峰嘿嘿一笑，脸上露出了暧昧的表情。  
“说了和你没关系啦！”对方的表情真是一秒钟都不想看到，火神的心情和口气愈发恶劣了。

“难道……是阿哲？”想起下午见到的黑子径自将火神拉走的情景，青峰忽然意识到了火神这么急急忙忙偷偷摸摸的原因。  
“你想怎样。”眼见瞒不过去，火神干脆破罐子破摔，抱起手臂，语气愈发冰冷，“不管是谁现在也都跟你没关系吧。”  
青峰沉下脸，虽然已经说好互相都不再在意先前的过往，但听到火神这样冲的口气，心中毕竟还是有些不爽的感觉在翻江倒海。他很有冲动朝面前的人一拳打过去，但这里是全国青少年集训营的宿舍，闹出任何问题来都有可能影响到他们今后的篮球生涯。  
“……我不能把你怎样，我也不是你的室友，你要去哪里我也管不着。”满心不快最终化成一声重重的冷哼，“不过你真的不怕我会去报告宿舍管理员？”  
“你不是那种人。”火神笃定地说。  
“哈？！”  
“但你要真是去报告了，我也没话好说。不过不就是一次夜宿不归么，也算不了什么大事，随便你吧。”火神迈开脚步，很快将青峰甩在了后面。

“喂！火神！”但出乎意料的，青峰突然回头叫道。  
“干嘛？你小声点！”火神皱眉。  
“……东边那颗大树边的栏杆比较方便。”  
“？！”火神一惊，随即心下却一片了然。  
“谢啦！青峰！”


	11. Lovers

黑子站在先前说好的，离集训地不远的某个路灯下，就看见火神带着一头树叶和胳膊上的擦伤向自己满脸傻笑着跑了过来。  
“手臂，怎么了？”黑子问。  
“没事啦，不过就是翻墙出来的时候不小心被栏杆擦了一下。”火神看了一眼自己的手臂，满不在乎地说。  
“……为了见我却弄伤自己的话，我会很不高兴哦。”聪明懂事，说话却出乎意料地直爽的蓝发少年摸了摸对方胳膊上幸好不算太严重的伤痕，皱着眉头说。  
“不过你为我担心不爽，我倒是觉得很高兴呢。”火神笑得欢畅，露出的白牙几乎要在黑夜里闪起光来。  
“……”黑子叹了叹气，却没有再说什么。

两个少年有些漫无目的地在街上走着，夜渐深，风也变得更加凉爽舒适。  
“可以……牵你的手吗？”火神见街上已经没有什么行人，忽然有些呐呐地问道。  
“嗯，可以。”黑子没有点头也没摇头，却是直接伸出手去，握住了火神和自己一样因为常年持球而掌心起茧，略显粗糙的手。  
火神转头看着他，水蓝色的眼瞳里没有犹豫，却是一片坦然。  
周围的夜色忽然变得旖旎起来，流动的空气和光线中满满的，似乎都是爱意。  
“你……”高个男孩心中激荡，渐渐低下头去，却在触碰到对方双唇的瞬间分开了。  
“对不起。”火神抱歉地说。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为先前说过的，我暂时什么都不会做，刚才我却想擅自吻你。抱歉，我不会再做让你困扰的事了。”大男孩低下头去。  
黑子没说话，却只是将握着对方的手紧了一紧。

“话说回来，你带了多少钱？”  
“预留出回家的车费之后还剩两千多一点吧。”  
“我也只有三四千。加在一起的话，旅馆费好像有点危险啊……”火神有些苦恼地抓了抓脑袋。出门的时候太急，只想着方便活动就连钱包也没带而是数都没数地随手抓了一把现金，父亲给自己的国际信用卡也留在了钱包里没带出来。不过话说回来，用父亲名下的国际信用卡副卡刷和朋友突然莫名外宿的旅馆费这样的事，火神这种好孩子也是不太做得出来的。  
“我倒是知道有应该够的地方。”黑子却忽然开口。  
“等等，你说的不会是……”

站在“那种”宾馆一条街的入口，牵着手的两个少年多少都有些尴尬。但是晚上没地方睡觉休息是不行的，于是不管如何却也只有硬着头皮上了吧。  
“没有ID卡之类的证件没关系吗？”搭乘上某间在一栋看起来很旧的商业大楼里开辟出来的廉价旅馆的电梯，火神惴惴不安地说。  
“他们要做生意，所以不会细查的。”依旧是冷静过头的回答。  
“你看上去一脸单纯的，这种事怎么会那么清楚啊！”火神心里实在忍不住吐槽道，“原来在大家都不知道的地方，黑子你居然是如此深不可测吗！”  
但不等火神把心里的疑问说出口，黑子已径自淡然地解释道：“中学时代某次比赛结束大家一起去唱KTV庆祝结果闹晚了，错过了回家的末班电车，于是就凑钱到这种便宜的地方开了一间房，大家分别在床、地板、沙发和浴室凑活过一夜。”  
一群到爱情宾馆开房却单纯为了图便宜睡觉的中学生……原来深不可测的其实是你们奇迹的世代一帮子人吗！

打开房门，从没来过这种地方的火神不由四处张望了一下，说：“看起来……好像还挺普通的？”  
奶油色的房间装饰简朴，看上去就像普通的宾馆——如果忽略房间中央那张出奇显眼的圆形大床的话。  
“干净就行。”黑子镇定无比地把背包放在那张床上，维持着近乎没有表情的脸，说：“你要不要先去洗澡？”  
忽然清楚地意识到自己是在什么地方的火神陡然间脸红了，结结巴巴地说：“我……我不要紧，不如还是你先去洗吧？”  
“嗯，也行。”黑子大大方方地径自翻出旅馆的浴衣，然后朝房间角落那片仅用毛玻璃稍作隔离的浴室走去。  
悉悉索索脱衣服的声音之后，淋浴的水声响了起来。火神忽然掀开被子躺上床，背朝浴室的方向，几乎要用被单将自己蒙起来。  
不能听，不能看……  
不然真的不知道自己会做出什么样的事情。  
神明大人呦，我明天就去给您上香油钱，拜托别再这么考验我了好吗！

黑子从浴室出来，就看到了大床一侧那个几乎将自己全部包起来的大型被子之丘。  
明白这个东西出现原因的男孩忍不住笑了笑，上前用手戳戳那个凸起来的被子丘，说：“火神君，火神君？我洗好了，你也去洗澡吧？”  
被子里的人似乎微微蠕动了一下，才发出几声迷迷糊糊的应承，接着就没有了动静。  
“原来已经睡着了吗？”黑子摇了摇头，随即却很自然地在大床另外一边躺了下来，将自己缩进被子的另一头。  
“晚安咯，火神君。”

火神现在相当后悔将黑子硬是留下还出来和他一起住旅馆这件事。  
因为这对他这个血气方刚的半大小子来说实在是太煎熬了。  
“啊啊，是他，洗完了澡穿着浴衣正睡在自己的背后。”之类的想法总是会擅自冒出来，然后就被另一个自己大喊着“不行不行，你明明对人家说过什么都不做的！”这般勉力压下去。  
努力控制着自己不去胡思乱想的火神却渐渐迷糊了起来。因为白天刚经过了许多高强度训练，现在精神上又相当紧张的少年最终以超出自己预计的速度，真的睡着了。

半梦半醒的时候，忽然就听到耳边响起了尖利的消防报警音。  
“怎么回事！”火神一惊而起，刚准备摇醒身边的黑子，就见对方已经睁开了圆圆的眼睛，虽然还带着点惺忪的睡意，却明显已经清醒过来。  
“是消防警铃，难道这栋楼发生火灾了？”  
两人对视一眼，不约而同地掀开被子，下床稍作收拾就直接冲出了房门。  
旅馆走廊上已经乱成一团，只见各种衣衫不整的男男女女脸上都带着惊慌恐惧的表情，汇成一股混乱的人流，向电梯和安全通道涌去。两人跑到位于走廊一头电梯前，就见电梯的指示灯表示轿厢停在了九楼，数字却动也不动。  
边上有人带着哭腔说：“据说是八楼出的事，现在电梯不能动，怎么办啊！”  
而他们身处的地方，是这间大厦的十六楼。  
火神听到这些消息之后第一反应就是：“安全通道！只要顺着安全楼梯下到七楼以下就可以了！”说着，他就牵起黑子的手说：“快走，去安全通道！”  
听到火神说话的明显已经六神无主的人们恍如大梦初醒，迅速转了方向，往走廊另一个尽头的消防通道跑去。  
然而，当两人跑到楼梯入口的时候却发现人们早已挤作一团，堵住了通道入口。有人大喊：“慢慢走！一个一个来！”却没什么人听，而后面的人还在不断往前挤。  
就在这时，火神听见黑子一声轻轻的呼叫，手上力道一滑一松，甩脱了开来。他心中猛然发冷，转头就见黑子身形一矮，瞬间被后面正在推挤的人群淹没了。  
“黑子！！！”火神的心脏差点冻结，不顾一切地奋力与人群推挤的方向反着猛冲了出去，然后就看见人们渐渐挤进了通道，落下那个矮小的身影半跪在地上，颤颤巍巍地想要站起来，却力不从心。  
“黑子！你怎么了？！”  
“刚才脚踝不小心被什么人踩了一下，好像扭到了……”黑子面色发白，额上有汗珠出现，似乎很疼。  
人在绝望中求生时候爆发的力量居然足以将往日里勤于锻炼的人踩踏至此，火神心中恨恨的，却也毫无办法。他努力搀扶起对方，架着他一瘸一拐地走到已经不剩下什么人的消防楼梯口。  
消防警铃还在刺耳地尖叫着，面对长长的十几层楼的楼梯，黑子刚想要说什么，却被火神猝不及防地一抄，还没回过神来就已经被附上了他的后背。  
“我会背着你，抱着你，扛着你，说什么都不会丢下你！”火神迈开脚步，开始向楼梯下方快速地跑去。  
“等等，火神君你……”  
“你什么都不许说！无论如何我都会救你的！”不由分说打断黑子的话，火神用坚定而不容反驳的语气堵回了对方所有还未说出口的言辞。

走也走不完的一圈圈楼梯光线昏暗，似乎非常漫长，以至于在之后很久，黑子只要想到那个夜晚，第一个跳出脑海的画面就是或上或下好像永无尽头的水泥楼梯，以及伏在火神大我背上所能感觉到的，对方汗湿的后背，剧烈的喘息，还有无论如何也没有松开自己的、那双温暖的手。

随着人群终于下到七楼，走在前面的人伸手去拧通往七楼的安全门，却发现门居然被锁上了。  
消息传到后面，大家明显慌了神。听到有人喊：“再下一层楼！下到六楼去！”于是匆匆忙忙的人们开始一层一层地往下走，每到一层就去开安全门，却发现从一楼到七楼，居然没有一扇安全门是可以被打开的。  
越来越浓重的愤怒和绝望情绪笼罩着人群，有人开始叫骂，也有人开始哭喊。  
“谁来开开门啊！”“放我们出去！”“我不想死……！！！”

“我们会死吗？”身处这种情境，只有十几岁的少年开始不由得想到这个先前从未想过的问题。黑子趴在火神宽阔坚实的脊背上，手臂环绕着对方的颈项，忽然感觉到虽然是在这种混乱紧张的场合，心中不可避免地充溢着绝望，却又很神奇地存在着无限安宁。

火神忽然大声喊道：“黑子哲也！”  
“是！”黑子被喊得一震，下意识地答道。  
“你相信我吗！”  
“我相信你！！”黑子努力大声地说道，让即使是在这种嘈杂而充满了绝望呼喊的地方，自己的声音也能清楚地传到对方的耳朵里。  
“黑子哲也，无论何时都相信火神大我！”  
“你相信我，绝对不会让你死在这里！”  
火神忽然掉头，向自己刚刚跑下来的楼梯奔去。  
“我们回到上面！回十六楼去！至少十六楼的安全门是开着的！不，我们最好要上到楼顶去，消防员应该很快会来，到楼顶的话有新鲜空气也能让别人发现我们！”不知道自己的判断是否正确，但现在的两人实在毫无办法。身边全都是慌乱已极的人群，再待下去冷静的理智和正常分析的能力只有可能被更加的扰乱。

于是，一圈一圈的楼梯再次开始在眼前不断颠簸着出现。火神背上的汗更多了，而跑到十楼的时候，他已经愈发汗如雨下，气喘如牛——就算是身经百战的运动员，在紧张到达极致的时候体力和精神力也会被大量消耗，但即便如此，他也依然没有放下背上的黑子，反而更加小心翼翼地，稳稳地，努力不让他受到任何伤害。  
他稍稍停下，伸手想确认消防楼梯是不是开着的，却被黑子的一声呼唤叫停了：“别开！如果火是从八楼烧起来的，那现在肯定已经蔓延到十楼了。现在一开门就有可能会被火苗袭击，还是继续往上走吧！”  
火神点了点头，又上了两层，却像是忽然想起来什么似的说：“黑子，你有没有觉得哪里奇怪？”  
“什么？”  
“没有烟，而且……”  
警报声停了。

回到十六楼，刚刚打开安全门，就看见一个经理模样的人守在那里一脸不安地说：“对不起客人，刚才是一场误会，没有火灾发生，是消防警报出了点问题……”  
两人目瞪口呆。  
火神忽然用尽全身力气，将满心愤怒化成了一句经典无比的美式国骂：  
“Fuck you! Son of bitch!!!”

没有理会经理拼命的道歉以及免去所有房费和消费的承诺，两人浑身脱力一般地回到房间。  
将房门砰地一声关上，火神放下黑子，两人相互对视，满心都是惊魂未定后的紧张和激动。

啊，我们都还活着。  
嗯，活着。  
不过就算真的发生了什么，我也不会丢下你。  
是啊，我也不会离开你。  
……我爱你。

不约而同的，两人向对方伸出了手，连拥抱都没有，就直接而猛烈地吻上了彼此。  
脑中不再有什么怀疑，什么顾虑，什么承诺。  
这种时候，他们只想更加真实地确认对方。

黑子因为伤脚着力而发出了轻轻的一声“嘶——”，注意到这点的火神立刻将对方打横抱起，不过几步就走到了依然凌乱着的床铺前将他放下，随后重重地压了上去。  
没有人说话，两人只是沉默着用飞快地动作脱着自己和对方的衣服。黑子依然穿着之前洗澡后换上的浴衣，火神脱下自己身上的T恤，随后将对方翻了过来，有些急切地一把拉下已经松散开来的浴衣后颈，接着就把自己火热的嘴唇覆在了对方白皙而带着些微凉薄汗的脊背上。  
从肩膀，肩胛，脊椎，直下腰线，一路的舔吻让经受着一切的男孩发出了低低而极端克制的呻吟。  
伸手向上，一边亲吻着对方的腰侧和臀部一边捏住了小小的乳尖。虽然不像女性一般丰满，但那青涩的触觉和很快挺立起来的敏感度还是让火神感到了满心的爱怜。  
“好可爱……”如此低声呢喃，火神在黑子的面前侧躺下来，弯下身含住对方的乳头，轻轻舐咬着。男孩泻出不耐的低喘，却愈发令他感到无可抑制的冲动。  
手向下移动，将对方的那个部位握住，心里却完全没有不快的感觉。勃起的形状也好，忍耐着的一声低低的惊呼也好，都是如此可爱。  
明明是和自己一样的身体，维持着腰带没有被完全解开而是脱下了一半浴衣的姿态，看起来却带有一种说不出而恰到好处的淫靡感。是自己喜欢的人的身体……这么想着，浑身就会变得愈发火热。再次四目相对，水蓝色的眼睛里已经充溢着几乎就要漫出来的清澈湖水。火神轻轻地吻上那双眼睛，然后又一次的吻住了对方薄薄的嘴唇。

已经无法停下来了。  
无论是谁。

被对方的双臂拥住头颈的时候，真的很幸福。而那个虽然纤瘦，但肌肉分布却很均匀的身体拥抱起来的感觉也令人感到相当的满足。整个过程水蓝色头发的男孩并不是完全被动的，而是不着痕迹地带领着他寻找到自己身上最有感觉的地方，毫无不安和颤抖。进入的一开始并不顺利，但等双方都适应了一会儿后就开始习惯，而火神也很快找到了适合自己和对方的节奏。渐渐地，虽然起初还尽力保持着理智的温柔，但到了中后段，不管是谁都无法再维持冷静的思考。  
黑子的鼻尖抵在火神的胸膛，闭起眼睛，用力起伏着呼吸，感觉满心和浑身包裹着自己的都是对方的味道——自己信任的，喜欢的，也不想放手的那个人的味道。  
高潮来临的时候，他终于无法再忍耐下去，发出了隐含着鼻音的呻吟。

夜晚在不知不觉的时候就已经过去了。天边显露出了还混合着些夜之余韵的微熹晨光。  
两个都没睡多久的男孩不约而同地醒了。  
黑子感到火神坚实的手臂依然仿佛怕自己会消失一般地横抱在他的胸前，心中一暖，向后靠去。  
“……现在会有早班车吗？”身后的高个男生将手臂搂得更紧，似乎虽然是在问对方离去的时间，却依然不愿放手似的。  
“应该有了吧。”声音居然有些嘶哑。明明昨晚并没有多用嗓子，但也许是太过用力地忍耐了的关系。  
“还能再留一会吗？”  
“有晨练的人是你吧。不趁大家都没有起来的时候偷偷溜回去可以吗？”  
“唉……”男孩发出了一声懊恼的叹息。  
看着背对着自己穿衣服的火神，黑子忽然说：“昨天晚上我感到很混乱。”  
听到这句话的火神后背微微一震。  
“你说的意思是……”脑中瞬间转过无数个念头，他的语气干巴巴的。  
“我是说，你很温柔。”  
火神转头，就看见黑子正围着被子跪坐在床上，赤裸的上半身有自己昨晚留下的痕迹。渐明的晨晖从他背后照射过来，少年的皮肤仿佛在微微发光。  
“可我没有遵守誓言……”抱歉，还是没有忍住，抱了你。  
“没关系。”少年淡淡地微笑着。那个笑容里的意思很清晰，而不再有迷惘。

听到那句话，火神突然睁大了眼睛！  
我……可以了吗？你想表达的，是我想的那个意思吗？  
心情忽然激荡开来，他连嘴唇都开始微微的颤抖了。

少年向他伸出手来。  
“可以再吻我一下吗？火神君？”

当然可以。  
只要你愿意，我会一直吻你。  
你说我是你的光，曾经是，现在是，未来也是。  
但其实，你才是我的光。  
应该说谢谢，谢谢你的存在，谢谢能够认识你的，一直是我。

毫不犹豫地，火神凑上前去吻了他。

那天之后，他们成为了恋人。


	12. In Sky Wheel

整个暑假，除了在适当的时候参加一下球队的训练，黄濑接下了更多的模特工作。从杂志硬照、CM到影视剧的客串演出乃至娱乐节目的录制，他在经纪人的建议下尽可能的尝试了不同方向和风格的内容。在接下来的九、十月份，整个关东地区乃至全国都大约已经可以预见的会被名为黄濑凉太的旋风横扫一遍。  
“还有一年你的合约就要到期了，这段时间里人气也一直很稳定，有没有考虑过更上一层楼呢？”经纪人秋山小姐开始很认真地向黄濑提出了这个问题，“虽然还有一段时间，但我和公司还是希望你能够慎重考虑一下。”  
于是，一边考虑着这件事的时候，暑假就已经不知不觉迎来了尾声。

暑假结束前的最后一个礼拜，黄濑接到了桃井打来的电话。  
“这个月月底那天是阿大的生日，我想叫你还有其他几个朋友一起出来为他庆祝，可以吗？”桃井如此说道。  
黄濑闻言心底苦笑，嘴上却用温和的语气说道：“小青峰的生日，小桃你和他两个人一起过难道不是更好吗？”  
“INTER HIGH结束之后……不，直到全国青少年集训营结束的时候我都一直觉得他闷闷不乐。”桃井的声线甜甜的，在对别人说起青峰的时候总是带着一点微微的骄傲，而今天不管是语气还是说出来的话都充满了担心的意味：“他心底有些地方是连我也进不去的，但是你们却可以。所以，我想说让他见见你们会不会好一点……”对自己到底可以到达青峰心里的哪个位置，桃井还是颇有自知之明的。  
“要见我们的话，集训的时候不是大家几乎都去了吗？”暗地里稍稍称赞了一下桃井的智慧和胸襟，但黄濑依然没有爽快地答应下来。  
“但是你没去啊。”  
“诶……？”黄濑听到这话很有些意外。  
“你的话，稍微有点不一样。”桃井笃定地说：“因为你那么努力地追赶他，跟其他人都不一样，所以阿大在遇见和你相关的事情的时候也会不由得稍微上心一点。这些他自己也许都没有发现，但是我能看出来。所以，你要是有空的话就去见见他吧？”  
“……什么时候几点在哪里？”话都说到这份上，黄濑终究还是无法拒绝。  
“8月31日，早上十点，坂急乐园哦。前一天我会再和你联系确认的。”桃井如此说道。

然而到了8月31日当天，黄濑到达约定的游乐园门口的时候却连一个认识的人都没有看到。  
“被放鸽子还是被耍了？”虽然不太相信桃井会做出这种不靠谱的事，但事实摆在眼前，黄濑不禁有些目瞪口呆。  
掏出手机打开一看，才发现昨天有好几个未接电话和未读邮件。他这才想起来，昨天出门工作的时候似乎包里只放了工作用电话却忘了带私人手机，而桃井和自己交换的只有从中学开始用到现在的私人手机号。昨天工作到很晚，今天早上又走得太急，以至于连对方说过的“前一天会再联系一次”都忘记了。  
垂头丧气地打算打道回府，一转身，却发现深色皮肤的少年正一脸惊讶地站在自己面前。  
“黄濑？你怎么会在这里？还用帽子墨镜把自己遮得严严实实，弄得我都不敢认你。”青峰皱眉说。  
“小青峰？倒是你怎么会……”那一瞬间不能不说是高兴的，但这样一来事情就很奇怪了。  
“你有没有看到五月。”青峰似乎不愿多说自己会出现在这里的原因，但对黄濑的存在却是在一开始的惊讶之后又迅速冷静了下来。  
“没有，我以为她不会来了。”黄濑耸耸肩，“至于为什么我会在这里，这只能说是一个现代通讯手段使用失误造成的悲剧。”  
“什么乱七八糟的。”青峰笑骂一声，却掏出了手机，拨了个电话。  
“喂，五月，我在游乐园门口了，你人呢！”青峰冲着电话没好气地说。  
“笨蛋阿大！你怎么又去了啊！昨晚上不是你自己说才不要到这种地方来做那么傻的事情吗！”手机话筒的声音里传来了女孩响亮的抱怨声：“跟你吵完我还四处通知让大家不要来了呢！你现在一个人在那里有什么意思啊！”  
“可是黄濑在这里啊！”青峰看了一眼苦笑着的黄濑，继续说。  
“诶？！我昨晚给他打电话没人接，后来就发了邮件说不用再来了，怎么还是来了？没收到邮件吗？”桃井十分错愕。  
“总之我就是因为各种原因没看到邮件啊小桃，还真是对不起。”黄濑示意青峰把电话接过来说道：“不过既然我们都到了，你还要来吗？”  
“……你问阿大啦！今天是他生日又不是我生日！”女孩似乎还没消气，口气有些冲。  
黄濑摇摇头转述了桃井的话，青峰闻言冷哼一声：“随便她！爱来不来！”  
“喂喂，这样不太好吧？”黄濑心想为什么我要在这里当情侣吵架的和事佬，却还是用温柔的语气对电话那边的桃井说：“要不你还是来吧？如果方便的话。小青峰过生日这么难得的机会，你们两个就不要再吵架啦。”  
“可是我过去那边至少要一个小时……”桃井的口气软了下来。  
“没关系，不介意的话我们就先进去玩，这样的话也不会太无聊，等你来了再联系我们好吗？”黄濑说了一个让桃井不会感到太不安的方案。  
在桃井表示会尽快赶到之后，黄濑挂上电话还给青峰，说：“小桃一小时后到，让我们先进去逛逛，来了再联系我们。”  
“干嘛还那么麻烦，她要来我们就在外面等着好了。”青峰抓抓脑袋。  
“这你就不懂了，”黄濑笑笑，“让我们干等一多小时女孩子心里会过意不去的。还不如我们先去玩玩打发时间，这样她来了会舒服一点。别再别扭，我们就先进去玩吧。还有，告诉你一个好消息，今天遇上了我在这里，算你走运。”  
“什么了？”青峰看着黄濑脸上过于灿烂的笑容，撇撇嘴道。  
“因为曾在这个游乐园里拍外景，经理送过我一张VIP卡，本人使用免费，携友使用对折哦！”黄濑从钱包里抽出一张金光闪闪的卡片，笑得如同那上面的颜色一样明亮。

黄濑好几次地问自己，为什么要和青峰一起进入游乐园。明明这个人和自己只是“普通朋友”，而且之所以进去的原因也是为了要等他的正牌女友来。  
感觉好像是自己偷走了他和桃井的约会一般……  
昨晚发生的事不需要更清楚的解释黄濑也能凭着刚才听到的几句话和青峰的一贯作风猜出大概。估计是桃井为了给青峰惊喜在最后时间才跟他说明天大家都会一起在游乐园为他庆祝，但青峰却因为别扭的个性而说了什么逞强的话，诸如“你干嘛要做那么麻烦的事”“游乐园什么的蠢爆了我才不会去”之类的，惹得桃井大怒，干脆取消了预定。但真到了当天，青峰却二话不说地来了，于是就造成了这样的乌龙事件。  
“你这种不坦率的个性到底什么时候才能改……而且要拒绝就坚定一点，不要嘴上说不干结果却还是乖乖来了好吗！”黄濑在心里默默吐槽，但他也十分明白，这些都是只属于这个名为青峰大辉的男孩独有的温柔。

“这样是不行的哦，小青峰。”黄濑原以为自己会在心里悄悄地说，但最终不知不觉的还是说了出来。  
“哈？”和黄濑一起在游乐园里漫无目的地闲逛的青峰转头看他，面上有些不快，“你说什么呢。”  
“我是说，对女孩子这样是不行的哦。”黄濑苦笑着说，“女孩子内心很纤细敏感，要好好哄才行，不能像这样由着性子来的。”  
“你到底想说什么啊黄濑。”青峰脸上的表情有些不自然，但似乎并不像对这样的话题十分厌恶。  
“没什么……”自己说得越清楚就越受不了对方已有恋人这个事实，黄濑意识到这点，那种令自己几乎连笑容也做不出来的痛苦就迅速涌出来，溢满心底的每个角落。  
明明不想再说这个话题的……  
他开始不由得自我厌恶，甚至憎恨起来。

“不过难得都先进来了，游乐园刚开人也不是很多，要不要先去玩个什么项目算了？”硬生生把自己无意识间开启的话题掐断，黄濑转头对青峰笑道。  
“我说你能不能别突然转换话题啊。”青峰却不吃他这一套。  
看样子，还真逃不过去……  
“我是说，如果你想向我这个轻松搞定成百上千女粉丝的行家取经的话，是不是该先陪我一起玩玩啊？我也好久没来这个游乐园了。”黄濑最终只能半开玩笑地把说话重点向比较偏的地方引去。  
“……好吧，你想玩什么，陪你玩玩也无所谓。”青峰注视了黄濑不露破绽的表情一会，最终叹了口气妥协道。  
“OK，既然你答应了就先教你第一招，跳楼机过山车这种刺激性游戏一定要陪女孩子一起玩，然后要在下来的第一时间安慰受惊的对象，创造近距离接触的机会。”黄濑认真地说，“鉴于小桃相当讨厌鬼屋这种东西，这个选项我就不推荐了。”  
“嗯，还有呢？”青峰似乎听得很认真，却不置可否。  
“还有嘛……就是那个。”黄濑朝着园内最显眼的那个巨大的摩天轮努了努嘴说：“陪女孩子一起坐这种东西一般都会得到不少好感的。”  
“那有什么好玩的。”青峰有些嫌恶地皱眉道，“看上去真无聊。”  
“所以说你不懂女孩子嘛。走，就跟我一起去坐上去看看，一边坐一边告诉你为什么。”说完，黄濑率先转身向摩天轮的方向走去。

太逊了吧，黄濑凉太，居然要用这样的借口才能骗他和自己一起坐摩天轮。  
黄濑苦笑着，完全不敢回头看青峰是不是走在自己身后。  
但是，至少一次，应该是可以被允许的吧？  
从摩天轮上下来，我就离开。所以，今天，就这一次……

随着摩天轮的缓缓升空，面对面坐着的两个男生却相对无言。  
“你还要说什么就不能快点说么。”最先打破莫名沉寂的还是青峰。  
“都坐上来了还要我说什么？你感觉不到吗？”黄濑无奈地说。  
“啊？感觉什么？”青峰觉得很有些摸不着头脑。  
“浪漫啊！”黄濑耐下性子说：“单独两个人，在一个密闭的却能看到美丽景色的透明空间里缓缓上升，城市的景色一览无遗……你就感觉不到一点美好的感受吗？”  
“原来这就叫浪漫？我倒是觉得还挺普通的……”青峰嘀咕着。  
“真是没法教你。”黄濑苦笑道，“算了，就这样吧，反正都上来了，就先坐坐看吧。”

大地渐渐远离，白云朵朵的天空显得越来越近。黄濑转身半跪在座位上做出向外看的模样，却是通过玻璃窗的倒影时不时地偷看一眼坐在自己对面的男孩。他也正转头直愣愣地望着窗外，是在想什么呢？比赛吗？练习吗？还是桃井呢？  
唯一可以确定的一点是，那个人无论如何想的也不会是自己。  
他一直属于别人。  
黄濑低下头用力眨了眨眼睛，却忽然听到青峰有些闷闷地说：“你这家伙这种经验还真丰富，到底交过多少个女朋友啊。”  
“……我可是有让无数女孩子哭呢。”黄濑定了定神，没有正面回答问题而是用轻飘飘地口气说道。  
“你喜欢她们？”  
“都是我的粉丝，她们都是在很认真地喜欢我啊，所以我当然也喜欢她们啦！”不着痕迹，避重就轻地回答问题可是黄濑经历无数次刁钻的杂志访谈练出来的功夫。  
“说什么废话，你知道我问你的意思。”青峰却难得认真地说：“你这看上去像是个很花心的人，也会有真心喜欢的人吗？”

真心喜欢的人，你有吗？  
当然有啊。

“有啊。”黄濑收起了看起来有些轻浮的笑容，沉下了声音，“前不久，我才发现自己一直有一个真心喜欢的对象。”  
“嗯，然后呢？”不管男女，对这种朋友的八卦事件总是感点兴趣的，这连青峰也不例外。  
“没有然后啊，还没轮到我告白呢，就已经被甩掉啦！两次。”  
黄濑故作轻松的语气却不知怎地刺痛了青峰：“听起来有些不对劲啊，什么叫还没告白就被甩了？还两次？”  
“因为对方喜欢的人一直都不是我啊。”黄濑笑起来：“所以我一点办法都没有，只能在边上看，连告白都没办法做到。”  
青峰听着黄濑淡淡地述说，似乎心底有什么东西被触动了。他没有说话，只是注视着眼前用像是在说别人的事一样的口气说着自己应该是相当不幸福的感情经历的黄濑。  
“所以啊，小青峰……”黄濑忽然把话题的方向转了回来。  
“小桃一直都很喜欢你哦，她又是个很好很好的女孩子，你一定要对她好一点知不知道。”  
“别说了，黄濑。”青峰忽然说。  
“不要像我一样，连让对方多看我一眼的资格都没有……”  
“别再说了！你都已经哭了！你自己不知道吗！”

小青峰，你的表情也有些奇怪你知道吗？为什么要用那种心痛的表情看着我？你的温柔不是给我的，不应该给我对不对……

青峰见坐在对面的同伴忽然间泪流满面，大吃一惊之下就有些手忙脚乱。他没有随身携带手帕的习惯，摸遍全身终于从口袋里翻出一包用空了一半的街边随处可见分发的广告纸巾。  
他把纸巾递到黄濑面前，却被对方突然抓住了手腕。  
“黄濑，你……”青峰觉得面前的这个黄濑有些陌生。  
“拜托，别甩开。”  
“就这样让我握一会儿，拜托……”

摩天轮已经转到一半，我只剩下十分钟了。  
就这十分钟，请不要甩开。  
等下了摩天轮，我就会当作什么都没有发生过。  
所以，拜托，只有十分钟。

青峰终究没有甩开那只手。

蓝天白云和接近正午的阳光混合着夏日里干燥的空气，被下面城市的风景映衬着朝自己扑面而来，而对面男孩的眼泪正在那明亮的光线下闪闪发光。  
直到后来很久，青峰连闭上眼睛都能记得这幅在阳光下哭得无法控制的漂亮男孩的脸。  
和自己陡然间也被对方感染了似的，怦然心跳的心情。  
他不禁有些嫉妒起那个能让对方喜欢到如此伤心欲绝的女孩。

下了摩天轮，虽然黄濑的眼圈还是有点红，但已经是常人完全看不出发生过什么了的状态，让青峰不免感叹，不愧是当模特的，就是不一样。  
桃井很巧的在这时打来了电话，说是已经到游乐园门口了。黄濑拉着青峰要去用VIP卡把对方接进来，一边往大门的方向走一边说：“如果以后还有这种之类的问题，就来找我吧，虽然不见得能出什么靠谱的主意，但好歹还能当个听众。还有啊，之前居然一直忘了说，生日快乐啊，小青峰。”  
然后，他从单肩背包里拿出一个被蓝色包装纸包好的东西，淡淡笑着，半是认真地说：“这是生日礼物，有空拆开来看吧，不过，如果不喜欢也不要告诉我啊！”

见到明显是精心打扮过的桃井，黄濑在很得体地称赞了对方的美貌和装扮之后说：“女主角到了，我这个电灯泡也差不多该退场啦！祝你有一个愉快的生日哦小青峰！拜拜，小桃。”  
以及，再见，小青峰。  
虽然，每说一次再见就感觉自己像是在身体里的某个地方死掉了一点。

黄濑走后，青峰在桃井的催促下拆开了礼物的包装。  
“精装版童话《小王子》？这种东西……”青峰有些无话可说：“当我小孩子吗？话说这种东西估计也只有那家伙才送得出手了。”  
桃井倒是满脸兴趣地翻着书说：“我还蛮喜欢这个故事的呢，这礼物给人感觉挺不错的。”  
“你们女生就喜欢这种的，还真无聊。你要是喜欢就拿去看算了，给了我又不会看。”青峰皱眉道。  
“这不太好吧，感觉很对不起小黄啊。我觉得你就算不看也还是收着吧。”桃井的脸色有些为难。  
青峰又接过童话翻了翻，刚才那张哭泣着的脸突然就闯入脑海，在心底某个柔软的地方狠狠撞击了一下。  
“嗯，那我就还是收着好了。”

“话说我们先去玩什么？摩天轮怎么样？不过话说回来，阿大你可别以为我原谅你了啊……！”桃井挽起青峰的胳膊，依然有些气鼓鼓地说。  
“好啦好啦，废话那么多。摩天轮就摩天轮好了……”


	13. Something Wrong

时间过得飞快，暑假结束之后没多久就是各校的文化祭，接下来运动系社团就又纷纷开始加紧准备起各种冬季杯的赛事。海常篮球部在高三前辈全员退部之后很是受了一番打击，但由于大家的同心协力，很快以黄濑作为核心球员的阵容便重新走上了正轨。  
黄濑没有担任队长的职务，虽然他一直是海常名副其实的ACE球员。一方面因为让他分心的事情实在太多，另一方面则在于他的腿部情况。由于疼痛和生涩的状况越来越严重，他不得不去医院做了仔细检查，之后便拿到了右膝盖半月板发炎的诊断书。  
“因为运动过度而造成的半月板损伤十分常见，但并非不能治愈，只要好好治疗休养就可以和以前一样。”医生说，“不过在休养期间不能再有太剧烈的运动和过度锻炼，期间大概需要三个月左右的时间。”  
“三个月啊……”黄濑苦笑。  
时间已经是高二的十月底，如果好好修养三个月的话就等于自己的整个WINTER CUP完全泡汤了。  
但现在的海常篮球队，是无论如何也离不开黄濑的。

关于腿伤，除了他本人就只有球队的教练知道。教练固然十分为难，但黄濑却笑着保证，如果可以的话自己会考虑到伤势而适当减少训练的量和强度，但是真到了赛场，他绝不会做出让球队上下为难的事情来。  
“邀请我来这里就读的是海常，允许我兼顾篮球和模特工作的也是海常。这个学校应该算是对我有恩，如果可能我一定不会辜负学校和大家的。”黄濑穿着整整齐齐的制服，对教练弯下了腰，“所以，关于这件事情，请您务必保密，我不希望因为我个人的原因造成球队内的人心不稳。我们的目标依旧是全国冠军，这点不会改变，而全队上下也正在向着这个目标积极努力，所以在这种关键的时候不管是哪个方面都不能出现问题。”  
教练叹了口气，怎样也不能爽快的给出回复。他知道这个金黄色头发的俊秀少年的性子，在外人面前总是希望将自己最完美最优秀的一面展现出来，而把所有可能因此带来的痛苦埋在心里。这很容易令人感到心疼，但身为代表学校希望尽可能争取荣誉却又要同时为队中少年们的未来着想的教练的立场就无论如何都很难办了。  
“如果真的出了什么问题，不要硬挺。”最终，教练只有如此说道。  
“谢谢您。”再度弯腰行礼，黄濑露出了平和却依然灿烂的笑容。

十一月的某天，空气中已经遍布了属于深秋的凉意。  
黄濑接到了来自青峰的电话。  
“喂喂，小青峰啊！真是少见，居然会给我打电话。”黄濑在电话里快乐地说，“有什么事吗？”  
“出来打球吧，一对一。”青峰干脆直接地说。  
“诶？怎么突然……”黄濑很诧异，心底里却隐隐有些不一样的，说不出的奇怪感觉。  
“很久没和你One on One了，就是难得打一场而已，有什么问题吗？”  
如此我行我素不容置疑的口吻，还真像是那个人的风格，黄濑摇头，无奈地笑着说：“别忘了我们可不在一个地方哦，我在神奈川呢，而且我自己也有训练啊。”  
“你那边训练的事情我知道你能搞定所以这不算理由。至于时间地点，就周五下午好了，要去我过去神奈川也可以，不过如果你来东京的话，我们两个都会方便一点。”  
“还真是不给人选择的余地呢，”黄濑虽然用了苦恼的语气，但说出来的感觉却一点都不会让人感到困扰，“我家在哪你还记得吧？就那边附近好了，周五下午四点，车站见吧。”

黄濑家在东京都的西面，和位于神奈川的海常之间的实际距离并非别人想象的那么远，搭乘电车的话，一个小时之内就可以到达，因此每天通学也并不算太麻烦。  
周五的学校课业结束以后，黄濑向队里请了假，理由是“有工作”。  
“还是头一次说谎……”电车上的黄濑回想着之前几次因为工作时间实在没办法调整才不得不向学校说明的情况，不免为这次的行为感到愧疚。但当他出了车站，看到提着球袋站在约定地点等着自己的青峰时，心里的那点罪恶感却忽然一扫而光了。  
“居然还穿着便服……你翘课了？”黄濑苦笑着问。  
青峰却毫无所动：“反正又不是第一次。”  
摇摇头，黄濑知道一直把篮球摆在第一的青峰就是可以满不在乎做出这种事情的人，于是也不再说什么，而是径自走在了前面。七拐八绕地走了大约二十分钟，就看到了某个公园一角被茂密灌木包围着的小篮球场。  
“就这吧。”在公园厕所换下制服，黄濑跑到青峰面前，“条件么的确是不如学校里的专业篮球馆，不过这里比较僻静，平常不会有什么人来，想打多久都没关系。”  
青峰也脱了外套，一边拍球一边说：“今天我不是找你出来玩，而是想看看你的实力的，你应该有这个心理准备吧。”  
“这么居高临下的口气，果然是小青峰啊。”黄濑笑笑。  
“所以我不会放水，你也拿出真本事来跟我打。随便你模仿谁，模仿多少人，多厉害的招式，我要看到你最真实的水平。”青峰一边说着，浑身具有压迫感的气场已经释放出来：“一球三球什么的时间太短，就十球吧，看谁先拿到十球。”说着他把手中拍了一会儿的球向黄濑推过去，“你先开。”  
“行。”黄濑点点头，接过球拍了几下，随即拉开了架势：“让我开球你很有自信嘛小青峰，不会输给你哦！”  
“说这种话也要你先赢了才行。”

天色渐渐暗下来，直到黑透，夜风也带上了些让人有些后背发抖的冷意。黄濑扔开球，双手支住膝盖，大口喘着气苦笑道：“果然还是……呼……赢不了你呢，小青峰。才三个月而已，你走得更远了。”  
“不是这个原因吧。”青峰看着黄濑，冷冷地说：“不是我进步了，而是你没有走到应该到达的位置。”  
他伸手拉起黄濑，扶住他的肩膀，沉声问道：“你的膝盖不对劲，到底怎么了？”  
“咦……？什么膝盖啊……”  
“别装蒜！你肌肉的柔软度和舒展性还有精神上的灵敏度都有提升，但却一直控制着尽量不使用骨骼的力度，而且也一直避免身体上硬碰硬的冲撞，当我什么都不知道吗？”青峰提高了声调：“你以为我跟你一对一过几次了？！你的膝盖，还有之前的脚踝，到底怎么回事！”  
“我没什么可说的。我觉得这不是问题，也不会成为问题，你爱信不信。”黄濑也收敛了笑容，语调冷了下来，“倒是你自己，小青峰，你的球里少了先前的果敢决断。你在迷惘着什么呢？”  
青峰仿若被一语中的一般放开了黄濑，停顿了几下，才又开口：“你看错了吧，怎么可能。”  
“再这样下去，被我追上也就是时间问题了。这样的状态去参加WINTER CUP可不行哦，小青峰。”黄濑走到场边捡起了衣服和书包，说：“你来和我打球，一来是想看我的成绩，而来也是想检验一下自己的实力吧。我的实力你看到了，就算有什么问题我自己也会解决，但你，被我检验出了问题自己却不承认，还让我有什么好说的呢。”  
黄濑套上外套打算离开，却被青峰忽然间伸手拉住。他心里一愣，回头看着对方，只见青峰的目光直直的定在自己身上，仿佛要说什么却又说不好。  
“真少见啊，小青峰。”黄濑忽然收起了刚才冷冷的口气，再度微笑起来：“想对我说什么呢？还是说，想让我听你说什么？”

烟、酒、运动、女人……对男人来说能够缓解压力的也不过这种东西。对黄濑和青峰而言，刚才已经运动过了但并没有起到什么作用，或者应该说反而增加了压力，那么比较简单的解决方法就是抽烟喝酒抱女人。黄濑没有女朋友，青峰的女朋友正是最近造成压力的原因之一，于是剩下的就只有烟和酒而已。  
周五的晚上青峰不需要回桐皇的学生宿舍，而他也没有回家的打算，于是黄濑便也决定难得的舍命陪君子一回。  
“去哪喝？”觉察到青峰心中阴霾的黄濑提出要不要去喝酒得到回应之后，就开始烦恼到底去哪喝这个问题。因为工作有过丰富外宿经验的黄濑很轻易地向家人得到了许可，于是回家换了一身令人看不出真实年龄的时髦装扮，决定趁着大好的青春年华放肆一回。  
大部分空闲时间都贡献给了篮球的青峰自然不能回答黄濑选择地点的疑问，于是最后这个问题还是要靠黄濑自己解决。“凭什么你有事找我商量结果还是我来安排地点内容……”心里有些忿忿不平的黄濑自然不会把吐槽说出口，而是叹了口气，领着青峰跳上电车直奔六本木。  
其实以他们目前的年纪，喝酒仍不在法律允许的范围内，事务所方面也对黄濑千叮咛万嘱咐不可以闹出事端，但对于黄濑来说，眼下为了青峰，倒也顾不得什么了。事实上，在年龄限制之前喝酒这种事在年轻人中本来就不怎么稀奇，黄濑有信心可以瞒得过去。  
“这里是有很多知名人士光顾的会员制酒吧，私密度很高。我问事务所关系好的前辈借到了会员卡号，去那里的话不会被人发现未成年，也能好好说话。”跟在黄濑身后，身高出众的青峰也很自然的被人当作结束工作后前来休闲的模特儿，于是两个高中生便大大方方地在酒吧找了个被隔开的角落位置，坐了下来。  
“苦笑什么呢，小青峰。”很自然地点单之后，黄濑见到青峰脸上有些异样的神情，无奈地笑道。  
“很少见到你在‘这边’的生活罢了。”青峰嘀咕着，随便扫了一眼酒单，接着便不动声色地放了回去，由着黄濑安排了。  
“什么‘这边’‘那边’的。”黄濑苦笑道：“我也是第一次来这种地方啊。”  
“不过你好像很放松，而且这身打扮……”青峰瞥了一眼对方很少见到的着装风格，“看上去根本就不像高中生。”  
“别取笑我了，其实我也很紧张的。”黄濑不自然地按了按头上起装饰和遮脸作用的帽子，说：“表现的自然一点才不会被人看出是高中生嘛，都是演技、演技啦！”  
酒吧的店内装饰很高雅大方，底下坐着的沙发给人感觉也很舒服，青峰往后靠了靠，发现居然能伸直双腿。对面黄濑拿起送上来的满满的啤酒杯对青峰说：“既然都难得来了，就放下心享受吧！来来来，先干杯再说！”  
一大口冰啤酒下肚，感觉浑身所有细胞都被舒爽的感觉浸透了。黄濑把杯子咚地一声放在桌子上，说：“说吧，我之前的确跟你说过有什么问题都可以来找我商量。不过事先说好，我可能不会给出什么有用的建议，最多当个听众。”虽然事实上他连听众也不想当。  
“哦……”青峰应了一声，却在接下来的好几分钟里都没有说出什么有意义的话。最后，在黄濑实在受不了的催促下，才终于吐露出来。  
“我跟五月吵架了。”  
黄濑挥了挥手，说：“原来是这事，我就知道。那么不坦率做什么，真不像你。有什么问题跟小桃说不出来的话，跟我也说不出吗？接着说。”  
“并不只有这样……”青峰也说不好自己心里到底是怎么想的。酒吧里被故意调得有些昏暗的光线下，坐在对面和自己一样伸展四肢而显得有些慵懒的黄濑看上去就像另外一个人，令他不觉有些愈发的烦闷。

从中学毕业开始，青峰的感情经历就一直算不上顺利。和桃井的交往过程中，他对于自己究竟想要的怎样恋爱一直怀有困惑，不知道作为一个称职的恋人应该做到什么样的程度。由于自己心中也有疑问，和桃井的交往就带有了很多的不确定因素。两人互为青梅竹马，在先前的很多年里已经有了一种习惯的相处模式，对于忽然升级的关系，不管是提出交往的桃井还是被动接受的青峰，都感到了某种无所适从。  
“总之就是我觉得这样是对的，五月也应该能明白我的想法，但她却生气了，觉得我不应该这么做。交往半年了，一直磕磕绊绊，这一次是吵得最厉害的。我没有主动打电话发邮件，她居然也没有再跟我联系。也许……已经不行了吧。”青峰有些闷闷地说。  
“我说的也许不对，不过刚才就想问了，小青峰你觉得小桃应该也能理解你的想法这种判断，是根据什么下的呢？”黄濑问，“是根据你们之前那么多年的默契吗？但是你有没有想过，你在这么想的时候还是在把对方当作‘青梅竹马的同伴’考虑，而不是‘女朋友’。女孩子的心思是很纤细的，你的想法太理想化完美化也太随心所欲了。”  
“小青峰你啊，很多时候不擅长拒绝别人的要求，比如我们中学的时候我每次缠着你陪我一对一，虽然那时候结束了常规训练已经很累了，但你还都是答应我了不是吗？这没什么不好，也可以理解成是你在为我考虑……”  
“不是的。”青峰忽然打断了黄濑的话。  
“呃？”  
“不是为你考虑，当时也是我自己想和你打球。”  
青峰的语言不带什么花哨言辞，真想要说的时候就会很直接，这让黄濑的心里突然多跳了一拍，接着一股热热的东西就涌了上来。  
黄濑稳了稳心神，接着说：“好吧，那不说这个，就说上次你过生日，小桃说让你去游乐园，你虽然和她说得很不痛快，但最后也还是去了不是吗？你其实考虑到了小桃的心意，不想让她失望才会去的，但为什么不能再多考虑一点，从一开始就不让要让对方感到受了委屈不是更好吗？”

青峰没说话，而是闷闷地喝着酒。他觉得黄濑用很平常的声音对自己娓娓道来的时候，心里不仅没有安定下来，反而更加烦乱了。黄濑的语气应该是很平常的，但迟钝如青峰，也能听出对方在说话时某种不平衡的东西。  
但不管是自己心里的烦乱还是黄濑话语中的异样，他都不知道是如何产生的，自然也无法可解。

“所以说，小青峰你啊……”黄濑还要说什么，但却被忽然在自己对面的抬起头来的青峰严肃的表情震住了。  
“那么你呢，黄濑，你的意思是说，其实自己是这样会很为别人考虑的人吗？”

对了，不平衡，不对劲的东西是什么，终于找到了。


	14. More than Expectation

黄濑凉太是一个很会说话的人，不管跟谁，什么话题都能聊的起来，所以在国中时代他就是队内人缘最好的人，即使是经常面无表情的黑子在面对黄濑单方面的亲近的时候实际的表现也并不那么冷淡。但直到刚刚青峰才注意到，黄濑在跟别人聊天说话的时候从来都只是说一些事不关己的话题，就算真的说到了也是些皮毛而已。关于自己真正的感受，更深层次的思考，他几乎从不说起，就算说也只说一些无关痛痒的事。事实上在之前很多次，不管是和自己单独交谈还是同伴们都在一起的场合，当需要说到黄濑自己真正想法的时候，他就会不动声色把话题给扯开。  
青峰一直以为黄濑是一个很洒脱的人，不过一年级夏天的那场正式比赛之后他才明白，其实他并没有那么洒脱，而是对自己在意的事情认真到几乎要钻牛角尖的地步。但很别扭的，他越是在乎的时候展现出来的却越是不在乎——这并不是虚伪，而是一种习惯，保护自己内心的习惯。  
想到这里，他就忽然有种上前去一把扯掉那副向来都是笑嘻嘻的表情，看看下面藏着的到底是什么的冲动。  
他定了定神，重复了一遍自己的疑问：“黄濑你自己呢？你自己心里觉得到底为别人考虑到哪种地步比较好？”

怎么办，感觉话题有点偏了？黄濑冒了一阵冷汗，勉力维持着笑容说：“我在说你的事情哦，小青峰，干嘛突然这么问？”  
“之前跟我说过的那个喜欢的人，你说没有告白，原因也是为了别人考虑吗？”那是黄濑头一次也是唯一一次在青峰面前泄露出自己心底的真实想法。  
“是，是啊。因为人家已经有对象了嘛，让别人无端增添困扰难道不是很不好的事情么。”笑容有点勉强，黄濑觉得连头都开始晕乎了，明明没喝多少酒的……  
“原来是这样。”青峰点点头。

感觉青峰没有对自己的事情往下追究的欲望，黄濑心里暗暗松了口气，说：“小青峰你啊，篮球上厉害到让人毫无办法，但是恋爱上却也是迟钝到让人毫无办法呢。”  
“怎么可能，胡说什么啊！”青峰露出了明显不满的表情，却大口灌着啤酒。黄濑知道他不管有没有把自己的话听进去也绝对不会承认——在死要面子或者说不坦诚这点上，自己和他实际上是半斤八两。应该说，今天的青峰能对自己说到这个地步已经是很少见的了，估计真是因为对和恋人关系的困扰带来的压力积累到了一个比较严重的，甚至都影响到打球状态的程度了吧。

两个人就这么默默地面对面坐着喝酒，分别喝完自己面前的大杯啤酒之后又在酒保的推荐下尝试了不难入口的鸡尾酒。由于实在很好喝，平常不怎么喝酒的两人不由得又点了别的度数更高的酒来喝。  
酒劲有点上来之后，黄濑发现青峰似乎变得坦率多了。他开始向自己一边说之前发生的一些自己无法理解哪里做错了的事情一边抱怨女孩有多么难相处，黄濑一直带着压抑的笑容听，直到最后终于忍不住拍着桌子捧腹大笑起来。  
“小青峰啊小青峰，我今天才知道你在打球的时候毫无破绽，但是恋爱的时候却是漏洞百出啊！”  
“烦死啦！你又有什么资格说我啊！”青峰有些恼羞成怒。  
“是是。”黄濑闻言心中一痛，却努力忍住了正色道：“你要是还真想和小桃维持这段关系，下次就要坦诚一点，耐起性子和对方好好沟通，也不要随便冲女孩子发火什么的……这些都是基本中的基本啊。”  
“什么基本啊，这种事情我才不知道！再说之前和哲……”在酒精的作用下反应和控制力变得有些迟钝，但青峰却还是在最关键的时候意识到了自己将要说出口的是什么。  
他猛然间住了口，望着对方突然冷淡下来的表情，心想，完了，如果黄濑那家伙要问之前的事情怎么办！  
可是黄濑什么都没问。  
但正是因为黄濑没问，青峰才觉得更加不对劲了。  
不，是确认。  
好几分钟的沉默之后，酒精作用因为心底的不安而更加的涌了上来。青峰一阵脸酣耳热，冲口就说出：“原来你都知道是不是……！”

黄濑也从刚才就感觉到了气氛的异样，出于礼貌和心底的那点别扭他没有顺着话题往下走，而是僵硬地顿在那里，头晕晕的，似乎已经不太知道该怎么正确选择话题将目前的气氛打破。但同他在心底“不要说出来啊！”的请求呐喊背道而驰的，青峰还是把那句话说了出来。  
什么东西被破坏之后就难以修补了。黄濑觉得在青峰向自己问出那句话的同时，某种一直撑在自己心里的墙壁也在同一时间坍塌。他不应该说，自己也不应该回答，但对一个已经喝到半醉的人来说，不受控制地说话这种事简直是太容易发生的了。  
“是啊，我知道。我早就知道了，中学的时候。”  
不要，不要再说了啊，黄濑凉太！  
“你和小黑子的事情。你是要说这个吗？”

青峰觉得那个皱着眉头对自己说其实早就知道他曾和黑子交往过这件事的黄濑更加陌生了，更别说对方正用“求求你不要再说了”的表情说着截然相反的事。  
果然不平衡啊，这家伙的表现。他难道不应该惊讶乃至愤怒吗？因为据他所知这家伙也相当喜欢哲的。  
但是那种平静中带着点悲切的表情是怎么回事？

“你是想说，你和小黑子交往的时候明明就很顺利的，所以其实你是会谈恋爱的，不好的，不理解你的只是对方而已，比如小桃，是她没有达到你的标准你的要求，是这个意思吗？”  
“我什么时候说过……！”  
“但我听起来你说的就是这个意思。”黄濑苦笑一声，把玩着手中的鸡尾酒杯，“不过你和小黑子不是很久之前就分手了吗？从他退出中学篮球部的时候。你从那时候开始就一点长进也没有，直到现在还是没有意识到自己的问题在哪里吗？”  
“不要说得你好像很理解我！”青峰陡然间怒火就冲上了头顶：“我凭什么要被你教训成这样！你有什么资格……”  
“是啊，我有什么资格。”黄濑冷冷地说：“被说中问题要害也用不着这么歇斯底里的，小青峰。我其实耐心没你想象的那么好。”

差不多也该够了吧，这种自作孽不可活的闹剧。  
他终于有些心灰意冷地想。

黄濑站起来，把一张卡片扔在路过的酒保托盘上：“我的确没资格，那么你的问题就你自己去解决吧，我不奉陪了。” 

这、这是怎么回事啊谁来告诉我，为什么这个人之前还笑嘻嘻的，接下来一瞬间又翻脸到这个地步？那个用尖刻的语言批评自己，对自己冷嘲热讽的人是他认识的同一个人吗？  
到底为什么……

“你等……”青峰心里一急，大着舌头也想站起来，但却没能成功。  
因为刚站到一半时候，他就因为一阵突如其来的目眩跌坐了回去。  
他眯起眼睛，看到眼前的黄濑已经迅速结好了账，径自从他身边走了过去。他摸着脑袋想去拉他却没拉住，于是一阵急怒攻心让他在猛然间终于站了起来，追上去，但没走几步却一头栽倒了。

好像是喝多了的样子……这辈子没有这么笨拙过啊，真丢脸。  
啊，他似乎回来了，晃着自己，叫着自己的名字。  
黄濑啊，我竟然让你露出这么担心的表情？  
忽然有点高兴。  
因为我才发现，我好像比自己以为的还要在乎你。  
真是想不到……

模模糊糊地，他居然就这样昏睡了过去。

似乎有意识，又好像没有。似乎在做梦，又好像不是。  
有一双温柔的手一直扶着自己，把他放在柔软温暖的地方，还用热毛巾给自己擦脸。  
之前好像也有过这种情况……  
……哲？……五月？还是……

几张不同的脸在面前变换着。  
说着“我想自己应该是喜欢青峰君的”，微笑的哲。  
红着脸说“阿大，我才发现我一直喜欢的是你哦！”的五月。  
露出满脸疲惫的表情，语气平静地说出“想和青峰君分开”的哲。  
愤怒到几乎快要哭出来的，说着“你一点都不知道什么是爱”的五月。  
还有……  
在阳光下流着泪说“不要像我一样，连让对方多看我一眼都不行”的黄濑。  
抓住自己的手说着“拜托不要甩开，再这样让我握一会”的黄濑。

耳边似乎传来了声音。  
“因为你我才打篮球，不断地追赶你，但你始终不曾停下回头看我一眼。因为你知道我不会停下追赶，所以也没必要回头看我对吗？”  
“你太强了，我真的很不甘心，但却又很高兴，这种矛盾的心情实在是太难解了。”  
“打球的时候我是绝对不会压抑自己的，但是恋爱……”  
“这样下去一点意思都没有，我也知道……果然还是应该放弃比较好吗？”

放弃？  
放弃什么？  
别放弃啊！  
一重又一重昏黄色的迷雾里，他伸出手去，啪的一声，却像是真的抓住了什么东西。  
温暖的，人的体温。  
好真实的体温。  
于是，眼前的东西变得清楚了。  
是黄濑。

青峰突然间半坐起身，就看到了带着些讶异看着自己的黄濑。  
那种似乎被吓了一跳的表情随即变成了一个常见的，令人感到宽慰的笑容。  
“醒了啊，小青峰。”他拍拍那只抓着自己的手：“原来那么不能喝，比我差多啦！”  
“啰嗦……”他放开手，往后重新倒进柔软的床垫和枕头里，“还是头昏……这是哪？”  
“是酒吧附近的商业旅馆。反正都这么晚了，电车也没了，回不了家也回不了宿舍。”黄濑站起身来，淡淡地说：“你在酒吧喝晕了，把你弄出来再搬到这里可是费了不少劲。要喝水吗？”  
“要……”  
“还真不客气。”金发的少年苦笑一声，却还是认命地倒来一杯水，“小黑子和小桃把你照顾得太好啦！”  
“……”外表看上去人高马大，内心却其实比黄濑还像个自尊自大又容易被点燃的大孩子的青峰没说话，过了好久才不服气地哼了一声。  
“五月就算了，哲……也没怎么照顾过我。”  
“但他没像小桃那样对你发火不是吗？他应该也没怎么和你吵过架吧。”黄濑平静地注视着青峰喝水的样子说，“你真是个幸运的笨蛋。”  
“噗”的一声，青峰手里的水洒了一半：“有你这么说话的么！”  
“水都洒出来啦，还不是个笨蛋嘛。”黄濑见状也喷笑出来，却急忙用干毛巾灵活地擦着被子和青峰的衣服。

“……”青峰张了张嘴，却又像是被什么东西堵住了似的，没说出来。  
黄濑敏感地发现了，立刻出声：“要说谢谢什么的，就算了吧。”  
“哈？”  
“从你嘴里听谢谢什么的，我不习惯。”  
“……黄濑，其实你原本的性格相当恶劣吧？”说话居然能那么尖刻，还喜怒无常的。  
“没你恶劣。”  
你看，果然，毫不留情。

黄濑站起来，把水杯和毛巾回归原位。他所穿的牛仔裤十分低腰，于是走动之间，白皙的腰胯部位就在略短的上衣夹克的下摆若隐若现。房间里只开了床头的夜灯，微弱的光线下，那段腰身显得格外扎眼。  
酒劲还没过去，青峰盯着那段白到刺目的腰线，忽然感到口干舌燥。  
“黄濑……”  
“哦，怎么了？”

他在标间里的另外一张床上坐下来了。  
他脱下了外套。  
他用那双满溢着温柔的微笑眼睛看着自己。  
终于发现了，那双眼睛里的感情，好熟悉。

“说起来，我应该对你道歉的。”黄濑忽然说。  
“嗯？”青峰的呼吸不觉停了一秒。  
“今天我也有点喝多了，所以对你说了一些比较过分的话……对不起。”黄濑向青峰略略低头。  
“不……”这么一说，今天所有事情的起源青峰大辉同学反而感到不好意思起来。  
“我们还是好朋友，好对手对吧？”黄濑用低低地声音说。

青峰却忽然不太想做出肯定的回答。  
你在急于确定什么，又在急于否定什么呢？  
还是说你想因此而逃避什么？  
不去注意的时候自然不会察觉，但当青峰一旦察觉到什么时候，就一发不可收拾了。  
酒精的作用还在继续，他感到浑身一热，一股不甘心的情绪成为了动力，让他翻身下床，站在了黄濑的面前。  
“小……青峰？”  
他出手去，摸到了黄濑左边耳朵上的那只从中学开始就存在的耳环。  
“小青峰你干什么呢……”感觉到某种不同寻常意味的黄濑用不确定的语气提醒着青峰，却不知道对方已经把那无与伦比的注意力集中在了他意想不到的地方。  
青峰没有说话，另一只手却突然放在了对方露了一半在外面的腰胯部位的皮肤上。  
黄濑浑身一抖，下意识地双手推出，却没注意到自己双脚的力道反而将对方一绊，直接向前倒了下来。

光线，姿势，无一不暧昧。黄濑觉得好像在做梦，因为小青峰怎么可能按住自己的肩膀，用充满了渴望的目光注视自己，还将手从衣服的下摆直接探进来呢？  
腰腹部位是他的敏感带，当青峰因为常年摸球而布满老茧的手掌带着独有的力度技巧地揉捏他那处的皮肤的时候，他从后背到脚趾尖都直接软了。  
“怎么可能……果然我也喝多了了吧。”他喃喃自语。  
“别说话！”温热的吐息就在耳边响起，青峰低沉的声音忽然变得无比性感，是他从未听过的声线。

“K……”青峰忽然间吐出一个破碎的发音，这让黄濑一个激灵，似乎是清醒了一点。  
K……是哪个K？  
青峰，你在叫谁？


	15. Nowhere to Go

黄濑忽然猛烈地挣扎起来，却被青峰用大得惊人的力道按了回去。情急之下，他脱手出来，一拳用力挥在青峰脸上。  
青峰被打得一恍惚，却依然没有放松手上的力道。他紧闭着嘴，就要往下压。  
黄濑慌了，却因为刚刚狠狠地打了对方一拳而不敢再打，而是大喊着：“青峰你给我看清楚，我是谁！”  
“K……Kise……你是黄濑。”  
“对，我是黄濑！不是哲也不是五月！你别喝醉了酒连人也认不得了！”  
“嗯，你是黄濑。”  
一个用力的吻毫不犹豫地落在他的嘴唇上。

黄濑的脑子嗡的一声。  
你什么意思？为什么你确认了我不是别人之后还要吻下来？  
你喜欢的又不是我，为什么还要吻我？

而在青峰那边，却忽然找到了之前觉得不确定、不平衡和不对劲的答案。  
原来，原来如此啊。  
黄濑凉太，你之前说过自己演技很好对吧？  
果然好演技。  
但只要吻了你的嘴唇，就什么都能明白了。

酒精的作用依然存在，却是让他将所有注意力只集中在眼前这个被自己逼得快要哭出来的人身上，其他的什么都没意识到。  
事实上，他已经很久都没有过这样的冲动了，这和面对着堀北麻衣还是其他什么大胸女星写真集的时候都不一样。  
男人这种生物，一旦真心确定想要得到什么之后，某种与生俱来的劣根性就会暴露无遗。  
青峰亦然。

那么黄濑呢？  
他也只是个十七八岁的少年而已，就算再怎么聪明温柔有教养，就也只是那样罢了。在面对欲望大潮的侵袭同理智的激烈缠斗的时候，他所能做到的抵抗就只有……  
用尽全身力气，猛烈地推开了青峰。

“混账，你干什么！”青峰被同样是男人而且也具有同自己不相上下的运动员力气的黄濑狠命推开，甚至因为重心不稳而跌落在地，后背撞在了另外一张单人床的床沿上。  
“该问‘你在干什么’的是我才对吧！你刚才……是想干嘛！”黄濑大口喘气，胸部剧烈地起伏，仿佛离水的鱼。  
“我……”青峰的脑袋还是晕晕乎乎的，感觉头重脚轻。他缓慢地从地上爬起来，坐在床沿上，一手支住脑袋，按揉着胀痛的太阳穴，嘴里模模糊糊地却说不出一个完整的句子。

“你这是想对我做什么你说清楚。”黄濑冷冷地说。  
“我想做什么不用说你也很清楚吧，都是男人的话。”青峰像是忽然清醒过来一样，说出的话条理清晰，令黄濑不免后背一震。  
“你喝多了，脑子发昏了吧！你是把我当成谁了？”黄濑强调道。  
“我……刚才说过了吧，你就是你。”青峰站了起来。  
“那就更不对了好吗！在跟你交往的是小桃吧。”苦笑着，疼痛着，虽然很清楚自己和对方的关系到底是在怎样的一种状态下，但从感情出发的，心底那点小小的期望还是不可能不存在的。黄濑低头揉乱了向来整理地很整齐的头发，继续说：“到底是怎么回事才会让你这样……对我……”  
“因为你用那种眼神看我。”青峰的嗓音低沉下去，带着点微微的沙哑，不管是谁听起来都是极度性感的声线，“好像很想让我吻你的表情……”

他向黄濑走过去，剧烈的压迫感让金黄色头发的男孩心底一抖，下意识地往后退了几步，就要逃进走廊开门离去，但青峰并没给那样的机会。  
他急跨了几步，将因为酒精作用也显得脚步虚浮的黄濑一把拉住，下一秒钟就将他猛烈地按在了走廊的墙壁上。  
“放开我！”黄濑愤怒地说，虽然这句话在眼下的情形下听起来有些无力。  
“没门。”青峰冷冷地说。昏暗的光线让眼前的少年看起来更多出几分柔和的情绪，虽然嘴里要求放开也的确是用力挣扎了，但已经几乎快要流出来的眼泪和显得有些屈辱的表情却让那些言语和动作在青峰看来少了八成的决心。被光线和气氛蛊惑，青峰一点都不打算放开那黄濑，甚至想更紧更深的将他禁锢在自己的身边，准确来说，是自己的怀里。  
嘴唇狠狠地撞上对方，一开始那两片嘴唇还紧闭着不愿打开，但当他伸出舌尖在那上面轻轻舔了一下之后，被自己压住的少年似乎是抖了一下，连被按住的手腕力量都松弛下来，嘴唇也自然地放松了。抓紧时机，舌头就已经侵略进去，继而勾住对方还欲逃窜的舌尖，很快纠缠在一起。  
感觉到那个身躯渐渐失去反抗的力气，明明已经如此不肯放开地和自己吻在一起了，还想说出什么拒绝的话来欺骗我吗？青峰这么想着，加紧了对对方口腔的掠夺。

不想承认。  
不想承认自己是会做出这种事的人，只是被吻而已，但浑身的每个细胞都在发出兴奋的呐喊，接着就被身不由己地拖进欲望的深渊里去。想着自己明明打算把感情之类的玩意藏到连自己也找不到的地步的，但喷薄而出的悸动，过去数年来远远看着而不敢上前的痛苦，却混合着被压抑许久的情欲，连自己也无法欺骗地翻涌到了意识之海的表面，从头到脚，流遍每一个神经末梢。  
心底的那份无法言说，充满不安的情绪就这样被人一言不发地扒了出来，血淋淋地摊在自己面前。  
羞耻而又绝望。  
虽然青峰没说清楚，但他们两个都明白，某些事已经再也隐藏不下去了。

“小青峰……”眼泪被糊了一脸，不知道是因为太过难过还是太过舒服，“你不能这样……”  
“那放你这样就可以吗？”青峰稍稍放开一些距离，一只手已经熟练地拉开了黄濑的牛仔裤拉链。他居高临下地看着黄濑被掩盖在内裤下，已经明显改变了形状的部位，用带着点残酷和调笑意味的语气说：“只是接吻而已，就已经这样了，真的好吗？”  
“……”紧闭嘴唇却无法制止颤抖，黄濑几乎说不出什么来。他的确从头到脚都没办法从紧张激动的情绪中释放出来，但那种悲哀而又冲动的情感，在青峰终于扯下一半内裤握住那个背叛了自己的语言却忠实反映出身体真正状况的部位时，愈发地难以控制了。  
“啊……”在被青峰握住的那一刻，黄濑发出了一声连自己也没有意识到的，动人心魄的呻吟。  
青峰被那声明显是荡漾在了欲海波涛中的声音影响，呼吸愈发粗重了起来。他忍住自己早已难耐的冲动，而是一语不发地就着将对方压在墙壁上的姿势，手下不停。粗糙的手掌将对方的部位从根部照顾到湿漉漉的尖端，速度先缓后急，继而又再度慢下来，仿佛在球场上玩弄值得提起兴趣的对手一般，享受着黄濑在自己操控下变换频率的低吟和喘息。  
终于，他从对方呼吸的变化中察觉到某个时刻即将来临，却坏心眼地停下了动作，并且将手指的力度拘在了根部，满足地听见黄濑大大地哼了一声，再也无法控制自己的声音。  
“小青峰……”因觉得无颜面对对方而一直低着头缩起肩膀的黄濑终于在这种要命的时刻抬头看着青峰，眼睛通红，而泪水也大量地涌了出来。  
“不要再……这样……”  
他的双手被青峰下了狠劲按在头顶的墙上，此刻也忍不住扭动起来，动作之大几乎要让青峰束缚不住。  
可怜，而又绝美的姿态和表情。

青峰没想到自己一时的冲动和行为居然能发现黄濑如此不同的一面——这和之前在各种杂志和球场上看到黄濑都不一样。  
但让他感到不同的不只是黄濑，还有自己。  
这种心脏狂跳的感受和悸动是之前从未有过的，和黑子在一起时的温暖平和不一样，和桃井在一起的感觉更是截然不同。  
这到底是什么，他真的不知道。  
只是看到黄濑用这种泫然欲泣的表情和自己对视的时候，心底的某个闸门仿佛被打开了，什么东西不受控制地奔腾而出，瞬间充溢了他的整个脑海和胸口。  
他忽然觉得和黄濑在一起的时候，心底藏着的很多东西仿佛都能被满足。

青峰心神一荡，手下便松了力道，接着就感觉到手掌被打湿。他皱起眉头，看到黄濑紧咬着下唇绝望而又美丽的姿态，终于再也无法忍耐。  
他就着拘束住对方的姿势，将其扯回床边。黄濑可怜地维持着裤子被脱了一半的状态，行动自然不便。但当他被推倒在床垫上，牛仔裤即将连同内裤一起被全部拉下来的时候，忽然高声喊了一句：  
“青峰你今天要是敢再往下做的话我就跟你绝交！”

听到这句话的时候，青峰的脸上出现了无数的变化。  
“你说什么呢……”  
“我告诉你，我说到做到！到时你可别后悔！”虽然身处的状态看上去一点都不坚定，但黄濑的声音中却是斩钉截铁的严肃。  
“开什么玩笑，你明明……”青峰想笑却笑不出来，但他话没说完，却又被打断了。  
“你要是再往下说的话我也跟你绝交！”黄濑趁青峰楞神的时候迅速推开对方，翻了个身从床上下来，从对着床脚的电视机柜边找到了抽纸盒，抽出几张纸铁青着脸色胡乱擦了几下，随后迅速整理好了衣衫。  
青峰见对方变脸如此之快，也不由傻在那里。但当他终于确定黄濑是真的生气了之后，却也不敢再轻举妄动。

“你喝醉了，我就当刚才的事没有发生过。”黄濑站在离青峰尽可能远的地方，看对方瞪着眼睛，从欲火焚烧的急切慢慢凉下来。  
“玩弄我，很有意思吗？”黄濑却不管他，而是继续冷冷地说。  
听到这话，青峰带着自嘲的意味笑了起来，往床上废然一坐：“我像是在玩弄你的样子吗？”  
“如果不是在玩弄我，你就是在诚心背叛别人。我绝对不想被你一时兴起的欲望绑架，连自尊都被一并舍弃掉！就算……”他住了口没往下说，但他相信自己什么都不用再说，对方也应该明白了。

青峰往后撑住双手，仰起头，长长地呼出一口气，似乎这样就能把被酒精引起的满脑子绮思邪念驱赶出去。  
“好吧，是我不好……”青峰苦笑起来，“我不会再做让你为难的事。你走吧，别再在这里继续呆下去了，我怕一会又忍不住——我自己也知道酒劲还没过去呢。”  
“……去洗个澡？”黄濑闻言，却站着没动。  
“洗澡没用。我现在……”青峰低头看了一眼自己早已把裤子撑得满满的裆部，忍耐地说：“现在最重要的不是醉酒的问题。”  
“……”黄濑抿紧了嘴唇。  
“走啊！再待下去我真的不管如何都会侵犯你了。”

“我还给你。”黄濑突兀地说。  
青峰没有听清，但在他那句“你说什么”还没彻底出口的时候，就已见黄濑在自己面前跪下来，飞快地解开了他的裤子拉链。  
他忽然傻眼了。  
“黄濑你……”  
“别说话！会让我分心。”黄濑面无表情地从对方的裆部掏出那个几乎已经完全勃起但经过刚才一番闹腾而又有些软下去的部位。  
“喂，你这是要做什……嗯！”  
敏感的地方被温暖湿润的场所包裹的瞬间，青峰的脑袋就已经混乱了。  
他到底在做什么？方才那么严厉地拒绝被自己拥抱，现在却又来做这种事？他居然会一声不吭地主动为自己做这种事……？！猜不透，完全猜不透他到底在想些什么！  
但是那种舒服的感受，却不是错觉。

黄濑是个模仿的天才，即使是在做这种令很多人在心理上甚至无法接受的事的时候，他也能彻底施展出从少年们大都看过的爱情动作片里无意中学来的技术。但青峰根本考虑不了这些技术是从哪来的，事实上他的大脑里已经没有任何余裕来考虑这种事情。  
从根部的囊袋到顶端的细褶乃至最中心的细孔都被埋首在胯部的金色脑袋用口腔和舌头照顾地很好。他上下左右摆动着头部，令那个部位的主人发出极度满足地呻吟。在顶端被努力的吞咽动作抵至喉头时，青峰很难再抑制住冲动，而那些充满浓烈男性气味的浑浊液体就被一口气灌进了对方的喉咙。  
黄濑吐出嘴里的东西，猛烈地咳嗽着，脸红脖子粗地冲进洗手间。青峰往后一倒，喘着粗气仰面躺倒在床铺上，听见洗手间里传来哗哗的水声和因为被呛得厉害而干呕的声音。  
等到青峰终于能够平复呼吸，起身整理好一切开始想到要关照一下刚为自己做完口活的前任伙伴的时候，就听见旅馆房间的门传来“嘭”的一声重响。  
他又一言不发地离开了。

青峰站在被猛烈关上的房门口愣神，过了好久才缓缓走回床铺，把自己狠狠摔在床垫上，望着天花板，心中一片茫然。  
过了好久，他才反应过来一件事。  
如果真是他所想的这样的话，那么当天在摩天轮上令他哭得那么伤心欲绝的人，是……自己？  
意识到这件事之后，从心脏到胃部仿佛被什么东西紧紧地揪住，然后反复碾压一般。  
事情越想越多，名为青峰大辉的少年终于尝到了先前从未感受过的极度的迷惘和痛苦。

※※※

黄濑急匆匆地默默独自走到了离宾馆很远的地方。  
十一月的深夜，秋风中已经有了些刺骨的冷意。他没带围巾，只能双手紧紧拉住衣襟，缩起脑袋，然后在走过自动贩售机的时候，破天荒地买了一包烟。  
凌晨的街道空空荡荡，他在街边的小巷子里点起烟吸了一口，接着就因为辛辣的烟味刺激到喉咙而剧烈咳嗽起来。  
“完了，好像明天还有去录电视节目的工作……”他喃喃自语着，脚下却越来越软，直到蹲下去将身体蜷成一团。  
“回家的电车……没有了。”他对着已经可以算的上寒冷的空气轻声说，“应该快点叫出租车回去……”  
但他又忽然想起，先前跟家里人说好，今晚不回家去住的。  
“怎么办……居然无处可去……”

仿佛他那份已经无处安放的情感一般。


	16. Chrismas Present

以海常高中的实力，几乎不需要花费什么太多的精力就已经通过了WINTER CUP的预选赛，然后势如破竹地一路闯进了四分之一决赛。  
这次的对手不再是在曾经将自己逼到不得不模仿奇迹的世代全员的福田综合，而是同为奇迹世代的伙伴绿间真太郎。  
绿间在体育馆的走廊上和黄濑打了个照面，眉头微微一动，说：“黄濑你怎么回事？”  
“啊？”自认为脚伤恢复得不错，至少可以拿出八成实力的黄濑假装不明所以。  
“你怎么瘦成这样，脸色也蜡黄蜡黄的，没人告诉你吗。”绿间用不容置疑的口吻说道。  
“你开玩笑吧小绿间，最近可是连教练都说我状态很好哦！”打了个手势让队友们先走，黄濑留在绿间面前和他辩白起来。  
“……算了，反正又不关我的事。”绿间冷哼一声，捏了捏手里的考拉玩偶。  
黄濑对他手里的玩偶很感兴趣，凑上前去左看右看发出了好几声“好可爱啊”的赞叹。绿间额上爆出几根青筋，将今日的幸运物换了一只手，推推眼镜说：“黄濑你要小心，最近一周可都是双子座的不幸运期，今天更是最不幸运日。”  
“哎呀，小绿间居然还记得我的星座，真令人感动！”  
“收起你那张假笑的脸吧，真恶心。”  
“诶~~~小绿间好过分！我明明有在真心感动的啊！”黄濑扯出一个人畜无害的笑容，半真半假地说。  
“总之，你好自为之吧。”绿间懒得再跟对方扯皮，丢下一句话后就要径直走过去：“今天赢的肯定是秀德，你先死心吧。”  
“我才不会死心啊。”黄濑抱着手靠在走廊上，语气丝毫不变，笑意中带着自信，“圣诞节还没到呢，我还没跟小青峰决一死战呢，怎么会死心啊！”  
“要想跟青峰决战，也要先赢了我这场才行。”绿间冷冷地说。  
“所以啊，我一定要赢小青峰，也一定要赢你。”  
“那你就努力吧。”绿间丢下一句算不上加油也算不上威吓的话语，径自跟上了已经走远的队友们。黄濑撇撇嘴，转头就看见笠松靠在离自己只有几步远的墙壁上，撇了他一眼。  
“我倒是觉得绿间说的没什么错。”笠松毫不客气地说。因为对于海常有着很深的感情，因此即使已经他作为体育特长生被保送进了大学，但也作为OB一直关注着母校和自己的学弟。这次他破例被允许进入海常的休息区，作为教练助理出现在赛场旁。  
“为什么前辈你也……”黄濑苦着脸说。  
“我是说你的腿啊！你确定好全了？你到底跟教练达成了什么协议？你当我看不出来你有多勉强吗？”  
“……我真的自有分寸，前辈你就别再操心啦！”黄濑率先越过爱操心且一直出于好意从旁监督着自己的学长，丢下一句听上去并不那么掷地有声的敷衍。  
笠松叹了口气，跟上去。

事实上，不管是绿间还是笠松都没说错。虽然绿间是从星座运程出发而笠松是从黄濑的脚伤出发，但最终结果却是一样的。  
“黄濑，我不准你再在下半场出场。”教练当着全队人的面，在中场休息，电子记分牌显示着海常落后秀德十几分的时候说。  
“教练，我们当初可不是这么说好的啊。”黄濑忍耐而焦急地说，“现在这个状态，是我能下场的时候吗！”  
“我也说过让你不要硬挺吧？”教练很坚持：“你还觉得跟去年一样，如果能在五分钟里拿出最高水准的话就能打败对手吗？我告诉你，如果你再在场上别说五分钟，就算是三分钟膝盖就会废掉。你是想接下来好多年都不能打篮球，还是先把伤养好了再作打算？”  
“但是我身为海常的支柱……”黄濑心里很急，但是又不能在这时候发作，只能继续顺着自己的思路据理力争。  
“说什么呢黄濑（黄濑前辈）。”此时，海常的所有队员，不管前辈后辈，都已经站了起来，围在黄濑周围。  
“我说你别自作主张啊，黄濑。”作为依旧留在社团内的不多的三年级学长，森山叹了口气：“你以为没了你我们就不能赢吗？别小看海常作为历史悠久的体育名校的实力呀。腿上有伤就老老实实坐着别动——你也要给后辈做一个听话的榜样啊！“接着，他颇为一本正经地加上了一句：“而且你看见右边看台上第一排那个美女了吗？我今天这场比赛就是为她打的，可别让我失去在女孩子面前表现的机会啊！”  
“前辈……”黄濑眼眶一热，说不出话来。海常全队一直如同家人一般地对待他，虽然有时候会令人着急，但他们是绝不会做出对他不利的事情和决定的，这是黄濑无论如何都相信着的事。  
“你才二年级，还有一年的机会！”教练在他肩膀上一拍，招手让其他人走到一边布置新战术去了。黄濑坐在长凳上，半天没有吱声，一抬头，却不巧看到对面看台上，某个穿着黑色外套的人模模糊糊的身影。

黄濑张了张嘴，似乎说了什么却连他自己也不清楚，更有没听见。  
然而一转眼，那个身影却消失了，连究竟是否存在过都不能确定。

比赛还是输了。  
虽然海常努力紧跟对方的脚步，但还是无法突破高尾“隼之眼”的盯防和绿间毫不费力全场三分的逆天能力，最终的比分停留在98比124。  
“大家别难过了，我们至少保住了全国八强的位置。大家先回去，反省的反省，学习的学习，训练的训练，休养的休养，可别因此被挫败了锐气！”武内教练虽然不是帅哥，但在队内还是颇受爱戴。既然他并没有过于责怪的意思，海常队内也算稍稍心定。  
虽然不甘心，但三年级前辈们作为海常篮球队员的最后一场正式比赛也已经结束。森山带着有些勉强的笑意站了出来，在选手休息室里努力荡开话题说：“圣诞节就快到了，我们有空计划一下办个聚会吧，就算为我们这些三年级送行。”他看了一眼依旧低着头不说话的黄濑，说：“黄濑，活动安排也拜托你可以吗？选地点和准备东西之类的——别忘了找女孩子！”  
“抱歉前辈，圣诞节那几天……我都有工作。”黄濑苦笑着说。  
看出黄濑的无精打采，不管是教练还是海常篮球队的每一位队员都在内心暗暗叹了一口气，没有继续为难他。

虽然黄濑说的不是谎言，但也并非全都是事实。圣诞节那几天他的身影的确在平面、网络和电视等各种媒体上频频亮相，但大都是早就制作完成的节目。事实上，平安夜那天，他是什么预定都没有的。

平安夜的前一天也就是12月23日是桐皇对阵秀德的半决赛。两所学校都来自东京，这不免让观众们津津乐道。黄濑坐在观众席不显眼的角落里，看青峰带球突破秀德的防线，就算是绿间频频用三分球试图快速追回分数，也奈何不了他强大的压迫感和对于全场的控制力。  
“小青峰不愧是小青峰。”黄濑喃喃地说：“小绿间危险了。”  
等到第三节结束的时候，黄濑觉得已经没有必要再看下去了。他拄着拐杖离开会场，就见到在外面等着接他的经纪人秋山小姐。  
“不看了？比赛还没完吧。”秋山接过他为了尽量减轻右膝盖的负担而拄着的拐杖放进车内。黄濑坐进车里，淡淡地应了一声：“啊。”  
“那就直接去摄影棚咯。现在去的话时间倒是正好。”  
“拜托了，谢谢。”

体育馆在视线中慢慢消失，黄濑坐在车上凝视着在眼中逐渐变成一个小点的体育馆。  
自那以后已经接近两个月没有收到来自青峰的任何联系。对方到底是怎么想的，他一点头绪也没有。  
那么，不谈感情，我们来谈篮球吧！这是我们之间最紧密的联系了不是吗？就算别的什么关系变质还是倒退了，唯独这件事一直在那里，不会有任何改变。

即使过了两年，和你之间的距离还是存在。我已经努力不再憧憬你，对自己的能力也有自信，但却总是因为这样那样的原因被你抛在身后。  
但是我依然不打算放弃，更不希望你停下追求梦想的脚步。你有你的梦想，我也有我的。不管我是憧憬你还是超越你，喜欢你还是不喜欢你，我们两人的梦想都不会结束，不是吗？  
所以，你可以不用等我，我也会加快自己的脚步，直到可以同你并肩而行。  
黄濑这么想着，却不由得微笑起来。

秋山看到黄濑脸上奇迹一般的笑容，问道：“笑什么呢？那么开心。”  
“没什么，只是坚定了信念而已。”  
“哦？决定和事务所续约了？”  
“咳，这个嘛。”黄濑露出了尴尬的表情。  
秋山自然明白黄濑尚在纠结的心态，于是换了个话题说：“明天平安夜，有约会吗？”  
“诶~！秋山小姐你想要和我约会吗！虽然不是不可以啦……”黄濑做出了夸张的苦恼神情。  
秋山知道黄濑是在同自己开玩笑，面色不动，径自往下说：“没有的话有个临时工作要不要接？你们球队那天应该也休假的吧。”  
“球队是休假没错……”他原本还打算趁这个机会那天去医院好好做个理疗。  
“X电视台那天晚上有个直播的娱乐节目，事务所有个前辈原本应该出席的，不过突然得了急病，所以问你有没有兴趣参加。大概晚上9点就能结束了，如果你之后有别的预定，节目结束后就可以离开，如何？”  
“哦……还有别的什么人参加啊……”黄濑懒洋洋地问。他知道秋山口中的娱乐节目是什么性质——无非是纠集一帮子有点红又不是大红的圈内艺人在一起装疯卖傻博点眼球，顺便抚慰一下家庭主妇们无聊的生活和寂寞的心灵并且让不得不陪着她们看电视的丈夫们得到智商上的优越感的节目罢了。黄濑曾经在事务所的强迫下参加过几次这种节目，不过从第二次开始他就已经厌烦不已了。  
“别的事务所的人也有，小池亮，栗原优，堀北麻衣……”  
“等等，堀北麻衣？”黄濑忽然问道。  
“嗯，是啊，怎么，你喜欢她？”秋山露出一个了然的微笑。  
“不是，是我一个……好朋友喜欢。嗯，那好吧，既然说不定还能帮那家伙弄到小麻衣的签名的话，我就去吧。”黄濑抓抓脑袋。  
简直好笑。说完刚才那席话，他却又沉默下来。  
喜欢一个人，就会下意识地把对方想要的东西都给他弄来。太明显了吧？  
他自嘲地苦笑起来，却依然没有放下那个应该算是灵机一动的打算。

青峰站在涩谷街头，望着街对面一副巨大的广告画。  
那是黄濑为某品牌男用保湿水所做的平面广告。为了配合产品包装瓶的金属色泽以及添加的某种贵金属元素成分，黄濑也在脸部用银色系的彩妆做了装饰，身穿太空衣一般的银色紧身服，用从上而下的目光冷冷地睥睨着过往人群。  
画面中的黄濑气场强大，伴随着冷银色的光辉闪耀得简直非同凡响——总之就是帅气到不管是女性还是男性都会不经意间多看几眼的程度。  
事实上，同系列的电视广告早在秋天刚刚开始的时候就已经播出了，青峰平日里不看电视，不过某次在宿舍餐厅吃晚饭的时候不经意间在公共电视里看到黄濑从银色的金属液体中走出来的形象，震撼得手里一抖，几乎把筷子落在地上。  
他到现在都还有点没弄明白，这样的人，居然……好像是喜欢自己的？  
青峰能够理解黄濑想要在篮球上胜过自己的想法，但在感情这种剪不断理还乱的事情上却依然有些无法相信。  
看着自己的手，他又不免想到了当时的情形，身体不禁一热。  
将近两个月以来，他没有再和黄濑联系。一方面是因为准备比赛的确忙碌，另一方面则是因为忽然不知道该无法面对对方了。  
于是，在情绪和思考的百转千回中，时间居然就这么一天一天的过去了。  
他去看过那场黄濑中途退场导致最后输掉的比赛，甚至比大部分不明真相的人还要早地发现对方膝盖的异常。他心疼，着急，焦虑，却在最后仍旧因为不知道如何在发生过那种情况之后堂堂正正地面对他而没有前去打招呼。

“阿大，我看好啦！走吧？”桃井在他身旁站定，见青峰的视线停留在那副广告牌上，也忍不住发出赞叹的声音：“是黄濑君啊！这张照片真是帅极啦！电视里的CM也很棒呢！”  
“啊。”青峰不置可否，却突然转移了视线。  
“逛完了？你不是要去看电影，那就走吧。”平安夜陪女友出门吃饭逛街看电影是男人不可推卸的责任，于是青峰作为桃井五月小姐正式交往的男朋友，也必定要遵守这个铁则才不会受到对方同宿舍女生的白眼吧。  
只不过，在约会途中他满脑子装着的都是某个不该在这种时候出现的人的脸这种事是绝对不能跟任何人说的。  
如果是一般女孩，青峰的心不在焉只要稍微技巧地打个哈哈就能过去了，但他不巧面对的却是从中学起就以情报收集和观察预测能力著称的桃井。

醒过来的时候，电影已经结束，桃井一脸带着“我就知道”的表情，把青峰从椅子上打了起来。  
“走了啦阿大！”即使是互相知根知底的青梅竹马，但在圣诞节这种时候还是要允许女孩子为这种不尊重的行径发火的。  
出了电影院，已经是晚上十点，之前还只是飘着细小雪粒的天空已经变成了纷纷扬扬的大片雪花，地上也开始积起一层薄薄的白色，伴着满街的圣诞彩灯煞是好看。想着再过一个多小时就要连末班电车都没有了，青峰打了个呵欠，对站在自己身旁用一脸希冀的目光望着他的女孩说：“我们走吧，你是要回家还是回宿舍？我送你。”  
听见这句话的时候，女孩的脸霎那间僵硬了。  
不过她不是别人，她是作为青梅竹马的女朋友照顾和容忍了青峰大辉十几年的桃井五月。  
她用力呼吸了几下寒冷的空气，努力平静了情绪，说：“回宿舍吧。你等等我去买个蛋糕带回去给惠理他们吃。”

还坐在电车上的时候，雪势就变得更大了。桃井靠在电车的玻璃门上，望着外面一片漆黑的夜色和落在车门外却立刻融化成水珠的雪花。  
本应是浪漫的白色圣诞节，但两个人一起出门却完全没有约会时罗曼蒂克的感觉。  
桃井弯起嘴角，做出一个旁人不宜察觉的苦涩的微笑。

踩着已经有点咯吱声音的积雪，两人肩并肩走回了宿舍门口。在男女生宿舍分开的地方，桃井忽然出了声。  
“阿大，今天是圣诞节呢。”  
“嗯，是啊，所以呢？”青峰像是一点都没听懂似的，不为所动。  
“所以，你真的一点表示都没有吗？”  
“礼物不是已经送了吗？还要什么表示啊。”  
桃井觉得面对眼前这个AHO真的是不说清楚不行，于是耐起性子，为了不显尴尬而用了半开玩笑的口气说：“你就这么不愿意吻我一下吗？”  
青峰低下头，看见眼前的粉发女孩微微湿润的双眼和颤抖的勉强逼出来的玩笑语气，心里终于感到了一种可以称之为愧疚的情绪。  
他弯下腰，在女孩的嘴唇上方停留了几秒钟，接着却将嘴唇落在了对方的额头上。  
这是一个如同邻家男孩般的亲吻。  
“圣诞快乐，五月。”

跺着脚上的雪花走进宿舍楼底楼的大厅，青峰就被管理员欧吉桑叫住了。  
“你可回来了啊，你有个朋友来找你，刚刚才走呢！”  
“哦？”  
“他还留下了这个，说是给你的圣诞礼物。”  
青峰满腹疑惑地接过了那个被装在蓝色纸袋中的像是签名板一样的东西，打开一看，还真是个签名版，上面用女性专属的可爱花体写着：  
To 大辉君：篮球FIGHT！ By 堀北麻衣❤

居然是堀北麻衣的签名！青峰在激动不已的下一秒钟，各种因果缘由脑海里转了几个来回，猛然意识到的事情冲上脑门。  
在他认识的朋友里，有可能帮他弄到堀北麻衣签名的，就只有一个人。  
黄濑！！！  
他突然抓住管理员，急切地问：“抱歉，刚才那个人什么时候来的？又是什么时候走的？”  
“九点多不到十点的时候来的，听我说你不在宿舍而是和女朋友去约会了之后就笑了笑说在这边等你回来，结果刚才不知怎么的突然站起身来就说要走，而且问我后门在哪里。走了没两分钟吧。那孩子很奇怪啊！干嘛不走前门走后门……”  
他看见了！  
青峰完全可以想象黄濑是在什么距离看到了什么场景才立刻决定要走的。他心下一颤，狠狠啐了一口，就直接往后门冲去。  
末班电车已经没有了，他要回家的话一定会坐计程车。青峰在宿舍后门的街道上四处张望，果然看见在三十多米外的路边，某个正要坐进计程车的熟悉的身影。  
“黄濑凉太！”青峰大吼一声，那个身影似乎一震，却出乎他意料的并没有停下来，而是径直坐进了车里。  
车很快发动了，青峰的头脑嗡的一声，下意识地快步追了上去。车子提速很快，而且是不同寻常的快，以青峰的身高腿长和脚力边跑边呼喊，居然足足在后边追了好几分钟也没追上。  
但青峰却依然没有停下奔跑和追赶。  
突然，他脚下被积雪猛地一滑，整个人往后仰面摔倒了。  
他摸着头坐起来，而那辆载着黄濑的计程车早就不见了踪影。  
青峰缓缓爬起身，身上被雪水弄湿了一半。因为剧烈的奔跑和令人紧张到脱力的焦急，他低下头，双手撑住膝盖，将冬季冰冷的空气深深吸进肺里。  
过了很久，他才终于站直身子，愣愣地望着计程车消失的方向，满心荒凉。  
他在那里站了许久，直到落了满头满身的雪花。


	17. Go to USA

从圣诞节到正月这段时间，火神由于父母从美国回日本度假，因而没能好好和黑子在一起过交往后的第一个圣诞节。  
“对不起，我实在是被扣住了走不开……”因此觉得无比愧疚的火神几乎快要给黑子跪下了，“要不你过年的时候找个机会来我家里玩？”  
“没关系的，火神君和父母不是很久才能见一次面吗？不用太顾虑到我，难得的节日就和家人在一起吧，我也有家人要陪啊。”黑子对此倒并不是十分在意，或者说，面上表现出了一点都不在意的样子。  
“至于去你家玩……”  
“嗯？”火神竖起了耳朵。  
“我们正月的头几天都要全家开车回父亲的老家，所以估计也是不行的……因为是长久以来的传统，所以我不太能够回绝，”黑子反而向火神低下了头，“真是对不起你的好意。”  
火神虽然对黑子即使是在对待自己的时候也都一直使用敬语有些别扭，但因为知道这就是对方的个性和习惯，所以便也没放在心上：“不要紧啦，又不是没机会。这次他们好像是把年假一起请了，时间蛮长的，说是要去看我们的WINTER CUP半决赛和决赛。”  
“是吗？”  
“还托关系找了认识的有分量的专业人士来一起看，貌似要评估我的实力然后做推荐什么的。”  
“推荐？”  
“嗯，他们跟我说过要让我申请美国的学校，以体育特长生的身份，以后好方便去美国打球——如果我真心想走这条路的话。”火神皱了皱眉，“我是觉得无所谓，在日本也可以一边念书一边打球啊，何况还有你在这里嘛。”  
火神的语气过于理所当然，以至于黑子有那么几秒钟没有反应过来。  
“火神君。”他忽然停下了吸奶昔的动作，神情有些认真：“你是说打算留在日本而放弃去美国念大学和打球的机会？”  
“嗯，目前是这么考虑的。”  
“请不要那么做，更不要为了我那么做。”黑子的说得相当冷静：“如果能有这个机会，你为什么要放弃？篮球运动的最高水准在美国，这是全世界人都知道的事情，请不要为了不切实际的想法做出会让未来的自己后悔的事。”  
“等等，你说，不切实际的想法？”火神也停下了咀嚼，口气严肃起来：“我喜欢你，不想和你分开，这是不切实际的事吗？”  
“……但也不能为了这种事放弃去美国啊。总之，如果你这么做了的话我会很不高兴而且很困扰的。”略略低头努力掩饰了一下脸上一闪而过的薄红，黑子还是维持了不变的平静语调。  
火神注视着黑子认真的面容，那上面写着是坚持和少有的责怪情绪。他一时间不知道如何回答，只能将手中刚吃完的汉堡包装纸揉成一团，而后又拿起一个，一边打开一边说：“既然你这么觉得困扰……我们能先不说这个话题吗？”他苦笑一声说：“我原本也就随便说说，不想和你深入谈这个话题的。”  
“是吗？”  
“我想说的是接下来的比赛。”  
“嗯。”  
……

既然火神君不想再谈这个话题，那就不谈。黑子想。  
这不是逃避，而是给自己和对方好好考虑的时间，直到做出最应该的选择。

今年WINTER CUP的最终结果，诚凛保住了前四的位置——事实上，通过三四名的争夺赛，他们打败了秀德而取得了全国第三的成绩。虽然在这次比赛之后三年级的各位已经再也没机会和后辈们一起夺得全国冠军，但作为篮球部的开山大前辈，他们和火神黑子这一届一同创下的荣誉和影响力已经吸引了越来越多有才华和能力的新人入部，如果好好培养，来年的INTER HIGH就即将是他们大放异彩的时代了。  
半决赛和三四名争夺赛上，黑子第一次见到了火神的父母。  
火神先生个子很高，太太则十分英气，两人向同伴们和教练打招呼的时候没有因为年龄差距而失去礼貌，同时也表现出了因常年生活在加州阳光地带而来的热情洋溢。  
两人来看的第一场比赛结束后，火神把黑子拉到了双亲的面前。虽然不敢直接跟父母说出两人真正的关系，却也郑重地介绍道“这是对我来说相当重要的伙伴”。  
黑子听出火神语气中那点微微地颤抖，知道对方是因为紧张而有些难以控制情绪，不免心下微笑。他倒是大大方方地向两位长辈鞠了一躬，用基本不曾离口的敬语说：“我是黑子哲也。之前承蒙火神君关照了，十分感谢。”  
火神家的两位长辈自然没有看出什么端倪，太太还表示出了对眼前这位“儿子常常说起”的乖巧少年一般程度以上的热情，并且力邀黑子在有机会的时候来美国玩，保证由他们全程接待。

而到了三四名争夺赛的比赛结束后，除了火神家的父母，来休息室向火神打招呼的人就多了一个。  
这个叫做渡部的男人据说是美国很有名的某个私人篮球训练所的教练，通过他人介绍认识了火神夫妇，而这次来日本的目的就是专门来见火神本人的。  
“我看了你的比赛，很精彩。你很有才华和潜力，有兴趣的话希望你能来美国训练。如果你有读大学的意向，我也会向美国合适的大学篮球队的教练做推荐，不知道你有没有兴趣？”  
也许是因为在西方国家生活了很多年，渡部非常直接不拐弯抹角，说明来意后就已经开始征求火神的意见。  
虽然队友们知趣地先行离开而没有外人在场，但火神想到这群和自己一起打拼下来的伙伴，即使再怎么想亲身体会等级更高的美国职业篮球的水准，也无法立刻答应下来。  
何况，他还有黑子。  
“有关您说的情况，我的确非常有兴趣，但是我已经决定了，在高中三年里要努力和同伴们一起拿到全国冠军，因此在这个目标没有实现之前我无法立刻离开这里。何况距离我毕业还有一年时间，所以能否允许我郑重地考虑一下？”火神虽然没有直接拒绝，但也委婉地表达了自己的意愿。  
渡部听出对方话语中的意思，却没有太多的不快，而是点了点头说：“那么，就请你好好考虑一下，希望能尽快得到你积极的答复。”  
“谢谢。如果能有机会到美国合适的大学念书，那对我来说也是非常荣幸的事。”  
“我很欣赏你追求目标的执着，那么就好好努力吧！如果拿到全国冠军，以你校队主力的身份，要想拿到美国一流大学的OFFER也是很有希望的。对了……”渡部像是忽然想起来了什么似的，对火神说：“在此之前可以把TOFEL和SAT准备起来了，如果你的确抱有去那里念书的期望的话。”  
听到这句话，火神的脸上立刻露出如同什么东西垮掉了一般的表情。

整个寒假火神除了训练比赛都和父母在一起，待到火神夫妇返回美国之后，第三学期也开始了。三年级的学长为了备考而不再在社团内出现——事实上从秋天开始他们就已经不得不抽出更多时间温习备考而社团活动时间也相应减少了许多——原本相当热闹的篮球馆内也似乎冷清了不少。  
“只是少了7个人而已感觉就差了那么多……”降旗不免有些垂头丧气。  
“我觉得少7个人已经很多了，而且前辈们的存在感也的确是很强。”黑子一边在火神的帮助下做拉伸运动一边说。  
日向从秋天开始就已经不再担任队长职务，在那之后，虽然队长职务由降旗接任，但火神在篮球上成为了队内毫无争议的核心。而黑子作为同样是毫无争议的火神的第一拍档，不管是日常上课放学还是训练，两人同进同出也早就是队内见怪不怪的事了。  
见没有什么人在注意，火神趁着帮黑子做韧带拉伸的时候在他耳边悄悄问道：“爸妈走后我终于把房间收拾好了，今晚要不要来我家？”  
黑子不置可否，却只是轻声说：“如果你先去图书馆把该做的那些习题做完的话。”  
“Oh，No……”火神发出一声低低的哀嚎。  
“我会陪着火神君你一起去图书馆的，请放心吧。”黑子悄悄笑了。  
“考试什么的用滚滚铅笔不就好了……”火神嘟囔着。  
“很抱歉，之前给你的滚滚铅笔我已经先没收了。离预定的TOFEL和SAT考试还有半年多的时间，请靠自己的力量去完成考试。”虽然知道火神在学习上很苦手，但黑子的语气里却是坚定的不为所动。  
“太严格了吧……”话虽这样说，但火神明白黑子的用意，所以也并不是特别排斥。此刻，这个尚且未满十八岁的大男孩脑内想着的只是“练习后去图书馆学习完到家都十点多了还能干嘛啊……晚饭就在外面随便吃算了……”  
“火神君。”黑子突然发声。  
“嗯？”  
“就算到家很晚，我还是要坚持，你亲手做的晚饭不能省。”  
“啧……晚饭什么的做就做啦！”

晚上，在火神的公寓，吃完火神亲手做的一顿不知道该算晚饭还是夜宵的意大利面大餐之后，两个少年都困乏无比地分别倒在了沙发和床上。  
“好累……”经历了一天的上课、训练以及到图书馆加餐学习之后的火神已经几乎再也没有力气做别的事。黑子在帮忙收拾清洗完餐具后也忍不住将疲乏的身体陷进沙发里，动也不动了。  
“火神君，如果累的话就快点洗澡睡觉吧。”过了好半天，黑子终于提起精神，走到火神仰面朝天呈大字型躺着的床边，凑近了说道。  
火神感觉到黑子半趴在自己身边的方向，连眼睛也没睁开，就直接伸手过去，稍稍用力，将比自己矮不止一个头的小个子男生搂在了怀里。  
“火神君……？”  
“别动，就这样让我抱一会。这是我的能量补给品，先让我充会电再起来洗澡……”火神懒洋洋地说。  
黑子闻言心下一暖，没说什么，而是用水蓝色的短发微微蹭了蹭火神的下巴，说：“晚饭很好吃哦，辛苦了。”  
“嗯，你喜欢就好……”火神把怀中抱着的人紧了紧，虽然依旧没有睁眼，面上却带了明显的笑意。  
“现在想想，等到你去了美国的时候，我就很难尝到你的手艺了。”黑子维持着被火神拥在胸口的姿态，听着对方一声声的心跳，微有些惆怅地说。  
“这有什么，你想吃的话就给我打电话，然后我就飞回来做给你吃。”火神毫不犹豫地说。  
“请不要开玩笑了。”  
“不开玩笑，也就是十多个小时的飞机，我真的会……”他睁开眼睛，稍稍抬起了头，看着黑子的眼睛，语气很是认真。  
但还没等火神说完，却被一个温暖柔软的东西在嘴唇上轻轻一碰。  
黑子眯起眼睛，脸上满是温柔的表情。  
“谢谢你，火神君。”  
谢谢你，这么喜欢我。

有着双分眉毛的少年陡然间被恋人突如其来的举动闹了个大红脸。他不禁伸手捂住眼睛，喃喃地说：“我不想去洗澡了……”  
“不洗澡可不行哦。”   
“唉……”  
“不过，一起去洗的话怎么样？”水蓝色眼睛的少年了然地微笑起来。


	18. Break it Down

又是一年的四月到来了，篮球部的三年级前辈们在后辈的依依惜别中全体毕业，而火神和黑子以及同届的伙伴们升上了三年级。  
这已经是他们最后的夏天和冬天了。  
在这个春天里，火神确定了毕业后去美国篮球名校继续深造打球的进路。虽然他曾经对决定留在日本的黑子软磨硬泡，却总被恋人如同奇迹的传球一般轻巧地避开话题。于是，火神便知道黑子的决定不会因为自己的要求而轻易改变——那个并不高大强壮的身躯内隐藏着的是令人惊讶的坚定信念和能量。  
虽然对于未来不可避免地抱有点滴的不安，但火神勇往直前的气势和决心却也不曾改变。这不仅是出于他自己的意志，也是一直信任、支持着他的黑子的期望。  
确定目标后的火神异常忙碌，除了为了带领球队以及提升自己的实力而加紧练习之外，他也不得不花大量的课外时间将精力集中在申请学校的考试上。于是他每日的生活就往往在学校上课、篮球馆练习、图书馆学习、回家这几件事情上循环往复。大家包括火神自己原本都以为不会将这样的生活轨迹坚持延续下来，但事实上由于每天都和黑子共同行动，在略有些寡言的恋人不离不弃的支持下，他以超出自己预料的惊人毅力将这种其实可以算是枯燥乏味的日常生活坚持了下去。

在某个樱花已经开始凋落的假日午后，结束了篮球队周末加训之后的两人换好衣服从学校出来，打算先去哪吃点东西再一起去图书馆学习——黑子也是需要开始准备大学入学考的应考生，所以在这段时间里往往是他做他的习题，火神则在对面同TOFEL和SAT的真题搏斗。  
这种“约会”怎么说都算不上浪漫，但对于现在的火神和黑子来说，这种生活却是最现实的。况且，图书馆本身就是黑子很喜欢的场所，这种交往的方式其实更加符合他的性格和喜好也说不定。  
“吃饱了吗？”火神在如同往常一样解决完一大堆汉堡薯条和炸鸡块之后问坐在对面只吃了一份普通套餐的黑子。见蓝发少年咬着吸管点了点头，火神就先站起来，把装了两人份复习资料的沉重书包一口气扛上了肩膀。  
黑子提着装衣服鞋子的运动提包也跟着站了起来，一抬头却看到了有段时间没见到的某个熟悉的人影正走进这家快餐店。  
“哲？火神？”  
即使存在感稀薄的少年已经习惯于被很多人忽视，但青峰作为曾经并肩作战的好伙伴还是一眼就发现了他和他身旁那个从身高到气势都更加引人注目的男人。  
“哦，是青峰啊。你怎么会在这里？”火神爽朗地同他打招呼。虽然心中仍有芥蒂，但他早已不是当时那个可以被对方说“你的光太微弱了”的人了。出于对自己能力以及和黑子感情的自信，如今的火神已经是可以和青峰在各个方面不相上下的，堂堂正正的对手和朋友。  
青峰在和两人打过招呼之后却将话语顿了顿，似乎不太想说自己出现在这个地方的原因。  
而黑子迅速地上下打量了一下青峰，却说出了令火神和青峰都感到意外的话：“青峰君，你的身体还好吗？”  
“哲，你怎么……”青峰微微一惊，接着在对方目光的示意下看看自己手中的提袋，抓了抓头，苦笑着说：“原来是这样啊，果然不愧是哲。”  
“这附近人流量比较大的地方除了市立图书馆就只有那个大型的综合医院了。就算你没有拿着那个装X光片的手提袋，我也会怀疑你是不是来看病的。”黑子维持着几乎一成不变的冷静语气。  
“所以说，青峰你生病了？”火神也感到很惊讶。  
“不过是胃溃疡而已，没什么大不了的。”青峰尽量用满不在乎的口气说。  
“胃溃疡……那你还来快餐店这种地方吃东西？”  
“咳，这不是来复查之后说已经好多了才打算大吃一顿的嘛！”青峰摸摸鼻子，有些不自在地说。  
黑子无意再同青峰说这种并不该再由他来关心的话题，于是便只点了点头，没再搭腔。青峰将目光在两人的脸上转了一圈，咳了一声说：“你俩，看上去挺不错的？”  
“托您的福啦！”火神的口气有些臭，不过还是透出隐隐的骄傲自豪。青峰明白火神在面对自己时是个什么态度，却并不太知道该怎么继续回应。因为黑子毕竟不是一双初代的乔丹球鞋，可以送给别人然后再在适当的时候拿回来看看被对待的如何了。  
这时，却是黑子接了下去，虽然问出的这句话令青峰有些不愿回答。  
“青峰君，桃井同学没和你在一起？”  
即使还是纠结了一刻，但青峰觉得在黑子面前实在没必要隐瞒什么，于是便照实说了：“……我们分手了。现在就是普通的青梅竹马、同学和伙伴的关系。”  
“诶……？”不仅火神，连黑子都露出了有些惊诧的表情。  
但黑子却很快意识到了什么，恢复了惯常的语气：“是吗……不过就算是这样，还是请你带我向桃井同学问个好吧。”  
“哦……”  
火神见气氛有些尴尬，也只有说点大家都能接上话的内容来打散这种莫名低落的空气：“如无意外，接下来就是在INTER HIGH赛场上见面了。但愿这次两所学校能分得开一点，别跟上次一样，一上来就被我们给打败了！”  
“这话应该由我来说吧！别告诉我你忘了那次被我们狂赢一百多分的事了！”说到篮球，青峰就立刻恢复了精神，露出痞痞的笑容跟火神开始了叫板。  
“那都是两年前的事了还有什么比较的意义啊……！”

离开快餐店，两人走在通往市立图书馆的大路上。火神想到刚才跟青峰巧遇时的情景，不禁抓抓脑袋说：“你说青峰这家伙怎么会生病啊……”他实在想不明白，那个看上去十分强壮的家伙居然会弄到因为胃溃疡的不得不到医院看病的程度。  
“仔细想想的话也不无可能啊。”黑子淡淡地说：“他是个对自己要求很高，又习惯于给自己很多压力的人。压力大加上饮食不规律，身为篮球笨蛋又不知道好好休息，胃溃疡什么的也就不奇怪了。”  
“他那么强，哪来那么多压力啊。”  
“嗯，像火神君这种头脑比较简单的人是不会想太多的，自然没有压力也不能理解青峰君那样的人了。”  
“我说黑子，我刚才好像听到了比较刺耳的话的样子，是我听错了吗？”火神皱起了眉头。  
“哦，如果你觉得听错了的话那就算是听错吧。”黑子半开玩笑地一边说着一边低下头，让火神看不清楚他的表情。  
“等等啊，怎么这样……”火神想伸手上去揉乱他的头发以示惩戒但又怕对方发火，于是一个人抓狂了。黑子轻轻巧巧避过火神要拍在自己身上的手，露出了明显的笑容。两人嘻嘻哈哈地又走了几步，他却忽然沉下声说道：“青峰君，一直没遇到那个对的人。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”火神正将目光投向路边的饮料贩售机，没听清黑子低低的叹息。  
“没什么……”  
黑子眯起眼睛，春末时节空气中漫天飘舞的花粉令他略微忍不住揉了揉鼻子。

因为我已经得到幸福了，所以也希望那个人能得到幸福。  
但是，幸福的彼岸，不靠自己努力是无法到达的。  
那个人，什么时候才能发现自己应该真正珍惜的对象呢？  
想到这里，黑子在心底不禁为曾经的交往的对象和伙伴祈祷了几秒钟。

※※※

和黑子的意外碰面令青峰很是烦躁。并不是因为这件事本身，而是因为那句问话，让他不由得又想起了数月前被桃井提出分手时的情形。

“我累啦！阿大。”粉色头发的女孩在球队练习结束，其他人都先行离开体育馆之后，对独自投着篮的青峰说。  
“哦，那你就先回去吧，我再投一会儿。”青峰头也没回。  
“不，我是说，我们分手吧。”女孩静静地说。  
一声巨响，青峰将篮球盖进了篮筐。伴随着一个漂亮的灌篮，他在落地的时候不小心将篮筐捏在了手里。  
“你说什么啊，五月。”他有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我是说，我们不要再做男女朋友了，回到单纯的青梅竹马和队友的关系吧。”桃井吧数据分析本抱在胸前，用有些哀伤的眼神望着青峰。  
青峰将手里的篮筐扔在地上，走向场边的桃井。他在女孩的面前站定，用有些恶劣的语气说：“你是说，我刚才被你甩了吗？”  
“嗯……虽然我不太喜欢用这种说法，但就结果来说应该就是这个意思吧。”面对身材高大的青峰那逼人的气势，桃井却不为所动。  
“别这么弯弯绕地说话啦！你知道我不喜欢这种的。”青峰忽然收起了眼中凶狠的神情，苦笑道：“看样子你是已经决定下来才会这么说的，但是……为什么现在说？”  
“理由，你自己其实也是明白的吧？需要我解释得更清楚吗？”  
“……”  
“我是因为不想再为了我的事而给你造成压力甚至影响你打球才决定说的。对不起。”  
“…………”其实也并不太擅长说话的青峰沉默了。因为他知道桃井是由于发现到最近他异于往常的状态才会这么说的。  
胃里烧灼的感觉又来了，最近经常这样，尤其是在想到某些令自己相当为难的问题的时候。他不是一个擅长思考的人，很多时候做事全凭自己的喜好和下意识的选择。而最近这段时间，他破天荒地思考了很多，却总是越想越乱。  
“想不通吗？阿大？”桃井见青峰面上露出了明显是困扰着的神情，轻轻地笑了。  
“这样吧，让我来问你几个问题，你必须用最简短最直接的话来正面回答我。等我问完，你就明白了。”女生姿态轻盈地走了几步：“不过你必须诚实作答——可不要小看我这十几年来对你的了解程度和收集预测情报的能力哦！”  
“……好吧，你问。”面对这样的桃井，青峰有些无法可想。  
“第一个问题，你喜欢篮球吗？可以为篮球豁出性命吗？”  
“篮球我当然喜欢。至于到豁出性命的程度……应该也是可以的吧！”  
“当我向你告白的时候，你犹豫过吗？最后答应我是发自真心吗？”  
“……犹豫过，但是我答应你也是真心的。”  
“这种真心，到底是什么样的真心，你仔细考虑过吗？”  
“…………当时没有，最近有了。”因为越来越觉得不对，而且即使不想再和你吵架，最后也还是不知不觉的就吵起来了，连自己都不知道心里究竟在烦躁些什么。  
“嗯，那么这段时间里，你觉得每次陪我出去，比如圣诞节，是出于你自己意志，还是觉得这是一个作为‘男朋友’而必须完成的任务呢？”  
面对这个问题，青峰自知理亏，于是就连那几个不长的单词都觉得难以直接出口。  
“是后一个。”他说。  
“这段时间里，你有没有一次，是真心想吻我而好好吻过我一次的？”  
答案很明显了，明显到青峰都不忍心将它说出口。  
“……对不起。”他最终只能如此说道。  
“没有什么对不起的。所以你看，只有刚才第一个有关篮球的问题你是回答得最干脆利落的——即使是在我用了那么极端的问法之下，你都有很明确的正面回答。而到了后面的问题，不说你回答的答案本身，你在说答案的时候都是越来越犹豫，到最后甚至都无法正面回答我了。这是因为你考虑到了我的心情，所以不太愿意说出我肯定是无法接受的答案对吗？但是这样的话，就很明显了。因为你根本就不喜欢我。当时答应我的告白时候你没有经过深思熟虑，只是因为不忍心拒绝我和长久以来身为青梅竹马的默契，或者说一种类似于兄妹之间的关照才应承下来的对不对？”  
“但我应该是喜欢你的。”女孩一口气说了那么多，说得都快哭了，男孩终于憋出了一句还算不太难听的话。  
“没错，你是喜欢我，但那只是一种好朋友、伙伴、青梅竹马之间的喜欢。不是我要的那种喜欢。”  
女孩说着话，渐渐地已经开始有点控制不了情绪。但她坚强地忍住了，继续往下说道：“其实你不用对不起。因为喜欢这种事，一开始就我擅自单方面强加于你的。有没有喜欢上我，也不是你自己可以控制的事。这么说，其实应该是我要向你说对不起才对。”  
“不，其实是我……”眼前女孩隐含泪水的脸庞，却令他无可抑制地想到另一张曾对自己一边哭一边说“要好好对小桃”的脸。  
啧，怎么又会想到那里去了！最近想起那家伙的事也实在是太频繁了点……  
“于是，分手吧！不然只会让我们两个人都不开心。如果做回普通的青梅竹马和球队伙伴的话，相处起来也会更轻松吧？”女孩迈开步子擦身走过应该已经算是前男友的身旁，忽然又回头说了一句：“另外要告诉你一个好消息，托你这段时间对我态度的福，我发现我也已经不那么喜欢你了。这样一来你内心的愧疚是不是可以少一些了？”  
“啊。”面对说出如此不符合她原本性格的洒脱话语的青梅竹马，青峰可以体会到在说出之前那些话的时候，女孩到底思考过多少事情，以及为了做出这个决定她到底下了多大的决心。  
“五月！”在女孩已经走出差不多半个篮球场的时候，青峰忽然大声地叫住了她。  
女孩停住了脚步却没有回头，然后她就听到那个自己曾经花了很久才明白真正喜欢的对象这么说道。  
“你是个好女人，但是……对不起！还有，要找到比我更好的男人啊！”  
“废话啦！笨蛋阿大！”桃井回过头，露出今天以来最灿烂的一个笑容。  
“那不是一定的嘛！”


	19. The Price of Win

和桃井分手的那天也许是青峰这辈子说“对不起”这几个字最多的一天。然而接下来，他很快就因为胃痛加剧而被教练强令去医院检查。奉命押送青峰的樱井良小同学在那天下午承受了由青峰从头到尾的低气压而来的过多压力，几乎口吐白沫晕倒在回学校的路上。他一路以战战兢兢的蘑菇头状态伴随着令青峰耳朵起茧的“对不起对不起对不起”，直到将检查和诊断结果交给教练。  
得病的原因在医生看来是很简单的，长期劳累又不怎么好好休息、饮食不健康不规律、心理压力大、外加抽烟……即使是如此年轻的身体也经不住这样的折腾。但这些听起来十分细小的原因，居然就能把一个平时在赛场上总是气势汹汹霸气十足的人击倒，这让青峰在拿到结果时几乎难以置信。  
“就算说出去都没人信……”虽然这是不知道该向谁吐的槽，但被球队勒令休息的青峰反倒落得清闲。尽管心里不爽，但每日里翘翘课，睡睡觉，看看电影，打打游戏，日子在旁人眼里倒是过得十分滋润。  
如此过去了大约两个月，直到现在，从他拿回的复诊结果中总算出现了差不多痊愈的信息，想来教练和一直保持着不远不近的距离进行监督的经理人大约终于会允许他参与球队的正常训练了吧。  
曾经是如此瞧不起球队训练这件事的，在过了一年多的时间之后，心境居然也有了如此的改变……如果是以前的自己的话，也一定是难以相信的吧，但事情往往就是如此奇妙。

青峰终究还是没在那家快餐店吃饭，而是找了一家拉面店——相比西式快餐应该不会那么不健康，他对自己这么说道。  
但是，当他吃完两大碗面走出饭店，却依然觉得心底始终存在着一块有什么东西缺失的角落无法满足，越想忽视却越无法不去在意，几乎令他的胃部再度纠结起来。  
这样下去可不行……他走到路边，心里掂量了半天，终究还是点燃了一根烟。  
“特地为了不伤胃而没吃快餐也白费了啊……”他苦笑着自我吐槽，但还是深深地吸了一口手中的烟卷。  
抽烟这种事情，大部分性格中稍微带一点叛逆的男孩子都是从中学或者高中开始的。自中学里学会抽烟以来，青峰其实倒也并不常抽，但自从上了高中，他抽烟的次数就比之前渐渐多了起来。  
吸烟有害健康，这在现代社会几乎人人都知道，但自己试过之后才能体会，当总是心绪不宁的时候，烟卷中的化学成分能的确能让人冷静和定下心来。  
青峰本不是个容易胡思乱想的人。对他来说，更多的选择是在不思考太多的时候做下的，比如当年WINTER CUP时揍灰崎的那一拳。总的来说他的想法也相对简单——那么年轻的人，干嘛总是要做为难自己的事，考虑太多别人都未必在乎的情况呢？  
但是，只要人就会有心绪不宁的时候。  
比如近半年来一直如影随形的，几乎可以说是困扰着他的某个人。

黄濑就像某种存在于眼底的光点，不去在意的时候总是会出现在某处，不动，不变。但当他想要去正视的时候，又不知道该如何捕捉，因为只要视线转动就会不期然地溜走。  
平安夜发生的那件事，青峰左想右想也没觉得自己哪里做错了，但某种说不出的不安和负罪感就像什么东西淤结在那里，不上不下。对方最后那个明显是听到了自己的呼喊却还是没有回头坐进出租车的背影令他只要一想起来就觉得胸膛某处无比沉重。  
在意，在意得不得了，但是到底在意什么，连他自己也无法明白。而实在一团乱麻的时候，他就会抽烟。于是，烟在不知不觉间抽得越来越多，而烟瘾也渐渐大了起来。  
或许当时的桃井正是觉察出了他那种异样的由来，才会提出分手的吧？事后，在养病期间某次无谓的胡思乱想中，青峰忽然捕捉到了说不定是真相的原因。  
说实话，虽然当时对于被桃井提出分手的自己是感到失败的，但真的分手之后心里却陡然间轻松下来也是不争的事实。  
而他事后的第一反应却是给黄濑打电话。  
即使连自己也不理解当时为什么想打这个电话，即使最终电话并没有被接通，但他也觉得好像这件事情或者说是某种想法真的已经传达给对方知道了一样。  
但事实上，当时正和球队在通信不畅的地方集训的黄濑的确不曾知道，在拥有自己通信服务的公司向电波那头的青峰用亲切的语音播放“对不起，您所拨的号码不在服务区”的时候，那个往日里很少对黄濑当面表达什么的人正对着话筒说：  
“喂，黄濑，你知道吗？我被五月给甩了。”  
“……我是说，我和五月分手了。”  
“虽然晚了很久，但还是要谢谢你的圣诞礼物。”  
“有关那次平安夜时候的事，还有机会让你听我解释吗？”  
…………  
其实并没有什么可解释的，如果是当时的话——这是青峰自己也明白的事。何况就算真的有什么值得表达的东西，以青峰口头表达的能力也很难说清楚，因为就连他自己也弄不清楚，究竟该解释什么，自己想解释的又是什么。

于是，伴随着超过四个月的通信断绝，青峰、黄濑还有他们分布在各个学校的同期伙伴们一同迎来了高中时代最后一次INTER HIGH的开幕。

那年的INTER HIGH是被后来一代又一代的少年们津津乐道的一届。因为在每所篮球名校强校都阵容整齐的情况下，曾经的冬季杯冠军，却从没在INTER HIGH 上夺魁过的诚凛高校终于再次杀入决赛，并在最后一节大力翻盘，将占据冠军头衔数年的洛山高校扯下了王座。  
所有曾经观看现场比赛的观众和两队球员都不会忘记，那个名叫火神大我的高三少年是怎样如同被上帝之手按下了开关一般，以强大的气场点亮了全场每一个队员，并将自身的光芒填满赛场的每个角落。而他的搭档黑子哲也又是如何展现出神乎其技的手法，如同球场上的魅影，永远出现在最合适最凑巧的地方，不仅无时不刻地支持着火神，也在力压对手进攻的同时打破防守。  
洛山的强大毫无疑问，但在诚凛如同孤绝的斗士一般破釜沉舟的气势下居然也一度被震住，并在最后没有守住持续领先的优势。从第四节的第八分钟开始，诚凛就已反超，接着即使两队互相紧咬交替得分，但依靠强大的团队合作优势和久经挫折培育出来的精神力，最终诚凛以111比108的比分险胜，为三年来的INTER HIGH征程画上了近乎圆满的句号。

在赛后的选手休息室里，为了火神再次从美国飞来的渡部教练激动地挥舞着手中的摄像机对火神说：“我一定会把今天的比赛视频送去美国大学篮球队的教练那里，这样的话你被特招录取的可能性就会大大增加。等我给你带来好消息吧！”  
火神抓抓脑袋，感谢了几乎高兴地手舞足蹈的渡部，用虽然为难但却没有动摇的语气说：“但就算这样，我也还是会参加秋天的SAT考试……”  
黑子一直站在边上旁听两人的对话，为火神诚实努力的回答露出了微笑。渡部走后，他在拍档兼恋人的身边坐下来，将额头轻靠在对方宽阔的肩膀。  
“约定，完成了呢。”  
“啊？哦，那个啊……”火神笑笑，“是说你作为我的影子，让我成为日本第一的那个约定吗？”  
“嗯。”还有，你也完成了自己‘打倒奇迹的世代’的誓言。  
“虽然完成了……但也没有特别高兴的感觉啊，似乎。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……怎么说呢，”火神有些不好意思地抓抓脸说，“因为我现在觉得，和你还有大家在一起打篮球本身就是一件很快乐的事。一起努力打篮球这件事比胜利本身更能让人觉得……满足？可以这么说吗？”  
“火神君果然是这么想的。”黑子点点头。  
“嗯，黑子这也应该是你所追求的东西吧，喜欢篮球这项运动，更享受和队友一起努力得到胜利的过程。”  
“是啊……”被恋人理解的感觉相当之好，黑子忍不住放松身体，轻轻闭上眼睛。  
两个人都很累了，但心脏跳动的频率却依然激烈。实现梦想，达成愿望之后的感觉居然是如此梦幻，不像现实。  
但他们真的完成了。自己的目标，前辈们的嘱托，未来的基石，一切一切……  
心情和身体都忽然间轻快起来，尤其是有彼此在身边的时候。  
队友们很快就会进来，但两人却维持着这样亲密的姿势，睡着了。

这年的INTER HIGH注定会成为一届不平凡的比赛，因为在三四名的争夺战里，海常高校最终打败了从两年前就可以被称为“宿命的对手”的桐皇学园——在付出了惨烈的代价之下。  
赛前，两所学校就已剑拔弩张，但双方绝对的主将黄濑凉太和青峰大辉之间的空气却莫名的比往常平静很多。  
“好久不见啊，小青峰。”出乎青峰意料的，居然是黄濑先向自己大大方方地打了个招呼。  
“好久不见。”青峰由于不知道该用什么样的表情面对黄濑，于是干脆冷冷地板起了脸。  
黄濑在见到青峰的表情之后却很淡然，径自笑笑道：“听说你生病了？现在好了没有？”  
“早就好了，至少要打败你应该是没什么问题的。”虽然心中对自己和眼前人的关系仍存有疑问，但篮球依旧是青峰心中最无法动摇的事物。  
“是吗。”面对青峰信誓旦旦的说辞，黄濑却是轻笑一声，将一手插进刘海，遮住了眉毛和大半表情：“但是有一件事我可以保证绝对不会输给你。”  
“哦？”  
“那就是求胜的信念啊。”  
的确，三年来桐皇一直力压海常未尝败绩，让海常如同一直被紧压的弹簧，常年积累下来的压力和动力令他们早就憋足了一口气。  
要赢！要赢！！要赢！！！  
不管是黄濑还是其他队员，从比赛一开始就拿出了舍弃一切的架势，直奔胜利而去。面对桐皇铜墙铁壁一般的防守，海常在黄濑的带领下顽强地撕了一个口子，不仅外线三分不停，内线的突破和篮板也尽量保证了零失误。  
面对海常杀气腾腾的进攻，桐皇却并不慌张。这个球队从天才们各自为政到渐渐开始有所配合经历了一番堪称痛苦的转变，但得到的结果却相当有效。青峰和黄濑的一对一对决固然是赛场上的主旋律，但是队友之间的默契也在三年的时间里一点一滴的建立起来，并且在关键时刻发挥了巨大的作用。  
上半场结束的时候，双方的比分暂定在49比59，桐皇领先正好十分。

黄濑喜欢在中场休息的时候到场外吹吹风，冷静一下过度发热的头脑。  
“没关系的，不管是篮球还是感情，我都控制得很好。”他靠在篮球馆外的栏杆上，盯住自己的双手握拳而又张开。  
初见的时候还会内心动摇，但只要上了赛场，脑中就只剩下篮球了。  
于是，篮球才是我们之间最紧密的联系吗？  
那么，就更要努力打败你了。  
黄濑弯下腰，将手支在绑了护膝的部位，长吸一口气。

青峰刚一见到室外的光线就看到对方弯腰扶住膝盖的模样，但因为背对着自己看不见他的表情。  
总是一副无所谓的样子，除了少有的几次，从不在外人面前展现自己真正的内心世界……黄濑凉太，你到底在想什么呢？  
你对我到底是怎么想的？你会……怨恨我吗？  
想到这里，他忽然心下一紧，却不知不觉叫出一句呼唤：“喂！”

黄濑背后一震，苦笑着缓缓转身，但当真正面对青峰的时候却是淡然的表情。  
“哟，小青峰，你也出来啦！”他一脸清爽地说，似乎完全不像刚跟对方在赛场上生死相搏而接下来还有二十分钟的巅峰对决。  
“你的膝盖……”  
“怎么还在说膝盖，你有完没完。”黄濑不动声色地调整了一下身体的重心，笑笑说，“打你的比赛，别管我。”  
“我不是管你……我是说，不想你因为膝盖的问题影响到接下来的比赛。”  
“不要一脸很想放水的表情。”黄濑的语气突然转冷，“不需要。明白我实力的你应该知道的。倒是你……休息了两个月，篮球技巧也退步了看样子居然是真的？”  
“……我可没打算放水。”青峰发觉自己再说不出什么，“何况，不管你怎么说我也一样会打败你。”

已经半年没有好好交谈了，但并不代表他们之间什么都没有发生过。事实上，虽然没有交流，但两人都毫不怀疑对方私心里的暗潮汹涌有多剧烈。  
只不过，这并不是一个能够将他们表现出来的时候。

看看时间差不多，黄濑和青峰擦身而过，径自向体育馆内走去。  
“那么，就算死也要赢你。”他这么说道。  
青峰在听到这句话的时候猛然转身，对着黄濑的背影有些发愣。  
足音回荡在选手休息室外的走廊里，黄濑身着海常篮球队正选运动服的身影在昏暗的光线下渐渐模糊，仿佛就要被什么东西吞噬一般。  
青峰破天荒地打了个冷战。

在下半场海常的绝地反击中，黄濑的表现也依然是最抢眼的。  
由于是以模仿作为自己篮球的基础，黄濑在独有技术上的弱势依然被暴露了出来。但是，即使大家都知道他的弱势在哪里，却依然无人能够攻击这个软肋——因为已经很少有人能够达到这样的高度，黄濑的弱势究竟是否是弱势对于赛场上的大家来说都已经无所谓了。  
而能够抓住这个弱点穷追猛打的人，只有青峰。  
青峰的无定式射篮在接近三年的时间里已经进化出了令人眼花缭乱的多样技巧，每当他某种新的技巧被黄濑学去之后，接下来又有更多的变化令人猝不及防。两人的反应速度和身体能力虽有差距但相差不大，那么真正能够分出胜负的就只有对于赛场的把控能力和随机应变的策略了。对此，黄濑通过艰苦的训练已经得到了无限接近青峰的能力，而他那深不可测的潜力也令青峰在赛场上倍感压力。  
但是，还不够。还要再快，再快……不然是无法赢小青峰的。黄濑在身体的能力已被自己勉力提升至极限的时候依然对自己如此说着。

每个人的心里都有一根细弦。  
体育场上头顶的灯光是如此晃眼，观众们山呼海啸般的加油声和鼓掌欢呼是如此震撼。  
但是青峰能够听见，黄濑的那根弦在比赛的最后一刻，伴随着那个决定性的起跳射篮成功的同时，崩断的声音。  
一直跟在附近，时而并肩，时而落后的脚步声，在终于跨过自己之后，消失了。


	20. Here’s My Draem

这场海常对桐皇的终极之战的比分伴随着黄濑在最后几秒钟连过三人抢断的射篮结束在101比100，海常赢得了最终的胜利，获得了全国第三名的历史最好成绩。  
但是黄濑落地后那由于膝盖再也无法受力而重重摔倒在篮球馆地面上的声音也震动了全场。  
赢是赢了，但这个胜利的代价，太大。  
海常的教练想到赛前黄濑向自己表示出的不管如何也要打完全场的要求，默默叹了一口气。

黄濑在受伤后就被立刻送往医院，连赛后两队的互相敬礼和最终颁奖仪式也没能参加。  
青峰作为被黄濑绕过防守的三人之一，看到对方身边瞬间被围得水泄不通，心脏仿佛被甩进零度的冰水里，凉了个透彻。  
他想冲上前去挤进人群，却忽然觉得脚步是如此沉重，像绑了铅块。

你说不再憧憬我，要打败我，其实我很高兴。  
即使是最终被你打败，我也输得心服口服。  
但我万万没有想到，结局居然是这样？  
因为要超越我，所以你才把自己逼到这种地步？  
为了打败我，你宁可放弃自己未来的篮球生涯？  
开什么……玩笑啊！

他终究没有挤进人群，但用尽全力一拳狠狠打在选手休息室的墙上。  
嘈杂的外部声音仿佛呼啸而过的冰冷的风，将他冻在原处，动弹不得。

黄濑做了个梦。  
梦里的自己走在一条长长的街道上，四周的风景很像是中学时代放学后经常会逛的那条商店街。  
仰起头，望着天空。天气很晴朗，蓝天透明到几乎要碎裂，连空气里也闪耀着点点光芒。  
光芒渐渐汇集，落在同一条街道上却一直走在自己前面的人身上。  
即使是背影，那人映在自己眼中的身姿依然亮到几乎刺眼。  
加快脚步想要追上他，努力伸出手去，却怎么也抓不到。  
他开始觉得焦急，慢慢跑了起来，但脚下的道路却渐渐变得泥泞不堪，四周的光线也慢慢黯淡下来——只有那个背影依然是明亮的。  
“小青峰……”他大喊着，前面的人回头似乎是看了他一眼，却没有停步，也没有说话。  
“小青峰！！！”他继续喊着，在深一脚浅一脚的道路上拼命加快了脚步，直到最后挣脱泥泞的桎梏，奋力一跃，似乎是飞了起来。  
他终于离那个人越来越近……！  
他碰到了对方的肩膀。  
“小青峰，我追上你了……”他笑着刚说出这句话，却忽然有无数道荆棘丛四面八方飞过来，将他缠住。  
他坠落下来，而那些荆棘上的刺也在同时重重地扎在他的身上。  
“啊……！！！”他看着自己不断下坠，却无能为力。刚刚曾被自己走过的道路破裂了，碎片伴随着他一起下坠，重重地撞击在他的腿上，膝盖以下的部位仿佛脆弱的玻璃一样被撞得粉碎。  
可那个发着光的人，却依然留在上方那条平坦的道路上，离自己越来越远……

伴随着一声惊恐的呐喊，他从噩梦中大汗淋漓地醒来。  
时间是夏日里某个晴朗的下午，自己所在的单人病房里，白色的窗帘随风摆动着，并且弥漫着淡淡的花香。  
好平和安详的景象。  
他将手放在眼睛上，苦笑出声。  
“是梦啊……但却似乎更像是现实。”他自言自语地说。  
青峰脚下曾经走过的道路，后来也变成了自己的道路。  
但现在，自己道路，破碎了。  
在自己赌上性命般的一跃之后。

“你看起来样子倒也还可以嘛。”笠松从距离医院很远的大学特地过来看望，之后这么说道，“精神还不错的样子，那我就放心了。”  
“呵呵……”这时候的黄濑除了傻笑却也的确再说不出什么足以应对的话。  
“那你之后的打算……”  
“并不是再也不能打篮球了，只是这件事让我认清了一些事实罢了。”黄濑带着微笑淡淡地说道，“我已经和事务所续约了，接下来大概会当专职的艺人模特吧，不过也还是会去念大学就是了。”  
“嗯，似乎也蛮适合你的。”笠松咬了一口原本是要削给黄濑的苹果。  
面对如此的后辈，他还能说什么呢。  
“原本是打算来跟你算账的，但现在看来，对你发火是很没道理的事。”临走的时候，笠松这么说道。  
“虽然一直都没有打算放弃篮球……”黄濑将目光投向被白色窗帘笼罩了一半的窗户，外面是夏日的晴朗天空，绿色的树木和持续不断的蝉鸣。  
“不过，还是不得不说一声对不起啦，前辈。”黄濑苦笑着说。  
“说什么呢。”笠松摆摆手，却在即将离开病房的时候说：“不过，医院楼下那家伙的事，你是真的不知道吗？”  
“诶？”黄濑露出了相当意外的表情，“你说什么呢，前辈……”  
“就是那家伙，那家伙啦！”笠松不耐烦地摆摆手，“我来之前就看到那个超级显眼的黑皮肤大高个杵在楼下花园的长椅上了，像是一直在发呆的样子，我也就没上去招呼。刚才出去上厕所的时候稍微往窗外一看，居然还在呢，动也没动的。”  
“哦……”  
“是你不要见他还是……？”笠松说到一半又觉得有些不妥，于是话锋一转，撇撇嘴说：“不过不见也好，你现在躺在这里不都是因为那家伙……”   
“不是的。”黄濑难得打断了笠松的话，摇摇头说：“他什么都没做，更没做错过什么。”  
“那你还……  
“怪不怪他，是我的事。而要不要来见我，是他的事。随他去吧……”黄濑往后靠在被升起一半的病床上，静静笑道。

见与不见……又有什么区别和意义呢？  
黄濑能大约猜到一些青峰的想法，但就也只是猜测而已，至于对方究竟是怎么想的，他已经不想去弄清楚了。  
但如果真的见到了，说不定还会是自己去安慰他……想到这里，黄濑仿佛自嘲一般地笑了起来。

青峰在医院楼下纠结了很久，终于下定决心上来推开他的病房门的时候看到的就是这么一幅景象。  
除了床头上被好好摆放着的花束，屋里的几乎所有东西都是白色的。窗户开着，窗帘随风飘动，房间里充满了混着青草香气的夏日之风和蝉鸣声。  
黄濑听见敲门和开门声后回过头正望着自己，金黄的头发在明亮的光线下依然如此耀眼。他的脸上挂着一种有些奇异的笑容，略略消瘦的面颊有些许苍白，却在见到自己的时候明显亮了起来。  
“小青峰，终于是你来啦！”  
他这么说。  
终于。

心脏的胸膛里跳动的声响令他已经感觉不到其他什么了。  
青峰浑身僵硬地把手中几乎快要被捏碎的花束伸到黄濑面前，呐呐地说：“不知道你需要什么，让花店帮着随便包的，我就想着探病总不至于空手……”  
“是波斯菊啊……挺好的，谢谢你。”黄濑维持着不变的笑容接过花束，没有放在旁边而是一直握在了手里。  
他一直亲手拿着自己送的花，轻嗅着，没有放开。  
往日里粗枝大叶的男孩现在却陡然间观察更加细致了，同时也对面前少年的举动异常敏感起来。  
当意识到什么可能存在的原因后，他就连四肢都不像是自己的了。  
因为肤色偏深而无法让对方看到自己几乎红到耳根的皮肤，但浑身的不自在和汗如雨下却是无法掩饰的。  
“你很热吗？小青峰？”黄濑将脸从花束中抬了起来，注视着他。  
“哦，有一点。话说你这房间怎么没开空调？”这种时候也只能这么说了。为了证明自己的话，他还特意脱下了T恤外穿着的短袖衬衫放在对方的床边。  
“因为手术完了我不想关起门来闷着，而是想要有点新鲜空气……”  
“……居然要手术那么严重？”  
“马马虎虎吧。”黄濑轻描淡写地说：“因为右边膝盖的半月板破裂了，做手术修补了一半还可以用的，另外有一半实在无法修补，就拿掉了。”  
黄濑就像是描述鞋匠修皮鞋一样，口气过于轻松以至于令青峰愈发哑口无言了。  
道歉、安慰……一句话都说不出来。  
黄濑捕捉到青峰那坐立不安的表情，忽然笑了一声，说：“没那么夸张啦！三、四个月之后就可以像平常一样走路了，也感觉不到什么，甚至过了三四年之后说不定还能稍微打打篮球呢。”  
只是，要像之前那样追逐你的脚步，是不可能了。  
金发的少年打起精神，继续用安慰的口气说着自己未来的打算：“何况，我不是还可以做模特嘛，事务所那边续约了，而且也答应了我要上大学的要求……未来什么的其实影响不大，你别露出那么沉重的表情啊。”  
但是，要远离最喜欢的运动至少三四年时间，就等于斩断了自己所有的篮球梦想。  
“你可别想要说道歉什么的哦，小青峰。”黄濑敏锐地察觉到了青峰想要脱口而出的话，“又不是你的错。”  
“可是……！”  
“当然，也不是我的错。”他打断青峰急于诉说什么的话语，“我们谁都没错，错的只是命运的方向而已……哎呦，这话说得我自己都觉得深奥了，哈哈。”

为什么你还能笑得那么轻松？  
所有人都知道你有多么喜欢篮球，但你再也不能像以前那样打篮球了啊！  
黄濑自然的表现反而令青峰不觉间如鲠在喉。

忽然，黄濑话题一转：“小桃呢？怎么没和你一起来？我还以为肯定会一起的。”  
听到黄濑这么说，青峰才恍然惊觉，原来自己早就和桃井分手这件事，并没有让对方真正知道。  
虽然自己一直觉得好像是已经说了的样子，但事实上并没有传达到啊……  
但这种隔着电话或许很容易就能说出口的事，面对本人却怎么都说不出来。  
于是他只有顿在那里，无法回答。

面对青峰的沉默和微微扭曲的表情，黄濑似乎又明白了什么，急忙再次转开话题。  
“INTER HIGH结束了，很快又要提交青少年集训营的名单了吧。小青峰你今年也会去吧？”  
“嗯，应该吧。今年的MVP，我和你都榜上有名，还有火神那家伙。”  
“是吗，真好啊……”用说别人的事的语气，黄濑发出一声浅淡的感叹。  
房间内又陷入了沉默。  
“你说要念大学……”青峰像是终于找到什么话题一般地问道：“想好要念哪个了吗？”  
“嗯……”黄濑低头想了想，说：“我的成绩不是顶尖但也不算太差，这你知道的，所以可能会挑一所比二流稍微好一点点的私立大学吧……具体哪所还没想好。小青峰你呢？”  
“倒是有几所公立私立的体育大学来问过我的意见，似乎从那里面挑一所就行了。”青峰对于念书不太擅长这种事凡是和他一起学习过的伙伴都知道，所以能够不需要花太多精力在备考上而是被体育大学特招的话，的确更适合他吧。  
“那很好啊，这就等于说你已经有方向了吧，恭喜你了。”黄濑明显也很开心地说。  
“啊，哦。”面对黄濑为他高兴的表情，青峰对自己的事倒是没觉得有什么特别的，而是盯住黄濑那张过于端正的面容，怎么都无法挪开。  
“小青峰……我脸上有什么东西吗？”黄濑被看得有些不自在起来，连脖子都有些泛红。  
“没什么……你好像瘦了？”青峰转过头去，揉了揉鼻子。  
“耶？这才住院几天啊……我自己都没发现。难道医院里的伙食真的太差了吗……”黄濑也摸摸自己的脸，苦笑着说。

不，我知道，这不是因为伙食的问题。  
你会消瘦的原因，只要是了解你的人就能明白。  
不能打篮球，让你如此痛苦吗？  
想到这里，青峰觉得自己简直无法再呆下去。

匆匆告别了黄濑，青峰低着头只顾往前走，直到距离医院大门已经有一段距离。  
“啊，衬衫忘在那里了……”青峰感觉身上似乎少了什么才忽然想起来。  
“只有回去拿了吧……”  
但是，他意识到，虽然只是要回去取个衬衫而已，不过一想到能很快再见到对方的脸，自己居然是如此高兴。

黄濑凉太的篮球生涯就像一首过程清晰的未完成奏鸣曲。从青峰身上得到灵感而形成了一段旋律，经过几个乐章，其中有回旋和变奏，却在终章那最高潮华彩的段落中戛然而止。  
这首乐曲也许算不上有多辉煌多成功，却是谱写乐章之人所能表达出来的一段最灿烂的生命的过程。他努力过，失败过，拼搏过，虽然并不知道对于这样的结尾是否满心遗憾……  
青峰忽然想到临走前见到的那张带着看不出勉强之意的笑容的脸。  
以前，很多次，他也是用这种笑容和自己见面，玩闹，打球，说再见。  
某种不平衡感，忽然又来了。  
“黄濑凉太，你果然不愧是天生的艺人……！”想到这里，青峰忍不住啐了一口，拔腿就往回飞奔。  
冲过医院大门和中庭，住院大楼的电梯还没下来就直接跑上去，砰地一声推开病房大门的时候，坐在病床上正握住遗落的衬衫的黄濑猛然回头，青峰就明明白白地看见了他脸上流成几道的亮亮的泪痕。  
黄濑似乎被吓了一大跳，下意识地扔开了衬衫，胡乱抹着眼睛还想强撑着说什么，却被直接大步走过来的青峰一把抱紧了。  
“小青峰你……”  
“你哭吧！”  
“……啊？”  
“为什么不继续哭了？快哭啊，哭出来就好了。”  
青峰感觉到黄濑的脸紧紧贴住自己的胸膛，在怀抱下用力呼吸，发出几声像是无法忍耐的呜咽之后，终于，胸前的棉质T恤被迅速濡湿了。  
破了一丝缝隙的坚硬面壳在青峰猛力的敲打和抚摸下终于哗啦啦地全部落了下来，露出一个伤痕累累嚎啕大哭的小男孩。  
“我……我好想和你们……继续，一起打篮球……”黄濑的声音闷闷的，断断续续地发出从胸腔最深处传来的哀鸣。  
“我知道。”青峰缓缓拍打着对方的脊背。  
“我再也不能……像以前那样……了……”  
“没关系。但是我，我们都还在。”  
“我好……难过……”

我也是。  
青峰在心里默默地说。  
或者应该说，我的痛苦，并不比你的少。

哭了不知道多久，就连抽噎都渐渐平息下来，黄濑终于揉着眼睛抬起头。  
青峰在之前只是一直抱着对方，忍住了没去看黄濑的脸。而现在稍稍放开之后，视线一旦碰到他的面容，就再也无法忍耐了。  
他捧住那张脸，将自己的嘴唇用力按了下去。

这次的吻里不再有酒精的味道。黄濑的嘴唇有点咸，甚至不知不觉间还能尝到一丝血味。  
这是从哪来的血味，青峰不想探究，他只知道对方这次并没有做过多的反抗，而是渐渐张开了嘴，任凭自己的气息侵入到他的内部。  
他好像又哭了。

好不容易放开彼此，青峰在黄濑的床边坐下来，感觉到对方低下头，将那颗金黄色的脑袋用力搁在他的肩膀。  
“我原本打算，在篮球上一直都不放弃的，不放弃追赶你，但是……”黄濑的声音里还有因放声大哭后而来的沙哑和无力，但话语中的含义和内容却是坚定的。  
“别说了。”对方越说青峰心里就越难过，忍不住打断他。  
“不，让我说完。但是现在不管是追赶你还是和你并肩都是不可能的了，所以……”  
他抬起头，挺直了腰杆。  
“我把我的梦想和对于篮球的热爱，就都托付给你了，小青峰。”

托付给你了。  
他这么说道。  
曾经的伙伴都知道黄濑是因为青峰才开始打篮球，继而热爱上了篮球这项运动的。  
那么现在，在黄濑已经无法继续篮球之路的时候，将他对于篮球的全部期望和理想交给青峰，就是任何人都能够理解的事了吧。  
青峰定定地看着那张端正而瘦削的脸，那上面有一双通红的眼眶，被眼泪糊得乱七八糟的白皙的皮肤以及刚刚由于接吻而红亮湿润的双唇。  
但他的眼神是无比认真的，说话的声音和语气也坚定不移。

“我答应你。”他一字一句地沉声说道。


	21. The Junction

今年的青少年篮球集训营比去年还要少了几个重量级的球员。全国季军海常高校主力黄濑凉太由于伤病再度缺席今年的集训营，而冠军诚凛高校的王牌球员火神大我则因为在比赛结束后就前往美国准备留学事宜而同样无法参加。不过，身为诚凛名至实归的二号王牌黑子哲也却终于在这一年进入了集训名单。  
到位于神奈川的集训基地报到后不久，在一次和火神的国际长途通话中，黑子向对方说出了自己关于集训营的感想。  
“训练日程和其他相关课程安排得都挺满，每一天都很累，不过还是蛮有趣的。今天还和青峰君被分到同一队里打了对抗赛，对手是绿间君和紫原君，大家都觉得很怀念感慨。”  
“和青峰……？”火神心里咯噔一声，说话的语气不知不觉有些酸溜溜的。  
“嗯，将近三年没在一起作为队友打球，感觉他的风格有些变化，不过还是很强。”黑子仿佛没有听出火神别扭的语气，而是继续说道。  
“是嘛。”火神更加不爽了。  
“你在吃醋？”黑子轻声笑了出来，终于不再故意逗他。  
“是啊，不行吗？”和黑子交往的时间虽不算长但也不短了，火神本就爽朗的个性更是受到黑子说话习惯的影响，变得更加直接。  
“当然可以啊，或者不如说，其实我很高兴，你吃醋的话。”黑子拿着手机走到更加僻静的地方，轻声说。  
“唔……！黑子你不要再取笑我啦！我很认真的啊！”火神在电话那头抓狂的表情，虽然黑子看不到但也可以大约猜出一点。  
“这我知道。火神君你很认真，还有你也是很强的。”黑子用毫不犹豫的语气继续说道，“不过青峰君的变化也不只在篮球上。他整个人的感觉也像是变得更加柔和明快了——应该是有了重要的人的关系吧。”  
“诶？”  
“他似乎比以前也更好相处了。今天聊天的时候，绿间还说真要感谢那个能让他改变的对象呢。”其实绿间本人在加入秀德这几年来的变化也很明显，这都要托了他家那位同他形影不离的控球后卫的福吧。  
“是吗……你曾经说的，那个适合他的人终于出现了吗？”火神闻言也不禁感叹。  
“其实早就出现了，只是青峰君没有注意和发现到罢了。”黑子说到此处却不再继续这个话题，而是突然插了一句：“火神君，其实集训营每天晚上都有安排课程的。”  
“啊……？”话题突兀的转变让火神一愣。  
“所以那时候你其实是翘了一晚上的课吧。”话虽这么说，黑子的语气中却没有一丝一毫责怪的味道。  
“啊……被你发现了呀，哈哈。不过后来也没出什么事不是嘛……”火神有些尴尬，但又忍不住加上一句：“原来……已经一年了吗？”  
“是，一年了呢。”黑子的语气淡淡的，仿佛这是一件理所当然的事，“不过今年没有和你一起过生日，有点遗憾。”火神的生日那天他虽然还在日本，但由于种种原因两个人都没找到合适的机会在一起庆祝，甚至都没有碰面，最后也就只打了个电话了事。而等到两人都空闲下来的时候，火神已经去了美国。  
“那就等你回来再补也可以。”黑子平静地说，“你之前说暑假一结束就会回来的。”  
“嗯……关于这件事，实在抱歉啊黑子，这次来美国除了要做一些考试的准备之外，也被渡部先生领着见了几所大学的篮球队教练，还有些预料外的事情没有办完，所以回去的时间可能要等到9月底了。”  
“……是吗。你好好准备考试，我没有关系。而且这样的话你回来的时候正好是文化祭，感觉也挺不错的。”  
听到黑子的语气依旧如此淡然，火神心里有些纠结，但他知道黑子就是这样的人。关于两人的交往，他难得会有表达丰富感情的话语和行动，但并不代表他的心里就没有一丝波澜。他的思考总是很成熟的，在做出决定和表现出什么之前，所有惊涛骇浪一般的化学反应都已经在那个不算魁梧的身躯内变化完毕了。  
“我的生日和我们的交往周年纪念都不能在一起，实在是对不起。”因为无法见到黑子本人，火神就算有再多愧疚，也只能通过语言说出这些听起来像是轻飘飘的话语，即使这些言辞中饱含的感情和意义并不那么轻浮。  
“没关系，我不介意。毕竟是没办法的事。”黑子深吸一口气，握紧了手机，说：“不过，我还是……”  
“嗯？”  
“不，没什么。我想说，考试请加油，还有，可以的话请早点回来，大家也都很关心你的事。”

真是太奇怪了，我想见你，我喜欢你这种话，居然没办法隔着电话好好地说出来。  
正是因为隔着电波的关系么？黑子挂了电话，注视着手中那个小小的通讯器想。  
其实是因为太过在意吧，于是反而无法好好的传达了。不过如果是火神本人站在自己面前，黑子自信是可以说出“请和我接吻”这样的话的。  
时间和空间的距离，居然是这么奇妙的一样东西吗？之前的一年几乎每天都和火神形影不离的黑子开始因为切身的体会而认真考虑起这个问题。  
注视了一会手中的手机，水色头发的少年将话筒的部位靠近了自己的嘴唇。  
“我很想你，火神君。”  
“能快点回来的话，就好了。”  
在空气中轻轻的一吻之后，他用几不可闻的声音说。

※※※

受伤这件事对于黄濑来说就像是命运的一道分割线，有篮球的日子在左边，没有篮球的日子在右边。黄濑无法控制命运的控制从左边走到了右边，再怎么无可奈何，也只能转身踮起脚尖，向左边望一眼。  
于是，他在出院后除了加紧学业开始认真备考，也在适当的时候把更多的精力投入了事务所安排的工作上去。  
十一月的某天，在黄濑的膝盖已经彻底不会为日常生活和工作带来困扰之后，经纪人秋山小姐把一个剧本交到了他的手里。  
“虽然只是在深夜迷你电视剧里出场一集的客串，但我觉得这个角色还是蛮适合你的，对锻炼演技也是个好机会。你跟我说过学校考试那边的压力不是很大，如果能安排过来的话要不要试试看呢？”  
于是黄濑将剧本拿回了家，只看了一晚上就决定出演。  
“体弱多病的年轻钢琴家，最终为了能见到已经变成幽灵却依然深爱着的恋人死在钢琴边上……没想到这种灵异题材的深夜迷你剧也有这种角色呢。”黄濑在电话里对秋山说：“我好像有点明白你说这个角色适合我的原因了。”  
“是吗？虽然当时我说这话的时候还有些担心你会生气，不过看你这么想得开我也就放心了。另外，这个角色需要有让你弹钢琴的场景，虽然可以使用手部替身，但我相信以你对自己的高要求，应该还是会努力亲自演出的吧？”  
“你真了解我啊，秋山小姐。”黄濑笑了起来，随即把目光投向这家自己经常光顾的音像店的古典音乐CD货架，说：“你告诉我会出现哪些曲目吧，我可以先准备起来。”  
“有贝多芬的‘悲怆奏鸣曲’第二乐章和肖邦的练习曲‘离别’。都是名曲呢！”

黄濑住院乃至复健期间，青峰并没有经常去探望。  
自从接受了黄濑交托给自己的篮球梦想之后，青峰觉得与其向黄濑当面表达自己无法言说的满腔愧疚，不如在篮球上加紧练习，取得更高的成就和荣誉作为回报。于是在这段时间里，他们之间更多的是靠邮件和电话联系，而且即使如此，这些联系也不是十分的频繁。  
两人之间存在的某种难以正确形容的关系早已浮出水面，但他们却似乎都无意戳破。在青峰眼中，黄濑是个有些难以捉摸而喜怒无常的人。根据先前的经验，很多时候当面的交流反而会容易让两个人都激动起来乃至发生冲突，于是在这种若即若离的敏感时期，在两个人都还没有理顺自己的情绪的时候，还是较少见面为好。  
但是，这并不代表他们不想见面。  
事实上，每当青峰路过书店的时候，都会习惯性地到杂志区看一眼会不会有登载黄濑消息或是照片的杂志。如果有，即使是面向少女的充斥着粉红色泡泡和花朵的刊物，他也会毫不犹豫地买下来。  
当意识到那个曾经的伙伴在自己心中真正的地位之后，对恋爱相当不拿手的黑皮肤少年这才发觉，自己只要一想到那个有着一头金发且相貌相当端正的少年时，心里就仿佛被什么温暖的东西涨满了。  
这种感觉和先前的两次也许可以被称为恋爱的感情都不一样。  
同时，因为对感情意识得太过突如其来，青峰甚至第一次感到了某种几乎不敢松懈的紧张。而正是这种紧张，让他就连邮件的往来都不太主动发起。  
相比之下，黄濑那边则不再吝啬自己的言辞。虽然几乎从没发过什么涉及关键内容的邮件，但时不时地说说自己的近况和有意思的所见所闻还是极大地填补了曾经横在两人之间的种种沟壑。  
不过，总的来说，两个人依然都因为太过珍惜而小心翼翼裹足不前。

“小青峰，我要拍电视剧啦！虽然是个小角色，但是我很喜欢。不过因为拍摄时间问题，圣诞节的时候也许不能见面了，但你应该可以在一月份起播出的深夜节目里看到我哦！WINTER CUP比赛加油！我也在图书馆努力念书ING~”  
青峰盯着手机屏幕上那封黄濑发来的邮件已经很久。关于圣诞节的预定其实两人都没有特意说起过，但那毕竟是目前可以算的上互相喜欢的两人间一个心照不宣的约定。青峰想到去年圣诞前夜那些并不令人愉快的回忆，将微微的失望和叹息咽了下去。

已经确定即将被N体大特招的青峰不需要为大学的入学考试耗费太多精力，于是他得以作为桐皇篮球队的成员参加最后一届的WINTER CUP——虽然在这次比赛里其他曾经一起奋斗过的同伴都为了准备考试而不再出战。  
“奇迹的世代”毕竟影响深远，而缺少了他们的WINTER CUP赛场也的确少了很多看点。于是在这届的WINTER CUP上，在毫无旗鼓相当的对手的情况下，桐皇学园篮球队在赛场上势如破竹，顺利杀入决赛，直至终于从没有赤司征十郎的洛山手中夺下了冠军奖杯，不过这都是后话了。  
时间回到十二月底。因为平安夜和圣诞节又恰逢周末，暂停练习一天的桐皇篮球队员们几乎每人都有了安排，包括刚刚辞去篮球队经理人职务的桃井五月。  
平安夜的傍晚，从外面回到宿舍的青峰在正门迎面撞见了打扮得漂漂亮亮正准备出门的桃井。虽然不能不说完全不尴尬，但对方还是大大方方地向他打了招呼。  
桃井没有直接说出“我很幸福哦”这样的话，但恋爱中的女孩脸上满是光彩，和同自己在一起时的心事重重完全不同。即使青峰嘴硬没有对自己的青梅竹马说“你变漂亮了”，但他心底也的确是这么认为的。  
“圣诞快乐！”他对桃井诚心诚意地说，虽然后面有一句没有出口的“祝你幸福”。  
因为，她已经不需要自己的祝福也能过得很好了。

和桃井乃至其他伙伴有心心相映之人的陪伴不同，青峰的平安夜过得百无聊赖。他在公共餐厅吃完一顿很晚的晚饭后回到无人的寝室，室友早在中午的时候就已经出去了，看样子晚上也不会回来。青峰在房间正中坐下，对着搁在自己床头的那张堀北麻衣的签名发起了呆。  
“不如还是先去洗澡吧……”让很多不知所谓的想法胡乱充塞脑海而感到头痛之后，他终于挠了挠头，站了起来。  
就在这时，电话响了。

“喂？”在这种冷清的时候能听到黄濑的声音对青峰来说不亚于一个极大的惊喜。他努力压住声音里的喜悦，试图维持自己一如往常的冷淡语调：“黄濑啊，你不是在工作吗？”  
“……嗯，我是想说，我给你寄了一份快递，现在好像是到楼下了，你去收一下好吗？”  
“快递？哦，圣诞礼物是吗？”青峰点点头，一边穿外套一边说：“我知道了，虽然好麻烦啊。”  
黄濑闻言苦笑了：“我说小青峰，说一句谢谢真的那么难吗？”  
“……好吧，谢谢。”青峰表面上不情不愿地说。

但当他下到宿舍楼的门口时，却发现哪有什么快递员——站在桐皇学生寮招牌边昏黄的路灯下的，分明是穿着羊毛外套，将鸭舌帽沿拉得低低的，但还是泻出一丝金发痕迹的黄濑凉太本人。  
“你……”青峰陡然间难以说出话来。  
“伸手。”黄濑笑嘻嘻地说。  
青峰不知所觉地伸出手，只是盯住那张许久不见的面容发愣。  
黄濑让自己的手在青峰的手掌上轻轻一拍。  
“快递，签收咯？”

你不是有工作吗？  
听说今天还是会下雪，你冷不冷？膝盖吃得消吗？  
青峰心里转过这些念头，却最终逼出一句没好气的：“你是笨蛋吗？这样很好玩吗？”  
“小青峰啊……”听到青峰这样说的黄濑表情一垮，摇着头说：“你就不能表现得稍微高兴一点点吗？我可是刚从北海道的外景地赶过来，才下飞机哦？”

我很高兴啊。简直太高兴了。  
但我该怎么说才好？这种心情，不管用怎样的言语表达都是拙劣的。  
于是，他唯一可以做的，就是伸手拉过黄濑，在这个寒冷而宁静的平安夜里，紧紧地拥住了对方。


	22. First Night

“你冷不冷？”松开手臂，青峰觉得心跳得厉害，于是低头呐呐地问道。  
“还好。”  
“要不要……先到宿舍里暖和一下？”  
“虽然我很愿意参观你的房间，但你们宿舍好像外人不能随便进的吧？”黄濑苦笑道，“不过如果能让我把行李寄放在你们的管理员室的话，我会很感激的。”  
“这应该可以……你接下来有是有什么安排吗？”  
“安排……？”金发的少年眨眨眼睛，露出一个有些神秘的笑容：“那当然是……去过圣诞节啊！”

黄濑把一半脸缩进羊毛围巾里，却露出了有点发红的耳根。青峰一边在他身边走着，一边忍不住将目光停留在他露出来的那片白皙皮肤上，引得那处愈发的泛起红潮。  
天气预报中所说的雪尚未落下，而夜风却是越来越刺骨了。两人从计程车上下来，接着就顶住寒风闪进某条位于青山的小巷子里。  
“我说，我们这到底是要去哪？”青峰实在好奇问道。  
“前几天在北海道认识了一个旅行的美国留学生，告诉了我这个地方，似乎是今天晚上会有特别活动什么的……这附近一直外国人比较多，所以是什么样的活动也大概也能猜到一点吧。”说着，黄濑找到了一扇不起眼的门，一推开就发现里面是一片欢乐的海洋。  
这似乎是一个酒吧，放眼望去，七八成顾客都有着外国人的面孔。他们正在一起笑着闹着，随着DJ播放的音乐正在不大的舞池里跳着毫无章法的舞蹈。  
但是，这种享受节日的快乐却是如此真实，令两个刚刚还像是不期然闯入的异乡来客般的少年没过多久就被感染，继而融入进去。  
“哦，凉太！你果然来了！圣诞快乐！”一个子不高，身材健壮，看上去有着亚洲和欧洲混血面孔的男人发现了他们，随即拿着几杯啤酒挤了过来，一见面就直接和黄濑来了一个亲切的拥抱。  
“嘿，丹！圣诞快乐！”青峰还没怎么反应过来，黄濑却已经操着一口流利的美式英文和对方聊开了。听着黄濑和对方用自己完全无法反应的流畅外语交谈说笑，青峰感到了一种极端的焦躁。  
“喂！”青峰终于黑沉着脸色叫了黄濑一声，对方回过头，对他露出一个抱歉的笑，随即和朋友又说了几句，这才拿着两瓶啤酒回到他的面前。  
“你们聊什么呢那么开心？”青峰接过啤酒却没喝，而是注视着黄濑仰头喝酒时露出的线条优美的脖子和上下运动的喉结，嘴巴发干。  
“就问他这到底是个什么活动，还有这几天过得怎么样之类的。其实具体说了啥我自己也不知道啦……”黄濑笑笑说：“这貌似是他大学留学生协会办的圣诞活动，我已经被丹尼尔邀请了所以之前就在名单上，啤酒免费供应可以随便喝——我未成年饮酒的事情可别透露出去啊！”他半开玩笑地添了一句。  
“哦……”心里想着我们早就是未成年饮酒的共犯了怎么可能会跟别人说，青峰不爽地哼了一声，“你们怎么认识的啊，上来就……那么亲密的样子，还有我怎么不知道你英文那么好？”  
黄濑闻言哈哈大笑，刻意忽略青峰那明显是吃醋了的语气，说道：“丹尼尔是我在北海道拍外景时在旅馆认识的，当时就聊得还挺投机。至于英文……我有个英文老师曾经说过，当能一口气说了一堆东西但说完却连自己也不知道到底说了啥的时候你就赢了，估计就是刚才的状态了吧。老实说我也真不知道自己说了些什么，脑子里也就明白个大概的意思。”  
“好吧，能明白也就不错了。”青峰是知道黄濑的模仿特技的，加之对方的确有着一种擅长很迅速与陌生人打成一片的能力，所以虽然心里依旧存在着某种不快，但毕竟忍住了没说。他一口气将手里的啤酒杯喝空了一半，刚把沉重的杯子搁到吧台，接着就被黄濑拉入了舞池。  
“喂喂……”青峰似乎并不太习惯这种场合，但见眼前的黄濑露出一脸兴奋的模样，便也随他去了。  
“我说，你倒是也当心一下膝盖啊……”

DJ一直播放音乐的是快节奏的电子舞曲和摇滚，虽然因为声音很响而显得有些吵闹，但却很符合眼下这种狂欢的气氛。外面很冷，但人声鼎沸的酒吧里的热气却越发蒸腾。两人都脱去了厚重的外套，露出轻薄的内搭。青峰发现黄濑穿的是一件露出大片脖子和肩膀的宽领T恤，皮肤的颜色在酒吧内昏暗的光线和闪烁旋转的彩灯下依然白得刺目，令他花了相当大的自制力才没有将嘴唇直接覆上去。

这也许是不一样的恋爱。  
这种绵延数年，超越自己意识的感情，直到如今才被自己真正抓住。  
只要是在一起的时候，就会无时不刻都想紧紧拥抱对方，亲吻他……到底是什么时候开始变成了这样？

“小青峰！我们再去跳舞吧！”黄濑转头对他大声说，额头上有一层薄薄的汗。对方明显相当开心和兴奋，眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上写满了快乐。  
“你不是才跳过吗？”天晓得青峰有多喜欢看到那张尽情挥洒青春热力的面容，但他却总有些无法控制自己的语气，不知不觉间就硬梆梆地说：“膝盖不想要了？不是才刚能正常活动吗？还跳什么舞！笨蛋！”  
听到青峰那种不耐烦的话语，黄濑的神情陡然间暗了一暗，接着却恢复了惯常的表情：“是吗，抱歉，让你担心了。那我……”  
“嘿！凉太！这是我最喜欢的曲子！来一起跳吧！”丹尼尔忽然从一边闪出来，对黄濑大声呼喊：“来啊！快来！”  
黄濑答应了一声，又看了一眼青峰。深色皮肤的男孩心下苦笑，毕竟不愿让自己的同伴彻底失了兴致，于是摆摆手，用口型说道：“去吧去吧！”

时间已近午夜，酒吧里的气氛愈发高涨。不知从哪里开始，一群半大不小的疯狂年轻人开始互相泼啤酒，而这种行为迅速蔓延到了整个场地。  
青峰被身边的人毫无预料地泼了一身啤酒，正要发作，却见那个穿着吊带衫的金发女孩不知是不是醉了般的冲他哈哈笑着，便泄了气。想着不跟醉鬼计较，他好不容易忍住脾气走到了更加角落的地方。  
浑身都是湿乎乎粘答答的，青峰抬头望了一圈也没在一群人高马大的外国人中发现黄濑的身影。他的心情愈加烦躁，问了人便从后门走了出去。  
摸出口袋里的烟和打火机，深深地吸了一口，试图平复心中的焦躁。然而随着烟卷越来越短，他心底某块缺口不平整的边缘却仿佛被什么东西不断抓挠着一般，乃至于整个内脏到全身都变得难以满足起来。  
又是喝酒又是吸烟，不想要了的其实是自己的胃吧？根本没资格说黄濑啊……他自嘲地苦笑一声，却因为烦闷难解而又抽出一根烟来。  
酒吧后门附近已经没有暖气，衣着单薄又被泼了一身啤酒的青峰抽了两根烟之后终于觉得冷到浑身发抖，便打算回屋里去，谁知却正好迎面碰见那个少年顶着一头半湿的金发推门出来。  
“你……”青峰不觉出声，就见黄濑在面前抬起了湿漉漉的脸，四目相对，他发现对方的眼中有水光。  
“怎么回事？”青峰皱眉道。  
“没什么，就是被泼了点酒……小青峰你不也是嘛！”黄濑揉了揉眼睛，开口说话的嗓音却有些哑哑的。  
“不是，我是说，你怎么好像哭了？”刚才那一照面，黄濑脸上的悲切神情根本来不及掩饰。即使现在已经转成了笑容，但之前那副痛苦的面容却还是给青峰留下了过于深刻的印象。  
“我……”黄濑张了张嘴，最后还是捂住眼睛，苦笑而又自嘲地说：“没什么，我之前到处都找不到你，以为你先回去了……”

青峰闻言心底噌的冲出一股火苗。  
你以为我是什么人？  
到底是因为什么，才让你如此看我，以为我会丢下你不管，一个人走掉？  
你就……那么不信任我吗？  
青峰刚想发作，但去年圣诞乃至之前的很多事情却突然涌上脑海，令他瞬间没了脾气。  
“我不会先走的……”自责的感情令青峰的胃部稍稍抽痛，他不觉沉下嗓音，把手掌放在黄濑的肩膀，接着顺势将他拥住。  
黄濑没说话，而是依旧捂住眼睛，点了点头。

刚回到室内，就听见人群正在一起倒数计时。  
“……五、四、三、二、一！Merry Christmas！”  
顿时，酒吧内欢呼和礼炮响成一片，而情侣们开始不约而同地接吻。  
青峰手上加了把力，黄濑了然地转身，两人默契而应景地亲吻了彼此，随后相视而笑。  
“圣诞快乐，小青峰。”黄濑说。  
“圣诞快乐……”青峰盯住笑语晏晏的黄濑，看到他的脸上有着微醺的红潮。  
他忍不住凑上去，再度深深而用力地，吻住了对方。

圣诞夜，无论哪处的饭店都是爆满。两人从酒吧出来沿着大街走了很远，问了N家宾馆，几乎快要失去“找个地方落脚”的希望的时候，才终于在一家高级饭店的前台找到了一个被临时取消预约的房间。  
被气象台预计的那场雪总算是下了下来，却是稀稀拉拉的不成气候。虽然未必增添些许圣诞的气氛，却令寒冷的程度上了一个台阶。即使两人一进旅馆房间就立刻打开了暖气，也不能立刻温暖冻僵的手脚。  
青峰抬手闻了闻，抱怨说：“一股啤酒味。”  
黄濑笑道：“赶快把衣服脱下来交给饭店的人，洗澡后先换上浴衣吧。”  
“嗯，你先去洗。”青峰一边脱外套一边说。  
“诶？”  
“你的膝盖啊！不快点用热水泡一下的话不会受凉吗？笨蛋！”青峰没好气地说。  
即使是已经习惯于青峰这种恶劣语气的黄濑在听到这句话的时候也不免一愣，但笑意却在之后缓缓氤氲开来。  
“小青峰你总是这样。”  
“哈？”  
“即使是说好话也像在骂人一样。”  
“谁骂人了啊！”  
“不过……”黄濑没有顶回去，而是将话语在嘴里荡了一圈，同绽放得愈发明亮的笑容一起丢给青峰：“小青峰这么关心我，很高兴啊。”  
简直，太高兴了……

青峰被那句话和那个笑容惹得浑身一震，“喂”的一声尚未出口，就见黄濑迅速扔掉外套，躲进了浴室。  
“这小子……”青峰愣了一阵，苦笑着摇了摇头，然后终于有空抬眼环顾了一下陈设雅致豪华的饭店房间。  
“不愧是高级饭店……”他稍作感叹，走到玻璃窗前，拉上窗帘的时候就看到窗外的飞舞的雪花变得更加密集了。  
又是一个白色的圣诞。  
他把自己扔在房间里那张看上去就很舒适的双人床上——没错，这个被取消预约的房间正是双人大床房。  
青峰似乎没意识到尚未做什么就已经暧昧起来的气氛，而只是翻了个身，侧躺在床上，满脑子都是黄濑在各种情境下不断变换的面容。

“小青峰……”过了半个多小时，已经渐渐瞌睡起来的青峰听到黄濑从浴室里传出一声呼唤。  
“干嘛！”  
“你帮我看看饭店的浴袍放在哪里了好吗？”  
“哦。”  
青峰抓抓头从床上坐起来，在房间里翻找了半天才从床头柜内找出了浴衣。而他刚一推开门，却见从雾气弥漫的浴室内伸出一只手，将他猝不及防地拉了进去，随即狠狠推在了潮湿的墙面上。

被对方柔软的嘴唇急切地封住的时候，青峰也伸手紧紧抱住了那个比自己纤细却同样充满力度的腰。他闭起眼睛，鼻子里满是对方使用的柠檬草洗发水的香气，带着淡淡酸涩味的青草气息——是如同黄濑本人一般清新爽朗的味道。  
淋浴的花洒开着，浴室里弥漫着温暖的湿气，对方似乎没有使用浴缸。但青峰此时已经完全无法考虑对方在刚才这段对于洗澡来说很长的时间里到底在干什么。  
他迅速地转了个身，将黄濑圈在自己和浴室墙壁之间组成的空间里，左手撑住他脸边的墙面，低头吻上令自己觊觎已久的脖子和肩膀的肌肤，令一只手则直接往下，迅速解开皮带和拉链。  
“小……青峰。”黄濑从鼻子里哼出一声近乎于呻吟的呼唤，此刻的青峰正用大手将两人都已勃起的性器握在手中上下抚慰着，一边将头更加地低下去，衔住黄濑已然变色的乳首。  
快感侵袭，黄濑忍不住反弓起了背，将头向后仰起，露出线条美好的脖子。青峰不管是手还是牙齿都很用力，胸前传来的刺痛反而加剧了从身体内部不断涌出的快乐。他大口喘息着，发现到对方激动的青峰放开了他胸前被自己折磨得发红发亮的敏感部位，再次将唇舌印往他的颈项。  
“黄濑……”青峰一路往上，在他的耳边一边喘息一边叫着他的名字。  
被那个低沉性感的声音喊道名字的时候，黄濑打了个激灵，浑身都要颤抖了。腿脚几乎要失去力气，于是不得不让双手扶上了他的腰际。青峰穿着的长裤已经连同短裤在不知什么时候完全落了下来，他将已被地上的水沾湿大半的裤子猛力踢到门边，任凭黄濑的手掌掀起自己贴身的T恤，从腰部向上紧搂他的脊背。  
黄濑很主动。或者不如说从之前开始，他就一直用仿佛急于确认什么一般的动作感受着青峰身上的热力。  
两人身上都有着经过锻炼的形状分明的肌肉，只不过黄濑出于模特工作的需要体格较为纤瘦，但不管是谁，肌肤下都有着紧实的触感。青峰在很充分地爱抚了对方大部分会有感觉的部位之后终于将手放在了他的臀部。  
其实两个人的动作都很急切，青峰也并不温柔。他用近乎于命令的口气对黄濑说：“转身！”  
明白接下来对方要做什么的黄濑唇边勾起一个了然的微笑，却并没依言动作。  
“小青峰是想要干嘛？”他一边笑一边推着对方的胸膛。  
青峰却没言语，右手陡然捏住伸来的手臂，只是一挥，就将对方的身体转了个圈，形成面朝墙壁的姿势。  
“好痛啊小青峰……”黄濑皱起眉头苦笑道，然而话语的结尾却消失在一声极度克制的惊呼中。因为青峰的手指已在他尚未做好心理准备的时候侵入了内部。  
当青峰发现自己的手指毫不费力就能进入那处柔软部位的瞬间，他就明白之前那么长时间黄濑一个人在浴室是在干嘛，于是从心底涌上来的爱怜和感动令他几乎控制不住自己。  
到底是怎样的感情，能够让这个事实上自尊心相当高的人为自己做这样的事？  
也许再也难以找到能够如此对待自己的人了，青峰模模糊糊地想。

青峰并没有意识到，当他因为黄濑的这个举动而再也无法压抑自己膨胀的感情之时，自己在恋爱中的地位已经悄然发生了转变。

忍耐早已几乎到了极限，既然已经不再需要花额外的精力开疆拓土，那么青峰也不会让自己的欲望等待太久。  
黄濑知道青峰让自己转身是为了选择一个不会让自己有太大负担的体位，但当他用手肘支持住湿滑的墙壁，低下头一边伴随着青峰的动作大口呼吸一边感受来自后方的冲撞的时候，心里面还是忍不住对那个习惯于随心所欲的男人骂了一声。  
即使已经事先准备过，但毕竟是第一次。虽然做好了受伤的心理准备，但巨大的疼痛还是将他几乎逼出了眼泪。  
但即便如此痛苦，他还是知道自己就是那样的喜欢对方。  
喜欢的感情和对方越来越大力的动作最终冲淡了痛觉，浴室里蒸腾的热力让他觉得愈发呼吸困难，然而两个人的脑子都已经乱成一团。不满足，还是无法满足，即使已经一再的索取。高潮来临时，青峰忍不住俯下身，一口咬在黄濑的肩胛上，黄濑“啊”的一声，痛感也在瞬间将他带至顶峰。  
“小青峰你怎么咬人……”黄濑回头苦笑着，却被青峰半抱着直起身子，吻住了嘴唇。  
“因为恨不得吃掉你……”青峰胡乱地低声说着什么放开了他，却依然拉住他的手走到花洒下。两人磨磨蹭蹭地洗完澡，一边耳鬓厮磨一边几乎又要擦枪走火。  
用大浴巾将两人一起裹住，男孩们半干着身体和头发嘻哈打闹着滚进宽敞双人床的棉被。柔软的全棉织物接触皮肤的感觉很好，而和喜欢的人肌肤相亲的感觉更好。两人忍不住又做了一次，直到都筋疲力尽地在窗外风雪交加圣诞夜晚沉沉睡去。


	23. Future Directions

火神最终在美国一直呆到10月下旬才回来，而那个时候，别说文化祭，连一、二年级的后辈们都早就开始准备打WINTER CUP了。  
“因为在那边见了各个学校的教练，参加考试和准备材料，所以……”的确都是一些无法反驳的理由。  
“但时间也太长了吧，后辈们还等着你的指导准备比赛呢，你这一走他们可没了方向啦！”降旗吸着牛奶说。午饭时间，同级同学们聚在一起一边抱怨复习考试是如何麻烦辛苦一边互相吐槽。  
“你不在的时候篮球队的事都是黑子帮你盯着的。”河原冲身边默默吃着面包的黑子努了努嘴。  
“黑子，我……”火神一脸愧疚。  
“没关系，跟降旗队长和经理一起商量着怎么训练，虽然不太习惯但我也还是能做的。”黑子抬起头，晶亮的眼睛望着火神，眼神纯净。  
即使是已经认识将近三年后的现在，火神很多时候依然无法抵挡黑子的眼神攻击。尤其是在已经能够摸明白对方真正的想法之后。比如现在，黑子说着没关系，实际上的望着自己的眼神中是带着一些责怪意味的，只不过旁人都不太看得出来罢了。  
“他果然还是怪我，那么长时间都不回来……”火神心下懊恼。

“如果因为这件事你生我的气的话，我可是会郁闷到不知道该怎么办啊……”晚上回家，火神在僻静的道路上拉住在自己身边默默走着的黑子。  
“我没有生你的气。”黑子摇摇头。  
“但是……”  
“不如说……”难得打断火神的话，黑子了一会，才缓缓地说：“不如说，我其实现在有点不敢看你。”  
“哈？等等，难道你讨厌我了吗！”火神一下子焦急起来。  
“不是的，火神君。”有着纯净眼神的少年抓住了恋人的手，将他放在了自己的胸口。  
“其实我现在心跳得很快，火神君。从昨天晚上你刚下飞机来我家找我开始就是这样了。”  
手掌之下，心跳的频率确实比往常快而剧烈。火神望着黑子的表情，有些不明所以，但一种莫名的情绪却令他的脉搏也同样加快了，甚至连额头都开始出汗。  
“我现在只要看见你，脑子里就晕晕的，像有什么东西在里面轰鸣，其他什么东西都不存在了。所以，根本无法看你……我觉得自己有点不像平常的自己了。”  
“这个样子我自己也很困扰，但是如果看不到你，会更困扰。火神君，我……”  
火神再也无法忍耐地将对方紧紧抱住。  
“对不起！黑子，对不起！！”  
黑子被火神宽大的肩膀拥紧，几乎有些喘不过气，但还是闷闷地问道：“为什么说对不起？”  
“因为你……唉，我说不好，但总之就是对不起……！离开那么久，对不起！”

黑子的确很困扰。  
火神飞机到达的时候黑子因为要上课并没有去机场。两人约好在第二天的学校里见面，但当天夜里，他却接到了从那个三个月未曾使用的火神的日本号码打来的电话。  
“黑子，我在你家门外。出来一下好吗？抱歉，我还是想早点见你……”  
只是听到隐隐约约却真实地在耳边响起的说话声而已，他就发觉自己心底的激动远超想象。男孩几乎就想立刻冲出去见对方，但现在已经是接近凌晨的深夜，父母都睡了，更重要的是，他们在临睡前锁了大门。  
然而，黑子却很轻易的将这个困难放入了“可以排除”的范围内。他对电话那边的恋人说了声“我现在就出来，你等等”，接着就在睡衣外随便穿了件外套，然后毫不犹豫地用灵活的动作爬上了窗台。  
火神在院子外面看到黑子浅蓝色的头发在夜里闪了一下，而且是出现在看起来相当危险的地方，几乎就要叫出声来。但他立刻意识到可能打扰到的邻居和给黑子带来的麻烦，便紧紧闭了嘴。  
远远看见黑子窗边的小树摇了摇，似乎落下很多树叶，接着听见庭院草丛中的悉索声，然后男孩的一双手就出现在了自家的墙头。火神快步上前，就看见黑子带着些薄汗和镇定表情的脸紧跟着从墙内露了出来。

黑子微微喘着气将半个身子挂上墙头，一眼望见那个高大的身影拿着手机站在自家墙边的路灯下。  
夜风凉爽，火神穿着合身的秋天外套，脸上明显带着担忧的神情，几乎马上就要将责备自己胡来的话语一股脑儿丢过来。然而，他却忍耐着站在下面冲自己笑着，连边上的路灯都比不上他自身散发出来的光芒。  
光太亮，刺痛了黑子的眼睛。  
火神站在围墙下面，做出了仿佛期待着接住坠落凡间的天使一般的动作。黑子微微一笑，轻跳下来，接着就稳稳地落在对方的臂弯里。 

“混蛋！居然做出这么危险的事！受伤了怎么办！”还没顾得上说些久别重逢的感人话语，火神却先忍不住骂了出来。然而，还未等黑子做出什么辩解，对方就已经将他紧紧抱在了怀中。  
黑子几乎是被闷在充满了恋人气味的拥抱里，没有说抱歉，而是轻轻地笑了。  
“那时候，你不是也翻墙出来见我？还划伤了手臂。”他的声音里波澜不惊，反而令火神啼笑皆非。  
“……这么说倒是因为我当年不好了？”火神苦笑，却依然没有放开怀中的少年。

三个月没见，火神身上带着阳光的味道。也许是心理错觉，他觉得恋人的肩膀更宽了，手臂也更有力。头发因为长长后修剪过反而比先前更短，清爽利落，配合着对方不变的笑容，即使自己是男人也觉得对方帅极了。  
黑子在火神的怀抱中深深地呼吸着那令人安心的气味，接着抬起头，就被席卷了唇舌。

原来，自己比先前以为的更要思念对方。  
原来，还能比之前更喜欢对方。  
黑子知道自己是个慢热的性子，即使是恋爱也是不疾不徐地进行。但他实在没想到，先前从未体会过的如同狂风暴雨般的恋爱心情，直到两人开始交往的一年多以后才真正来临。  
居然可以再度爱上自己的恋人，这种事情是他完全没有预料到的。

两人仿佛在争斗谁更想念，谁更喜欢一般的接吻。急切的心跳声紧贴在一起，紊乱了原本的频率和呼吸。三个月未曾见面的思念原来令自己如此苦不堪言，长久积压的感情一股脑儿宣泄出来，浑身都在发疼。  
“真想就这么直接把你带走……”火神将头靠近贴对方水蓝色的头发上，在他耳边几乎是咬牙切齿一般地忍耐道。  
但这个时间，翻墙出来的黑子毕竟不能和他在一起呆太久。  
火神用力紧了紧拥抱之后说：“见到你我就放心了，明天学校见。”  
“时差……”  
“没关系，能见到你就好。明天晚上放学后来我家住吧！只是现在……”  
话语中断，两人不禁一起望了望那道不高不矮的围墙。

于是，在第二天的下午放学后，火神和黑子一起去篮球部转了一圈激励了一下正在积极备战WINTER CUP的后辈们，顺便让火神展现了一下这三个月在美国更加长进了的身手。  
但是，天晓得他俩到底有多想尽快独处。  
等到拿着连在店里吃也来不及的外卖晚餐回到家里，两人在玄关就迫不及待地纠缠住了对方。三个月的折磨令人相当难熬，但一想到未来几年内他们即将面临的长达半年到一年的分别，黑子不由陷入了一种看不到尽头的绝望之中。  
如果不是这次分别，他很难体会到传言中一日三秋的思念。于是，对于当时鼓励对方出国自己，他不由得后悔了。  
但如果说出来的话，以火神的性子，是一定会放弃即将到手的大学OFFER，留在日本和自己一起参加考试的吧？这样的话，他之前所做的那么多努力就白费了，甚至未来也许光明一片的前途也可能被埋没。  
所以，为了自己如此喜爱也如此喜爱着自己的恋人，他无论如何也不能说任何泄气的话，甚至也不能太过显露舍不得对方离开的念头。如果有什么难耐的痛苦，自己一个人承受就好。  
但是，身后的这个怀抱是如此温暖，亲吻和爱抚是如此温柔，令人恋恋不舍……

炙热到仿佛可以将两人烤化的激情燃烧过后，火神依然不想放开这个属于自己的人。他将对方圈在怀中，时不时地亲吻一下汗湿而依然泛着红潮的背部。那个身形和自己的怀抱严丝合缝，仿佛生来就该在这里一样。  
“今晚看样子是无法学习了。” 喘息声渐渐平静下来，火神听到对方轻声叹了口气。  
“这种时候还想着学习啊……”黑红头发的男孩不由得苦笑了出来。  
“因为火神君已经不需要再准备考试所以才会这么说。”黑子翻了个身，在棉被里和火神面对面，用那双具有特色的圆眼睛注视着恋人，“那么让你这么晚才回来，考得究竟如何？”  
“……其实我也不知道，学校那边主要还是看中我的篮球能力，SAT的分数什么只是依据的一部分。不过也不能这么笃定啊，因为UCLA总的来说还是个相当注重成绩的地方……”火神伸出一只手让对方枕在颈下，另一只手放在了头的后面。虽然没有特别紧密地贴住对方，但他能感觉到恋人把脚伸了过来，在被子里面很自然地和自己缠在一起。  
“UCLA？”  
“恩，其他学校也有申请，但这所就在LA市区，交通最方便，篮球水准也是最高的，曾经是NCAA里连续好几届的冠军校，如果能进的话就是最理想的！虽然很难就是了……”  
“既然这么难，为什么不选择别的学校呢？”  
“我都说啦，因为交通也很方便啊。LA来回东京的航班也多，这样的话不管是你来看我还是我回来找你，都是最省时间的。”

黑子一时说不出话来。  
因为这个原因决定了即将就读的学校啊……心底已经激动到颤抖了，但不知道如何表示。最终，他凑上前在恋人的嘴唇上轻轻碰了碰，接着就把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进了对方的胸膛。  
火神感觉到对方的些许情绪，弯了弯嘴角，收紧手臂。  
“你和大家……又怎么样呢？黑子你虽然之前学习成绩中等，但这段时间来那么努力，应该能考上不错的学校吧？”  
“M大……不知道能不能考得上，但是我会努力。至于其他人，降旗有说过要去念京都的大学，河原和福田要留在东京。”  
“哦……其他人呢？青峰那家伙之类的。”  
“不久前跟黄濑君通过电话，他说青峰君好像已经被N体大内定了，所以也不用烦考试的事。至于黄濑君……因为不能再打篮球，所以决定下来要在念书的同时继续模特的工作。”  
“黄濑那家伙不能再打篮球了啊……”火神闻言也不由感叹道，“真是太可惜了。如果是我不能打篮球的话，估计会生不如死的。”黄濑对于篮球的热爱，只要是和他一起打过球的人就都能理解。  
“是啊。”黑子也不吭声了。过了许久才又开口说道：“火神君以后是想要打职业篮球吗？既然读美国的大学，那就是先打NCAA然后进NBA这条路？”  
“如果可以做到的话，当然是这样比较好啊！”  
“嗯。”  
黑子不再说话，而是静静地伏在恋人的胸前，仿佛睡着了似的。  
过了许久，火神的肚子传来一声响亮的哀嚎。他有些尴尬地抓了抓脑袋，半坐起了身：“黑子你饿不饿？我先去把买来的东西热一下，再起来一起吃点东西好吗？”  
“没关系，我还好，就是有点累。可以让我先睡一会吗？”黑子低低一笑，却没起来，而是转了个身，面朝墙壁的方向。  
火神自然不会对黑子的要求做出反驳，于是贴心地关了房间的大灯让恋人休息，自己则轻手轻脚地走进厨房里去。  
但黑子并没睡着。他静静地听着恋人为了不吵到自己而用小心翼翼的动作在厨房和餐厅间发出的脚步声、餐具撞击声和微波炉运作声，蜷起了身体。

念大学，打NCAA，然后是NBA。  
如果你抱着这样的期望的话，那么接下来至少十年都不会再回日本了。  
而我知道自己在篮球上早已到了极限，就算再怎么喜欢篮球，以后也无法将其当作职业。于是等到我不打篮球的时候，当我们失去这个曾让我们并肩作战的事物乃至共同语言的时候，那时的我们，会变成什么样呢？  
你依旧是光，而我还是你的影子吗？

黑子终于了解到，所谓恋爱，越是深刻的时候，就越是患得患失。  
如果没有那么的爱上一个人，就不会如此痛苦吧……  
但他已经置身其中，再难挣脱了。

时光悄然滑过11月和12月，接着就是新年。平安夜的晚上，因为不再参加本年度的WINTER CUP也不用再考虑比赛的事，火神和黑子两人终于可以过一个只属于他们的圣诞节。他们去了台场，虽然倒数计时之后，他们不敢在五光十色的美丽风景中光明正大地接吻，但还是紧紧地牵着手，交换了一个温暖的拥抱。  
人群中，黑子发现了桃井的身影。见到她身边跟着的不是青峰，但女孩的面容上却洋溢着真心实意的幸福，黑子没有上前招呼，而是微笑着拉了拉火神，走远了。

这几乎是他们之间最幸福的一段时间了。除了即将面临黑子的考试，其他什么压力也没有。火神明显感觉到这段时间里黑子对自己态度细微的变化，于是几乎每天都沉浸在恋爱带来的幸福美好之中。如同相互拥抱着沉入温暖的水中，闭起眼睛，什么也不想去想。  
参加完一月的全国高校生统一考试，黑子得到的成绩总体来说还是令人满意的。只要不出意外，应该可以考上理想的学校。  
一月末，同届的学生们纷纷开始参加各个大学自己的入学考试。虽然为了参加考试，黑子的生日也没好好过，但等到考完所有的志愿学校后，就到了情人节。  
高三的学生原本已经可以不用再来学校上课，但情人节那天，还是有很多学生特意穿上制服回到学校，就为了能有机会给喜欢的人送巧克力。火神送给黑子的是自己亲手做的巧克力曲奇，原因是“再也不想体会在挤满女生的店里排队买巧克力时受到注目礼的感觉了”。  
“可是我给火神君的巧克力就是我自己排队去买的。”放学后的快餐店里，黑子咬了一口火神的礼物，小声说“真好吃”。  
“那是因为你存在感太低了人家都注意不到你吧！和我快两米的个子往店里一杵的效果完全不一样好吗！”火神无奈吐槽。  
“但还是想吃火神君买的真正的巧克力。”黑子圆圆的眼睛望过去，表情单纯而无辜，令火神发出受不了的大叫：“别再用那种眼神看我！我去买，我去买还不行吗！”  
说到底黑子也只是想看火神为自己露出抓狂一般的无奈表情罢了，这也算是变相撒娇的一种。如今既然已经见到，就不用真的逼迫可怜的恋人去做那样的事了。他笑出声来，摆摆手说：“算啦！这样就很好。”说着，又咬了一口手中的巧克力曲奇。  
“别欺负我啊……”火神知道那不过是自己难得有什么激烈表情的恋人的恶趣味，但即使如此还是无法抵挡他的一个眼神，于是为自己的这种心情不禁苦笑起来。  
“谢谢你的巧克力曲奇，我很喜欢。不过……”黑子放下曲奇拿起香草奶昔吸着，表情陡然间沉重下来：“白色情人节的时候，你还能收到回礼吗？”  
火神知道黑子问话的真正意义，于是歪着脑袋计算道：“OFFER应该是三月初下来。渡部先生的意思是让我一拿到OFFER就先过去参加那边的试训，父母也希望我早点过去，上个语言学校或者预备学校什么的在各方面补习一下，所以14号的时候能不能留在日本还真说不准。”  
“为什么还要上语言学校？火神君你不是能说英语的吗？”  
“口语的话是还勉强过得去，但要用英文读大学课程的话并不那么容易，之前准备TOFEL和SAT时我艰苦的情形你也看到了。”火神无奈耸肩。  
“哦。”黑子默默吸着奶昔，不再说话。  
“不过，等你过段时间拿到考试结果之后我们去毕业旅行好吗？之前你生日也没好好庆祝过，就一起吧。”察觉到对方有些许低落的心情，火神忽然提出建议。  
黑子抬头望着对方。他明白火神为了补偿安慰自己的心思，所以即使并不太喜欢远行，也不忍心让对方扫兴。  
何况，能和他一同单独旅行，乃至在一起的机会的时间已经不多了。  
“恩，可以。火神君想去哪里？”  
“旅行的话，上山下海泡温泉……冬天还没过去，那就去温暖的地方好了。冲绳，怎么样？”


	24. Love Fools

打完WINTER CUP后的青峰整个一月都过得百无聊赖。新年假期过后，在等待N体大给自己下特招通知书的期间，业余时间大都花在篮球上而并没有什么其他特别爱好的少年依旧维持了相对而言较为“堕落”的生活。因为没有需要准备的考试也不被强制要求上课，所以他便每日制服也不穿，除了大部分时间会去学校篮球馆在后辈们的注目礼之下一个人练球，其他时候就是窝在宿舍睡觉打游戏。  
这样的时间一长，不管是谁都会觉得发霉。但是青峰在学校内没什么朋友，中学时代的一群人更是忙于备考，连桃井都在苦读的间隙和新男友约会去了，惹得青峰免不了在碰面时说几句风凉话，却在心底里疯狂想见那个可以时不时在电视杂志上看到，而在圣诞之后就再没见过真人的家伙。  
事实上，他在过年的时候和黄濑打过电话，但对方似乎在生病，声音也有气无力的，加之整个一月不管走到哪里都弥漫着一股浓烈的考场即战场的血腥味，他便也不好意思再去厚着脸皮将对方约出来。  
等到进入二月的时候，青峰对于黄濑的想念几乎到达顶峰，乃至每次自慰的时候凭着之前的回忆就能很快解放。  
想见他，想吻他，想拥抱他，还有……  
想和他打篮球。  
虽然最后这一项已经是不太可能的事了。

黄濑并没有把自己出演的那个深夜电视剧的详细情况告诉青峰。于是在他自己查询之下才知道，这是一部从一月开始播放的，把侦探和灵异故事结合在一起的典型的小成本深夜剧，而黄濑所出演的仅是其中的某一集。  
因为不知道具体出演的集数，于是每周三的凌晨两点多（事实上是周四）青峰都会找机会看电视，宿舍里不方便就用电脑看电视台网站的在线直播。好在室友早已回家备考，倒也不会有人因此而投诉他半夜扰民。

情人节过后的某周，青峰终于看到了有黄濑出演的那集。  
黄濑在剧中扮演的是一个失去恋人的天才青年钢琴家。当片中他的第一个镜头出现的时候，青峰就被坐在钢琴前的那道身姿震撼了。从拍摄的角度看来，黄濑弹钢琴的镜头应该全都是他自己完成的，这就更令青峰不得不佩服了，因为他从来也没有听说过对方会弹钢琴。  
就算有Copy的天才能力，这能力的延伸范围也太凶残了吧……  
伴随着开头舒缓而带着淡淡哀愁的钢琴旋律，摄像机的镜头由远及近。老旧和式房屋的拉门外是一片耀眼的雪光，黄濑专心致志弹奏钢琴时的侧脸在积雪的反射下白得几乎透明。缺乏血色的面容应该是化妆师的功劳，但在青峰看来，那种因体弱多病及贫穷的生活而来的青白面孔却是说不出的真实，以至于即使知道这是演戏，也令他忍不住心里抽痛了一下。  
故事往下进行，这个角色看似平静的人生渐渐掀起波澜。主角团队发现他早已去世的恋人变成了幽魂一直驻留在他的房子里，造成了一系列怪事。黄濑在这段情节的演技不可谓不精彩，将知道真相也为此困扰不已，却因留恋对方而极力隐瞒的心态表现得入木三分。  
这是一个很简单也很俗套的故事，主角团队的扮演者都是在业内渐露头角的小明星，但和黄濑这个玩票演戏的模特相比竟落了下乘。黄濑的演出无疑是相当棒的，尤其是在弹奏自己无论如何都不愿因身体虚弱而放弃的钢琴时。青峰觉得自己能够明白黄濑在演出这段剧情时内心的纠结——事实上对黄濑而言这本就是无限接近真实的情况。  
这和他不愿放弃篮球的心情几乎是一模一样的。  
故事的高潮出现在最后，早已命不久矣的青年听到了已成亡灵的恋人的召唤，仿佛着了魔一样拖着病体跌跌撞撞地走到钢琴前，弹起了一首连青峰都知道并且听过的著名乐曲——肖邦的《离别》。  
这是一首送别早已逝去的恋人的乐曲，而在曲终的同时钢琴家自己的生命也达到了尽头。颤抖而无力的手指刚一接触琴键却仿佛突然充满了生气和活力。旋律从淡淡的叙述开始渐入高峰，情绪也渐渐激昂，钢琴家用力地按下琴键，金色刘海伴随着手指和手臂的动作在额头晃动，面上的表情看不出是被病魔折磨着的痛苦还是沉浸在音乐世界中的愉悦。  
在这一段，黄濑的演技到达整集的顶峰。角色内心对于音乐和钢琴的热情，对于恋人的深爱以及失去时的痛苦都通过他的表情、肢体语言乃至音乐本身完全释放出来，令观剧的青峰不禁为之动容的同时甚至有了一种想哭的冲动。  
事实上，当看到黄濑所扮演的角色随着乐曲的结束在钢琴前气绝的那一刻，他居然真的泪流满面。

关掉视频，青峰才恍然发觉自己脸上的湿迹。这不禁令他大为惊讶——不，事实上也并不意外，因为刚才看到黄濑的脸在雪光和不断回响的音乐声中渐渐失去最后一点血色的同时，他感到了一种近乎于真实的，令人呼吸停滞的痛苦。  
只是看着他所出演的电视节目而已，居然就已经能够难过成这样，意识到这个事实的青峰不由得陷入了一种难以表达的激动和苦闷之中。  
最终，无处发泄的强烈情绪化成了一股冲动。他也不管此时已是凌晨四点，就直接一个电话给对方拨了过去。  
带着浓浓的睡意，黄濑接起了电话：“喂……是小青峰？”  
方才拥有电话那端之人面容的角色死去的场景给自己的冲击力过于强大，以至于青峰在刚听到对方真实的说话声时几乎难以言语。  
“小青峰是你吗？”声音似乎清醒了些，但依旧有点迷茫，“有什么事吗？”  
“……没什么事，就想确认一下你到底是活着还是死了而已。”青峰哑着嗓子低低地说。  
“喂你这说的是什么话……哦！对啊，好像的确是今天呢，那集的播出时间。这么说，小青峰你刚刚是看了电视了吗？”黄濑的声音里带上了一点笑意。  
“……真是无聊的电视，难看死了！”  
“别这么说啊……我为了演出这个角色练钢琴很辛苦的！”  
“所以你的精力就都放在钢琴上了是吗？”  
“怎么会！我明明也有在认真演戏的好不好！”

青峰闭上眼睛，静静听着那个忽而高兴，又忽而抱怨不满的声音。  
真实的，好好活着的，黄濑的声音。  
“喂，你现在在哪里？我想见你。”不知不觉间就把心底的话说出了口。  
“诶？”黄濑略有些惊讶，却在停顿片刻之后笑着说道：“是吗？不过我正在冲绳呢，为了拍一部CM。”  
“哦……”  
心底不免有些小小的失望，但青峰想见黄濑的欲望却出乎意料的，越发强烈起来。

因为连日的工作而非常疲劳的黄濑并没有察觉青峰话语中的异样，因此第二天在拍摄地接到青峰再次打来的电话时惊讶地简直要把手机甩出去。  
“你，你说什么……”他强撑着笑意勉强地说，“小青峰，你是说你……”  
“哦，我说我现在就在那霸的机场，刚下飞机。”青峰有些懒洋洋地说，“你在哪呢？还不来接我！”  
“你你你开什么玩笑！我还在工作！而且外景拍摄的场地在离岛渡嘉敷，不是主岛！我下午四点收工，六点过后才能回到那霸港啊！”黄濑的声音里满是不知所措。  
“恩，那也没关系，我就在机场这里等你结束也可以。”青峰闻言，话语中却没有丝毫动摇的情绪。  
“怎么会有这么任性，这么随心所欲的人啊！你这家伙简直不可理喻……”黄濑大声哀号着。  
“没什么不可理喻的，我想见你这家伙，所以就来了。至于你怎么想反正都没关系，我无所谓。”虽然觉得自己的确是冲动了一些，但因为实在太想见那家伙了所以天一亮就直奔机场打了个飞的来到冲绳的青峰却并没觉得自己有什么做得不对的地方。  
“只要能见到你就行了。”

“天啊……”黄濑捂住眼睛和额头在外景地的角落里蹲了下来，“这让我还怎么工作……”  
那个人居然会做出这种事，他先前想都没想过。  
虽然的确是那个人会做得出来的事。  
其实自己想见青峰的心情，却一点都不比对方的少。  
“抱歉小青峰……我会尽快完成工作的。”  
挂了电话，黄濑回到拍摄现场，工作人员讶异地发现，那个习惯性一脸笑容的男孩在一瞬间爆发出了先前从未有过的强大气场。

当黄濑急匆匆地连掩人耳目的帽子和墨镜都没有戴，就这么满头大汗地跑进机场等候室的时候，一眼就看见了那个高挑的塞着耳机低头玩手机的黑皮肤少年。  
他定了定神，放稳步子走过去，却见对方仿佛心有灵犀一般的抬起了头，朝自己这边望过来。  
青峰比圣诞节的时候看起来没什么变化，但脸上明显多了一些自己之前没见过的情绪。只见他随手把一个看起来就没装什么东西的背包扔上肩膀，向自己大踏步地走了过来。

“小青峰……”然而没等到黄濑说完一个完整的句子，就他被对方劈手扯住，直接推进了等候室角落的洗手间。  
刚刚把黄濑和自己一起塞进一个隔间，如同狂风暴雨的吻就劈头盖脸地落了下来。

那种心情已经强烈到难以形容了。超过六周以上没有见面，即使再怎么通过电话和短信互相交流，也抵不了一个货真价实的拥抱和亲吻，何况这近两个月里他们本来也的确没有什么特别频繁的联络。  
灼热的嘴唇重重地在脸颊和嘴唇上留下印痕，带着强有力的占有欲和几乎掩饰不住的情欲。被舌头舐舔口腔内敏感部分的感觉实在是太好了，没吻几下黄濑就从腿到全身都在发软，被对方身上传来的带有强烈“青峰大辉”特色的味道整个包围，连头脑都开始晕眩，以至于什么时候已经被青峰的手侵入了裤腰都没发觉。

“放开……”察觉到情形似乎就要朝不可控制的方向发展，黄濑终于回过神来，发出细微的抗议。  
但他的声音很快又被封在了嘴里，于是他开始挣扎，但可悲的是他反抗的动作越猛烈，青峰攻击的行为也就越剧烈，以至于在不断挣扎之下他身上的衣服反而越来越松，情欲的味道也渐渐散发地更加浓重。  
事实上，黄濑的挣扎最终变成了迎合。六周未见的想念令理智早已灰飞烟灭，而在这种公共场所进行的背德行为也令二人感到了不一样的刺激。  
“嗯……啊！”脆弱的部分被青峰捏住的时候黄濑忍不住叫出了声。  
“这么激动？”青峰邪邪笑道：“很想我吗？那之后。”  
“别开……玩笑了，谁会……啊！”明明在对方的动作下舒服地连眼泪都快流出来了，黄濑却依然没有松口。  
“胡扯！”青峰手下用力一捏，满意地听到怀中的人发出一声尖锐的惊呼：“明明已经这么湿得这么厉害了……我还没做什么呢。”  
黄濑终于忍不住低低骂了一声，放弃一般地说：“算了，要做就快做！不然一会儿该有人来了！”  
然而，青峰听黄濑这么一说，却是忽然停下了手上的动作。他站直了身体，居然整理起自己和黄濑的衣服来。  
“嘿嘿，你这么说我还偏不做了。”  
“你……！”黄濑知道青峰犯起了任性的少爷脾气，不由哭笑不得。  
“你住哪个宾馆？现在就带我去！”  
“……哪有你这样的。”对眼前人已经相当了解的黄濑苦笑数声，最终在对方的脸上轻轻地拍了一下，“你来了，我怎么可能再住到工作人员都在的那家宾馆。不过还好拍摄工作已经全部完成了，就算说自己想去哪里参观所以要单独行动应该也是可以被允许的吧。”  
“嗯。”青峰不置可否，忍下情欲将两人的外表打理整齐之后推门出去，忽然问道：“不过你的工作结束得好像比你之前说的早了一点？”  
“还不是托了在下午一点打来电话的某人的福。”黄濑走到洗手台前往脸上浇了点凉水，暂且忍下欲望，怏怏地说：“预定4点结束的拍摄2点半就被我完成了，然后又坐了两个多小时的海渡船赶回来。小青峰你的面子可真大啊，整个拍摄组的人现在也不知道都是怎么说我的。”  
“难道不是因为你工作出色在夸你吗？”青峰没有丝毫犹豫而是飞快地说：“而且也是因为你想见我，又不是我的问题。”  
黄濑没回答，而是在走出一段距离后，隔着空气对走在前面的青峰的背影吐槽道：“这臭脾气……”

会在想见时直接坐好几个小时的飞机来见我的，浑身一堆毛病的脾气很坏的人。  
是自己最喜欢而且喜欢了好几年的人。  
他不禁苦笑起来。  
“喜欢上那么臭脾气的人的我，也算是无可救药了吧……”


	25. Can’t be More Satisfied

即使是冲绳，在二月的天气里也并非一直都是温暖的。当黄濑从工作组一起下榻的酒店退了房，提着行李出来，就看到站在大门不远处的青峰往脖子上挂了个围巾，正百无聊赖地等着自己。  
黄濑心中一暖，拉着行李箱走上前去，忍不住笑着说：“这么冷吗？围巾都带上了？”  
青峰一边接过黄濑手中箱子的拉杆，嘟囔了一句：“还在东京的时候挺冷的，所以临出门前就顺手围上了。再说，这不是你给我的圣诞礼物嘛。”  
“哪里是我给你的，明明是你擅自抢去的好吗？”话虽这么说，黄濑的笑意却溢满了眉梢嘴角。

去年圣诞清晨，两人从饭店出来，衣着单薄的青峰被冬日早晨的冷风猛地一激，打了个很大的喷嚏。随后他见到黄濑脖子上围着的围巾，就说：“你的围巾给我！”  
“凭什么啊，这是我最喜欢的一条围巾！”黄濑皱眉。  
“你之前说有快递要给我圣诞礼物到现在都还没给，就拿这个抵好了。”青峰说得光明正大一脸坦然。  
“你……你这人怎么这样啊……”黄濑实在说不出“你的礼物不是昨晚就给了还给了不止一次”这种话，于是只得认命地苦笑着把围巾从自己的脖子上解了下来。  
“这是我最喜欢的牌子，很贵的，要好好珍惜使用啊！”  
“知道啦，啰嗦。” 

青峰不会告诉黄濑，当他将那条围巾围在自己脖子上的时候，不止头颈和肩膀，连整个人都被一条围巾带来的温暖和意识到被人喜欢着的动人感情包围了。虽然嘴上的口气很坏，但他那时就打算一辈子都要好好使用收藏这条围巾。  
而黄濑也不会告诉青峰，他分明看见了对方在戴上那条围巾时喜悦的表情，而自己也像个傻瓜一样同样为一条围巾带来的浪漫感动到无以复加。  
于是，在那时同青峰分开的两个月后，再次见到那条围巾带来的幸福感自然就让黄濑仿佛是自己被围巾从头到脚地温暖了似的。

退房后重新选择的地方是一家私密性更高的高级饭店。青峰家境优渥，黄濑也不愁钱花，做出这样的选择自然是为了保证曝光率越来越高的黄濑不受骚扰。  
然而，他们在酒店大堂等待登记的时候却意外地碰到了熟人。  
“咦……是小黑子和小火神？”即使是夜晚也好好带着帽子墨镜的黄濑目光却很敏锐，一眼就发现了在宾馆宽阔的大堂，服务台另一头的一高一矮两个身影。  
“是……黄濑和青峰？”火神也对在这么远的地方碰见熟人很是惊讶。  
青峰看了黑子一眼，没有说话，倒是黑子自自然然地开口说：“黄濑君，青峰君，好久不见了。”  
“你们……是来玩的？”黄濑问。  
“是的，是毕业旅行。”  
“真好啊……不像我，是来工作的。”黄濑耸耸肩说，“虽然今天刚结束。”  
这时火神插嘴问道：“听黑子说黄濑你也被M大录取了？”  
“是啊！没想到过了三年，又能和小黑子当同学了呢！”黄濑明显是用雀跃的口气高兴地说道。  
“等等，你刚才说啥？”青峰见他们说的话题自己居然一无所知，不由问道。  
黑子瞟了一眼青峰，将视线又转回黄濑：“黄濑君，你还没告诉青峰君你考上M大的事？”  
“还没来得及说……”黄濑苦笑道。  
青峰感到一种莫名的被忽视的愤怒，他一把扯过正要向火神说些什么的黄濑，抄起已经办好的房卡，连招呼也没打就直接将对方拉走了。

火黑二人面面相觑，黑子见火神不明所以，便问：“有什么不对吗？”  
“我说，他们两个……”火神抓抓脑袋：“不会是像我想的那样的吧……”  
“我不明白火神君说的意思。”黑子低头，忍住微笑拿过属于自己的那张房卡。

黄濑知道青峰大概在气什么，于是便一言不发的任由对方紧紧抓着自己的胳膊，到了房间哐当一声摔上门，就被直接压在门板上。  
“疼……”黄濑微微皱眉，抬眼就看见青峰隐含着怒火的僵硬表情。  
“这么重要的事，你为什么不跟我说？”大概是发觉自己动作过大，青峰好歹放缓了语气。  
“因为你也没问啊……”  
“我没问，你就不会主动说？”虽然青峰黄濑的确没有将自己的事情一一报告给他的必要，但对方这种随性的做法还是激起了男人心底某种不甘的情绪。  
“……反正你也早晚都会知道的啊。”黄濑直起身子推了推青峰，说：“没什么大事的话就让开，我想先去洗澡……”  
话没说完，青峰却陡然加重了手上的力道，黄濑猝不及防就已经被对方再度按在了门上，发出重重的撞击声。  
然后就被狠狠吻住了。  
想迫不及待地吻眼前这个人，这个早已牵动自己的感情，会令他胡思乱想，却又难以把握的人。  
青峰有些恨恨的，在用舌头和嘴唇碾压对方的同时，甚至忍不住在他的嘴唇上咬了一下。  
黄濑被吻得气息不稳，好不容易在自己快要被吻至失去理智之前，因为一咬之下的痛感挣脱出一点距离，苦笑着说：“你果然喜欢咬人……”  
“现在我不仅想咬死你，还想……”青峰冷笑一下，凑近黄濑的耳边，在他最敏感的肌肤附近带着喘息轻声说出极其下流的言辞，引得对方愈发脸红耳热。  
“你，你敢……”  
“我怎么不敢了。”黑肤的男人终于让开了一点空间，却是转身一手将行李拖至房间一角，一手扯住黄濑，没走几步就直接将他推到了床上。  
“喂喂，你好歹也让我先去洗个澡，我下午在海滩上晒了一天，被海风吹得一身都是黏黏的咸腥味啊。”黄濑抗议。  
“那不是挺好，吃起来有海鲜味。”青峰充耳不闻，直接压上去，“如果你一定要洗也可以，咱们一起去浴室。”  
“……算了。”黄濑放松全身呈大字型躺在床上，放弃一般地说。过了一会，他却感到青峰并没有什么动作，忍不住又抬起头，好奇一般地看了他一眼，见他正愣愣地注视着自己，不禁问道：“你怎么了？”  
“没什么……”青峰将鼻子凑近对方的颈窝，用力呼吸了一下，“我就是觉得，你活着真好。”  
“喂喂，别咒我啊！”黄濑陡然想起昨晚青峰给自己打电话时声音中那淡淡的悲切和激动，刹那间明白了对方为什么会这么说，乃至为什么会突然出现在这里。  
黄濑挑起唇边一抹淡淡的笑，伸手用力楼住青峰的脖子，将他的脸凑过来：“我不是在这里嘛。”说着，将自己的唇主动贴了上去。  
“还不放心的话，就自己来确认吧。”

久违了近两个月的肌肤之亲，两个人都很激动，而青峰由于之前心底存在的那丝惊惶，更令他玩了命地折腾黄濑。不得不说，黄濑的身体是旁人无法比拟的美味。恰到好处的身型和肌肉，充满了力度和美感，更何况还敞开怀抱容纳了自己。沉溺其中的时候，仿佛世界上的任何事物都不存在了，只剩下那个同自己紧紧联系的身体和令人感到全身发麻的低喘和呻吟。  
即使之前并没有做过很多次，但青峰却无端地认为，以后不管再过多久，都不会遇到与自己如此契合，能令自己如此满足的对象了。  
变换了各种体位，直到最后黄濑虽然嘴上不说，但的确是已经感到有些吃不消了，青峰才半抱着对方进了浴室。一边往浴缸里放水，两人在淋浴间的花洒下依然持续着接吻。即使之前已经做了好几次，但在互相帮着抹沐浴乳的时候，两个人又都毫不意外地起了反应。青峰嘿嘿笑着观察了黄濑面红耳赤的模样，为两人冲净了身上泡沫，接着先一步躺进了放满热水的浴缸。  
“过来啊，水里更舒服。”  
黄濑已经懒得体会青峰话中到底有多少种双关的意味，但当他也进入宽敞的浴缸被青峰拉着趴倒在他胸口的时候，却也的确觉得由于水的热度和浮力，身体比在床上更轻松了。  
青峰带着粗糙老茧的手掌在水中抚摸着他背部和腰部的肌肤，当他一语不发地两手抱住那段纤细而饱含力量感的腰侧微微用力的时候，黄濑已经明白对方接下来想让自己干什么。  
在性事上的相性居然如此之好，有点要命啊……这么想着的黄濑借助水的浮力微微抬身，接着扶住对方丝毫没有退缩迹象的部位，缓缓坐下去。由于之前已经做过几次，柔软的入口一点都没有阻碍青峰的进入，热水伴随着动作不免也挤进去一些，令本就高热的两具躯体同时发出深深的长叹。  
上下不停且愈发激烈的动作令水花四溅，浴室的地板上一片狼藉。黄濑闭起眼睛，就能听到自己不大却溢满欲望的呻吟充斥整个浴室，甚至发出淡淡的回响，伴随着青峰忍耐着的性感而沉重的喘息，即使不用看镜子都知道两人是如何淫靡地纠缠在一起。  
但是，这并不是坏事。因为黄濑知道自己对青峰的感情，而青峰也明白。  
即使他们两人谁都没有真正地把某句话说出来。  
那句高潮再度来临之前，已经神志恍惚的黄濑在心里唯一能够组织成句子，却最终依然没有说出口的话语。

第二天早上八、九点的时候，黄濑的手机响了。手机的主人虽然已经被铃声吵醒，却连手指头都不想动。在他迷迷糊糊的声音下，青峰拿过手机，打开就看见那上面跳动着一只蓝色的小鸡。  
“小黑子……你就这么给阿哲设头像的？”青峰皱眉道。  
“不是很可爱么……反正不是经纪人，你接吧……哦等等！” 黄濑猛然坐起来，“是小黑子打来的？我接我接！”他想抢青峰手里的电话，却被对方敏捷地用篮球过人的动作避了过去。  
电话那边的黑子对打给黄濑却是青峰接电话这件事一点都不意外，只是用平淡的语气问他们两人今天有什么安排。  
“火神君租了车，想在岛上自己随便转转。青峰君和黄濑君如果没有什么大事而且也想观光的话，可以一起来。”黑子说道。  
青峰捂住话筒转头问因为没抢到电话而一脸悲戚的黄濑说：“喂，阿哲问我们要不要和他们一起观光。”  
“要……但是好累……”黄濑似乎有点坐不住，最终还是窝回被子里，“不过景点什么的其实我都看过了……还拍了好多照片呢。”他把头埋在被子里模糊不清地说，“好想睡觉啊……”  
青峰哭笑不得，对电话那头转达了黄濑只想休息不想观光的意愿。黑子对这种情况依然淡定，说：“恩，那就我们走自己的计划了。我们打算上午去首里城和万座毛，下午去美之海水族馆，如果你们想半途加入就跟我联系。”  
挂了电话，青峰半坐起身，望着窗帘缝隙中透出的明媚日光照在黄濑露在被子外面白皙的皮肤上，忽然伸手恶作剧一般地揉乱了他的头发。  
黄濑似乎再度迅速沉睡过去，对他的举动没有半点反应。青峰定定地看了一会，说：“因为你，我难得来一趟冲绳都没去观光。”  
“你可以和他们去啊。”看似睡着的黄濑忽然发出了声音。  
青峰忽然笑了笑，弯着身子支住头，没有移开目光。  
“你这家伙在这一个人睡着，我怎么去啊。再说，你生什么气？”  
“我没生气。”黄濑翻了个身，“我有什么气好生的。”  
青峰心里稍微有点不爽，但忍住了没说。他伸了个懒腰，却又再度躺下来，伸出胳膊连被子带人一起圈住，懒洋洋地说：“我现在不想观光，就想搂着你一起睡觉，不行么？”  
金发的男孩蠕动着发出一声短促的吐槽，靠近了听才发现那是一声轻轻的：“滚。”  
青峰大笑起来。

很满足，非常满足，满足得不能再满足了。  
虽然没有寻寻觅觅，但经过了长久的时光，不断的错误和一次又一次的发觉，真正属于自己也被自己所爱的人，终于找到了。  
这个世界上，再没有比这更让人感到愉快的事。

青峰和黄濑一整天都窝在饭店的床上浪费时光，连早中饭都是直接打电话叫的客房服务。两人说说话，睡睡觉，直到窗缝里透出的光已经变成了暗淡的橙色，这才决定出门好好觅食。  
黄濑赤裸着身体在行李中翻找合适的衣服，却被因为看着他线条美好且皮肤也仿佛发着光一般的脊背而一时火起的青峰忽然从后面抱住拖回床上。他无奈地抱怨“你也给我差不多一点”，但最终还是半推半就地又做了一次。两人汗津津地和已经乱七八糟的棉被挤做一团，青峰意犹未尽，却听到自己的肚子终于响亮地叫了一声。  
黄濑哈哈大笑着先一步逃进了浴室，迅速地冲了一下之后出来一边擦着头发一边嘟囔着：“浑身跟散了架一样……”  
青峰毫不留情地说：“这点运动都受不了，你真是白打了五六年的篮球。”  
黄濑听到这话，笑容忽然一黯。青峰意识到了话语中的问题，刚想解释什么，却被黄濑止住了。  
“不要紧啦，你没说错，的确是我锻炼不足。不过我现在真的很饿，你有什么话先出去一起吃了饭再说吧。”

黄濑给黑子打了电话，得知他们两人正在回来的路上，便约了一起吃晚饭。两路人马碰头之后就坐上了火神租来的车，直奔那霸乃至全冲绳闻名的餐饮购物风情街美国街。  
“其实我们今天发现那霸的单轨电车和公交车都很方便，出租车也不贵，不过还是租辆车比较自由。”火神一边开车一边说。  
“哦哦，小火神真看不出来你开车那么熟练！什么时候拿的驾照？”黄濑的脸上明显有些兴奋。  
“我原本就会开，去年回美国的时候就顺便把国际驾照一起考出来了。”火神说着转身问坐在左边副驾上的黑子，“你想吃什么？中午吃的拉面，晚上还想吃日餐吗？”  
“既然决定要去美国街买手信那就直接在那吃吧，海鲜炒饭还是通心粉什么的都行。”  
听着前面两个老夫老妻般的对话，坐在后座的两位乘客不由苦笑起来。  
“喂，你好歹也问问我们啊，直接阿哲说了算吗？”青峰“嘁”了一声。  
“去美国街的话就吃西式的好了，我没意见。”黄濑仿佛抬杠一样地说。  
“黄濑你……！”  
黑子弯了弯腰忍住笑意，说：“只要火神君也同意的话，那就找个旅游资料上推荐过的意式餐厅吃吧。”  
“虽然我有点想吃汉堡，不过千层面也不错。”火神听了点头附和道。  
“所以我的意见就被忽略了吗！”青峰怒道。

天边最后一点淡淡的余晖渐渐消逝，一车男孩的笑声在已经彻底变成深蓝黑色的天空下散播得很远。


	26. Decisions

结束晚餐回到饭店，火神忽然转头问青峰道：“WINTER CUP我没去看，不过听说你们打得不错？”  
“哦，是啊，想试试么？”青峰自然明白火神叫住自己的原因，“你吃饭的时候说估计能进UCLA，那里的篮球水准可不是一般的强啊！你行吗？”  
“行不行打打看不就知道了。”火神不禁有点摩拳擦掌，“饭后运动一下也挺好。这里的健身房有篮球场，我当时也是冲着这点才定的这里，既然碰到了你，那就再好不过了。”  
“是吗，我都不知道。”青峰点点头说：“我去换身衣服，8点篮球场见。”

听说青峰和火神两人要去篮球场打球，黄濑和黑子自然也跟了过去。青峰拉着问黄濑借的原打算用来当睡衣的运动服说“有点紧”，一边拍了拍手里的球。火神则冲黑子说：“你和黄濑要不要也来打？二对二。”  
这句话一出，场内除了火神自己其他三人脸上的表情都变了。黑子上前一巴掌狠狠揍在火神的后背，说：“你打你的，别管我们，笨蛋神。”  
火神叫了一声“好痛”，接着就恍然发现自己好像是说错了话。他明明听黑子提过黄濑的情况，但看对方换好了运动服站在场边的时候，还是忘记了他已经不再被允许打篮球这件事。  
“啊，黄濑，对不……”  
“我没关系，你们打吧！”黄濑倒是看不出多少沮丧的情绪，而是一脸轻松地打断了火神的话，径自接过青峰手中的篮球说：“一对一，要不要我帮你们开球？”  
“那就拜托了。”没等火神和青峰回话，黑子先开了口。

黄濑站在两人中间做出将篮球往上空抛出的动作，接着……  
他突然却自己抄起篮球，奔向右边的篮框。  
“喂，黄濑！！！”另外三人大吃一惊，青峰更是赶在火神和黑子的前面挡在了黄濑的去路。  
“来一对一，小青峰！”黄濑低头不去看对方惊慌担心的眼神，径自运着球。  
“你先放……”青峰看着黄濑倔强的身影，忽然就改了主意。  
“好，你先过了我再说！”  
“来吧！”一瞬间，黄濑恍然觉得当时在赛场上的感觉都回来了，Copy能力全开，做出了一个令一旁的黑子和火神都觉得眼前一花的闪身过人。  
青峰在被黄濑闪过去之后却并没有紧跟着过去。因为他看到黄濑在过了自己之后直奔篮下，一个跳投，球进了，自己却在落地的时候脚下一顿身子一歪，直接坐在了地板上。  
整个过程如电光石火，却令在场的所有人心惊胆战。  
“黄濑！”“黄濑君！”火神和黑子连忙奔过去扶住黄濑。他跛着脚站起来，疼得满头冷汗，却冲依然站在那里的青峰露出一个有些凄惨的笑容。  
“果然还是……不行呢。”

“你这个……笨蛋。”青峰沉着脸色走过去，一把馋过黄濑，冷冷地说：“你到底还想把自己逼到什么程度？想连路都不能走吗？！”  
“我，我就是……”黄濑呐呐的，却吐不出什么像样的话来。  
“乖乖到边上坐着去！”青峰半架着他坐到边上的椅子上，黑子和火神问饭店要来冰袋给黄濑做了冰敷。  
见因为自己的任性让另外三人忙前忙后，黄濑不由有些后悔又是满心抱歉，他坐定后自己握住了冰袋，苦笑着说：“真是对不起，不过你们不用再管我了，打你们的球，我就看着行不行？”  
“老实坐着，不准乱动！”  
“我说青峰……”火神感到有些不妥，挠了挠头说：“都这样了，要不今晚就算了？”  
“不用。”青峰捡回了球径自拍着说：“我们打球，让他看着就好。”  
他转眼望了望黄濑，见他坐在那里，用空着的手冲自己挥了挥，脸上已经看不出丝毫痛苦。  
“看我们打球，他开心。”  
这种事，只有被对方托付了梦想的青峰才能明白。

黑子走到终于能够在场地内站定的青峰和火神当中，将球用力一抛，就见两人同时起跳。火神明显比青峰跳得更高，将球一把抄过，接着迅速运到了属于自己的地盘。青峰也毫不逊色，一个漂亮的截球，迅雷不及掩耳。  
黄濑在一边默默地看了一会，忍不住开口说：“他们俩的水准，已经不是我能达到的高度了，明明只过了半年而已……”  
“恩，不过半年已经很长了。”开完球回到场边的黑子在他身边淡淡的开口：“现在的火神君，也不是能让我轻而易举和他并肩而立的程度。”  
“他INTER HIGH结束后就去美国呆了好几个月吧，那边的水准果然……”黄濑苦笑着摇了摇头，像是在自嘲自己的无能为力一般。  
“火神君和青峰君都是以后要走职业篮球道路的，他们所拥有的才能和我这种已经到达极限的人是不一样的。升入大学以后我虽然还是打算去试试大学里的篮球队，但应该不会再像之前那样……”  
“可是你是那么喜欢篮球啊！”黄濑激动了起来，“你喜欢篮球的程度和时间都比我长，你那种独特的才能也不是一般人能够比得上的，只要可能的话，为什么不打下去？”  
“黄濑君。”黑子望着身边曾经的伙伴，淡淡地笑了，“我的才能在高中篮球里也许算得上出挑和独特，但要步入职业篮球的话，还是差得远了。关于这点其实从很早之前你们大家应该就能明白了吧？”说着，他将目光放回场内正在投篮的火神身上，续道：“如果不是遇到了火神君，我连现在这步都达不到。能进步到现在这个程度，我已经很满足了。”  
“我很感谢火神君，不管从哪个角度来说，他都是我最重要的人。”黑子维持着平淡如水的语气静静地说，但黄濑听得出话语中传达出来的深刻感情。  
“……我真羡慕你啊，小黑子。”黄濑停了一会，也将视线停驻在又完成一个无定式射篮的青峰身上：“我也很羡慕小火神，可以和小青峰……那样的打球。”

原本可以和小青峰尽情一对一的，明明是我。  
和你们所有人一样，那么喜欢篮球的，也是我。

“小黑子你知道吗……”  
听到身边人说话的声音有些异样，黑子转头，就看见黄濑那张无比端正的脸上，忽然静静流下了两行明亮的水痕。  
“黄濑君……”  
“我原本是不打算和事务所续约的。去年合约到期之前，我曾经真的下定决心要这么跟经纪人说的。”  
“因为我想专心打篮球，和你们大家一起打篮球。和篮球相比，模特的工作都算不了什么。”  
“我原来打算一直打篮球，大学篮球队也好，职业篮球也好……直到我不能再打了为止。”  
“只是……我没想到，不能打篮球的那天，这么早就来了。”  
“实在是，太早了……”  
黄濑忍不住抬起一只手，捂住了眼睛。

“但是黄濑君，也有你才能做的事情不是吗？”黑子觉得自己实在无法就篮球这点说出什么靠谱的安慰话语，便只能把话题引向更加合理的方向。  
“只有我能做……是啊。模特，演员，说不定以后还会有人要我出单曲……最近这几个月，工作渐渐多起来了，自己不管是拍写真还是演戏也都变得更加游刃有余。”黄濑抹了一把脸，冲黑子露出一如往常的璀璨笑容：“这也是的确我能做到的事，我只能做这些了，而且，最近也觉得演戏越来越有意思了，以后可能想试着多向那边发展一下。”  
“所以，你还是有喜欢的事可以做的不是么。既然同样喜欢，那就努力去做好也不错。”黑子说,“而且……”  
“嗯？”  
“青峰君的事。你们在一起了吧。”  
“这……”黄濑露出了有些尴尬的笑容：“我也不知道现在到底算不算在一起……”  
“但是青峰君很重视你。”黑子笑笑说：“他看你的眼神都不一样了。”  
“和我当年，还有和桃井同学在一起的时候，都不一样。”  
“……”  
“青峰君身上还是有很多问题，但是我觉得只要他真的在乎你，你又能忍耐包容这些问题的话，那就都不是问题了。”黑子说的很冷静。他看了一眼正在努力从试图越过自己的火神手中截球的青峰，续道：“青峰君和黄濑君在一起的话，我认为是很合适的。”

当年的我们都太年轻了，所以做过很多现在看来是不太正确的选择。  
不过现在想想，这也都是青春道路上必经的事情。  
在经过了名为“成长”的磨砺之后，我们尚未结束青春里，应该不会留下更多的遗憾才对吧。  
但是……

黑子把目光固定在火神的身上，专注的眼神令旁边的黄濑也受到了些许震动。  
“不管怎么说，青峰君和黄濑君你们都还在东京，距离那么近的话，就算有什么样的问题也能够很快解决吧。”接下来的一句话，黑子是无论如何都不会对黄濑说出来的。

但隔着太平洋的话，如果发生了问题，我们……  
想到这里，即使是黑子也不由得心里一痛，紧接着难以抑制地慌张起来。  
仿佛不再像是自己了  
那种名为“喜欢”或是“爱”的感情，就是这么复杂却难以割舍。

“虽然看起来的确是这样没错，但以目前的状况来看，我和小青峰就算都在日本，未来的日子里大约也是聚少离多吧。”黄濑突然出声。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“从中学毕业到现在，我和小青峰碰面的次数几乎是可以被数出来的。”他苦笑：“接下来的日子里，我们依然在不一样的学校，从事不一样的事情，生活环境和轨迹也有着相当大的不同。”

有些情况，几乎已经是可以被预见的。  
所以……即使有多么喜欢，一旦说出了口，就会变成套在两个人身上的枷锁吧？  
他们都是男人，都有更多需要投入精力、为之努力的目标。他们可以奋斗的青春才刚刚开始，值得达成的目标和山一样多。为了达成这些目标，恋爱这种事……

黄濑看了一眼黑子，只见他的目光依然追逐着火神的身影。虽然难以被常人发觉，但认识对方很久的黄濑能看得出那当中蕴含着的感情。  
视线一转，他在黑子圆领T恤衫的领口附近那片雪白的肌肤上发现了一个浅浅的红痕。痕迹的位置实在太好，如果不是衣服的领口稍微有些倾斜，是不会被发现的。  
“你们……和我们是不一样的。”被那个痕迹，黄濑心中有所触动，忍不住就说了出来。  
“怎么不一样？”黑子睁着圆圆的眼睛回望黄濑。  
“……我也说不好。”黄濑哈哈一笑，突然生硬地换了个话题：“不过我之前吃饭的时候听你们聊今天去过的地方，感觉不错的样子，还想着是不是也想去看看……”  
“是么。”黑子明白黄濑不想继续再说自己的事，很配合地跟上了新的话题：“火神君说明天想潜水。”  
“潜水啊……之前工作的时候我听说冲绳本岛附近有几个很棒的离岛相当漂亮，也很适合潜水，比如我去过的渡嘉敷岛和阿嘉岛……要是有空的话真想去呢。”黄濑露出了一脸向往的神情。  
“有空的话？”  
“我是明天下午的飞机，回去之后还有工作……真可惜，还想跟你们一起再玩一会的。”黄濑懊恼地揉着头发。

那边厢，青峰和火神两人一对一了差不多三节的时间不分胜负，打得大汗淋漓很是尽兴。火神抬头看看时间已经很晚，边上的黑子和黄濑脸上也有了困倦的表情，便说：“今天不早了，要不先回去休息，明天晚上再说？”  
“你小子，看到快输给我了就喊停，耍赖吗？”青峰嗤笑道。  
“谁耍赖了啊！”火神怒道：“你没看黑子都快睡着了吗！他今天很累啦，我要把他弄回去休息啊！我才没认输呢，你要是还想打，等我把黑子安顿好了下来咱们继续！”  
“算了吧。”青峰摆了摆手说：“等你再下来健身房都该关门了，今天就先这样吧，以后机会有的是。”  
“哦，也行。”只是我很快就要去美国了，机会什么的还真是很难说……火神苦笑着暗想。  
“不过……”青峰顿了顿，忽然语气中有点极其罕见的期期艾艾，“喂，火神，我有些关于美国留学的问题想问问你，你什么时候有空？”  
“你也想去美国！？”  
“小声点！”青峰紧张地嘘了一声，“我还谁都没说，但是……打篮球的人谁不想去美国啊！”  
火神上下打量着青峰，啧啧地说：“不过以你的水准和球风，的确去美国的话说不定更合适，也许会有更广阔的发展空间……”  
“本来就是！你这种家伙都去了，凭什么我不能去啊！”青峰愤愤地说。  
“什么叫‘你这种家伙’啊！”火神怒道，“再说了，你到底是怎么才会突然想去美国这件事的？”  
“也不是突然的想法。”青峰下意识地望了一眼黄濑，拍了拍球说：“有一阵子了。”  
火神捕捉到了青峰看黄濑时那种露骨的眼神，联系之前看到的情况，心里有了几分明白。他暗暗感叹了一下，一巴掌拍在青峰肩膀上：“行，我知道了，我帮你问问看，但是不保证能给你肯定的答复。”  
“没关系，能打听到可能的门路就行。”  
“只是据我所知，你到现在才想问留学的事……是不是有点晚了？”火神摸了摸下巴。  
“晚个一年两年的没什么，只要最后能去的成就行。”青峰的话语中毫无犹豫，大有抛弃一切的架势。  
“你还真是是真心的啊……”火神被青峰那斩钉截铁的话语震撼到了。  
“废话，难不成还是假意？”青峰啐了一口说：“我都拉下脸来问你了，你还想怎么样！”  
“是是……”  
“喂！小青峰小火神你们聊什么呢！健身房快要关了哦！”黄濑的声音远远传来，青峰向他看过去，见对方似乎已经能够独立站起来了。  
“知道了，这就来了，不要催啦！”说着走了几步，青峰回头对火神低声道：“那就先拜托你了，谢谢。”  
火神觉得能从青峰口中听到谢谢这两个字非常稀罕，刚要啧啧称奇，就见黑子揉了揉眼睛也站了起来，急忙将手中的篮球准确地直接扔进远处的球车里，迎了上去。


	27. Missing You

第二天下午，黄濑就和工作人员汇合回了东京，火神问青峰要不要留下来再一起玩玩，但他知道眼前即将长期分别的两人单独出来旅游的目的，便没有当电灯泡，而是买了紧跟着黄濑回东京的飞机票。  
由于两班飞机时间相隔不远，候机室里，黄濑便同工作人员打了个招呼，和青峰坐到了一起。  
但他们两人谁都没说话。  
明明早上还和对方缠在一起……但直到这时青峰才发现，两人之间可以聊的话题除了篮球之外少得令人惊讶。  
可是，机场里有这么多行色匆匆的旅客，候机楼里有那么多热闹的店铺和餐馆，落地玻璃窗外有那么多起降的飞机在发出巨大的轰鸣。  
但他的身边只有他。  
青峰忽然觉得有一种身不由己的滔天情感扑面而来，令他一个冲动伸手抓住不知道正看向什么地方的黄濑随意放在自己身边的手。  
黄濑全身一震，似乎有些惊恐。他用力地想抽回手，语速飞快地低声说：“快放手，有人看到就完了！”  
但是青峰完全没有放手的意思，而是把放在胸前的背包歪了歪，挡住了旁人的视线。  
黄濑放弃一般不再挣扎，只得掩饰一般地将视线又转向远方，用另外一只手支住下颌，摸到脸上一片热度。

就这样过了一段时间，黄濑站起身说：“起飞时间快到了，我先走了。”  
青峰听不出情绪地“嗯”了一声。  
“回去之后……我们就该是大学生了？”感到气氛有些莫名的沉重，黄濑勉强笑了一声说。  
“大概吧。”  
“那么，回东京再见了。”  
青峰这次没有再发出声音，只是胡乱动了动脑袋，远远地连到底是点头还是摇头都看不出来。

没过多久，青峰收到了黄濑在飞机起飞关闭手机前发来的邮件。  
“小青峰，虽然之前没说，但你来冲绳这件事让我非常、非常的高兴。谢谢你。”  
青峰知道黄濑总的来说是个坦率的人，但这段话最后是不是少了一句呢？他苦笑着想。  
但他并没有资格去要求对方先说。  
因为连他自己也没法说出来。  
那句横在两人之间，一旦说出来就像是破坏了什么平衡和张力般的话。  
但他总是相信，就算自己不说，对方也会明白的。

黄濑的想法其实并不那么容易被青峰捕捉到——如果真的可以的话，他就不是那个黄濑凉太了。  
把他到底在想些什么暂且放在一边的话，大约一个月后，对这群少年来说算是相当重要的一个转折点也终于到来。

三月毕业季，四月入学时。  
樱花飘飘的M大开学典礼上，黄濑再度碰到了黑子。  
“连学院都是同一个，不过专业和方向不一样，我和小黑子才算是最有缘分的人吧！”黄濑好兄弟地勾住黑子的肩膀，用一头黄毛象征性地在依然拥有少年般面容的友人颈边蹭了几下。  
“请不要这样黄濑君，很痒……而且好热。”黑子有些无奈地说。  
黄濑毫不为意地笑笑，放开对方：“等开学典礼和专业说明会结束之后，你下午也应该没事了吧？我今天特地一整天都没安排工作，到时候一起去喝茶好不好？”  
黑子闻言露出了为难的表情：“对不起，黄濑君，今天下午是社团的说明会……”  
“社团说明会啊……”黄濑看着黑子欲言又止，却是露出了然的微笑。  
“实在对不起，黄濑君。”  
“我没有关系的，你去吧。”他把手插在口袋里转了个圈，“真的没有关系的！”  
“……”  
“只要依然心怀梦想和热情，就努力去做啊！别去管什么才能的极限。我相信是小黑子的话，也一定可以在大学篮球社里做得很好的！”黄濑的笑容依旧明亮开朗，仿佛从中学开始笼罩在身上的天才之光从未消失过。  
“嗯，我会努力的。”黑子静静地说。  
“那就好。”黄濑点了点头说，“小火神最近怎么样？”  
“火神君三月初收到UCLA的Offer，已经去了，似乎被父母和学校教练催得很紧的样子。”  
“咦？那么快？那岂不是诚凛的毕业典礼什么的……”  
“没有参加。但是他打来了电话，和大家打了招呼，据说已经开始参加那边学校的试训，但正式入学应该要等到9月。”

黄濑看着黑子依然是一脸淡然的平静，却觉得嗓子眼有点堵。  
但黑子到底是用什么样的心情在跟自己说着这些话，他不想体会。  
接下来就是聚少离多了吧。他们之间，毕竟隔着那么宽的太平洋。  
“但是小黑子是很坚强的人，他一定没问题的。”黄濑在心里说。

一样聚少离多，自己和青峰虽然没有隔着太平洋，却似乎比太平洋两岸的距离还要远。  
想到这里，黄濑不由得像是被什么东西在心底狠狠勒了一把。  
那道勒痕过深过重，乃至引得所有胸腹部位的内脏都在隐隐发疼。  
他终于忍不住一个冲动在典礼和专业说明会结束之后拨了电话，却得到“对不起，您所拨的电话已关机”的提示音。  
对了，那家伙似乎说过，最近参加了一个英文补习班，一有空就会去。  
明天还有工作……这样的话，就又是一个多月没见面了，自从冲绳之后。  
黄濑扔掉手机，猛地倒在床上，两眼无神地投向独居公寓颜色阴暗的天花板。  
“好累……”  
被夜色渗满的房间，因疲倦而无力的声音空旷地回荡着。

黑子在结束大学第一天的日程之后并没有回家，而是去了火神家为了方便回国而一直留着的公寓。  
火神临走前把公寓的备份钥匙给了黑子，抓抓头说：“虽然我也不知道这算什么……但你要是有需要的话可以随便用。”  
“我会帮你打扫房间的。”黑子看着手中的钥匙说。  
“不用啦！真的不用。”火神连忙摆手说：“我爸请了人定期会来清扫，不用你帮忙的。”  
黑子忽然伸手在火神的脸上“啪”地一拍。  
“谢谢你的钥匙，我会过来的。”  
在想你的时候。  
你大约也是这个意思吧？

那是火神去美国的前一天晚上。行李收拾了，房间里基本打扫干净。黑子站在火神家窗前向外看去，窗外有含苞待放的樱花树。  
夜空晴朗没有云彩，显得那弯下弦月分外惨白而钩人心魄。  
黑子格外地少言寡语，但心情倒很平静。  
说到底，也是个没什么不同的夜晚。

他是又一次从家里翻墙出来的。这个时间，公交和电车早已停运，好在也不是走路无法到达的距离，于是在尚未完全退去早春寒冷的夜里，他独自一人走了一个多小时，才站在了恋人的公寓楼下。  
火神接到电话的时候被吓得简直有些愤怒了。  
“早说一声我可以去找你，或者白天聚会结束之后直接过来，干嘛要做这么为难自己的事啊！”虽然早前对于黑子拒绝当晚留宿的决定有些在意，但他相信黑子不会做没道理的事，所以并没有抱怨什么。  
何况，在他看来这只不过是一次普通的离别，暑假的时候就又能见面的。

“这也许是我这辈子做得最疯狂的一件事了。”黑子拿着热茶，淡淡地说，“下午跟你在车站分开之后，总觉得不能就这样。回家想了半天，越想越乱，还是决定来见你。”  
真是神奇啊，见到你的时候，心里的那些纷纷扰扰就消失了。

火神一定不会知道黑子心里烦乱的原因。信任与不信任，坚定与后悔，自信与自卑……重重感情最终汇成了一股巨大的压力，乃至让他甚至不想在恋人离开前的夜晚出现在对方面前。  
但是，想要见面。不管心里怎么乱，还是想要见他。  
想见又不想见，这种折磨人的矛盾心情，一根肠子通到底，只会直球出击的火神大我同学，又怎么能够了解呢？

但他毕竟还是隐隐约约地能够察觉到一些恋人不安的原因，不然他们如何成为恋人。  
“你好歹也多相信我一点啊。”他捏着被寒冷的夜风冻得冰凉的那双手，揉乱了头发：“在球场上我们是最互相信任的拍档，当我走到合适位置的时候就知道一定会有球被送到我的手里。现在虽然不是在球场上，但我也绝对相信有一个地方，你一定会站在那里等我过去，不是吗？”

“我相信你的，火神君。”  
高一以来，一直最为信任的对象，除了火神之外没有别人。  
但现在面对着的不是球场，而是恋爱，和未来有人陪伴的人生。  
如果没有那么的喜欢的话，以黑子的个性绝对会做出对两个人的未来都更加合适的选择，因为他毕竟一直都是个最清楚自己和对方想要什么，冷静而坚持自我的男人。  
但现在的他，早已无法将火神当作普通的伙伴而用置身事外的态度为两人的将来仔细思考了。  
能够留出空间让两人仔细思考的关系不叫恋爱。

做出支持对方出国的决定时他还有自信说这是为了对方好，但现在看来，如果说他的心里完全不后悔也是不可能的。  
该如何告诉你呢？这种连自己都无法摆平的矛盾心情。

“我只是想见你。”  
蓝头发的少年最终还是只能这么说道。  
更多的话语他却也无法再说出来了。  
因为事到如今，就算再怎么后悔，他也无法说出请求恋人把即将离弦的箭收回来的言辞。  
那么既然无法说出口的话，就做爱吧。  
狠狠地，仿佛要将对方拆吃入腹一般的激烈性爱。

“对不起，很辛苦吗？”第二次身体交合的时候，火神将黑子的身体抱起来，面对面坐在沙发上。  
结合的部位进入得很深，蓝发少年咬了咬下唇，却伸手搂住恋人的脖子和后背。  
“没关系，继续吧。”  
“做你想做的。”  
他终于无论如何也不再吝啬自己的声音和要求。

汗水流了下来，黑子闭上水蓝色的眼睛，颦住眉头。  
随着上下运动的频率和身体内部一波一波涌上来的潮水，神志已经有些涣散了。  
但是，还不够，怎么能够。  
你要去的地方，是我无法到达的。并不是空间上的距离，而是更高，更遥远的……  
距离，到底用什么样的东西才能够填补呢？

这种焦躁的心情，不善言辞的黑子并不知道如何恰如其分地表达，所以他能做的只有敞开自己能敞开的地方，抓住自己舍不得放手的东西。  
自己拥有的，却即将离开自己去到很远的地方的东西。

高潮的快感已经强烈到连自己都受不了的时候，男孩终于忍不住在恋人的肩膀上咬了一口。  
火神闷哼一声，剧烈地动了几下，泄在对方体内。  
“很疼？”黑子睁开一直紧闭的眼睛，喘息地注视着只那双看着自己一个人的虎之眸。  
“不……只是有点惊讶。”火神笑道，“真的这么舒服，到了忍不住咬我一口的程度？”  
“舒服啊。”黑子毫不犹豫地说。  
他低下头，将嘴唇再度覆在刚才自己咬过的部位。

火神被黑子过于直接的坦诚相告激得脸红起来，咳了几声，接着就感到对方不仅吻着自己的肩膀，甚至让舌尖在附近部位留下柔软湿润的触感。他啧了一声，就着依旧联系在一起的动作收紧了手臂，站起来几个大步走到卧室，将恋人压在床上。  
黑子“啊”的一声，感到一瞬间体内部位的角度转换，连带被压进床上垫子的几个弹跳，激得身体内部的某个地方再度烧起了一把火焰。  
“你是成心的？”火神压低嗓音，忍耐地说。  
“什么？”  
“你是成心……让我没办法更加温柔地对待你？”  
“我什么都没做。”黑子眯起眼睛。  
火神知道难以逼出黑子更加真实的想法，但通过刚才的情形，他知道自己并没有猜错。  
一想到黑子居然想在自己的身上留下专属的印记，他的满心怜爱就令整个身体都忍不住颤抖。  
“既然你这么那么想的话……”他低下头，也毫不留情地在怀中人的肩头留下了一个尽他所能深刻的痕迹。  
“咬你，我舍不得。”他笑着说，“但吻痕的话我可不会客气。”  
“还有别的地方，比如这里……”他抬高恋人的腿，将嘴唇贴在大腿内部细嫩的皮肤上轻轻摩擦：“留下痕迹的话，要不要呢？”  
黑子的呼吸急促起来：“随便你。”

温柔的吻如雨一般落在腿部，腹部，胸口和后背。  
如果有能留下永不消失的印记的方法，也许早就做了。

“对不起……要让你等我了。”火神无不歉意地低声说。  
黑子睡在火神的背后，伸手抚摸那道宽阔的脊背。  
正是这具身体，刚才将重量完全压在自己身上，和自己纠缠着，虽然痛苦，却带来几将没顶的快感。  
他将头靠近火神的后背，缓缓地，将面颊靠在依然留有薄汗的肩胛皮肤上。  
自己的体温比常人稍微低一点，即使激情的潮水刚刚退去，也依然能感觉到火神肌肤温度高于自己的脸颊。  
“没关系，你也曾经等过我。”  
火神知道黑子说的是高二暑假两人真正在一起之前自己忍耐着的那段时间，心里一暖，伸手握住对方从身后环住自己腰部交叠着的双手。  
“我暑假就会回来，很快。”  
“嗯。”  
“你有空也要来美国。”  
“在合适的时候，我会的。”

黑子掀开被白布罩着的沙发，坐了上去。  
距离那时已经过去了一个月。  
忍不住伸手抚摸火神在肩头留下的那个吻痕，在过去的一个月里他曾经无数次地抚摸它。  
痕迹的颜色已经变得很淡，几乎快要看不见了，连同空气中残留的恋人的气味。  
但想念却一点都没有淡化，而是持续加深着。  
加州现在应该是凌晨吧，他计算着，三点？还是四点？

正是……最蒙昧不明的时间。


	28. Favorite

由春入夏，在黄濑正式成为大学生的第一个学期，他作为模特和艺人的活动也飞快地进入了一个新的阶段。  
其实，以黄濑的年龄，这时候才开始发力已经较旁人有些晚了。但好在他出道时间长，这些年来也积累了稳定的人气，加上事务所的关照，只要自己多努力一些，机会就像滚雪球一样向他砸过来。  
虽说出道早，但如此密集的通告对黄濑来说也是不小的压力。连续几天高强度的内景外景和访谈之后，他终于对经纪人秋山小姐道出想休息几天的想法。  
“自从开学后我就没去上过几次课……虽然和学校打过招呼，但我也不想当一个彻底的幽灵学生啊。可能的话让我好好睡一觉，再去上几节课行吗？拜托了！”黄濑双手合十对秋山拼命恳求道。  
其实作为事务所力捧艺人的经纪人，秋山自己的压力也不小，何况见到黄濑浓重的黑眼圈，她又何尝不心疼这个从高中开始就看着他长大的男孩。但身为社会人，工作却依然是头等大事。  
“再坚持一下，等到这周末几个杂志的工作就完成了，下周一定能让你去上几天课。但是，如果你有意多往演戏方面发展一下的话，接下来可要做好心理准备。这里有个很有意思的本子，你看一下。”秋山从公事包中抽出剧本的动作有着细微的犹豫：“说实话，在拿到本子的时候社长那边也有诸多考虑，但因为实在是一部不错的电影，所以还是想问问看你的意见。”  
“什么片子让社长都觉得为难？”黄濑好奇地接过剧本，随意翻了几页。  
“是部电影，导演是最近正处于上升期的新锐。据说看了你在冬季深夜剧里的表现对你很有兴趣，点名让你去试镜。是男二号哦！不过是……应该算是个反派角色。”  
“喂喂，我这个形象演反派好像不大合适吧？”黄濑苦笑道，“片名叫……《山谷》？说什么的？”  
“是说两个关系很好的朋友，其中一个在女朋友死了之后成为了变态杀手，然后另一个去阻止他的故事。虽然故事里没说得很明白，但这个杀手似乎真正喜欢的是他这个朋友。总之是一部有点推理悬疑色彩的电影。”  
“喂喂，这不就是说……”  
“没错，有同性恋倾向的变态杀人犯，这就是想让你担纲的角色，而这也是因为考虑到你的定位和未来发展方向，所以社长深有顾虑的原因。”

青峰所在的N体大位于东京中心偏西方向的世田谷区，而黄濑就读的M大则在千代田。两人在高中毕业之后都从家中独立出来，分别在自己学校的附近租了房子。虽然次数不多，但大部分时候如果青峰想见黄濑就会给他打电话，然后搭小田急小田原线，从西向东横穿半个东京闹市区。  
黄濑连续不断地忙了一周，好容易腾出一个周末，一口气在独居的公寓里睡了二十个小时。  
被经纪人的电话吵醒的时候，天色已近黄昏。他打着呵欠接了电话，秋山苦笑着提醒他看剧本之后告知了电影试镜的时间。  
“你有几个月没演戏了，好好准备啊！”  
“知道啦！剧本我已经快要看完了，还借了好几部描写同性恋和变态杀手的电影回来做参考！”黄濑嘿嘿笑着说。  
“……原来你就是这么准备的吗？”  
“怎么，不行吗？”  
“……也不是不行，不过松川导演是个要求严格的人，虽然你不是专业演员，但最好也不要小看他对你抱有的期望和要求。”

刚挂断和秋山的电话，手机的来电显示上却紧接着提示出那个实际上并不常出现的通话人的名字。  
“喂喂？是小青峰？今晚啊……有空啊，你要来吗？你在哪？哦，也在千代田的话就很近啊，只不过我刚睡醒，形象不佳你可别骂我……哪有偷懒！我昨天熬夜工作来着……恩，行。啊对了，可以的话带点吃的来……别又骂我啊……麻烦就算了还不行吗！”  
黄濑握着电话，将自己陷入沙发。  
“小青峰你啊……”  
似乎找不到什么更好的形容对方的话语，于是自言自语最终变成了一声无奈而苦涩的长叹。

青峰在见到黄濑给自己开门的时候，除了发现对方的眼睛有些红肿，并没见到如电话里所说的“刚刚起床，形象不佳”的样子，反倒是刚进门就闻见的一股子泡面味令他忍不住皱起了眉头。  
“你睡了一天什么都没吃，结果起来就吃泡面？”  
“有什么办法，家里的存粮就只有这个，你又说要来我也没法出门去吃……”黄濑撇撇嘴，盯着餐桌上还剩下最后一分钟的泡面碗。  
“我买了寿司，泡面什么的给我倒掉！”青峰把刚才就提着的一包东西放在桌子上对黄濑命令道。  
“咦……原来小青峰你买了吃的啊，还是寿司那么高级的……”  
“不是你家伙让我买吃的吗！便当什么的冷了就不好吃了，寿司的话就没这个问题。”青峰不由分说先把寿司附赠的方便筷扔给黄濑，“酱油和芥末你有的吧？快点拿出来！”  
“好啦好啦！”

吞下最后一口三文鱼寿司，青峰抬头就看见黄濑嘴边有一颗米粒，便没指出来，而是直接将自己的嘴唇凑了上去。  
“小青峰你……”  
原本是不咸不淡的调情却很自然地变成了唇舌绞缠的深吻。两人分开后，黄濑一边喘着气一边装作满不在乎的样子笑嘻嘻地问：“什么味道？”  
“鱼腥味。”青峰毫不留情地说。  
“怎么这样……”黄濑没有把“既然是鱼腥味那你怎么还难分难舍地吻了那么久”说出口，而是苦笑着回答：“你这么说的话寿司师傅可是要哭的。明明是鲜味嘛！”  
“恩，那就还有酱油的咸味和芥末的辣味。”青峰站起来，低头让自己的视线和黄濑的目光交织在一起。  
有某种东西，正在呼之欲出。  
“还有呢？”黄濑却依然坐在椅子上，放松全身靠在椅背上现出有些慵懒的姿态，下意识地舔了舔唇。  
“还有点甜。”什么都不用再说了，青峰毫不犹豫地弯下身，再度压在了那双已经有些湿润红肿的嘴唇上。

“上次你什么时候来的？”完事后两个人躺在床上，黄濑侧着身子，将方才涣散的视线渐渐集中在窗外愈发浓重的夜色上。  
“两周以前……？我也不太记得了。”  
“是三周。”  
“觉得时间长了？”青峰笑着说，“我可是每个礼拜都给你打电话，是你自己老说没空没空的。”  
一个礼拜一次的电话，还真是微妙的频率。  
当然，黄濑是不会就这么把吐槽说出口的。  
“英语补习班……学得怎样了？”想了一圈两人在这种气氛下或许可以聊的起来的话题，最终还是只说出来了这么一句。  
“也没怎样。”青峰弯腰去够被自己胡乱扔在窗边的裤子口袋，熟门熟路地掏出打火机和烟卷。  
“你这里还是没有烟灰缸吗？”  
“我不抽烟。”黄濑有些冷冰冰地说。他转身望着裸着上身半靠在床头，正在喷云吐雾的青峰说：“喂，你别抽了。”  
“一根就好。”  
“不是一根两根的问题，你不是胃不好么？又是搞运动的，尼古丁对你的身体没好处。”黄濑知道以他们目前看来不远不近的微妙关系，自己说这种话算是越距了，但总还是忍不住要说出来。  
青峰停下了继续从口出吐出烟雾的动作，转头看着黄濑认真却明显有些纠结的表情。  
吸烟有害健康这种事青峰自然是知道的，但是最近一两年来他烟瘾渐大的原因，却总和黄濑脱不了干系。  
可是不管怎么说，归结到底，也还是青峰自己心里的问题。  
他看了一眼认真劝自己别再抽烟的黄濑，心里忽然有些难受。  
把吸了一半的烟卷掐灭在床头的几张纸巾上，青峰扔下烟蒂，嘴上却依旧没软下来：“我为什么会抽烟，你不懂。”  
“我是不懂啊，”黄濑笑笑：“而你又何尝了解我呢？”

中学毕业以来，我们是有好好谈过几次的吗？  
不，事实上即使是我们还在同一所学校的时候，你也很少与我有过意在交流感想的深谈。  
所以我是不是可以认为，其实你一点都不想为了解我多花心思，是吗？

“了解你什么？”青峰却这么说道：“其实你的事情我都想知道，比如你喜欢什么，讨厌什么……但问题是你愿不愿意都告诉我。”  
青峰的声音低沉性感，伴着暧昧不明的光线，仿佛某种特别的用具在听者的心上不重不浅地挠着，令人分外焦躁。黄濑听得心跳加速，浑身简直就要立刻做出反应。  
“我喜欢什么，现在就可以告诉你。”黄濑想自己不能就这么被青峰牵着鼻子走，于是调整了卧姿，一边用挑衅的眼神光明正大地望着对方，一边舒展四肢微微笑道：“比如说……我喜欢体育馆里鞋底摩擦地面的声音。别人听着可能会觉得因为是尖锐的噪音而感到刺耳，但我简直太喜欢听到这种声音了。”  
“这个我也喜欢。”青峰注视着对方直直望过来的眼神，伸出手去，细细拨弄着对方的刘海。  
“我也喜欢好看的书和杂志，还有坐飞机跨越海洋，从天空朝下看的时候，脚底的白云和被阳光照得闪闪发光的海面。”  
“我还喜欢好听的歌和好看的电影，如果有机会让我抱着可乐瓶和爆米花在电影院坐一下午，从变形金刚看到魔戒，甚至那些催人泪下的文艺片，都会是极其美妙的事。”  
“这种事，总有机会的。”青峰说。抚摸对方的动作从头发延伸到了脸颊，用拇指擦过对方的嘴唇，然后是线条优美的下颌，脖子和肩膀交界处的凹陷，锁骨。  
“我也喜欢……啊！”  
指尖捏住了胸膛上那点暗红色的突起，不断爱抚着，让它再度挺立红润起来。  
“那么被玩弄这里，喜欢吗？”青峰坏笑着。  
“……”黄濑红着脸扭过头，将面孔藏在枕头里，闷闷地发不出一个声音。  
“说话！”  
“XX……”  
“大点声，说清楚！”  
“喜，喜欢啊你这混蛋！”  
“那这样呢？”手掌仿佛被那片肌肤吸引住似的一路往下，却是让牙齿和舌头接替了刚才在黄濑胸前做出的动作。  
“喜欢……”  
“这里呢？”嘴唇挪到了腰部和腹部，却故意避开了某个更加急需爱抚的部位。  
“喜……欢……啊哈……”  
“这样的话？”已经在后腰和臀部肆虐过的手伸向了方才同样被狠命蹂躏过的部位，毫不费力地再度挤了进去。  
“嗯……”金发的少年已经说不出什么话来，只能张着嘴，咬紧牙关，尝遍快感的躯体身不由己地颤栗起来，连脚趾尖都蜷紧了。

“和我做爱，喜欢吗？”狠狠冲进对方体内，猛烈动作着的同时，青峰忽然紧紧圈住黄濑的脸，盯住对方涨满泪水和欲望的双眼，低喘着问道。  
“喜欢……啊。”黄濑眼圈发红，不知是因为被快感冲昏了头脑还是真实的心声。  
“喜欢……再快、再快一点……”  
突然地，就这么哭了出来。泪水滚滚而下，几乎无法停止。  
“就这么想要吗？”青峰的嗓音里隐含着暴虐的因子，两个人都知道今天估计又是一个不太容易善了的夜晚。

太没用了。  
居然要藉助臣服在欲望之下的冲动才能放弃一切地喊出来。

太没用了。  
居然要利用欲望的诱惑才能听到一句真心实意的吐露。

真不公平。

天光大亮的时刻，两个人就算再怎么疲倦也不能不起来找些吃的。很多次青峰留宿的第二天，两人都是因为累得不想动而叫了外卖，今天也不例外。  
狼吞虎咽了好几大块外卖披萨之后，黄濑揉着酸痛的腰部半靠在沙发上，挑拣着面前的一堆DVD。  
“小青峰，来陪我看电影吧？”看着从浴室走出来的那具古铜色的精壮身躯，黄濑咽下一口披萨，提高音量说。  
“又是这种语气……当年是让我陪你一对一，现在是变成了看电影啊。”青峰擦着头发走过来，审视着茶几上的几张片子，皱眉道：“《德州电锯杀人狂》，《断背山》，《沉默的羔羊》……还是全系列。你挑的片子怎么都那么奇怪？”   
“哪里奇怪啦，不都是经典电影么。何况我看这些电影又不全是为了自己欣赏，而是要做功课啊。”黄濑把一份剧本放在一堆DVD盒子的边上，“就是这部片子。顺便一提，我要演的角色是个变态杀人犯。”虽然桌子上就放着一张《断背山》，但他依然很注意没有说出这个角色另外一个敏感的设定。  
“没想到居然是这么重口的角色！不过……”青峰上下打量了一下黄濑，笑出声来：“你这形象，变态杀人犯什么的也太不适合了吧。”  
“这个角色不是那么简单的设定。”黄濑淡淡地说，“一拿到剧本我就迫不及地看完了，在昨天你来之前。如果你不是到得太及时，我大概已经一边看一边哭出来了吧。”  
“啊？原来是一部催人泪下的人生悲歌？”青峰半开玩笑地问。  
黄濑没有回答，而是一边随手翻着剧本一边说：“总而言之，如果我能被选上的话，会是个相当出彩的角色。”但正是因为太出彩了，连事务所都不是很建议自己真的接下这份工作。  
但他看完剧本之后却坚定了信念，一定要拿下这个角色。  
“那我要先预祝你选上咯。”青峰径自到冰箱前打开一瓶啤酒，仰起头咕咚咕咚地喝着。  
黄濑静静地看着对方喉结的上下运动，轻声说：“也祝你在大学篮球队里第一场正式比赛旗开得胜。”


	29. Illusory and Reality

《山谷》讲述的是两个一同长大的好朋友，因为命运的错位，最终走上了不同人生轨迹的故事。黄濑饰演的桐谷在恋人因为事故死亡后开始不断的堕落，最终精神崩溃走上了变态杀人的道路。说是有着变态杀人犯的剧情，但有关血腥暴力的场景都被处理得相当隐晦且极具艺术感，于是这部电影与其说是惊悚悬疑片，反倒更像是一部挖掘人性讲述心理的文艺片。  
黄濑在甄选会上最终获得这个角色，并在导演的引导下深入故事核心之后才明白导演为什么当时会选中自己。不仅是因为他曾在先前的电视剧里成功饰演了一个同样失去恋人的苦哈哈的钢琴家，而是因为导演一眼断定他在心底压抑着某种难以言说的东西，就像被内心痛苦折磨着的桐谷一样，承受着无法告诉别人的沉重压力。  
“但你和桐谷不一样的地方在于，你有着比他强大得多的控制力。而且，虽然很微弱，但在你身上看得到希望。”松川导演在和黄濑说戏的时候总会使用一种讳莫如深的抽象描述，让黄濑觉得对面这个胡子拉碴看上已经四十后半实际上只有三十出头的导演不像个艺术工作者，倒像个神棍，“但是在演这部戏的时候，我希望能够尽可能地挖掘出你心底最深的痛苦来。”

“希望什么的，居然说很微弱？”黄濑在结束一天的拍摄之后撇着嘴对秋山小姐吐槽道：“你明明说我是事务所发展前途最被看好的艺人！而且居然说要挖掘我的痛苦……哪有这种事啊！”  
“是是，黄濑少爷。”秋山顺口应和着：“今天和岩田君的对手戏演得不错，明天也请继续努力！说起来，接下来就要到青森的山里出外景了，学校里的事情处理好了吗？”  
“如果你是说期末考试的话，应该没问题。只要有机会我都有好好上课，也专门去请教过教授。啊~~~赶紧顺利度过考试周进入期待已久的暑假吧！我想找朋友们一起去海边啊！都好久没去了！”独立的化妆间里，黄濑一边用棉片给自己卸妆一边忍不住手舞足蹈起来。  
“如果因为想和朋友一起去玩而去海边的话我可能要泼冷水了——你没那个时间。不过要只是想去海边的话，倒是没什么大问题。拍完电影接下来的一个工作是要为某偶像歌手的PV当男主角，拍摄地点定在夏威夷哦！”秋山一边翻阅着工作记录本一边说。  
“诶~~~虽然夏威夷什么的是不错……但是我还是想要和小黑子小绿间还有笠松前辈一起去海边看比基尼美女啊啊啊！”黄濑抓狂道。  
“拍摄伙伴里那么多美女，你还没看够吗？”向来工作态度严肃的秋山嗤笑道。  
“那感觉完全不一样好不好……何况我都已经很久没有和小黑子一起玩啦！”  
“难道你想见的不是青峰大辉，而是其他人？”  
黄濑陡然间收起了装模作样垮着的表情，无奈的苦笑如同被投入石子的湖水，一圈一圈地荡开来。  
“秋山小姐，你真是犀利过头了。”  
“我只是提醒你，别玩过火。你是个聪明的男生，知道在什么样的时候做什么事是最适合的。”秋山转身离开化妆间前，带着意味深长的表情看了一眼自己手下算得上最有发展潜力的艺人。

黄濑走到房间角落，猛地往自己脸上泼了一捧水。他抬头看着镜子里的人，那是一张看起来毫无疑问年轻俊美却充满疲倦神情的脸。和高中时期的清爽发型不同，现在的黄濑将头发稍稍留长，发尾经过修剪后呈现充满时尚感的轮廓，单边的耳环为了演戏取了下来，由于耳垂被鬓角遮住，耳洞不甚明显。  
伸手触碰耳廓，在某些时候被青峰含住舔弄乃至轻咬的记忆霎时翻涌上来。黄濑浑身一热，却陡然想起方才秋山留下的话语。  
秋山大约是发现了什么，从自己的言谈举止中。然而，真实的情况却是她无法明白的。  
他知道自己在做什么，也知道自己到底有没有玩过火。  
青峰是自己从中学开始就喜欢的人。在接近六年的时间里，那个人的身影和篮球一起，占据了心里相当大的一部分空间。而在他不得不放弃篮球的现在，毫无疑问的，曾经几乎等同于篮球的青峰已经成为了他心里最重要的存在之一。  
即使……如今的自己依然不敢也不能确认，对方对自己到底有多少真心。  
六年感情，不是一朝一夕就能产生，自然也不是一朝一夕就可以被拔除的。不管他再怎么觉得自己在感情上胆怯无能裹足不前，也不敢突然冒进，将好不容易同自己达到如此距离的青峰逼回原位，乃至远离自己。  
他也知道，如此不上不下的位置最是磨人，由此而来的压力也快要把他逼至极限了。但如果要让他就这么放手，却也是如同取人性命一般。  
“无论如何，先把工作做好……”抹了一把脸，黄濑盯住镜子中的自己，继而长长呼出一口气：“明天开始启程去青森外景，黄濑凉太，加油啊！”  
秋山如果真想做出什么行动，也许早就已经做了，她既然如此光明正大地和自己提出来，反倒只是提醒。所以，暂且不用太在意。  
倒是青峰那边……今天应该是全国大学联赛的半决赛，不晓得比赛的结果如何了。黄濑在椅子上坐下来，靠在椅背上，放松身体将头向后仰，放任自己的思维飘到东京都的另外一头去。

还未杀青就因为导演、题材和主演成为话题作的电影《山谷》跟随电影剧情在东京拍摄的部分已经差不多完成。接下来，随着主人公的脚步拍摄转战到了位于青森、秋田交界的山中的外景地，剧组计划将要在这里停留大约一个多月的时间。  
黄濑跟随大部队到达青森市的时候接过青峰的一个电话，得知对方所在的N体大篮球队已经延续了长久以来的胜利顺利进入全国决赛。  
“恭喜你了小青峰，这样的话一年之内说不定能拿到两个全国冠军吧？”黄濑听着电话里青峰抑制不住兴奋的语气，微微笑道，“你电话打得时机正巧，等我跟着剧组进了山手机信号就会变得很不好，接下来一个多月可能你都会不太能联系的到我了，所以先跟你说一下哦。”  
“没关系，那就等你回来啊。”青峰听上去毫不在意地说：“比赛结果什么的就用不着你担心了，我以前常说的是什么来着？能打败我的只有我自己！”  
“是吗，那可真是值得依靠啊。”黄濑语气中微妙的变化是青峰难以察觉的，“我把自己的梦想交给你，还真是找对了人呢。”  
“是啊……嗯，有关这个，我有件事想要告诉你，不过还是等你回来再说吧。”电话那头的青峰明显有些犹豫，伸手抓了抓面颊，最终却还是决定在事情还未敲定的时候先不告诉黄濑。  
一个多月之后也许会更有些眉目，到时再说也不迟，青峰想，既然你把你的篮球梦想交给了我，那么我一定不会辜负这个梦想，努力达到更高的境界。接下来即将踏出的，是攀登高峰时相当重要的一步，在没有十足的把握之前，我不打算急着与你分享。  
如果可能的话，我会等着在那时候收到你的祝福和鼓励，所以，虽然很想见你，但不是现在。  
这种心情，相信黄濑一定能够理解的，青峰如此确定地想。

黄濑看着手中的电话，刚刚的通话记录还闪现在显示屏上。  
不是自己想要的。  
能够给自己确实的理由和反应……对那个人来说居然是如此不切实际的想法吗？一个多月无法见面甚至无法联系，对方也没有什么特别的表示……他们真的算是在交往吗？  
不，黄濑苦笑着对自己说，他们从来没有真正开始交往，因为他和他之间，甚至连一句正式的告白都不曾有过。  
那么自己和青峰，到底算是个什么关系呢？  
直到汽车向位于深山的外景地越开越近，黄濑都依然难以摆脱这个之前曾经想过很多次，但一次都没有得出确切答案的问题。

桐谷佑介是个出身低微却安静沉稳的年轻人。他和名叫杉山的同龄年轻人自小一起长大，但由于双方家庭背景的差异，杉山从一流大学风光毕业之后进入大型企业，成为了一个未来被看好的有为新人。而桐谷虽然极其聪明，却因生活压力，高中毕业后就放弃进学当了一名技术工人。两人即使一直维持着朋友的交情，但实际上在各个方面都已渐行渐远。出社会后不久，杉山就被公司某部长的女儿看中继而订婚，而桐谷交往很久的年长温柔的女友却因为一次意外事故丧失了生命。葬礼上，桐谷见到神采奕奕的杉山，失去精神支柱且意识到彼此之间的差距之后，心理的平衡终于连同其脆弱的精神一起崩溃。他辞去固定工作，如同幽灵一样在都市的夜色中出没，杀人分尸，并将尸块故意丢弃在惹人注意的角落。由于手脚干净且智商极高，桐谷没被警察抓获，但身为好友的杉山却发现了对方的异常。杉山出于对朋友负责的态度尾随他去了山中的某个隐蔽的小屋。在屋外的重重青山和湍急清澈的山溪边，杉山发现了桐谷作为凶手的证据，却在劝说对方时被桐谷囚禁起来……  
拍摄进程随着故事发展到了这里，接下来的连续几幕对于饰演桐谷的黄濑的演技要求相当高。由于长年来深藏心底的秘密和心理深处的变异，桐谷总是显得十分隐忍且痛苦不堪，却又在看似平静的表面下有着某种极度不平衡的疯狂感。在山中小屋，黄濑的几段独角戏和饰演杉山演员的对手戏都因为达不到导演的要求而僵在那里，严重到了几乎赶不上进度的程度。  
有着社会边缘艺术家外表的松川导演将黄濑叫到了一边，黄濑惭愧地低头说：“实在对不起，导演你打醒我吧！”  
“我要是能打醒你倒好了。”松川无奈地说：“这里桐谷的心理要靠你自己去悟才行。你看过剧本，明白为什么桐谷这么痛苦。因为他其实一直深爱着杉山，但却知道这是极度无望的感情。美佳子的死代表了唯一可以理解他接纳他的人的消失，虽然不是爱情，但美佳子对他也非常重要，加上得知杉山订婚的消息……这些你都明白的，但是我希望你表达出来的状态不是你现在‘扮演’出来的那种感觉，我不要那种明显是虚假的表情。”  
“我知道你不是专业演员，我说的要求对你来说可能很难，但我选择你除了因为你有着很好的潜质以外还有某种令我很感兴趣的未知的可能性。你是很有才华的人，演这部戏的重点就在于要‘成为’或者‘试图成为’桐谷，才能真正体会他内心的挣扎和疯狂，相信这些你可以理解的。”  
“……”黄濑没有说话。  
“换个例子吧。”松川用卷成筒状的剧本敲打着手心：“你有交往的对象吗？”  
“诶？”黄濑一愣：“您是说……”  
“不管是否交往，你喜欢的，或者曾经喜欢的人，有吗？”  
“……有的。”黄濑无法否认。  
“想想看，如果对方死了，或者说不喜欢你，要跟你分手，甚至说你觉得自己永远也不可能和她在一起的话……这种感觉，自己体会一下。今天就先到这里，明天这条我们重拍。给你一个晚上时间，好好考虑吧。”

黄濑在蚊虫肆虐的山间驻地昏黄的灯光下重新研读了剧本。  
他发现，其实桐谷是一个渴望被爱的人。虽然得不到杉山，但至少还有美佳子一直温柔相待。  
然而美佳子死了，杉山又永远也不可能是他的。  
他仿佛看到，自己正在成为桐谷，因为他的“杉山”其实随时都可以离开他。

对方曾经有过两个正式交往的恋人，然而自己喜欢他的时间其实甚至比他和第一个对象开始交往还要早。这么说的话，虽然自己也未曾正式告白，却在先前已经被默默地甩掉过了两次。  
就算是现在，每次见面大都只是做爱而已，两人说是恋人，却更像是炮友。  
即使肌肤相亲，对方却从没有明白地说过一次喜欢自己的话语。  
如此一来，自己六年的感情，到底算什么？

如果，青峰在经历了那么多事情之后还是决定放弃他，抛下他。  
如果，自己被第三次甩掉的话……被同一个人甩掉三次，身边再也找不出比自己还要悲惨的人了。  
如果，不是“杉山”和“桐谷”，而是“青峰大辉”和“黄濑凉太”永远都不可能在一起。  
如果，青峰死了。  
如果，其实……这一切都不是如果。  
随着情绪的不断投入，心也在被渐渐冰封。

一晚上的时间，伴随着彻夜未熄的灯火，黄濑凉太将自己变成了“桐谷佑介”。  
那个绝望而疯狂的桐谷。

这个角色让黄濑在第二年颁发的日本电影学院奖上拿到了新人奖，也成为他作为模特出身的演员正式打入主流演艺圈的代表作，获得了无数好评。  
然而这个角色背后，黄濑凉太本人为此付出的和因此得到的东西却是难以用奖项或者评论衡量的。


	30. Never Start

青峰在火神的帮助下很快联系上了可靠的美国推荐人。在看过他的比赛视频并得知他有意去美国发展后，不只一家大学篮球队向他抛来了橄榄枝。  
但是青峰梦想的学校只有一所——飞人乔丹的母校，北卡罗莱纳大学。  
北卡的篮球队人才济济，与此相关的人也大都心高气傲，原先并不太看好这份从世界篮球弱旅日本投来的申请，何况对方是在早就过了申请截止日期之后才提出资料的。但在好几个著名篮球训练校教练的强力推荐下，北卡教练团队中的一人终于百无聊赖地打开了那个由几个视频组成的文件包。  
但当他们真正看到那些视频文件之后，才发现了自己之前判断的错误。  
那是一组从青峰高二开始打的几场重要比赛的视频。在这些比赛中，青峰的表现是哪怕不懂篮球的人都无法挪开视线的。最多的一场，他一人独得60分。  
更重要的是，在视频中明显能看出他的进步速度。  
按照时间顺序他们打开了青峰的最后一个视频，那是在最近刚刚结束的JUBA（日本大学篮球升降赛）上，青峰所在的N体大在最终决赛上对阵上届冠军A大获得优胜，而其中青峰一人独得50分的比赛。  
青峰的篮球能力无疑远远超过了日本的平均水准，篮球风格也与旁人有着很大不同。北卡的教练们在看了他的比赛视频和相关资料后认为，这样的人留在日本，是无法彻底发挥出他的篮球水准，也难以更上一步的。  
仅仅一周后，北卡罗莱纳大学焦油踵队(North Carolina Tar Heels)的教练就和青峰取得了联系。

青峰在即将赴北卡特派专员的面试前接到了黄濑打来的电话。  
电话里的黄濑听起来很有些不对劲，因为他的声音里没有惯常的笑意。  
“小青峰，我想见你。”黄濑在电话接通后连招呼也没打，而是将要求直接劈头盖脸地丢了过来。  
青峰有些摸不着头脑，因为口气如此严肃的黄濑是他之前极少遇到的，而不多的几次都是在两人间重要的篮球比赛的赛场上。  
“黄濑你怎么了？”青峰有些迟疑地问道。  
“我还在青森，找到个有足够手机信号给你的电话的地方不容易。我想见你。”黄濑的声音里有点冷，而这种冷然的意味则与他任何时候都不一样。  
那种冷里，带有某种不寻常的仿佛被逼至绝境的疯狂。  
“你还好吧？”青峰觉得黄濑很怪，但却并不清楚是哪里不对。若说想见面的心情，其实他也一直都有，但却并不是在眼下的这个节骨眼上可以被实现的。  
黄濑在电话那端沉默了一阵，忽然问道：“你在做什么呢？小青峰？”  
“……我有一个重要的面试，马上就要开始了。”青峰心想毕竟还是瞒不过，当然他也无意一直瞒着黄濑，便终于还是打算照实说了。  
“面试？”  
“恩，是从美国过来的大学面试官，北卡罗莱纳大学，你知道的吧？”  
“我知道，乔丹的母校。你是说……你要去美国？”  
“其实也没想瞒你，我本来就决定在事情确定下来之后再跟你说的。”

其实我是为你去的，你……应该明白吧？  
因为你将自己的篮球梦想交给了我，所以我要为了你，走向更高的地方。

电话里骇人的安静持续了很长一段时间，长久到令青峰觉得黄濑是不是早就不在电话边了。  
“黄濑？你还在吗？”  
“我在。”黄濑的声音愈发低沉沙哑，但他毕竟还是回答了青峰。  
“我这边面试马上就要开始了，我先挂了，结束再给你电话。话说，你什么时候回东京？”见到工作人员已经开始冲自己招手，青峰忙站起身，拍了拍身上的衣服，对电话心不在焉地顺口问道。  
黄濑却没有回答青峰，而是用细微的声音，问了这么一句话。  
“小青峰你在决定去美国的时候，考虑过篮球以外的事吗？”

“你说什么……”声音突然模糊起来，不知道是因为信号还是黄濑说话过轻的原因。青峰没听清楚，径自“喂”了几声，接着却听见电话被陡然挂断，耳边就剩下了单调乏味的“嘟—嘟—”声。

黄濑的电话令青峰十分在意，但面对如此重要的面试，他还是打起精神，努力摒除了杂念。  
虽然已经对英文能力进行了强化，但要直接面对美国来的北卡面试官，青峰还是不由得有些紧张。虽然尽可能听懂了对方在问自己些什么，但用英文回答的时候毕竟还是有些磕磕绊绊。即使如此，青峰还是努力将自己对篮球的热爱和北卡的向往表达了出来。  
对面那个有着亚麻色头发和浅灰眼珠的高个白人在青峰努力说话的时候一直带着高深莫测的微笑，笑得青峰心中没底。不过，在一个多小时的面试结束后，他却站了起来，主动向青峰伸出了友好的手。  
“放心吧，Daiki，其实我这次来原本就是打算录取你的。”  
“诶？”  
“我们非常欣赏你的能力，对你志愿进入北卡，我们是非常欢迎也感到很高兴的。虽然今年九月的入学你应该是赶不上了，但我们希望你能够尽快到北卡来参加训练，同时也为适应新环境做些准备。我回去后就会申请给你下一份特别录取通知书。如果可以的话，希望你明年一月就能来美国，一方面可以提前参加试训，另一方面为了你的学习生活，希望你能先念一个为期半年的预科，直到明年九月的正式入学。”  
“我不能更快入学吗？”青峰努力听懂了对方的话，却稍稍皱眉。  
“为什么这么急呢？而且学校的特招程序和你处理事情以及适应环境都是需要时间的。”  
“因为……”要在有限的运动生涯中尽可能在梦想的道路上走得更远，一年的时间对青峰来说是相当重要的。何况明年九月才能重新正式从大一读起，这也让青峰感到了一丝别扭。

但最终他还是同意了对方的要求。在离开之前，面试官出于好奇，对青峰问了最后一个问题。  
“从时间上来看，你应该不是经过正常程序和准备提出申请的。是临时的决定吗？如果是临时，那么又是怎样的契机让你如此急迫呢？”  
“是为了一个对我很重要的人。”青峰毫不犹豫地说，“篮球是他最重要的梦想，当然也是我自己的。不过只要是为了实现他的梦想，我会努力尝试任何可能的机会。”  
“原来是这样，这是个不错的理由。”面试官点点头说：“那就为了他和你自己，好好努力吧！”  
“是！”青峰挑眉，露出了自信的笑容。

面试结束，青峰便迫不及待地给黄濑打了电话。一方面是为了报告好消息，另一方面也是为了问清楚对方之前那个电话的用意。  
但是这个电话并没能打通。  
也许是信号的问题，青峰想，他说过最近会很难联系得上。  
那就先给他发个邮件，电话等他回来之后再打吧。  
但黄濑并没有回复青峰的邮件，而一直等到预定回东京的那天，青峰也依然没能打通他的电话。  
日子一天天的悄然滑过，青峰等来了北卡的录取通知，却一直都没机会将这个消息告诉他最想与之分享喜讯的人。  
暑假已经结束，而直到九月底，青峰才在终于和黄濑失去联系将近一个月之后将他堵在了公寓的门口。

黄濑结束一天的工作之后拖着疲倦的身体踏上了独居公寓的楼梯，然而在昏暗的灯光下，他却忽然看到那个自己正努力将其剥离生活的人的身影。  
此时已是深夜，在秋意浓厚的夜风里，青峰裹着一件薄外套，正蜷着长腿，上下眼皮打着架，蹲坐在黄濑家门口。  
黄濑在看到青峰之后的第一反应不是上前，而是快步转身，但他的脚步声已经惊醒了对方。  
“黄濑！”青峰唤了一声，立刻站起来向黄濑大步走去。然而在他刚伸手要拉住对方手臂的时候，却被黄濑用灵活的动作躲开了。  
你居然还躲！青峰心头火起，不禁拿出了真本事，闪身加上几个过人步法，已经将黄濑拦在了走廊上。  
“你躲什么！为什么不回我电话！”  
“我才要问你吧。”发觉自己毕竟躲不过去，黄濑不得不终于转身面对青峰，“为什么要蹲在我家门口等我？你是跟踪狂吗！”  
“呸，什么跟踪狂，还不是因为你完全不跟我联系！”青峰觉得对方简直不可理喻，“邮件不回，电话不接，你玩什么失踪？”  
“我从青森回来就立刻去了夏威夷工作，你联系不上我也是正常的。”黄濑依然努力躲闪着青峰咄咄逼人的目光。  
“胡扯，我看了娱乐杂志，你十天前就开始在国内有新工作了！你说去了夏威夷，是有多久？！”  
“你居然……算了，反正你就算知道也没什么关系。”黄濑先是惊讶，尔后叹了口气，仿佛放弃了什么一般地说：“这都是我的事，跟你也没什么关系吧。”  
“什么叫做跟我没关系……”  
“恭喜你，很快就要去美国了。”没等青峰继续发作，黄濑已经打断了对方的话，用极为冷淡地口气说：“那么，还不快去多做些准备，别再来找我啦！”  
“你说什么？”青峰不可思议地摇头道：“我还没告诉你拿到录取的事，你怎么就知道了？谁告诉你的？”  
“那不是当然的吗？”黄濑笑笑说：“只要是你认真想去做的事，没什么是做不成的。我从来没有怀疑过你的能力。”他伸手推开青峰：“能让我回家吗？麻烦你先让一让。”

太奇怪了，这一切都太奇怪了。  
黄濑的反应，超出了青峰的理解能力。  
他无法明白，明明去青森之前还好端端的，怎么突然就变成了这样？  
难道跟一个多月前的那通电话有关吗？

“黄濑！”青峰对正在掏钥匙开门的黄濑说：“你在青森给我打电话的时候，发生了什么吗？”  
黄濑全身一震，过了许久，才露出了一个苦涩的表情。  
“什么都没发生，你想多了。”  
“那你为什么会变成这样？你是要做什么？你想分……”然而，青峰却在即将说出那个字之前，突然停住了。  
“你是说我为什么想和你分手吗？”黄濑淡淡地说：“可是，我们曾经交往过吗？我怎么一点都不记得。”  
青峰露出仿佛被打了个耳光一般的表情，话语全都如同被压紧的棉絮一样噎在了喉咙口。  
“你是个篮球运动员，小青峰，你也即将去美国成为职业的篮球选手。而我只是个普通的大学生，也是个一只脚踏进演艺圈的小艺人，我们在未来还会有什么交集吗？我怎么都看不出来。”  
“何况，我们之间本来就是没什么关系的，硬要说的话，也不过就是中学时期的队友，高中时代的对手罢了。我想在之后除了中学同学会这种场合，我们应该不会再见面了。”  
“可是……”青峰艰难地开口，但却发现真的什么都说不出来。  
“之前的十个月，我们也许在身体上还算合得来。但因为本就没有给过彼此承诺，所以我单方面要求终止这种关系，应该也是可以的吧。”黄濑终于打开了房门，顺手按下门边的玄关顶灯，只留给青峰一个逆光的背影：“作为篮球运动员……哦不，篮球爱好者，你曾经是我的憧憬，但我高一时就告诉过你不再憧憬你了。作为曾经的炮友，你对我还算不错，但也仅此而已。所以，对我们之后的关系还有什么可说的呢？”  
“很晚了，你走吧，再不回去就该没末班车了。”  
“黄……”  
“再见，青峰大辉君。”

砰地一声关上房门，黄濑弯腰脱鞋，但却浑身一软，直接靠住门板坐在了地上。  
他将双手伸到眼前，发现手臂的颤抖依然没有停止。  
其实一直都在颤抖，刚才也因为几乎拿不住钥匙而差点打不开房门。  
还好，总算顺利说了出来。至于在那个人听起来是什么意思，他也管不了那么多了。

就算被人认为太过绝情也没关系。  
因为，他真的受够了。

在青森顺利拍完自己的戏份之后，他依然迟迟无法走出给自己营造的那种心理氛围。终于受不了的时候，他恳求经纪人带自己到信号稍微好一点的地方，给青峰打了电话。  
他需要青峰给他一个确定的答案，否认他在之前给自己所做的假设。  
然而，却得到了对方即将出国的消息。  
“你在决定出国之前，考虑过篮球之外的事吗？”  
但青峰却连这个问题都没有给他正面回答。  
他觉得自己那么长时间来勉力维持的感情就像一场闹剧，亦或是一场虚幻的真实。  
真的存在过吗？他真的曾经那么的喜欢过那个人吗？  
可悲的是，他居然无法否认。  
但是他已经受够了，无论做什么事的时候都会想到那个人。  
受够了，即使再怎么被无视被伤害还是放不下那个人。  
受够了，总能很好把握自己的一切却总是在和那人相关的事情上惨败。  
即使是在两人看上去相处得很好的十个月里，他也一直怀有“总会有这么一天”的想法，于是在抱着这种心情和对方相处的时候，心理压力就格外的大，以至于在终于决定要和对方分开的时候，反而感到了一丝释然。  
他现在唯一庆幸的是，没有正式交往，也就不会正式被甩。  
这最后的一点自尊，还是让我保留下来吧。

心情低落地从青森回来后的第二天他就飞往了夏威夷。在东京停留期间当然也接到过青峰的电话，但由于不敢接通所以干脆狠心将那个号码设为了拒绝接听。  
夏威夷的碧海蓝天和细白沙滩很大程度上帮助他从电影角色带来的阴影中走了出来，但慢慢将自己治愈之后，他却找到了另外一种保护自己的办法，那就是给内心批鳞挂甲。  
给心底最柔软的角落罩上一层坚硬外壳的话，就不会再被伤害了吧。你看，刚才不也很好的面对了那个人吗？  
但是，现在自己的这张脸又是怎么回事？  
他跌跌撞撞地站起来，随便扔下外套走进浴室，抬眼看见了镜中的自己。  
泣不成声地抽噎着，满脸都是乱七八糟的泪痕，眼眶红肿简直无法见人。  
还有那张惨白的脸上，带着仿佛连心都被连根挖起般的，恐怖而绝望的表情。  
他迅速地打开淋浴花洒，连衣服也没脱就直接站到了奔腾的水流下。  
水渐渐温热起来，然而他却觉得全身的寒意怎样都无法消除。

想被淹没，被巨大的洪流淹没，带走自己所有的痛苦和悲伤。  
想要更加坚强，想要能够抵抗这种无边寂寞和寒冷的能力。

将水流开到最大，他终于在巨大的水声中释放一切般地嚎哭出来。


	31. Strive for Love

冲绳离岛边的海水很清澈，在阳光的照耀下随着珊瑚礁的变化和远近显出深浅不一的颜色，但更能感受到大海美丽的时刻却并不是远处海天一色的湛蓝，而是浮潜时将头埋入水中的那一瞬。  
那仿佛是可以改变人对生命观念的另一个奇妙世界。  
伴着优柔舞动的水草，五颜六色的珊瑚尽收眼底。伸出手去，有着缤纷颜色的各种小鱼就在自己的指尖灵活地打转，虽然不能更加靠近，但更深的地方还能看到有银蓝色的鱼群和海龟缓缓游过。  
他忍不住微笑起来，略略抬头，就见身材高大的恋人也穿着一身浮潜的装备向自己游过来。  
半是玩笑地用头在互相的肩膀上微微一碰，两人直起身子将胸部以上的部位露出水面，脚蹼在水中不断拍打，以维持身体平衡。  
“看你在水里那么专注，是在找什么呢？”恋人取下呼吸管，推起潜水眼镜，抹了把脸，露出一口皓白的牙齿。  
“在看水里的珊瑚和鱼，颜色很漂亮。”自己也抹了一下脸，但海水还是渗进嘴巴里，咸咸的味道。  
“是嘛！”对方大力甩了甩头，随意飞出的水珠溅了他一脸。  
玩心大起，他一边说着：“火神君请不要甩头，都是水。”一边却自己冲恋人拍起水花。  
两个人嘻嘻哈哈地互相泼了一阵子水，火神停了一瞬，忽然猛地伸手将他紧抱入怀。  
“你怎么了？火神君？”  
“刚才突然间，我觉得你好像要消失一样……”  
“怎么会呢……”虽然并没有觉得对方是在开玩笑，但这种事情也太天方夜谭了。  
恋人却打断了他的话，依旧紧紧抱着不放手，嘴里喃喃地说道：“不要消失！求求你，不要消失……”  
他心下浅浅叹了口气，刚想回抱过去，霎时却有一个大浪迎面袭来。  
他轻呼一声，闭起眼睛扛过浪花，待到从波浪中重新抬起身的时候，发现自己身边空无一人。  
开玩笑的吧……？刚才还在担心我会消失……但你自己又去了哪里？  
“火……神君？”  
碧海晴空，有风扑面。阳光晒在身上热辣辣的，波浪轻轻拍打，环顾四周，却发现在大海中央，只剩自己一个人被孤零零地丢下了。  
“火神君，你去哪了？”即使是向来冷静自持的他在这时也不免慌张起来。海风忽然加强了，浪花也渐渐变得难以抵挡，他忍不住呼叫起来：“火神君，火神君！”  
阳光消失在铅云后，迎面而来的是被狂暴的海风席卷而来的倾盆大雨。他呛了一口水，却忽然间觉得连脚下都变得沉重，仿佛就要被什么的东西拖下海去。  
火神依然不知去向。  
他在即将被拖至没顶的瞬间忍不住大喊起来……

黑子从噩梦中惊醒。抬起手，他摸到自己的额头满是冷汗。  
心底那种惊惶和不安以及由于恋人遍寻不见的绝望依然无比真实地残留着。  
他猛地坐起，扶住额头。房间里的空调在尽职地运作着，令他在如此的盛夏清晨遍体都是凉意。  
打了个冷战，回想起梦中的情形，心中的一段缺口仿佛又哗啦啦地垮塌了一大块。  
于是，忍不住翻身下床打开电脑。  
加州应该是午休刚过的时间，Skype上火神在线。  
接通网络音频的时候火神有些惊讶：“你怎么起得那么早？”  
“做梦醒了，睡不着。”黑子简短地回答，“你下午没课？”  
“是啊，没课。到三点去训练之前我都在线，所以抓紧时间写点作业。”火神在透过网线传递过来的音频中笑着说：“等等，你刚起床的话，有没有去把头发弄整齐？一觉起来肯定又乱得像鸟窝一样了吧。”  
黑子摸摸脑袋，说：“不愧是火神君。”  
“你先去洗漱，我挂着呢，回来再说。”  
于是，大洋彼岸的火神在电脑前一边做着作业一边听着电脑音箱中传来的隐隐约约的水声。  
之前将近半年的时间，他们都是这样的。有时虽然挂着线也并不怎么说话，但彼此都知道，对方就在那里。即使因为时差，两人并不经常能够找到同样坐在电脑前的时间，但只要有可能，他们就绝不会放过彼此联系的机会。  
“很少见到火神君说写作业这种事。你在写什么？”黑子重新坐到电脑前，有些好奇地问。  
“英文写作的小论文练习……环境保护有关的。最近老师布置的都是这个主题，我已经写到这辈子都不想再看到Green House Gas这种单词了！话说我一学体育教育专业的为什么非要跟气候变化水质污染这种词较劲啊！”  
听见电脑音箱里传出恋人带着抓狂语气的声音，黑子也不由得笑了出来：“真是抱歉啊火神君，我是学日本文学古文方向的，实在帮不上忙。如果是黄濑君的话道说不定还能出出主意。”  
“对哦，貌似黄濑是英文系的……不知道那家伙最近都忙些啥呢？”  
“听说是去拍电影了。总之他看上去一直都很忙，出勤率也很危险，不过期末考试还是都有顺利通过的样子。”  
“拍电影啊，听起来很厉害嘛。”火神随口说了一句，接着就又停下了话语。黑子能听到恋人正在对面的话筒边仿佛自言自语一样的念念有词，总之都是一些听起来支离破碎的英文单词。  
“火神君你什么时候放暑假？”停了半晌，黑子终于貌似顺口地问了这么一句。  
“嗯……总要等我的语言课程顺利毕业才行。不过球队那边的训练也很紧张，因为UCLA棕熊队(UCLA Bruins)毕竟是NCAA中最高等级的球队，即使我只是个先去试训的，也不能掉以轻心。目前的目标是在大二能当上首发，不过总归不是那么容易。”  
“火神君的话，我相信应该是没问题的。”黑子听到对方不甚确定的回答心底咯噔一声，但还是尽力维持了平静的语气。  
又是一阵沉默过去，窗帘外属于日本的清晨养光越来越强烈，黑子忽然说：“我今早梦到我们之前去冲绳潜水的事了。”  
“是吗？那还真是不错呢。潜水什么的很开心的啊。”火神似乎也陷入了愉快的回忆中，语气相当开怀。  
黑子却没说出到底梦见了什么，只是用听上去云淡风轻的口吻说着：“有机会的话还想一起去旅行。秋天可以去京都看红叶，冬天就去北海道或者泡温泉。”  
“是啊！夏天就去伊豆，或者近一点的湘南也不错。你还记得我们一起在镰仓的事吗？”  
“记得。”  
日子就在手边、眼前、耳畔匆匆流过，虽然那已经是两年前的事，但闭起眼睛，似乎就能感觉到江之岛附近海岸饱含海水咸腥味道的风刚刚吹拂过面颊。  
流光溢彩的夜晚街道，白白浪费的回家车票，廉价旅馆里的火灾惊魂。  
还有，初次相拥的火热身体。  
黑子抹了抹眼睛，却尽量不动声色地接下去说：“还有春天，我们没有一起去赏过花。”  
快回来。  
“对哦，下次就去箱根怎么样？或者是轻井泽。租个别墅，叫一堆朋友一起。”火神计划地很开心。  
想见面。  
“其实夏天的话也可以去轻井泽避暑。”  
为什么还不回来呢？

我一直在等你。  
我一直在等着把手中的球传给你，只是这次你还能顺利接到吗？  
对了，其实你已经比之前强上更多了，会有比我厉害的多的人不断地传球给你。

“火神君，我该走了。”  
“哦，都这时间啦！我也要去体育馆了。那就先这样吧。你路上小心。”  
“你也是，火神君。”

关闭电脑，之前恋人仿佛近在咫尺的幻觉消失了，他们之间的距离又变成了半个地球。  
这种忽而无比满足又忽然无边落寞的心情和生活明明才只过了半年而已，但想到之后可能经历的更长的时间……到底何时是个尽头？  
现在看来好像没什么，但两个人之间的关系到底还能撑多久……  
这是连黑子都不敢预测和确定的事情。

虽然黑子从没有在火神面前表现出过多的期待，不过即使经过一再的拖延，火神终于还是在八月下旬回到了日本。  
但从火神踏上日本土地的第一刻起，接机的黑子就感到对方似乎在隐瞒着什么。  
在出关的地方远远看到火神那高大的身影时，黑子心里先是一阵狂喜，但等到他忍耐住急切的心情，迫不及待地迎上去时，却发现火神居然没有托运的行李，只有一个随身的背包。  
心中的疑问在黑子和火神一起回到火神家的公寓时升至顶峰，因为火神在开门时问黑子说：“给你的那把我家钥匙呢？”  
“你自己的钥匙呢？”黑子微微一愣，但还是开了门。火神进门口把背包随便扔在地上，掀开被防尘布罩着的沙发，直接躺了上去。  
“啊，好累，时差什么的果然……”  
“火神君。”黑子走到火神面前，声音冷冷地问：“请你告诉我，到底怎么回事？你这次回来有什么隐情吗？”  
“你说什么呢……”火神挠了挠头，躲闪着黑子询问的目光。  
但最终他还是拜倒在黑子那专注的凝视之下。  
“我这次回日本，没告诉家里人。”  
“什么？”  
“我父母应该以为我考完试之后依然住在学校宿舍是为了参加学校的强化训练，但我跟学校那边说我家里有事要请一周的假……”  
黑子微微叹了口气，但心底一丝连自己都觉得过分的喜悦却是悄悄地冒了出来。  
“你这又是为什么呢。”明明知道答案，但他还是要问出来，为的就是那一句能让自己感到安心的确认。  
“你难道不明白吗？”火神半坐起来，一把圈住黑子的腰，将头贴近恋人的胸膛，“我是为了你啊。”

黑子哲也本质上是一个习惯于孤独的人，而且只要是他认准了的事，想法或主张就很难改变。  
但另一方面，他却又相当讨厌和别人产生争执。每当到了有可能会发生言语或者肢体冲突的场合，除非必要，他往往会先自己避开或者努力化解掉。  
但他也承认其实连自己都会经常弄不明白自己，尤其是在和恋爱相关的事情上。  
比如现在。

拥抱和亲吻代替了言语，爱抚和激烈的身体交流胜过一切表达。不只是压抑了半年的情欲，更是为了彼此之间对于感情的确认。  
在分别的时间里，通着电话做也好，自己做也好，对于相隔万里的情侣来说都是杯水车薪，而每当放下电话之后，空落落的心情却又总是更加强烈。  
一万次的想象也抵不上恋人在耳边的真实的一句呢喃和浅浅的亲吻。然而即使是吻遍全身或是交换身体的热度，却也依然无法足够填补长久以来的情感缺失。

好可怕……  
在很短的时间里几度攀上最高峰，体会到没有伴随着释放的高潮这种事其实并不常有，但一旦真的尝到，食髓知味，就会变得无法放弃。作为承受一方的黑子在和恋人长久的分别之后无意中到达了这种巅峰，等到他清醒过来，脑海中第一个浮现出来的词语就是这个。  
大汗淋漓的两个人交叠着半个身子躺在床上，仿佛都是刚被从水里捞出来一样。火神侧过身，望着黑子逐渐恢复焦距的眼神，说：“今天的感觉好像不一样……？”  
黑子没有回应，而是径自默默回味着方才的体会。  
似乎在那时觉得即刻死去了也没关系……  
这种感觉太过疯狂，想要又不敢要，就像对待长久远离自己的恋人，想坚持立场不放弃，但心底却一直有一个声音在告诉自己，至少十年的聚少离多，是否真的可以承受？  
他转身面对火神，用依然残留着酥麻余韵的指尖轻触恋人的五官。

这无疑是活到现在从未有过，甚至是之后很久都不会再有的深刻恋爱。  
这份感情由默契和信任而起，又是否会因达成默契的缘由不再和信任的渐渐淡薄而消失？

指尖被火神伸手包裹住了。  
“你在……想什么？”  
“我没想什么，火神君。”  
“不，虽然你这个人总是让人难以猜测，但我就是会有感觉，你在想的是我不愿意听到的事。”  
“还能有什么呢？火神君。你真的想多了。”  
“我可没觉得我想多。”虽然是在两人都一丝不挂的情形下，但火神的表情却很严肃，“你知道我为什么瞒着学校和家里也要为了你回来吗？因为我从电话和音频里听到你的声音，总觉得那里面令人感到担心的东西越来越多了。所以我觉得我必须回来，如果不赶紧见你一面，我这辈子都会后悔。”  
“可我什么都没有说。”  
“你的确什么都没说过，但我就是知道。”火神半支起身子，将黑子浅蓝色的头托在自己的腹部，下一秒钟，却弯下腰紧紧抱住了他的上半身。  
“可以拜托你吗？觉得没希望之类的事，一次都不要想。”

黑子忽然觉到了有什么东西就要从里面撞破心门的冲动。  
原来已经到了这种地步了啊，火神大我这个人，连自己内心都不确定的感情都能感知到。  
简直就像野兽。  
是属于他的兽。  
那么为了他，自己能做到的事就是……

“我……会努力。”从未有过的，黑子感到鼻子陡然一酸。  
“我喜欢你，火神君，所以，我会努力的。”他终断断续续地说。

虽然最终偷偷跑回日本的事还是在双亲那里败露了，但由于早前预定好的回程机票时间，火神的这次疯狂之旅还是只在三天后就划上了句号。  
“连时差都还没倒过来，就又要倒回去什么的……”火神苦笑着在机场抱着黑子不想撒手。  
“回去请加油啊！学习也好，篮球也是。”黑子笑着推了推恋人：“放手吧！海关那边的人都在看我们。”  
“让他们看啊！”黑红头发的大男孩恨恨地说：“我就是要和我最好的兄弟，我的亲人告别，不关他们的事。  
然而相会总有分别之时，火神最终还是放开恋人，却用特别坚定的语气说：“你有空要来美国啊，一定。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
“一定要来啊！我会给你寄机票的！”  
“是是。”  
怎么头一次发现自己的恋人还会像小孩子一样一遍又一遍地说话。  
黑子被火神认真的表情逗笑了，突然将他一把拉近，当着边上正在等着出关的众多旅客和海关官员的面，在他脸上亲了一下。  
刚才还帅帅地说“让他们看”的火神被黑子如此主动而又突如其来的行为惹得脸红到过耳，却最终欣然接受，并且也在对方的额头上落下一个滚烫的唇印，然后潇洒的一转身，身影就消失在了被遮挡住的机场海关门内。

他们还有很长的青春可以度过。  
黑子站在方才和火神分别的地方，无端地这么想着。  
有欢笑也有迷茫，有热恋也有分离，有默契更有信任……这些汇聚在一起，才是青春。  
虽然刚刚分开，但他已经开始期待起下次的见面。

手机忽然响起邮件到达的提示音，打开一看，原来是火神在通过安检后从候机大厅发来的。  
“还想再对你说多一句我喜欢你，抱歉。”  
为什么要道歉呢？这明明是再正常不过的事。  
但恋人就是这么有礼貌，即使是在对待自己的时候。

黑子正要微笑着回复，紧接着就有第二封邮件到达了。  
想着火神不会这么快又发一封吧，他点开邮件，却发现发件人上显示着“黄濑凉太”的名字。

“虽然小黑子你说过觉得我和小青峰在一起是不错的，但我还是没有办法继续下去了。对不起。”


	32. Just Face to Face

《山谷》在十二月中旬正式上映。黄濑给了黑子首映礼的招待券，但结束典礼到后台给他送花的人却不止一个人。  
“小桃，你怎么来了？”黄濑接过花束后明显很意外却也有着掩饰不住的高兴。  
“我可是自己排队买到的首映电影票呢。”桃井带着明显是哭过的红肿眼圈说，“电影非常棒，不过你演得也太好了，我都忘了电影里面的那个人是你。你被杉山打中，微笑着跌进山谷溪流里的那一幕我听到电影院里居然有不少人在哭——你这角色明明是反派啊！”  
黄濑坦然地接受了桃井的赞扬，却毫不避讳地苦笑着说：“别我啊我的好不好，那个死都没能向杉山告白的人不是我，是桐谷啦！身为反派居然能演成受欢迎的角色这种事听起来虽然很棒，不过当时为了演好这个角色我也是吃了不少苦头的……”  
粉头发的女孩闻言颦起眉尖，不动声色地说：“但是看完电影，有些情况我才明白是怎么回事……话说，”她没有就着这个话题说下去，却不禁嘟起了嘴道，“台下那些都是你的粉丝？刚才演员上台和观众见面的时候那山呼海啸般的尖叫可真恐怖。”  
“但我觉得这些都是好事。”黑子在一边说：“黄濑君的人气很高这是理所应当的好事不是么。”  
“小黑子说得没错，我一直都很感谢啊，有那么多人如此喜欢我。”黄濑笑道：“也要谢谢你啦！真是的，想看首映的话之前给我打个电话我就会给你招待券的嘛。”  
“是吗。但我怎么听说你最近实在是太忙了，很难联系上。”桃井话里有话地说。  
黄濑的脸上有些挂不住，勉强维持着笑容说：“也没有那么……”  
似乎是知道黄濑不怎么想解释，桃井也没有就这个问题纠缠下去，而是话锋一转，顺便换了个轻松些的神情：“其实也没什么，我就是想跟你说一声，青峰君明年一月就要去美国了，算起来也就剩下二十来天的样子了吧，似乎过了年不久就走。我想找中学的老朋友在一起见个面，算是欢送饯行。我知道你现在是大家里面最忙的一个，所以先想问问看你大概什么时候有空？”  
黄濑闻言，表情明显一愣。他低头不动声色地苦笑几声，似乎是自言自语地说了一句类似于“原来那么快就已经要走了么”的话语，停了半晌，才又抬头带着为难的表情说：“年末年初这段时间是最忙的你也知道，如果能早一点的话……”  
“早一点是不可能的。”桃井用难得强硬的语气说，“哲君应该不会告诉你，但是我觉得你最好还是知道一下。”  
“桃井同学……”黑子似乎有些犹豫，却被桃井挥手打断了。  
“知道什么？”黄濑心里不觉咯噔一声。  
“阿大，我是说青峰君，之前一个月一直都在住院。”  
“……诶？”黄濑觉得自己明明在第一时间就明白桃井说的话是什么意思，但直到真正反应过来并做出合理的回应却花去了不少时间。  
“住……院？”  
“是急性胃出血。直到把他送进医院的时候我也不敢相信，那么身强力壮的阿大居然吐血了。真是把我吓得不轻。”  
“哈……你居然说小青峰会吐血什么的……真不是开玩笑吗？”心头的那道勒痕抽痛地不能自已，黄濑的确是一点笑的表情都做不出来了。  
“桃井同学没有开玩笑，黄濑君。”说话的是一直在边上静静听着的黑子，“那天正好是我和桃井同学一起去看他训练，练习比赛半当中他没接到球的时候我就觉得不对劲，结果下一秒钟就看到他捂着胃蹲下去了，接着往地上唾了一口什么，大家就发现那是一团深红色已经发褐的……”  
“别说了！”黄濑脸色发白地在房间里走了几步，最终往椅子上废然一坐，说：“到底怎么会变成这样的？”  
“听他的队友说他从九月开始就抽烟很厉害，睡得很少，饭也没怎么好好吃……后来听医生说好像是胃溃疡恶化了的样子。”黑子维持着冷静的语调说。  
黄濑低垂着头，一直没有说话。过了很久，他才用微弱的语气说：“谢谢你们来看我，今天可不可以就先……”  
“青峰君今天也来了的。”黑子突然说。  
“哲君，阿大说让我们别告诉……”这次阻止的却是桃井。  
“他和桃井同学一样是自己买票来的。”黑子无视了桃井的劝阻坚持说道：“但是因为买的时间比较晚坐到最角落去了。可能因为粉丝们存在感太强烈所以估计你没注意到吧。”  
“那他现在……”  
“我刚才进来之前往他座位的方向看了一眼，人已经不在了，大概是先回去了吧。”桃井见状，无奈地叹了口气说。  
黄濑又是沉默不语了很久。  
“你们最合适的时间，告诉我。”  
“诶？”  
“刚才不是在说聚会的事吗？”黄濑抬头说道，“方便的时间和地点，跟我说一下，我看看能不能调整通告。不过我先说好，我这边有可能会有排不开的工作，所以也许会选在比较尴尬的时间和地点，到时候如果不能配合的话……”  
“我知道了。”桃井语气坚决地说：“我会通知绿间君紫原君他们的。”  
黑子也点头说：“我这边也没什么事，哪里都问题不大。”  
他们离开黄濑的休息室时听到对方苦笑着轻声说了一句：“该来的就是躲不掉啊……”  
“是你当初自己跟我说支持不下去的，黄濑君。”黑子的话语听起来有些淡漠：“之前去看青峰君的时候他也没说让我告诉你。”  
“没关系的小黑子。”黄濑却对黑子摇了摇头：“我早就没关系了，何况我跟那个人现在本也就没什么关系啊，不，应该说是从来就没什么关系吧……”

友人离开后，黄濑依然坐在那里，打开手机，从被设为拒绝来电和邮件往来的列表里找出了青峰的名字。  
“其实我早该删掉才对……”   
这么说着，他却依然没有真正下手删除，但也没有将其恢复到一般通讯录里。

黄濑所说的比较尴尬的时间和地点的确没那么友好。他好不容易排除万难空出来的时间，对有交往对象的人来说无疑是值得咬牙切齿的。  
12月24日的晚餐，地点在横滨中华街。  
“实在对不起……”提前三天告知桃井时间地点后黄濑自己也很想对她当面合掌磕头：“实在安排不过来，但也就那天还有一顿饭的时间可以空出来……中华街是因为那天白天到下午我都在附近拍照，如果想工作结束再赶回东京碰头可能就赶不上了，所以如果不麻烦的话，就只有请你们来一趟横滨了……”  
桃井在拿到时间地点之后叹气说：“地点倒还可以，过去交通也不麻烦，就是这个时间实在是有点……我先说好，很有可能到时候在座人都会带上‘家属’，第二摊什么也别想了——谁在这种时候不约会啊！”事实上桃井这话正是为自己说的，何况她对于圣诞节的约会也一直有着不太美好的回忆。  
“没关系没关系！想带谁就都带来！要不这顿饭我请客好了！”  
“没人会让你请客啦！”桃井“切”了一声说：“这本来就是阿大的欢送会，让他来付账！中华街吗……那就是吃中华料理了吧。倒也挺好，反正一顿饭吃不穷他！”

遵循了身为公众人物的黄濑凉太同学的要求，桃井将帝光中学篮球部的聚会定在了中华街上的一家高级中华料理店，正好有十个座位的包房。  
当黄濑带着帽子和墨镜，掩人耳目地在饭店服务员的引导下赶到包间的时候，在座的旧友大都已经到了。  
“大模特大明星，明明是你自己要求时间和地点结果还迟到，不觉得很过分吗？”黄濑一边忙着脱外套的时候，首先发难的果然是绿间真太郎。  
黄濑苦着脸说：“今天的摄影师实在是太麻烦了，一直说不对不对的要求重拍，所以就耽误了……实在没办法啊！”当然，他是绝对不会承认数度重拍的原因是由于他自己心不在焉造成的。  
“真是对不起大家，所以就说今晚我请客啦……”他一边把大衣交给服务员挂上衣架的时候一眼就看见了坐在靠近包房窗户座位上，正一动不动盯着自己的今天事实上的主角，青峰大辉。  
三个月不见，青峰给人的感觉更加锋利了。他瘦了不少，面部的线条如同刀削一般棱角分明，眼睛里的颜色却是多了好几分的深沉尖锐。

心脏，猛烈地跳动起来，怎么也无法压制。  
明明只是见面而已……！

“说什么啊黄濑，”青峰突然开口，用低沉的声音说着：“今天这个场合，总是要由我来请客的，你就别管了。”  
“是吗……”黄濑被青峰话语和表情中的不容拒绝震了一下，但他却努力地并没露怯，而是看了对方一眼，勉力维持着淡淡的语气说：“是么，既然小青峰那么坚持，那今天就算啦，下次再给大家赔罪吧！”说着，他往房间里望了一圈，说：“好像多了几张不熟悉的面孔……？”  
桃井大大方方地开口介绍：“这是日比谷洋一君，我的男朋友。”  
黄濑同有着一张圆脸和宽厚表情的日比谷打过招呼之后，就将目光投向了另外两张较为陌生，但之前绝对见过的人身上。  
“高尾君你好啊！又见面了！还有这位好像的确是之前有在和阳泉的练习比赛上见过的……”  
“是我硬要小室过来的。”紫原耷拉着眼皮，一边努力吃着圆桌上放着的花生米和其他小碟冷菜一边说：“之前和小黄你比赛的时候不是还互相防守地挺凶的么。”  
“我记得啦！就是时间长了有点忘记了……这么一说倒想起来了，你应该还和小火神是旧友吧？”  
“他是我兄弟。”冰室淡淡笑道，面容温和，却顺手在边上突然露出不快神色的紫原的肩膀上安抚一般地拍了几下。  
黄濑和笑嘻嘻的高尾以及冰室握手之后转向赤司：“小赤司你边上的位置怎么空着？我记得你提过在京都的确是有交往对象的……”  
“我叫他来了，但他死活不肯露面，说跟我们在一起压力太大，会紧张到昏倒。所以我就随他去了，等这顿饭结束再在外面会合。”赤司不甚在意地淡淡说道。  
黄濑吐了吐舌头：“这么说也是我大概见过面的人？居然就这么怕我们吗……？”  
“不过曾经是大家的手下败将罢了。”赤司冷哼一声道。  
“也不全是吧。”开口的是黑子，“还是赢过好几次的，高一的WINTER CUP和去年INTER HIGH上也有和我们在一起打败了洛山。”  
“咦……？这么说……小赤司现在交往的对象，以前是诚凛的人？”听出了话中的端倪，黄濑不禁有些惊奇。  
赤司不置可否，却没再继续下去，而是说：“凉太你已经晚了就别磨蹭了，快点坐下来，我们要点菜了！”  
黄濑知道赤司不想再说曾经被打败过这个话题，于是便顺着对方的话说：“好啊好啊！快点单！我饿死啦！我要吃北京烤鸭！”  
于是大家抓紧时间轮流点单，但当菜谱被递到今天的主角青峰那里时，却被轻描淡写地带过了。  
“有拉面什么的给我上一碗，其他的你们随便吧。”  
“小峰，你怎么不想吃东西了呢？”连平日里懒懒散散的紫原也被青峰的转变惊到了：“你之前好像也挺能吃的啊。”  
“谁说我不想吃了！没办法，我刚出院，现在必须控制吃的东西，所有的东西都不能不好消化，不然你当我不想吃北京烤鸭么！”青峰啧了一声说。  
“不能吃好吃的，小峰你真可怜啊……”紫原不由得露出了深度同情的表情。  
“你以为大家都跟你一样么！我现在的生活可健康了！”青峰似乎对被紫原同情这件事很有些受不了。

虽然不免被些许离愁别绪包围着，但饭桌上的气氛倒是很融洽。新加入的几位“家属”都是很好相处的性子，一群都喜欢篮球的大男孩坐在一起说说笑笑，几乎有点相见恨晚的意味。  
“这么说，除了青峰君，在坐的各位里面还继续以篮球为发展方向的就只剩下敦了吗？”冰室问。  
“还有火神那家伙啊，当时和这一圈人都挺熟的。”青峰说。  
“火神是已经去了美国了吗？好厉害！”高尾一边往嘴里塞炒牛肉一边啧啧赞叹着，换来旁边绿间皱着眉头“别一边吃东西一边说话”的抱怨。  
“好像的确是……UCLA？如果我没记错的话，应该已经去了快一年了吧。”桃井向身边的黑子确认着。  
“不愧是桃井同学，消息还是那么灵通。”黑子点点头说，“不过准确来说应该是十个多月。”

黄濑看着黑子不曾改变的镇定神态，心里不由得有些发苦。  
试想，如果是自己要和恋人分开那么远且那么久的话，感情到底该用什么东西来维系呢？  
还能……像原来一样吗？  
如果是小黑子的话应该是没问题的吧。他这么对自己说，下意识地瞟了一眼青峰，但接着却很快逼自己不再去想。

“那火神和小峰都在美国的话说不定还可以常常见面吧？”紫原一直保持着均匀的速度，从未停下吃东西的动作。  
“怎么可能啊，”冰室苦笑着说，“老虎去的UCLA在加利福尼亚州，是美国西海岸，青峰君要去的北卡罗莱纳在东海岸，当中隔着一整个美洲大陆，连时间都相差四个小时呢。如果用敦也许能够理解的说法的话，就是比北海道的螃蟹和冲绳的鱼之间还要远的距离吧。”  
“这是什么比喻啊！”在座的所有人在心中不约而同地吐槽道。  
“诶……原来这么远啊。”紫原点点头说，“我明白了。”  
这……这都能明白吗？冰室你对紫原的了解还真是深不可测啊……

这顿饭吃到后半，青峰忽然起身离席。  
坐在他边上的桃井有些警觉地问：“阿大你去做什么？”  
“上厕所！”  
“不对，你是想要去抽烟吧！不行啊，你才刚出院不久……”  
桃井的声音实在是太不安了，以至于大家都停下了正在说的话题，一齐向这边望来。  
“胡说什么啊！我是真的要去厕所！不然你让日比谷跟着我好了！”青峰被众多视线刺得难受，有些尴尬且无奈地说。  
桃井不再说话，青峰离开包间之后，黑子站起身来：“我去看看。”  
“还是我去吧，我就坐门口出入方便。”黄濑二话不说，却已先一步抢出门去。


	33. Feelings

青峰从洗手间出来，四处望望没见到熟人，就顺着指示牌走到了走廊深处的吸烟处。  
身旁就是烟灰缸，他靠在墙壁上，点燃一根烟，仰望着天花板。  
“果然还是来抽烟了吗？”似笑非笑的声音从他身侧传来，青峰转眼一看，脸色很露骨地变了几变。  
“原来这就是号称‘很健康’的生活啊。”黄濑没有在乎对方明显变化的神情，只是走过去，直接把青峰手里的烟卷抽了出来，放在了自己的嘴上，“谢了，不过你可别妄想再拿第二根。”  
“你……”青峰想要说什么，却最终没有开口。  
“之前还说我不要膝盖了，我看是你自己不想要胃了吧。烟吸得这么凶，好玩吗？马上就要去美国了，连运动生涯都不在乎？”  
黄濑抽烟的动作很熟练，见青峰正直勾勾地看着自己，笑笑说：“我会吸烟很惊讶？在《山谷》里不是也有我抽烟的镜头么。不过……”接着他却把仅抽了几口的烟按灭在烟灰缸里：“还是就这样吧，要是给粉丝或者娱乐记者看到就不好了，我毕竟还有半年才正式成年呢。”  
“你……瘦了很多。”青峰突然开口说。  
“是吗？”黄濑的口气有些无所谓，“拍电影的时候，角色要求我把自己弄得越瘦骨嶙峋越憔悴越好，现在拍完那么久了，估计没胖回去罢了。不过造型师说我现在这个样子可以做更多冷酷一些的造型，不像原先都是走青春阳光路线的，也算拓宽了风格吧。”

不远的包房传来觥筹交错的声音。可能是平安夜的缘故，饭店的生意出奇好。连位于走廊角落的吸烟处也能听到服务员匆忙的脚步和传菜的响动。  
其实这不是个说话的好地方，两个人都知道。  
但是，三个月之后再次见面，总有一些话是需要被迫不及待地说出来的。

沉默许久，青峰的话语终于再次打破有些郁结的气氛。  
“我给你打过很多次电话。”  
“我不想跟你说话。”黄濑冷冷地说：“原因你应该明白吧？”  
“我当时不明白，现在明白了。”  
“嗯？你明白什么了？”  
“看完你拍的那部电影后就明白了。”青峰没具体说自己明白了什么，也许因为连他自己也不能很好地用语言把心里那种带着恍然和郁结的心理表达清楚。  
“是吗？”黄濑不置可否。

吸烟处所在的走廊尽头是一扇面朝街道的窗户。冬天日头落的早，此时天色已经完全暗了下来，只剩下天边的最后一抹泛着橙红色的余晖。玻璃窗外车水马龙的街景在深蓝的天色下显得有些灰蒙蒙的，尤其是在圣诞的夜晚，更显嘈杂，却生机勃勃。  
中华街上各种各样的霓虹灯和彩灯都已经亮了起来，黄濑将头靠近窗口，玻璃上映出的就是他闪烁着五色彩光的，显得略有些漠然的脸。

“……你像变了一个人。”青峰说。  
“哦，是吗。其实我从来没有改变，只是你对我的印象改变了。”苦笑几声，黄濑没有继续接话，却转头就要离开。  
“等等！”青峰见黄濑转身，心中一急，突然间就伸手拉住了他的手臂。  
“放手，我跟你没关系了！”这回轮到黄濑脸色大变。  
“我有话跟你说！”青峰急切地说。  
“你要有话早就该说了，现在已经晚了，来不及了！我已经不想再听你说了！”黄濑低着头，过长的刘海遮住了表情，他用力甩着青峰的手，“我说放手你听到没有！”

不要再拉住我！  
三个月了，我终于下定了决心，好不容易能够冷静地对待你，你不要再来牵住我，把我拉到你那边去！

但青峰力气大得出奇。他突然伸手推开吸烟处边上挂着“准备室”字样的门，扯着黄濑就闪身躲进了房间里。  
这似乎是一个存放备用椅子和其他各种工具的储藏间。由于被杂物堆满，房间里留下的空间很狭小。两个人几乎是贴到了一起。  
这种过于接近乃至于呼吸相闻的距离，令黄濑闻得到对方身上扑面而来的淡淡烟味。  
他忍不住头晕目眩起来。

青峰的呼吸也很剧烈。他压低声音在黄濑耳边说道：“9月份你刚说不要再见面的时候我真的很不知所措——我从来没有因为和别人分开而变成这样。”  
“那是你自己的事，跟我没关系！”黄濑还在努力挣扎。  
“后来是阿哲来找的我。”  
“……小黑子？”黄濑一愣，这才记起自己曾经在山里被各种感情逼到绝望的时候，的确给黑子发过一封邮件。  
“他说了什么我就不向你复述了，总之后来我开始努力正常地过日子。我继续参加学校的训练，继续学英语，也有去上课。我逼自己按时吃饭睡觉，但就是吃不下去，也睡不着。”  
“别开玩笑了，这哪里像你……”黄濑声音发苦。  
“你相信也好，不相信也好，反正这都是真的。我吃饭的时候就会想起和你一起吃寿司，睡觉的时候就会想到……”  
“闭嘴！”黄濑忍不住大声打算对方。

不要再说这种话了！  
为了留住我，你还想再说什么？还能再说什么？  
为了，留住我……

“……总之，实在睡不着也做不了其他事的时候我就只能抽烟，这是唯一能让我冷静下来的东西。”青峰紧紧盯住黄濑，一字一句地说。  
“难怪你不想要胃了，这明明就是饮鸩止渴！”  
“我知道，但我没办法！！！”深色皮肤的男人将两手按在黄濑的肩膀，仿佛用尽了全身力气一般。

黄濑被晦暗的光线中，青峰那张异常认真的脸镇住了。  
他终于没有继续再用高声说话控制自己的感情。  
但他明白，自己心里那道努力建立起来的，阻挡心湖泛滥的堤防实际上已经岌岌可危。

“那我……问你几句话。”咽喉里咕咚一声，黄濑十分勉强地说。  
“你问。”  
“第一个还是我问过你的问题，你在决定出国的时候……”  
然而这次，青峰却在黄濑还没有说完的时候就已经打断了他的问话：“当时我以为你可以明白的，但后来才发现还是要跟你亲口说明才行。”  
“……你以为我明白什么啊。”黄濑低低苦笑着。  
“因为是你自己把梦想托付给了我啊！所以，为你完成梦想去美国打球，难道不是很自然就能理解的事吗！”虽然不太容易看得出来，但青峰的确是十分难得地脸红了：“不要逼我把那么难为情的事情说出口好不好！”

黄濑被青峰的话震撼地瞠目结舌。虽然在先前他并非没有考虑过这种情况的可能性，但却是被他自己否决了的。他知道青峰还是能做到基本的为别人考虑这种事，但他不相信的是青峰居然会为了自己，做出如此重大的决定。  
然而，事实摆在眼前。  
青峰要去美国这件事，居然真的从头到尾都是为了他，为了他托付给自己的梦想。  
青峰大辉这个男人为了他，甚至愿意改变自己的人生轨迹。

对于青峰来说，为了黄濑的篮球梦想而出国这件事就像人生这台机器中一个重要关节上松脱的螺丝钉。  
如果他最终没去美国，而是放任这个螺丝钉空在那里，在短时间内或许还可以维持下去，但过去一段或长或短的时间之后，这台机器终究会因为这一个细小的缺失而全体散架。  
事实上，这颗螺丝钉也同自己对黄濑的感情乃至他本人的梦想息息相关，近乎于牵一发而动全身。所以，既然心里已经有了这个念头也接受了黄濑的梦想，那么就无论如何也无法让它保持空在那里的状况，而是变成了一件一定要努力去完成的事。  
他只是在之前没有意识到，在擅自决定要去完成之前，必须要对梦想原来的持有者黄濑凉太本人交代清楚。

黄濑张了张口，发现喉咙里难以出声。  
过了好半晌，他艰难地说出几个字来：“你还在别人背后私自做过什么决定，都给我说出来！”  
“……应该没有了，如果打过灰崎一拳也算的话……”  
“哈？你居然打过灰崎？什么时候的事？”  
“高一WINTER CUP你和他比赛之后。”  
黄濑忍不住伸手扶额，叹了口气：“难怪那家伙之后就再也没找过我的麻烦。我还说这不像他那么恶劣的风格……”  
“所以，我都说了什么多了，你还不明白吗？”停了一会，青峰终于按捺不住似地说。  
“明白什么！你不说清楚我怎么明白啊！”黄濑简直想要骂出来了。  
“我觉得你不可能不知道啊，明明已经表现的那么明显了，我对你……”

两个人的电话铃声突然几乎同时响了起来。  
对视一眼，青峰和黄濑忍不住都叹了一口气，掏出了手机。  
“啧，是五月。”  
“我的是小黑子。”  
于是，两人不得不灰头土脸地从黑暗的杂物间钻出来，分别接起了电话。  
“喂，五月！这就回去啦！……什么？我一口烟都没抽！我在厕所拉肚子了不行吗！……我也没想赖账！”青峰用吵架一般的口气对电话那头的青梅竹马说着，转头看了一眼黄濑，却见他已经挂了电话，抢先一步小跑着向所在的包房赶去了。

两人一前一后回到包房，但心里都有几分明白的诸位前队友却都没有就此发出令人尴尬的调侃。  
赤司用充满魄力的异色瞳冷冷地扫了一眼两人，说：“凉太和大辉你们太慢了！汤和饺子都上了有一阵了，坐下来吃吧。吃完了时间也差不多了，我还约了光……我还约了人要去别的地方。”  
前队长发话，两人莫敢不从。房间里依旧维持着感怀与友好的空气，但随着时间渐晚，一对对情侣之间的气氛却都不由得愈发粉红起来。

青峰喝着汤，同时在旁边黑子玩味的眼光中飞快地打了一封邮件。  
片刻后，还含着一口饺子的黄濑的手机上就收到了一封来自餐桌上对面同伴的邮件。  
“吃完饭到Cosmo乐园门口等我。”  
“如果我不去呢？”黄濑暗暗一笑，回复道。  
“那我就一直说，等到你答应为止。”  
“太强迫人了！何况我凭什么非要答应你啊！”  
“那就直接到Cosmo Clock 21下面见。”  
“这有什么区别么……！”

“大辉！凉太！闹够了没有！”在一桌人事实上都看在眼里却强忍吐槽的情况下，终于还是身为队长的赤司发话了：“要吵架也好调情也好等大家都结束了再说！当着大家的面做小动作，太惹人不快了！大辉如果你想趁还出国前最后被我教训一次的话就直说，凉太你也别以为我会看你是个什么所谓的公众人物就对你手下留情！”  
黄濑苦着脸哈哈一笑，收起了手机，努力加快速度解决自己碗里的食物。青峰则是毫不在意周围人的眼光，径自又给自己盛了一碗汤，懒洋洋却不乏真诚地说：“我已经结过账了，今天谢谢大家来给我送行。”  
同伴和同伴家属们对青峰的出国再度表示了祝福。于是等到大家都吃得尘埃落定，总算宾主尽欢。

重新将自己打扮得全副武装离开饭店前，黄濑被黑子拉住了。  
“已经没关系了吗？”黑子问道。  
“嗯……也许吧。”黄濑即没点头也没摇头，口气里却依然不甚坚定，“倒是你，小黑子，你现在过得还好吗？”  
“我很好。谢谢你，黄濑君。”黑子微笑着说，“只要两个人都心怀对彼此的信任，就不管什么样的问题都能解决。所以，再多信任一点青峰君吧，他是真的喜欢你。”  
“……嗯，我会记住的。”

在车站附近即将分开的时候，黑子接到了跨越太平洋的国际长途。  
“火神君？圣诞快乐！和家人在一起？嗯，我刚吃完晚饭和大家分开。”  
黄濑听到黑子的话语，哈哈笑了一声，在他的肩膀上拍了一下，轻声说：“小黑子圣诞快乐！你先走吧！”  
黑子捂住话筒也说了一句“圣诞快乐，黄濑君”接着就一边说着电话一边同他挥手告别。

黄濑远远听见黑子带着少见的丰富表情对电话那头的人微笑着确认“30号的飞机是早上9点到成田没错吧”，也忍不住再度露出了笑容。  
他踟蹰了一阵，却还是冒着被周围经过的人群认出来的风险，向不远处的Cosmo乐园走去。


	34. Final   Wherever You Be

夜幕已经完全降临了，圣诞前夜的横滨海湾，五光十色的彩灯将夜色装饰得如同白昼。即使已是寒冷的冬夜，乐园里依然聚满了情侣。而当黄濑到达那个不停闪烁着的光轮下面的时候，就看到排队等着乘坐这个世界第一大时钟摩天轮的人已经长到了一个令人惊讶的程度。  
他见到青峰的时候对方的脸色并不好看。  
“人太多了！”青峰十分郁闷地说。  
“咦？这么说小青峰你原本是打算带我来坐……”黄濑低下头，拉低了帽檐。  
“是你自己说过的吧？坐摩天轮什么的。”青峰揉了揉鼻子说。  
“……你还记得？不过我那时候说的应该是女孩子会喜欢的吧？”黄濑忍耐着笑意说。  
“所以说其实你自己是不喜欢的吗！”青峰的表情有些凶狠。  
“不。”黄濑拉紧了青峰脖子上那条去年自己当做圣诞礼物送给他的围巾，“其实我也挺喜欢的。”

终于能坐在玻璃盒子里，凝望美得如同天堂一般的海湾夜景，连青峰都不禁有些感动。于是在如此美景的催化下，等到两人进入包厢，摩天轮开始缓缓上升时，他忽然问道：“话说，你之前想问我的第二句话是什么？”  
“其实我觉得这句话不该由我来问。”黄濑在玻璃上呵了一口气，接着在伸出手指凝结的水雾上胡乱涂抹着。  
“你不说我怎么知道你想问什么！”青峰被黄濑这种带着拐弯的说话弄得很头痛。  
“那这么说吧，之前在饭店，被小桃的电话打断之前，你想对我说的又是什么呢？”  
“……我到底说了什么啊我自己都忘了。”  
黄濑哭笑不得地简直想在他脑袋上打一拳。  
“你说我不可能不知道，因为你已经表现的那么明显了……什么的。”黄濑说到一半，感觉自己其实已经说得太多了，泄露出来的东西也已经太多，因此后半句话被语焉不详地吞回了肚里。  
“哦，那个……”青峰低头盯住自己仅仅交握的双拳，指甲几乎要掐进肉里。  
“你说吧，我听着。”

青峰忽然抬头，望着对面那个自己其实早就已经喜欢，但经过了长久的时间才意识到的对象。  
摩天轮闪烁的彩光在对方的身畔投下五颜六色的光圈，在他眼中，黄濑微笑着等自己说话时的表情如同一个不真实的梦境。  
乐园里连续不断地播放着圣诞歌曲，混合着不远处旋转木马的音乐声，但在缓缓上升的摩天轮里听起来却都是隐隐约约断断续续。  
黄濑终于没再去看青峰，而是在玻璃上就着内外温差产生的水汽画了两个并排的小人，接着却又迅速擦掉了。  
青峰看地心里痒痒的，不由得盯住了对面人因为寒冷而显得颜色很浅的嘴唇。

好想……接吻。

“我……”一直等到摩天轮起码又上升了好几个角度，青峰才仿佛破釜沉舟一般的开口：“我之前跟人交往过两次。”  
“恩，我知道。”黄濑依旧没看他，而是淡淡地回应道。  
“那两次都是对方先提出交往，但最后也是被对方甩掉的。”  
“是吗，这我就不知道了。”黄濑忽然觉得有些好笑。  
眼前这个人，到底是有多不擅长谈恋爱啊……  
“所以……在和你交往，哦不，你说我们没有开始交往过，我是说，当我意识到和你的关系成了……那样之后，我很担心。”  
“我很担心会被你再次甩掉，因为我觉得居然会被你喜欢，简直是一件不可思议的事。”  
“有那么不可思议么……”黄濑小小声地说。虽然，多年以前他也曾经问过自己为什么居然就如此喜欢上了这个人，但答案却是，无解。

喜欢啊，就是喜欢上了，真是没办法，一点办法都没有。

“我知道之前做过很多伤害你的事，所以我总觉得你会因为这些事最终受不了而离开我，这样的话到时候我就是已经连；连着三次被甩了……”  
黄濑终于忍不住噗的一声笑了出来，紧接着笑声越来越大，笑出了眼泪。  
“别笑啊！”青峰又难堪又愤怒，连手脚都不知道怎么放好了。  
黄濑擦掉笑出来的眼泪，回转过身，继续一边笑一边说：“对不起，我只是没想到你居然是这么想的……因为完全不像你啊！其实真没关系，这个世界上连被甩五十次的男生都有，区区三次怎么就会让你那么在意啊！”  
“就是会在意啊！再说了，那个被甩五十次的男生明明是在漫画里出现的吧！”青峰恼火地说。  
“好了，抱歉。”黄濑控制了半天说不出是觉得好笑还是意外或是悲伤的复杂感情，重新用比较正经的表情地开口：“所以你其实在先前那段时间里，其实也依然对我不够信任？”  
“……其实这种心情我也是花了很长时间才弄明白的。我虽然怕你会离开我，但真的被你抛下的时候还打击大到我自己都很惊讶。”  
黄濑静静地注视着青峰，听他慢慢地说出自己经过整理后的情绪。

“我试着不去想你，认真过生活，但根本……没办法做到。”青峰苦笑起来，期期艾艾断断续续地说道：“没有你的生活简直就是……我说不好，总之就是觉得一点乐趣都没有，什么都是黑白乃至空白的。我真是……困扰地不得了，连自己都开始厌恶起来，但却就是没法摆脱。”  
“很傻吧？”男人抬起头，眉间尽是无法诉说的痛苦。  
“后来想想，其实真正和你在一起的时间真的很短，我们也不常见面，但为什么我就是回忆不起来在那之前我到底是如何生活的呢？你告诉我。”  
“那种事，我怎么会知道！”黄濑还是努力维持着不变的表情，但嘴唇却无法抑制地颤抖起来。  
“后来我跑去书店买有登载你照片的杂志，拿回家……当A书一样用。别笑我，但我真的是找不到别的办法缓解内心的焦躁。但是做过之后却觉得心里更加的空，因为不管怎么做你也不会回来，也不接我的电话。后来电视上在放你去夏威夷拍的那支PV，我看到你在里面和女演员眉来眼去，我就愤怒得不得了……你说我是不是变得很奇怪？”

发疯一般想见那个人的脸。  
无论如何都想和那个人在一起。  
曾经在一起的时光被如同宝物一般珍藏，被时不时拿出来回味。  
这种心情，是之前无论如何都不曾有过的。  
于是，这才是……真正的恋爱吗？

“是啊，你的确是很奇怪……”黄濑喃喃地说着。  
“我在学校胃出血被送到医院之后，就常常在想，到底为什么会变成这样的。是不是因为我对你，还有之前对旁人太残忍了，所以活该……”  
“不是！”黄濑终于忍耐不了地打断青峰的话语。  
青峰却抬抬手示意对方让自己说下去：“出院后，我就去看了你的那部电影。看电影的时候我才明白原来你之前演的是这样一部戏。你演得太真实了，让我以为你真的就是那么一个人，真的就是那么痛苦。我看完电影觉得像是回到年初，看你在电视剧里死去一样，心里难受得不得了，几乎刚刚治好的胃病又要复发了似的。我看电影的时候没想太多，但回家后越想越觉得……你当时到底是用什么样的心情给我打的电话，但我却没好好回答你……我不是个会很容易害怕的人，但是想到这里的时候我真的害怕了。”  
“因为我害怕你真的再也不睬我了。”  
“我说不出更多的了，今天想跟你说的也就是这些。”  
青峰在说完那么长的一段话之后，露出了格外疲惫的神情。

又是停了很久，青峰望了一眼远处绮丽的都市夜景和海湾，苦笑着拍了拍身旁的摩天轮座椅，忽然说道：“回想起来，其实你早就跟我说过你的感情了，就在……那年我生日的摩天轮上。”  
黄濑脸上一直勉力维持着的表情突然有一瞬间的扭曲。  
青峰却没去在意对方的变化，而是径自把话说了下去。  
“所以，我无论如何也想再拉你来坐一次摩天轮。如果还可以的话，你……可不可以再对我好好地说一次？”

摩天轮依然在缓慢上升，而黄濑却也依然沉默着。  
夜风忽然大了起来，整个玻璃盒子都在微微晃动。

“有烟吗？”金黄头发的男孩终于突然开口。  
“诶？”青峰略略吃了一惊：“有，但是这里禁烟……”  
“没关系，给我。”  
青峰从口袋里掏出烟盒，对着黄濑的方向递过去，却被对方猝不及防地抓住了那只伸向他的手。

“凭什么……”  
“啊？”  
“凭什么是我先喜欢你！我已经喜欢你了，但又凭什么要我先说！”黄濑咬着牙齿，语气里恨恨的。  
“……对不起。”虽然觉得对方说的话逻辑混乱，但青峰一句都没反驳。  
“你以为是你说对不起就有用吗！”黄濑声音大了起来，但紧握住对方的手却依旧没放开。

摩天轮即将渐渐转到顶点。  
“你知不知道之前……我到底是在用什么样的心情和你相处的？”过了许久，黄濑终于语气微弱地说。  
青峰无法回答。  
“我曾经……憧憬了你那么长时间，你也没有回头看我一眼，所以我心里早就认定跟你的希望是很渺茫的……而且我亲眼见过你和别人交往时的样子，所以即使那时候我们已经成了那样，但也总觉得这样下去总有一天是不行。而且，你也……从来没有跟我好好说过你的想法，我就总觉得有一天会被说‘啊，果然还是不行’……”  
“你是傻瓜吗！”听到这里青峰忍不住大叫起来：“我那时候到底是有多迷恋和你做爱，你感觉不出来吗？怎么可能会说不行！”  
“但就是无法相信啊！何况我们那时候也只有做爱而已不是吗！给我感觉你就只是把我当成性伴侣，而不是恋人啊！”

游乐园里的灯光突然强烈地闪了一下，这时候青峰终于发现，黄濑在哭。

同样是在摩天轮上，再一次的眼泪刺痛了青峰。手里捏着的烟盒被甩掉了，他猛地用力，就把坐在对面的人拉进了自己怀里。  
“放手！”  
“这回说什么都不会放手的！”青峰在黄濑耳边大喊了一声。  
“我绝对，不会放手的。而且就算你再说一次让我滚我也不会走！”

“别逞强了好吗，黄濑凉太！”青峰注视着黄濑湿漉漉的闪烁着复杂眼神的双眼，不由分说地攫取了他的嘴唇。

混合着烟草淡淡的苦涩味道和泪水咸味的吻在顺着当事人意愿向更深的地方发展的时候，摩天轮转到了最高的地方。  
但没有一个人去注意也许是没有比这更美好华丽且浪漫的风景。

恋爱到底是什么呢？会在如此痛苦之后，又带来无上的甘甜。

黄濑从鼻子里发出一声难耐的低哼，被和青峰交缠在一起的舌头席卷了神志。  
激烈的，霸道的，辗转的，深情的，到最后，是温柔的。  
黄濑被吻得整个背部都僵硬收紧，直到两个人好不容易分开，清醒过来的时候，他才发现自己和青峰都半跪在地上，两条腿发麻发软。  
摩天轮缓缓下降，仿佛终于从天堂回到地面。

时间已经很晚，黄濑重新把帽子墨镜戴好，被青峰掩人耳目地半架半抱着从摩天轮里出来的时候，外面已经没几个人在等了。  
夜已深，隆冬的寒冷包裹了全身，但青峰的身畔依然是温暖的。  
“接下来怎么办？”两人走出Cosmo乐园，车站附近还是熙熙攘攘，两两成双。  
“挺冷的，我想……回家。”黄濑说。  
“你家还是我家？”青峰忽然笑了起来。  
黄濑被青峰笑得浑身燥热，低吼了一声：“随你便！谁家近去谁家！”  
“那就是我家。”青峰对一辆正在向这边开来的计程车招了手。

“真不像是你住的地方，比想象中干净太多了。”打开青峰居住的某高层单身公寓的门，黄濑忍不住说。  
“别太小看我啊，好歹也是马上就要去海外独立生活的人。”  
青峰在黄濑进门脱大衣的时候看到对方穿着质地良好的羊毛衫的纤瘦背影，决定放任自己从刚才坐在计程车后座握住对方十指时就已经满溢的冲动，从后面拥住了他。  
“我家你好像还没来过……？”  
“没有啊。”因为先前都是你给我打电话。

想到这里，黄濑这才发觉，对方其实在先前交往的过程中是相当主动的。  
是他自己一直纠结着明确的言语表达。  
而到了现在这种程度，他还需要对方继续不断地说什么吗？  
也罢，青峰大辉，就是这么一个在某些地方极不坦诚，但在别的地方却异常直接的男人。

青峰牵着黄濑走到公寓客厅那扇巨大的落地玻璃窗前。  
刷的一声拉开窗帘，窗外是璀璨的，恍若宝石箱一般的万家灯火。  
“我决定租这里的一大原因就是这个窗户。”他再度拥住终于可以称之为恋人的对象，在他耳边轻轻说着：“我总想着能把你压在这扇玻璃窗上，颠过来倒过去地操，只可惜你一次也不来。”  
“可恶的有钱人……”黄濑被耳畔的吐息激得浑身哆嗦，刻意忽略了青峰话中的重点，却在别的方面不轻不重地吐了个槽。  
然而这时，他们却已经不约而同地开始飞快动手脱彼此的衣服。

窗外，是如此令人陶醉的美丽夜景。  
虽然，对正拥吻着的两人来说，眼前的对象无疑更加醉人。

青峰用自己的唇舌将黄濑的脊背从尾椎爱抚到肩膀。  
从玻璃窗上能看到对方紧闭眼睛，颦起眉头，发出微微的低吟。  
毫无疑问，不管对方是什么样的姿态，在自己眼中总是有着如此奇妙的性感。  
简直不论如何触摸、如何接吻，都还是不够。  
然而最令青峰感到诧异的是，将对方拥住的时候，自己居然高兴得几乎就要哭出来。

青峰把黄濑翻过来，在对方的惊呼中把他赤裸的后背压在冰凉的玻璃上再度进入他的时候，那具火热而泛着红潮的身体感受到的刺激格外强烈。  
“……好冷！”黄濑仿佛终于放下了心中某道枷锁一般，大声呻吟着。  
“很快就会热起来的。”青峰掰起对方的一条腿架在腰上，剧烈地进出。  
累积的快感最终将两人推向顶峰，光球在眼前炸开的时候，黄濑觉得窗外的灯火都飘忽起来，忽而聚在一处又忽而散开，别的什么东西都不存在了，只剩下紧紧拥住自己的，那具同样散发着高热的躯体。

彼此都是对方的，无与伦比的身体。  
没有什么会比这具身体更加契合自己，更能给自己带来快感了。  
从窗前到沙发，再到卧室的床，两个人终于从潮水浪花的尖端缓缓滑落的时候，都已像是被拍在沙滩上一般，筋疲力尽。

激烈而温柔，嘴上习惯性的挂着恶言，行动却直接而深情，这就是青峰大辉爱人的方式。  
真正深爱的人在面前时，他也许不能很好控制自己的言行，也许会伤害对方，但当恋人真要离开的时候，最不知所措，却只会将苦闷压在心底的也是他。  
喜欢什么事情的时候会很努力，甚至会努力到给自己和旁人带来困扰的地步。  
如果真的爱他，就要明白他。  
也许和自己这种自由奔放，有些变化无常的性子未必是最适合的，但……黄濑终于可以确定，这个世界上暂时不会有比他更喜欢自己的人了。  
然而自己又何尝不是如此呢？

虽然很累，但黄濑还是凑过去，在恋人的嘴唇上亲吻了一下。

“在美国……好好努力吧！连我的份一起。”  
“我会的。”  
“即使在都日本，我们也因为工作和生活聚少离多，所以就算你去了美国……”想到即将无法轻易见面的痛苦，黄濑还是忍不住苦笑起来。  
但就当做考验的话，倒也不错。  
这是给自己和对方，两个人的考验。

“你不许不接我电话！”青峰的语气很严肃。  
“在不工作的时候。”黄濑也很严肃：“但你也不许再抽烟。”  
“好，我想抽烟的时候就给你打电话。”  
“什么啊，我在你心里的地位和香烟一样吗？”  
“因为你让我上瘾。”  
身体是，心也是。  
或者正确的说法应该是，让我上瘾的不是香烟，而是你。

青峰上飞机的那天，黄濑因为工作没有去送他。  
对习惯或者说即将习惯分隔两地的他们而言，这种事虽然无法不去在意，却也是没办法的。  
何况，他们昨晚还无视黄濑第二天的工作，在一起度过了疯狂的夜晚。

在飞机起飞关闭手机之前，青峰收到了一条在黄濑工作间隙争分夺秒发给他的邮件。  
“还是想见面，想听你说话，想得快要忍不了了……就算你觉得我令人厌烦也没关系，我就是想说出来。笑~”

怎么可能厌烦啊，笨蛋。  
因为……我也是啊！  
青峰在心里暗暗苦笑，将邮件继续往下拉，于是就有一句话引入眼帘。

“小青峰，我把我的青春交给你一起带走了。好好待它。”

青峰笑了。  
他回复了邮件，随后将目光投向机舱狭窄圆窗外晴朗的天空。

“傻瓜，我的青春也是你的。”

篮球也好，爱情也好。  
有你所在，便是青春。

Nameless Youth  
THE END


End file.
